Long Time Coming
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: After a fight with her father over her future, Elphaba flees Munchkinland for the Emerald City, determined never to go back and to take control of her own life. She never expected how much that trip would change her forever, starting with meeting a certain Vinkun prince. Inspired by the movie "What a Girl Wants". Fiyeraba. AU. Musicalverse.
1. The Escape

**Long Time Coming**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. This has taken much longer than I anticipated and I apologise profusely. I hope you enjoy,** _ **Long Time Coming,**_ **my 90** **th** **published fanfiction on this site in total. It was inspired by the film** _ **What a Girl Wants**_ **but somehow it grew much bigger than I had imagined.**

 **Chapter 1: The Escape**

 **September 1934**

Elphaba had a dream.

Despite knowing exactly what was planned for her life- caring for her sister and running the Governor's household; the infamous green girl of Munchkinland couldn't help but aspire to higher things. She wasn't foolish enough to dream of what most girls her age were dreaming of- love, marriage, a family and home of their own. No one wanted to marry a girl with green skin.

No, Elphaba dreamed of knowledge. More specifically, she dreamed of Shiz University. Ever since she was twelve years old she had wanted to go, and waited anxiously for the day. When she had been eighteen and in her last year of school, her father had said she was too young to leave home and Elphaba had patiently waited until she was a year older.

At nineteen, Frex had told her she was needed at home and she might be allowed to go the following year.

But when August of her twentieth year had come around and the same application Elphaba had ordered for the past two years had arrived in the mail, Frex had dropped all pretence of allowing her to go to Shiz.

"You don't need to go to university," he said coldly.

"You're going to let Nessa go," Elphaba challenged.

"Nessarose is going to be Governor one day. She needs a degree. You have no such need."

Elphaba rarely fought her father on anything, but on this matter she fought tooth and nail for weeks. But Frex was unrelenting. Elphaba could not go to Shiz.

Elphaba never challenged her father's treatment of her, believing as she did that it was justified; she never belied the dismal future laid out before her since Nessarose's birth.

But this was different. Elphaba wanted Shiz more than she'd wanted anything in her life. She was prepared to fight to the death. And if Frex wouldn't relent, she'd just take matters into her own hands. Elphaba had a plan.

It was September. Shiz applications had to be in by the new year, and Elphaba knew she'd have to pay her own way. That meant she had three months to save enough money to convince the admissions office she could afford tuition; and another nine months after that to save every penny possible. But to do all of this, she had to leave Munchkinland.

That was the part of her plan that Elphaba hated- not leaving Munchkinland, but leaving her sister. Nessarose had just turned seventeen four days ago, and Elphaba was sure her sister wouldn't understand what she was about to do. Not only that, there was the small matter of Elphaba being responsible for Nessa's care.

It was eleven o'clock at night. Nessa was in bed, and Frex was in his study. Elphaba knew he wouldn't check on her before he eventually turned in for the night. She had until seven o'clock the next morning to get as far away from Munchkinland as possible before she was missed- maybe eight o'clock if she was lucky. But she had to leave now.

She was dressed to cover as much of her emerald skin as possible- tights under her longest black skirt with boots, long sleeved black top with a high neck, and gloves, scarf, hat and coat. The only thing she couldn't hide was her face, but there wasn't much she could do about that without raising suspicion.

She had a single suitcase packed with the absolute essentials and she had enough money to get her out of Munchkinland and hopefully somewhere to stay when she reached her destination- the Emerald City. Where better for a green girl to blend in, right?

Elphaba silently crept downstairs with her suitcase, almost holding her breath. Her father's study door was shut and the light was shining out from under it, reassuring her that he was still inside.

Elphaba decided that going out the front door was too risky- it wasn't that far from the study and he might hear the door open or shut. Instead, she slipped through the house in the dark until she reached the kitchen and then was out the kitchen door before she lost her nerve.

As she shut the door behind her, it stuck slightly, as it had for as long as she could remember. Gritting her teeth, Elphaba pulled it firmly and flinched as the resounding thud seemed to echo into the night.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited, frozen to the spot and strained her ears for any sound of movement from within the house. When none came, she picked up her suitcase and crept around to the side of the house. She had to pass by Frex's study window to get to the front of the house, and that was where Elphaba hesitated, thinking fast.

Frex's desk was always arranged with his back to the window. If he was at his desk, she was safe. If he was sitting in his armchair, however, she'd have to hope he was engrossed in what he was doing so that he wouldn't get a glimpse of her. If he _did_ see her, what were her options? To run, and hope she could outrun him? Or to surrender? Elphaba wondered if he'd believe she was sleepwalking? Probably not.

Taking a breath and summoning all her courage, Elphaba edged closer to the window and peered inside. Her heart sank in relief at the sight that awaited her- she was looking at the back of her father's head as he bent over something he was writing at his desk. Elphaba didn't spare him another glance as she sped past the study window, into the front garden and down the drive.

The streets of Munchkinland were dark and quiet. The very air seemed still and despite the lack of human life, Elphaba drenched herself in shadows as she walked hastily to her destination. The last caravan left Munchkin City at half past eleven, and Elphaba had a ticket.

Her stomach churched apprehensively as she paced the area where the caravan would arrive. She knew she needed to do this- she couldn't live the life her father had planned for her any longer. If she stayed stuck in Munchkinland, inside that house, she'd suffocate. But that didn't mean she have moments of doubt that she was doing the right thing. She hadn't even left a note. She'd tried to write something for Nessa, but the words kept getting stuck and so eventually she'd given up and said nothing.

What Elphaba really was searching for, was a sign that she was doing the right thing. And that wasn't something she turned to very often- if ever. Elphaba didn't believe in fate.

She thought it was impressive that she believed in luck. Which she did. She just also believed luck was never on her side.

Tonight however, seemed to be the exception to that rule.

The caravan arrived on time and the driver only glanced at Elphaba's ticket, not her face. Even better, the carriage only had another three people on it, all of whom were sleeping. Elphaba took an empty seat in a corner as the caravan trundled off.

She, unlike the other passengers, didn't sleep. She was too on edge, and although she knew there was no chance her father would have realised she was missing yet; she kept envisioning that she heard the cries of Munchkins chasing after her on her father's orders.

When at long last, the skyline of the Emerald City came into view, Elphaba finally began to relax. She could get lost here. She could lose herself, and with any luck, Frex would never find her.

She wondered if he'd even know where to look, once he realised she was missing. She wondered if he'd bother looking. She would have wondered if he'd even notice she was gone, but she knew that was impossible. Because once Nessa woke up, and Elphaba didn't come to help her out of bed, he'd know.

The caravan came to a stop in the middle of the Emerald City. Elphaba was the last person to step out and she stood there for a moment on the pavement, blinking in the sunlight and clutching her suitcase and shoulder bag tightly.

"You waiting for someone, Miss?"

Elphaba jumped and whirled around to confront the voice at her shoulder.

There was a man standing on the pavement behind her, staring at her politely.

"Um, no. No, I'm fine, thank you," she said.

The man nodded, and moved past her, continuing down the street.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba called after him before he'd gone more than a few paces, and he turned.

"Do you know where I can get a guidebook to the city?" she asked. She'd found one in the Munchkinland library before she'd left, but it had been ten years old and even then, Elphaba couldn't bring herself to steal a library book.

The man pointed past her. "There's an information centre the next block over for tourists. They'll have them there."

Elphaba thanked him, and headed in the direction he'd pointed. She still felt on edge and uneasy, which was to be expected. But it took her until she'd come out of the information stand with the guide book to realise at least one of the reasons she felt so uneasy.

No one was staring. No one was pointing. People's eyes barely flickered to her as they passed, and no one seemed to register that there was anything odd about her skin being as green as the buildings on the street.

An bubble of relief filled her chest, and Elphaba was overcome with a strange impulse to either laugh or cry. Or both.

But she would let herself do neither. Not just yet. Elphaba took a breath, tightened her grip on her suitcase and pointed herself down the street. She walked until she found a park, enjoying being able to stretch her legs after the long carriage ride. And then she found a bench, sat down, and opened her guidebook.

Her first priority was finding somewhere to stay and a job. Elphaba wasn't picky about what she'd do, and whilst she may not have had much experience, caring for Nessa and running her father's house had given her some skills.

She spent a few minutes on the bench, making a list of hotels and motels in the city that were within her price range. The list wasn't terribly long.

The first two on her list were full, and the third looked as though you were in danger of disease just from entering the foyer. The fourth one was _The Omega Inn._ It didn't look like much, but it was clean at least.

"Yeah, we got a room. How long you staying?" the bored-looking woman at the reception desk said when Elphaba inquired about a room.

"A week. For now," Elphaba replied.

The woman nodded and pushed a heavy book towards her.

"Fill this out," she said shortly.

Elphaba picked up the pen that lay atop the book and hesitated, looking at the title of the first column in the book.

 _Name._

It was a simple word, but it brought forth a flood of questions Elphaba hadn't thought of before. Was it safe to use her real name? Would her father be looking for her? 'Elphaba' wasn't a very common name, nor was it unique enough to single her out by mention alone. Especially considering her skin, which was more of an identifying feature. But 'Thropp' would be recognisable to most people.

 _Fae Skarr,_ she finally wrote down, just to be on the safe side. 'Fae' was a play on "Fabala" her sister's pet name for her, and "Skarr" was her mother's maiden name. Elphaba knew she'd have to use her own name when she applied for Shiz, but in the interim when she was saving the needed funds, it seemed safer to have another identity to hide behind.

Fifteen minutes later, Elphaba unlocked the door to room 642, dropped her suitcase and fell back against the door as it closed, closing her eyes wearily after walking up six flights of stairs- _The Omega Inn_ had no elevator.

Opening her eyes, Elphaba looked cautiously around the room that was for all intents and purposes- her new home.

It was only a little bigger than her bedroom back in Munchkinland. It had a double bed, a nightstand, closet and small icebox squeezed into the room, and a tiny bathroom that contained a sink, toilet and shower. It was clean, but there wasn't much light and her view, as it turned out, was the brick wall of the building next door.

"Huh," Elphaba said aloud.

She collapsed onto the bed heavily, and jumped in shock. The bed was lower than she'd expected and there were lumps and springs from the mattress pressing into her back as she lay there.

Elphaba grimaced slightly in discomfort, and turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. By now, there could be no doubt they would know that she was missing.

Elphaba's main thought was that she hoped someone was taking care of Nessa. As much as she was admittedly running from all her responsibilities back home, she couldn't stop worrying about her sister. It had been ingrained in her for as long as she could remember that she had to take care of Nessa and look out for her. There was no switch to turn that off.

Worry for her sister bubbled up from Elphaba's stomach, bubbling up to fill her throat; until she was tempted to either throw up and catch the next caravan back to Munchkinland. Elphaba swallowed hard, and sat up, closing her eyes and taking some shaky breaths until she felt steadier.

She had to stop thinking about this, and get out of this room. She couldn't keep thinking about Nessa and Munchkinland. It would do no good.

Resolutely, Elphaba stood up and firmly tossed the clock into a drawer, where she couldn't see it. It might not help, but it couldn't hurt. At least she wouldn't be mentally running through Nessa's schedule at home, and wondering what they were doing at this time.

She grabbed her bag and room key, deciding to go out and find some food and perhaps a newspaper to look for a job.

As soon as she exited the hotel and emerged onto the street, Elphaba felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again. The sounds and smells of the city enveloped her like a blanket, and all her nerves and doubts vanished.

Elphaba pulled her map of the city out of her bag, hesitated, and then put it away again. She didn't want to be a tourist here, she didn't want to use a map to find her way. She wanted to find her own way and wander the streets until she was as lost in the city as she felt in her own skin. Maybe if she could find her way in the city, she'd feel more like she could find her own way and know her own self.

 **AN. I really am sorry for the delay! Life got in the way unfortunately (meaning work. And seeing fun stuff like Delta Goodrem as Grizabella in** _ **CATS**_ **[I enjoyed Delta, but have to admit CATS has not made the list of shows I want to see again] and Taylor Swift).**

 **But I have to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has nominated me for a Wicked Award this year!**

 **I honestly wasn't expecting it this year, when I feel like all I've published is one-shots, so I'm grateful for all the support. I hope you enjoy this fic.**


	2. The Pinnacle

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 2: The** _ **Pinnacle**_

By the time she'd been in the Emerald City for three weeks, Elphaba could almost pretend she'd lived there forever. The city felt like home in a way Munchkinland never had, and everyday Elphaba felt she was experiencing how other people must live- people who weren't green.

In a place where no one did a double take at her skin, or flinched away from her when she came within three feet of them, Elphaba almost felt normal. Almost. She couldn't quite forget she was green.

In the three weeks, she had been to the enormous library- the biggest in all of Oz- which seemed like heaven to her. Other than that however, she hadn't done much else in the city, she'd been far too busy with work.

It had taken her only a few days to find a job, much quicker than she expected. She was working as a maid at _The Pinnacle Hotel Resort & Spa. _It wasn't the fanciest hotel in the city, but it was one of the largest and it was a very respectable establishment, mostly for middle-class Ozians, according to the manager.

A maid hadn't been Elphaba's first choice for work, but she couldn't deny she had the experience, and it paid slightly more than waitressing. The hotel manager, Mr Lowen, had promised her that there was even the opportunity to get extra work in other areas of the hotel over time.

"For those who prove themselves worthy," he'd said, and Elphaba had understood his meaning without him needing to elaborate.

There was more work than Elphaba was used to running her father's house, but it had its own routine and once she fell in to it, she worked rather efficiently.

Every morning at seven am, there was a staff meeting, where the Head of Housekeeping, Mrs Cullom and Mr Lowen updated them on how many guests they had checking in and out that day; as well as any information the staff needed to know.

 _The Pinnacle_ had five floors, five suites and 160 rooms of varying sizes. Elphaba was one of ten maids, each of whom were assigned anywhere between ten and fifteen rooms a day to clean- depending on how full the hotel was at the time. Elphaba worked five days a week, starting at seven and finished at three, which meant she had most of the afternoon and her evenings free to explore the city.

For her, that meant mostly just wandering the streets and taking everything in. She spent a lot of her free time in the library, or the park if the weather was fine. She limited herself to eating out one night a week, otherwise keeping supplies in her hotel room or eating at work. Elphaba had also made a pact with herself to eat somewhere new each time.

She still thought of Nessa often, and had to resist the urge to write to her sister. She knew she couldn't, it was too risky that sending Nessa a note would allow her father to find her. Her other worry was that someone from Munchkinland would come to the hotel, but there was nothing she could do about that. She tried, where possible, to pay as much attention to the hotel guests as possible, in case she recognised a name. Elphaba had never thought she'd consider it lucky that Munchkins, as a rule, seemed to detest travelling any more than they absolutely had to.

It was a normal Wednesday morning, Elphaba had just finished her half an hour lunch break when she ran into Mrs Cullom.

"Oh, Miss Fae, you'll do," she said hastily. "Miss Sira has taken ill and has gone home. I need you to cover the remainder of her rooms."

Sira was one of the most experienced maids, and she always covered the suites on the top floor.

Elphaba wasn't sure if this was a sign that she was doing well that she was being asked to cover the suites; or whether she was just the first maid Mrs Cullom had met.

"That's fine," she responded immediately. "What suites are left?"

"Just four and five. Here are the keys. Be quick now," she said brusquely, handing them to Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded and hurried off to stock up her cart again before heading up to the fifth floor.

As the elevator rattled up the shaft, Elphaba straightened the white collar of her black uniform dress, retied her apron and made sure no stray hairs had escaped her braid and that her glasses were clean and straight upon her nose. The suites were where the more wealthy visitors stayed. This was her first test- although she hadn't recognised any of the names in the suites, that didn't mean they wouldn't recognise her if they had any knowledge of her or her father.

The suites were larger than a regular room, obviously. Three of the five had two bedrooms, and all had a living area and small kitchen in addition to the usual bathroom and bedroom. Elphaba cleaned suite 4 as quickly as she could, and then moved on to suite 5.

"Housekeeping," she called out, knocking on the door.

She waited, but there was no response. She knocked again, just to be on the safe side, and then slid the key into the lock and let herself into the room.

As she looked around, she let out a breath. Whoever was staying in this suite, had truly made themselves at home. This was only one of the one bedroom suites, but dirty glasses and plates littered almost every surface of the kitchen and living area, some with dirty food still remaining. The bathroom had a pile of wet towels on the floor; and when Elphaba peered into the empty bedroom, the bed was a mass of pillows and blankets.

"Sweet Oz," she muttered wearily, and then got to work.

Reasoning she may as well start by changing the bed, Elphaba grabbed a fresh set of linens from her cart and headed into the bedroom. She drew back the drapes to let in some light, and then pulled off the blankets from the bed in a swift motion.

Elphaba uttered a cry of alarm she was unable to suppress, as the bare mattress revealed the form of a man sleeping sprawled across the bed, lying on his stomach and wearing only a pair of underwear. The man jerked awake, either at her cry or at the removal of his blankets. As he blinked blearily at Elphaba, she dropped the sheets in her hands, and fled the room, her face flaming with embarrassment.

She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her, pressing a hand to her throat.

She wanted nothing more than to flee the room and never return, but she still had the rest of the suite to clean. Instead, she busied armed herself with cleaning supplies and headed into the bathroom. There was no sound or movement from the bedroom as she finished in there and moved on to the kitchen, but as she was washing all the dishes in the kitchen, the bedroom door opened slowly.

Elphaba didn't dare turn around, she just scrubbed harder at the plate she was washing. She heard the bathroom door shut. Then a moment later the toilet flushed, a tap turned on and off, and then the door opened. Still, Elphaba didn't turn around.

There was no more movement that she could hear, and then a second later, someone cleared their throat.

"So."

Elphaba froze.

"Well, this isn't the _most_ awkward wakeup call I've had," the voice said cheerfully. "Actually, I don't even thinks it makes my top ten list."

Elphaba slowly turned around, her face still feeling hot.

She was very thankful the man was now dressed as he perched himself on the arm of the couch. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes and was smiling at Elphaba as though this happened to him perhaps not every morning, but at least somewhat frequently. And that's when she recognised him- this was Fiyero Tiggular, the Vinkun prince.

Elphaba had heard Mrs Cullom say that he was here, but she hadn't really paid much attention to that fact. The Tiggulars had never had any business with Munchkinland, so he wouldn't know her father or know of her.

"There was this one time," he continued. "I woke up in this little village in the Lesser Kells, and there was this horse..."

When she said nothing, he trailed off and cleared his throat again, looking slightly contrite.

"Listen, I er- I want to apologise for the state of the room. It's not usually this much of a mess, I swear."

"It's fine," Elphaba said quickly.

"And I'm sorry about… you know."

"I knocked," Elphaba defended herself. "No one answered, I thought the room was empty."

"I was asleep."

"Clearly."

The man- Fiyero- smiled faintly, then went into the bedroom and returned with his wallet.

"A tip," he explained, pulling out a few notes and placing them on the coffee table. "I'm going to grab a shower if you're done with the bathroom?"

Elphaba nodded. "It's all yours."

As he disappeared into the bathroom, Elphaba hurried around finishing the kitchen, living area and cleaning the bedroom. She made sure to be long gone before the water in the bathroom turned off.

If she had ever imagined meeting Fiyero Tiggular, she had never expected it to be this way.

At the end of her shift, she had changed into her street clothes and was hanging her uniform and apron on the rack to be cleaned that night. Two of the other maids were standing nearby, gossiping excitedly before the chalkboard that hung on the wall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I saw Fiyero Tiggular getting out of the elevator today," Chika gushed.

Elphaba nodded vaguely. "Oh. Right."

"We're keeping a count of every Fiyero Tiggular sighting," her friend Wren explained. "We've had nine in the two days he's been here already. If you see him, you put the time, date and location on the chalkboard on the wall, see?"

Elphaba hadn't really noticed the board before.

"Huh," she said, for lack of anything else to say.

She really didn't want to add her encounter with the prince to the list, mostly because the mere memory made her cringe with embarrassment.

"Did Mrs Cullom say how long he's here for? I don't remember."

"He's got an open ended reservation," the first girl said.

"Hey, should we do a competition?" the second asked the first. "Like, whoever gets the tenth sighting wins something?"

" _Or_ we could do a pool? Everyone puts in ten dollars and guesses where the tenth sighting will be?"

Elphaba left them to it, supressing the urge to roll her eyes. She wondered if the fuss was because he was royalty, or because they thought he was attractive.

Which she had to admit, wasn't entirely untrue. Despite her mortification, it hadn't escaped her notice that he was a rather good looking man.

Everyone in Oz knew the story of Fiyero Tiggular. Until about two years ago, he had developed a somewhat scandalacious reputation. The stories said he'd been expelled from… numerous universities (some said three, some said five) until his father, King Ibrahim, had suffered a rather severe heart attack. Then, at least as far as the press was concerned, he had changed his behaviour and settled down. He'd mostly disappeared from the press, except for appearances at Government events.

Elphaba had read in the paper back in June about his graduation from university here in the Emerald City; but she wasn't entirely sure what he was still doing here.

It didn't matter, she supposed. She'd probably never see him again.

Or so she thought until she arrived at work the next morning and Mrs Cullom called her into Mr Lowen's office.

"Miss Sira is still ill," the manager told her. "She's expecting to be off work for some time."

Elphaba's brow creased in concern. "Really? I hope she's alright," she said.

She quite liked Sira, the other maid had taken Elphaba under her wing somewhat since her arrival, and had been helpful when Elphaba had had questions.

"She's with child," Mrs Cullom explained. "She's suffering from rather severe morning sickness."

"Oh."

"So, in the duration of her absence," Mr Lowen continued. "Mrs Cullom and I have decided you will take over the cleaning and care of the suites."

Elphaba blinked in surprise. " _Me,_ sir? But, there's others who have been here so much longer than I have-"

"Yes," Mrs Cullom acknowledged. "However, you're efficient and a hard worker. Besides, His Highness requested you, and it just makes more sense for you to clean all the suites while you're up there."

"His Highness?" Elphaba repeated in bewilderment.

"Prince Fiyero. He said you did an excellent job yesterday and asked that you continue."

Elphaba was lost for words, which didn't happen to her very often.

"That will be all, Miss Fae," Mr Lowen said, dismissing her, and Elphaba fled in a daze.

Despite the whole circumstance of the prince requesting her, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how the other maids would feel about her taking over Sira's duties. If the situations were reversed, she might resent that the newcomer had taken over what was seen as a prime position.

However, when Mrs Cullom made the announcement in that morning's meeting, the only reaction she got was when the girl next to her leaned over and whispered,

"You're so lucky getting to clean Fiyero Tiggular's room!"

Elphaba managed a weak smile in return. Lucky. Sure.

She was hoping against hope that suite five would be empty when she got to it. She hesitated outside the door for a moment, bracing herself, and then knocked on the door.

"Housekeeping."

Elphaba realised she was holding her breath and forced herself to exhale.

Just as she did, the door swung open and she found herself face to face with the Vinkun prince.

"Huh."

Elphaba rose one eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"You _are_ green," he remarked.

Elphaba wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I was green yesterday," she finally said.

He shrugged. "I wasn't quite awake yesterday. And slightly hungover."

She stared at him as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Do you need your room cleaned?" she finally asked.

He blinked at her, as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh. Yeah. Come on in," he said, stepping back and allowing her to enter.

The suite was a lot cleaner than it had been the day before, and Elphaba did a quick survey of what needed to be done before arming herself with supplies from her cart and getting to work.

As she was scrubbing the bathtub, the prince appeared in the doorway once more.

"How's it coming?"

Elphaba paused and glanced over her shoulder at him, confused.

"It's fine."

He nodded and she resumed her scrubbing.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Elphaba stopped, rested back on her heels and looked around at him again. "No thanks. I'm working."

"Right."

He took a step away from the door, and then turned back.

"What about after work?"

Elphaba dropped the scrubbing brush in shock, and it dropped to the tiled floor with a clatter.

" _Excuse me?!"_

"Coffee. After you finish work. What do you say?"

Elphaba stared up at his face, looking for some sign that he was joking. She couldn't see any sign. It was unnerving.

"I'm green," she blurted out.

"Man, your parents put no thought or originality into naming you, did they?" he joked. "Hi Green, I'm Fiyero."

Elphaba stared at him for a long moment.

"Did that sound like a good response in your head?" she asked finally.

"Not really," he admitted.

"I meant that I'm-"

"I noticed," he interrupted. "I find that interesting."

Elphaba didn't think anyone had said that before about her skin.

"I have to finish here. I'm on a schedule…"

Fiyero nodded. "OK. I'll get out of your way."

Elphaba dazedly finished cleaning the bathroom, wondering why it seemed to be that every time she stepped inside this suite weird things seemed to happen to her. The fact that this was only the second time she had been inside the suite was irrelevant.

She changed the bed linen and then did moved into the living area.

Fiyero was sitting at the bench in the small kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"I meant what I said, you know."

"About asking me for coffee?" Elphaba asked, fluffing the throw pillows on the couch.

"That. And the other thing."

Elphaba frowned at him in bewilderment as she returned to her cart. Other thing?

"I'm Fiyero," he said.

She turned from the cart, clutching a can of furniture polish and a rag. "I know."

"And you are?" he pressed.

"Fae."

"Fae," he repeated. "Ok. Well, what do you say about the coffee? Just think of it as my apology for the awkward introduction yesterday."

Elphaba hesitated. "You left a pretty generous tip, I'm sure that will suffice," she replied.

Fiyero grinned charmingly at her. "You know, I'm not hearing a 'no' here. But if you don't want to, it's fine. I'm a big boy. No pressure."

Elphaba was torn. Although she was sure this was a bad idea, she couldn't think of a good enough reason to say no. To say she wasn't tempted to accept would be a lie. It was just a cup of coffee, right?

She didn't say anything else to him until she'd finished cleaning and was about to leave the room.

"I finish at three," she finally said, turning back at the door. "I can meet you out front after I change and sign off."

Fiyero's grin widened. "Sure," he agreed. "Three it is then."

Elphaba nodded in acknowledgment and then pulled the suite door shut behind her.

 **AN. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I appreciate all the reviews, tweets and Tumblr posts (and yes, I may sometimes stalk the hashtag in case people are using them. I've done it for a while now. There were some hilarious conversations happening during TRTTD that I still remember).**

 **I also enjoy putting funny/random quotes on Twitter/Tumblr from the fics. So if there's a quote you want me to put up, let me know in your review! (I know you can't copy and paste on the site anymore unless you're in mobile mode, so just give me enough info to find it!) Or feel free to put them up yourself and use the hashtag!**


	3. The Tour

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. I'm pretty sure this is my favourite chapter in this whole story.**

 **Chapter 3: The Tour**

Fiyero was waiting for her when Elphaba came around to the front of the hotel after finishing her shift and had changed quickly into her street clothes.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" he asked her.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not really."

"Great. I know this awesome place," he said easily, and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her away.

He insisted on paying for the coffees, and nagged her until Elphaba ordered a piece of cake with her latte.

"So."

Elphaba looked up from her latte at him.

"Conversation starters aren't your thing, are they?"

He blinked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because so far, I think you've led with 'So' and 'Huh'."

"Huh," Fiyero remarked, and then his face cracked into a grin as Elphaba raised her eyebrow at him. "Sorry."

Reluctantly, Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Am I… am I supposed to address you as 'Your Highness'?" she asked suddenly, remembering exactly who she was talking to.

Fiyero grimaced. "I would really, really prefer that you didn't."

Elphaba's smile was more genuine this time as she relaxed a little.

"How long have you been in the City for?" Fiyero asked her.

"About three weeks. You?"

He shrugged. "Almost two and a half years, but you know, that was with college and everything."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not home, but there's heaps to do here. Don't you think?"

"I haven't really done much besides work," Elphaba confessed. "I joined the library?" she added, at the look of shock on his face.

"The library?" he said sceptically.

"I _like_ the library," Elphaba said defensively.

"Fair enough," he returned dismissively. "But there's so much more fun stuff to do!"

"From what I've read in the papers over the years, you and I have very different ideas of fun," Elphaba said dryly.

Fiyero leaned over the table towards her. "Give me _one_ day," he said solemnly. "And I bet you anything that you'll have fun."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I work five days a week, and why in Oz's name do you want to drag me all around the City?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I find you interesting."

"Because I'm green?" Elphaba frowned.

"It's a factor," Fiyero admitted. "I don't know. I just thought I'd like to get to know you. I mean, you've already seen me in my underwear," he grinned and Elphaba blushed in embarrassment.

"That suggests a level of closeness, doesn't it?"

"I- I…" Elphaba was flustered, not sure what else to say.

Fiyero laughed at her, not unkindly. "I like playing tour guide," he said. "And I really do just want to get to know you."

Elphaba took a sip of her latte slowly. The Emerald City was just full of new experiences, it seemed.

"I suppose I can spare you one day," she said slowly.

"Great. Are you free this weekend?"

"I'm off on Sunday…"

"Sunday it is then," Fiyero said decisively. "Where should I pick you up?"

Elphaba tried to hide a wince at that idea. "Why don't we just meet somewhere?" she suggested in return.

They mostly talked about the city as they finished their coffee. Elphaba was reluctant to say anything beyond her cover story that she had moved to the city from Gilikin to "gain some independence"; and Fiyero didn't seem to want to discuss the Vinkus or what he was doing in the city, besides doing "royal stuff" on his parents' behalf.

Finally, Elphaba took her leave.

"I guess I'll see you on Sunday, then. Nine am?" Fiyero said.

"You might see me before that. I _do_ clean your room," Elphaba reminded him.

"Right," Fiyero grinned. "I knew that."

Elphaba bid him farewell, and left to return to her room. She had to admit that the stories about Fiyero Tiggular were right- he was handsome and very charming. But she couldn't help but be wary, remembering all the other stories she'd heard about him. Yes, those stories had been few and far between the past few years; by all accounts his father's illness had made him settle down.

But Elphaba was well aware that the media did not always get things correct, and just because a person appeared to have changed, didn't mean they truly had.

Yet she wasn't afraid of him, or worried about being alone with him. If the press saw them together and made a story of it, _that_ was something that worried her- if only because the news would most likely eventually make it to Munchkinland.

It would be nice to see the city with someone who _knew_ the city, she reasoned. The other girls at work were friendly and polite, but none of them ever invited Elphaba to socialise with them more than a coffee in the break room at work.

She saw Fiyero only briefly over the next few days, he was always either out of his room when she came by to clean, or stepped out just after she arrived. On the Saturday morning, he was there, but busy. He kept popping into whatever room she was cleaning, just to ask random questions like,

"How do you feel about fudge?" and then he'd disappear again, leaving her completely bewildered and bemused.

On Sunday morning, as arranged, Elphaba met Fiyero at the gate to the park at nine am.

"Are you ready for the most fun day of your life?" he greeted her.

Elphaba regarded him warily. "From the stories and rumours I used to hear about you, I'm not sure that I trust your judgement on 'fun'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiyero asked in an injured tone.

"Didn't you once get drunk and jump in the river in the middle of a blizzard?"

Fiyero held up a hand in protest. "That is _not_ what happened, ok? That got totally blown out of proportion."

Elphaba raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"We went ice fishing and had a few drinks, and it was snowing and some of us may have fallen into the water," Fiyero admitted. "There was no blizzard and we didn't purposely jump in the river. We weren't _that_ stupid."

"Right. And the story about you running around some university campus in a dress and bonnet?"

"That's true," Fiyero said cheerfully. "It was for a bet. Totally worth it."

"So my point stands," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Give me the benefit of the doubt, will you? I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Did you forget how we met?"

He grinned at her. "I'll never forget that," he said with a wink, and making her blush. "Come on, let's get going."

Elphaba allowed him to lead her to a waiting carriage, not entirely sure that this was a good idea.

When the carriage came to a stop, she peered out of the window with trepidation. All she could see outside was a restaurant.

"What are we doing here?"

"Breakfast," Fiyero answered as though it was obvious. "What? It's the most delicious meal of the day."

"Don't you mean important?"

"No, I mean delicious," he said lightly. "Let's go, I'm starved."

She blinked at him in amazement. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-two," Fiyero replied easily. "Come on, I'm not kidding. Food awaits."

Fiyero insisted on paying for Elphaba's meal as well as his own, and when she dug in her heels and refused to order more than toast, his response was to load half of his own food onto her plate.

"What, like I'm going to eat all this by myself?" he said, gesturing to his heaped plate.

He'd ordered the restaurant's "big breakfast", which contained a mass heap of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, mushroom, fried tomato and hash browns. Even with the food he'd dumped on Elphaba's plate, it was still full.

Elphaba was reasonably sure that he could have eaten the plateful on his own, but she hadn't had enough coffee yet that morning to argue with him.

"Do you like being a maid?" he asked her as they ate.

Elphaba blinked at him over her coffee mug. "It's my life's dream," she deadpanned and Fiyero laughed.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," she interrupted. Then she sighed and shrugged. "It's decent money, and it's not a bad job. It's good enough to get me where I need to go."

"Where do you 'need to go'?" Fiyero asked in interest.

Elphaba hesitated. "I'm not exactly sure where the end point is," she admitted. "But this job is a step."

It wasn't a lie, she reasoned. She didn't know where she would end up after Shiz- Oz, she couldn't even decide what she wanted to major in when she got to Shiz. But the _Pinnacle_ was a step.

"Where are we going first?" she asked when they had finished eating.

"Well, I figured it's important that you see some of the famous tourist sites. I can't believe you haven't already."

"I saw the park!" Elphaba defended herself.

"It's a _park._ It doesn't count," Fiyero retorted. "Alright, let's get going."

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Elphaba pointed out to him.

"I know," he grinned and led her to the carriage.

From the stories she'd heard, Elphaba wasn't sure what kind of things Fiyero would plan. Their first stop, however, was the Wizard's palace in the centre of the city.

"It's the most cliché thing, I figured we'd get it over and done with," Fiyero shrugged.

"You're not in the City for the culture, are you?" Elphaba asked dryly, even as she readily followed him out of the carriage.

Elphaba found the palace amazing, but somewhat intimidating. She drank in everything that their tour guide was telling their small group, about the history of the palace and all the different rooms and the valuable objects that filled them.

Fiyero appeared uninterested, but he listened politely all the same.

"Have you ever met the Wizard? Or have your parents?" she asked him as they exited, forty-five minutes later.

Fiyero shook his head. "Nah. My parents have had letters from him though. But the Vinkus is pretty independent. If they have any business with the Emerald City, it's usually through the Wizard's Grand Vizier."

"And that's what you're doing here, isn't it?" she asked him. "Handling your parents' business matters in the City?"

"Mostly," he shrugged, but didn't elaborate.

"Where to next?" she asked.

He led her back to the carriage, not telling her anything about their next destination save that it was one of his favourite places in the city. They drove across the city, and ended up not far from the hotel where Elphaba was staying.

It was a small square that when Elphaba had passed by it previously, it had always appeared empty. Today, however, it had been transformed. About two dozen carts had sprung up across the square and there were amazing smells drifting through the air.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"They have markets here every Sunday," Fiyero explained. "It's got great food and stuff from all across Oz."

Elphaba was intrigued by this, Munchkinland didn't see a whole lot of produce and wares from the other provinces of Oz; they did more exporting than importing.

As they began to explore the market, Elphaba was cautious initially, wary of any Munchkins who might be there to recognise her. However, as she didn't recognise any faces and no one expressed a glimmer of recognition towards her, she began to relax and look around in earnest.

Despite her lack of loyalty towards her homeland, Elphaba's first stop was at a cart selling Munchkinland's signature treat- hot corn on the cob with butter and garlic.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, appearing at her side.

"It's corn, what does it look like? Do you want one?"

Fiyero appeared to give the question more thought than Elphaba thought was really necessary.

"Seriously, it's a simple yes or no," she said in exasperation. "It's only corn."

"I don't really see _corn_ as a snack, that's all," Fiyero said doubtfully. "But sure, I'll try some."

Elphaba handed him his cob, and watched him as he took a bite.

"Ok," he said finally, after chewing thoughtfully. "That's pretty good corn. This is a Munchkinland specialty?"

"Yeah. The only specialty."

"I thought you were from Gilikin. How'd you find out about this?"

"I've got family there," Elphaba lied swiftly.

"Really? Close family?"

Elphaba faltered briefly. "Not really," she answered vaguely. "Come on, let's see what else there is."

They spent two hours exploring the markets, a feat made even more impressive considering it wasn't particularly large.

If Elphaba hadn't been limiting her spending as much as possible to ensure money for Shiz, she knew she could have spent a small fortune on the different wares in the marketplace. Fiyero pointed out much of the food and carts from the Vinkus, and Elphaba did treat herself to a small green crystal cat.

"These are made in the Vinkus?" she asked Fiyero, as the cart vendor carefully wrapped it up for her.

"Yeah. In the Outer Vinkus," Fiyero told her. "Oh, hey, over here, Fae."

Elphaba barely had time to tuck the wrapped figurine in her bag before Fiyero was dragging her over to another food vendor, this one of-

"Ice cream? Fiyero, I've had ice cream before-"

"Not like this you haven't," Fiyero cut her off.

Elphaba peered forward, frowning slightly. "It's green."

"Yep. _This_ is the Vinkus' specialty. Spearmint ice cream."

As he spoke, he held two fingers up to the vendor, who obediently scooped out two cups of ice cream and handed them to Fiyero. He gave one to Elphaba, and immediately scooped a mouthful into his own mouth.

"My mother used to take me for this ice cream every week when I was a kid," Fiyero told her. "She used to tell me that if I ate too much, I'd turn-"

He stopped suddenly, and looked to Elphaba guiltily.

"Green?" she finished for him.

Fiyero looked faintly sheepish. "Try it," he pressed her.

Elphaba did so, taking a small spoonful.

"It's nice," she agreed. "Minty. Is the rest of this day going to involve food?"

Fiyero blinked at her. "Would that be a bad thing?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and then he broke into a grin.

"Don't worry, I've got this all under control," he reassured her.

Elphaba had to admit that she was enjoying herself. If she had been able to plan her perfect day in the Emerald City, she wasn't sure if any of this was what she would have planned, but she was glad she was here.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when they left the markets. Elphaba was more than a little bewildered when their next stop was revealed.

"Why exactly are we at the train station? Are we going somewhere?"

"No. I just want to show you something cool."

Fiyero led her into the bustling station, and directed her to an archway.

"Just stand there," he ordered.

Elphaba watched in confusion as he walked away and positioned himself under a diagonal archway across the room.

"Hi," he said, and Elphaba heard it as clear as though he was standing right next to her.

She laughed, and when he grinned at her, she knew he'd heard the same phenomenon.

"That is _amazing!"_ she exclaimed. "How does that work?"

Fiyero crossed back over to her. "It's the ellipsoidal dome," he explained. "The sound waves cling to the walls, and travel around the circumference of the circular room."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I didn't take you as the kind to be interested in physics," she confessed. She hadn't exactly taken Fiyero as the kind to have any academic interest.

"I'm not exactly," Fiyero admitted. "But I'm interested in architecture, and you'd be surprised how often physics comes into that."

"Architecture? Really?" Elphaba said, her tone coloured with genuine interest.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. It was actually my minor in college. I would have done my whole degree in it, if not for the whole point of college being that I had to learn how to run a province. But I like to think if I wasn't royal, that's what I'd be doing. Are you interested in architecture?"

"I know nothing about it," Elphaba replied readily. "But I loveold buildings."

"The Vinkus has a lot of that," Fiyero told her. "It's the oldest province in Oz, you know. But the Emerald City has some good features, like this. They call it 'the whispering walls'. It's fun to come here sometimes, and stand in the right spot, and just eavesdrop on people who don't realise you can hear their conversations," he grinned and Elphaba had to laugh.

"I knew I had reason to doubt your idea of 'fun'," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "No, really. Come here."

He moved them back to the archway, and Elphaba waited expectantly. Sure enough, as people passed under the diagonal archway across the terminal, they could hear snatches of conversation.

They didn't hear anything particularly interesting or scandalacious, but it was still fascinating to Elphaba and Fiyero looked utterly delighted with himself. Elphaba made sure to step out from underneath the arch before she spoke again.

"I have to admit, that's amazing."

She turned to him. "What other buildings do you love in the City?"

Fiyero shrugged thoughtfully as they headed towards the station exit. "The _Pinnacle_ has some great features. That's why I'm staying there, instead of one of the fancier hotels."

Elphaba had wondered about that, but she never would have expected that answer.

"Anyway," Fiyero changed the subject rather abruptly. "How do you feel about fudge?"

Elphaba chuckled. "You asked me that already during the week."

"Because there's a place here that does the best fudge in Oz," Fiyero continued as though she hadn't answered.

Elphaba shrugged slightly. "Fine. Fudge sounds good," she agreed.

She wondered why he'd suddenly changed the subject so quickly. But she let it go as they tried fudge samples, bought some and then retreated to the park to eat it in the afternoon sun.

"Can I ask how you got interested in architecture?" she asked him.

Fiyero looked to her for a moment before answering.

"The royal family has about six residences throughout the Vinkus," he began. "Three castles, two manors and a house in the city."

" _Three_ castles?" Elphaba interrupted in disbelief. Her knowledge of the Vinkus was restricted to some history and a little politics, she'd never really thought about where the royals lived.

Fiyero nodded. "Kiamo Ko, Chorimall Irr, and Werillah Ev," he ticked off on his fingers. "Beria Fa and Croome Gal are the manors, and the house is Dunn Mor."

"And where exactly do you live?"

"Werillah Ev in Kellswater," he replied. "No one's lived in Kiamo Ko in a century except the sentries who watch over it, it was built as a fortress. It's like it's there in case of war or emergencies. Chorimall Irr is the oldest one, it's like seven hundred years old or something."

"Why don't you live there?"

"Because it's seven hundred years old," Fiyero grinned. "Anyway, the winter when I was ten we had the biggest snowfall in recorded history, and this major blizzard. Chorimall Irr suffered some damage, and I went with my dad to go inspect the damage and talk about repairs and stuff."

He ate another piece of fudge before continuing. "So, Chorimall Irr is built in the style of the time, right? So, it's very gothic- flying buttresses, gargoyles, vaulted ceilings, the works."

That meant nothing to Elphaba, but she nodded nonetheless.

"My dad and the Royal Architect _and_ the Director of the Vinkun Historical Society… or something… I forget. Some boring history person. But they're all poring over the blueprints of the castle, trying to figure out how to fix the damage and keep the architectural style and not damage some priceless artefact."

"And you're ten, and bored?" Elphaba guessed and he nodded.

"Exactly. So, I glance at the blueprints, and I keep asking them 'what's this room?' 'what's this bit', etc. Just bugging them," he admitted. "And then I say 'what's that?' and none of them know. It wasn't in the damaged wing, so we went to go have a look at this room. But there was no door."

Elphaba's interest was piqued. "A secret room?"

Fiyero nodded again, and she could almost see him as an excited little boy. "We ended up finding that one of the panels in the door opened. I was fascinated. I wanted to know how it happened, and why. My dad made me bug the Royal Architect with all my questions, and he showed me all this stuff. And I guess I got hooked."

"That's a nice story."

"What about you? You said you like old buildings, right? Why?"

Elphaba let out a breath before answering. "I'm one of those 'boring history people'," she said and Fiyero grimaced slightly.

"Oops. Sorry."

She chuckled. "It's fine, really."

"Why history?" he asked with a frown. "I mean, it's all just dates and names."

"I love old buildings because of the history," Elphaba tried to explain. "You've got a castle that is seven hundred years old. Think of everything that's happened there- the births, deaths, weddings. The battles. People _lived_ there. If those walls could talk, imagine the stories they'd tell."

Fiyero blinked in surprise. "Huh."

" _That's_ what history is. It's not just dates and names, it's people's stories of their lives and how they lived."

Fiyero said nothing, he just watched her. Elphaba couldn't discern his facial expression. She felt somewhat self-conscious and adjusted her position on the grass, shifting her eyes away from him.

"There was this travelling exhibit that came to the museum when I was twelve. It was nothing big, just about life in Oz across the past century and how it had changed. And they had this letter in the exhibit, that was eighty years old. Not an important letter, and not from anyone important. It was just a letter that a man had written to his fiancée while he was away at war. Except he never mentioned the war, he was just writing about how much he loved her and missed her, and all the dreams he had for their life together. And the little plaque next to the letter said that he never came home from that war."

Elphaba shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted to know her story. I wanted to know what happened to her after that. The letter had been found in a box in someone's attic. I kept thinking how he probably went to war thinking or hoping that he might be remembered for glory in battle. And I wondered if anyone remembered him."

She lifted her eyes and met Fiyero's gaze steadily. "I'm known as the green girl," she said simply. "In eighty years, I don't know whether people will still remember me for being green; or whether I'll become some myth or urban legend."

"You'll always be known, because you're royalty," she continued. "Of course, your reputation has left you somewhat famous, or infamous," she smirked slightly. "Give it a generation, and people will say 'In King Fiyero's reign' and talk about what you did as king. Another generation or two, and you'll become a name and dates that students frantically try and remember during history exams. But you're guaranteed to leave a mark on history, for better or worse."

Fiyero was still staring at her. Elphaba was used to that, but Fiyero's gaze unnerved her.

"I've never thought of it that way before," he said finally.

Elphaba hastily changed the subject. "Why is it such a big secret that you like architecture?"

Fiyero grinned. "Architecture geek doesn't really fit my image."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I think finally graduating college ruined that image for you already, I'm sorry to say."

Fiyero sighed. "Yeah… I guess I had to grow up some time, right?"

It was Elphaba's turn to say nothing.

"Where are we going next?" she asked finally.

Fiyero glanced at his watch. "We're a little ahead of schedule. Want to get a drink? I know a place."

"I figured we'd end up in a pub at some point," Elphaba said with a laugh. "I just didn't expect it'd be in daylight hours."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. You'll like this."

The pub he took her to was called _The Duke's Footman._ Like pretty much every other building in the Emerald City, the outside was painted green. Whenever you entered a building, the rush of colours that met you always took one by surprise.

 _The Duke's Footman_ was no different. Elphaba barely had a moment to take in the dark wood interior as Fiyero led her to the end of the bar.

"So, is this another one of the architecture places in the city you like?" Elphaba asked once they'd ordered drinks.

"Not really, they just have the beer I like. But this place does have a pretty cool history, which you'd probably be into."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It used to be a brothel."

She choked slightly on the sip of wine she'd just taken. " _What?!"_

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So… do I even want to know where the name comes from then?" Elphaba asked, somewhat apprehensively.

"Ah," Fiyero nodded. "The name. Not totally unrelated to the brothel, but it's mostly to do with the ghost."

"The _ghost?"_ Elphaba repeated. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Of course there is," Fiyero said dismissively. "See apparently, when it was still a brothel, there was a Vinkun Duke travelling to Quox and he stopped through the Emerald City. It was a bitter February night and there was a storm blowing through, the Duke was… a little lonely."

Elphaba snorted, but Fiyero ignored her.

"The Duke has this footman, right? Now one of the ladies of the brothel was the footman's sweetheart. The most common story goes her family had fallen into debt and that's how she ended up at the brothel, but I've heard a few different versions. So, the Duke's off… _visiting_ a lady," he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"The footman's sweetheart?" Elphaba interjected.

"No. The footman's sweetheart was with the footman outside. So, the sweetheart gets pulled away with a customer, and the footman's waiting outside for her. All of a sudden, he smells smoke."

"The brothel caught fire?!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Fiyero nodded, looking rather pleased to have an enraptured audience to his story. "Yeah. Again, I've heard a few stories as to how it started- conspiracies and that kind of thing. Either way, the footman's the only one who's aware of the danger yet. So, he runs inside and starts ringing the fire bell. Now, people start running downstairs and outside, all in various stages of undress," he grinned and Elphaba laughed slightly.

"By now the fire's bigger, and the footman's outside too, looking for his sweetheart. When he doesn't see her, he goes back in to find her. Unfortunately, she'd gone out the back way and was looking for _him."_

Elphaba could see where this was going. "He died in there, looking for her?"

Fiyero nodded again and took a mouthful of his beer. "Yeah. And now his ghost wanders the halls, looking for his sweetheart and ringing the fire bell to warn her and others of the fire."

It was a good story, Elphaba had to admit. But she was rather doubtful. "And how much of this is actually true?"

"All of it!" insisted Fiyero. "They've still got the fire bell hanging up in the corner, all burned and everything. Look."

He pointed behind Elphaba, and she twisted around to see. Sure enough, there was a large blackened bell hanging up off the wall near the door where they had come in. Elphaba still wasn't sure if that was proof, however.

She jumped a mile as something wet and cold touched her arm. With a gasp, she spun back around to see Fiyero grinning at her widely as he shook his hand dry.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, huh?" he said teasingly.

Elphaba let out a breath, her heart pounding in her chest. "You're an ass," she retorted, which made him laugh more.

"So, I'm guessing today's been kinda boring for you, right?" Fiyero asked her. "You'd probably prefer all that culture stuff. The history side?"

Elphaba shrugged faintly, staring at the bar and turning her wine glass slowly.

"No, it's been fun. I mean, it's not exactly what I would've picked, but it's been interesting."

"Ah, interesting," Fiyero nodded and Elphaba laughed.

"I mean that in a good _way,"_ she reassured him. "Would you tell me about the other buildings you like in the City?"

"It probably works better to show you…"

Elphaba shrugged. "That works too," she said, a little nervously.

Fiyero grinned. "Ok. It's a d- it's a plan."

Elphaba smiled faintly.

"So, tell me more about what _you_ like," he urged her.

Elphaba haltingly began to tell him about herself. She was sure she was boring him, talking about history, books and all her "cultural" likes, but he listened as though he was interested, which she appreciated. No one in Munchkinland did that.

They ended up eventually having dinner at the pub, and the conversation flowed easier as they ate.

Fiyero, it turned out, didn't mind history so much when it involved ghosts; and he reluctantly admitted that he did know a little history behind the architecture he liked and in some of the buildings. He was a good storyteller, and even if Elphaba _didn't_ believe in ghosts, she didn't mind a good story.

By the time they finished eating however, Elphaba was beginning to tire.

"Would you be up for _one_ more stop?" he asked her once he'd paid the bill.

"I guess so," Elphaba answered slowly. "Where?"

He took her to the Ozma Tower, the highest building in the Emerald City (actually in all of Oz). It had been the first thing built by the Wizard when he arrived in Oz, and stood at 925 feet tall – not counting the 121 foot spiral atop the building with 77 floors.

As far as Elphaba knew, it was used as office space by different companies. She'd seen it, naturally, towering over the City and dominating the skyline, all lit up at night. But she'd never even thought about going inside.

Fiyero, however, led her straight into the lobby. They rode the elevator up to the 77th floor, and then he led her outside past a sign for 'Observation Deck'.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed, as the full sight of the Emerald City from nearly a thousand feet in the air hit her. She had always referred to the city as beautiful in the past, but it really struck her now how true that was.

There were plenty of lights visible from above, and the buildings they were looking down on seemed to glow a brighter green than usual.

Looking up, Elphaba saw the view above was just as beautiful as the view below. She could see the spiral towering up to pierce the sky, and the stars seemed to be almost within arm's reach.

"This may have just become my favourite part of the day," she said softly, half to herself.

Fiyero overheard, however.

" _This_ is my favourite place in the Emerald City- in terms of architecture, and overall."

Elphaba turned to him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It always looks so peaceful from up here, I guess."

Elphaba could agree with that. "What do you like about the architecture?"

Fiyero hesitated. "Well, most of it is hard to see from up here in the dark," he acknowledged. "But… here. Look at the window."

Obediently, Elphaba turned and looked at the window he was pointing to.

"You see this? The sort of rough stones around the window frame?"

Elphaba nodded and he continued. "That's called rustification. These are just the window surrounds, but if you look at the building from on the ground, you'll see it's really heavy on the walls the closer you get to the floor. I just like the detail."

Elphaba was impressed and admittedly somewhat surprised to see him reveal his knowledge of architectural features, as he explained to her other features of the building and what they meant. She'd been a little wary that perhaps his claim was just a line to impress girls, but she didn't think even he could fake the enthusiasm she saw on his face as he spoke.

"You said this topped your favourite part of the day," he said suddenly, pausing in his speech. "What did it top exactly?"

"The pub," Elphaba answered.

Fiyero grinned at her in delight. "Really? Why?"

Elphaba chuckled. "I may not believe in ghosts, but I do like history and a good story," she responded.

They made small talk for a little longer as they enjoyed the view, but when Elphaba began to shiver slightly in the night air, Fiyero led her back to the carriage.

"Where are you staying? I'll drop you back," Fiyero said and Elphaba blanched slightly. She really didn't want Fiyero seeing her hotel.

"I'm around the corner from the park," she lied. "You can just drop me off back at the park gate."

Fiyero tried to argue, but ultimately gave in.

"Thank you for today," Elphaba said sincerely when the carriage came to a stop. "I really had fun."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad. I guess I'll see you around the hotel?"

"I suppose so," Elphaba agreed slowly. "I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen with the Housekeeping. But I hope so," she admitted quietly.

Fiyero bid her goodnight, and Elphaba hurried away towards her hotel in the dark.

 **AN. Just wanted to make a note on the Ozma Tower- I actually put a lot of thought into this. In my timeline, the Wizard would have come to Oz about 1913 so I found out what the tallest building in the world was at that time, and just made it taller than that. (FYI it was the Woolworth building in Manhattan).**

 **But I figured the Wizard would want to assert his power and superiority by creating a tower bigger than anything in his world (at the time).**


	4. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth**

September faded into October and the deeper the leaves changed colour in the Emerald City, the more easily Elphaba breathed.

She had made it a month, and there came no word from Munchkinland. She was working steadily towards her saving goal for her Shiz tuition, and she was doing well at work. Sira had resigned, in order to preserve her health and energy for the duration of her pregnancy, and it had been decided Elphaba would continue to take over her duties and clean the suites.

She had also been given the opportunity to pick up some extra work, waitressing in the _Pinnacle's_ restaurant, and there was talk of being given training in the coming months to work at the reception desk.

Being responsible for the care of the suites meant that Elphaba was seeing a lot of Fiyero, both inside and out of her work hours. Unless he had something important on, he would hang around in his suite until she came by, chat with her as she worked and then leave for his day when she did.

When she wasn't working, they'd sometimes meet for coffee or drinks or do dinner at _The Duke's Footman._ They also did more tours of the City- one he planned of things he knew Elphaba would appreciate (the museums and historical aspects) and one where he took her to all his favourite architectural sites in the city, which Elphaba found completely changed the way she saw the buildings.

She'd even taken to checking out books from the library on architecture so she knew a little bit of what he was talking about, but she often found in this instance, she much preferred to be taught by Fiyero. There was something about the tone of his voice and the light in his eyes as he spoke that made him more captivating than any book she'd ever read.

In return, she spoke to him of history, and what she'd read of. They had become rather good friends, although Elphaba felt bad that she was lying to him. He still knew no different- her name was Fae, and she was from Gilikin. Elphaba knew she should tell him the truth, and she felt she could trust him with her true identity, but still she hesitated.

Elphaba liked him very much, and she had found he had rather more influence over her than she would have expected. One day, when she had been late for work and forgotten her glasses, he had made a casual remark about her "pretty" eyes; and since then Elphaba was wearing her glasses less when she was around him. They were only reading glasses anyway, Elphaba just found it easier to wear them all the time. She knew it was ridiculous, but she didn't stop nonetheless.

Elphaba was still somewhat wary of their friendship. Considering he was a guest of the hotel where she worked, she wasn't a hundred per cent sure whether they were technically allowed to be friends.

In all the information she'd been given when she'd started at the _Pinnacle,_ Elphaba had been warned against "romantic fraternisation" with the guests, but no one had mentioned anything about friendship. Besides Fiyero, however, Elphaba kept to herself. She made small talk with the other maids, but she couldn't call them friends.

It was a Thursday afternoon in late October when it happened. Fiyero had met Elphaba outside as she finished her shift, and they were walking towards _The Duke's Footman_ for drinks and an early dinner.

Fiyero had just come from a meeting with the Vinkun ambassador, and was repeating to Elphaba a funny story he had heard during the meeting. He was mid-sentence when he only seemed to blink and Elphaba appeared to vanish from his side.

Halting in his step, Fiyero furrowed his brow in confusion and looked around. "Fae?"

He didn't see her behind him in the street, and they hadn't walked past a bookstore that might have captured her attention- as had happened before. He backtracked a few steps, and then finally spotted her, pressing herself against the wall in the mouth of an alley.

"Fae?"

Her face could only be described as panic-stricken and the blood had drained from her face.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked again, stepping in front of her.

Elphaba shook her head silently, lips pressed together tightly. She would not move or speak for several moments, her large brown eyes fixed on the people passing by on the street and she seemed to attempt to drench herself in shadow.

Finally, her shoulders eased and she seemed to take a breath as though it were her first.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hoarse. "I just… I feel rather ill suddenly. I think I should go home."

Fiyero caught her arm gently as she made to move past him back towards the street.

"Whoa. Wait a second," he said smoothly. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Elphaba replied promptly, but she was averting her eye from his. "I just felt a little dizzy for a moment. I think I just need to lie down."

"You're trembling," Fiyero observed with a concerned frown. "I think you need a drink."

Despite Elphaba's protests, he swept her on towards the pub, and then tucked them away in a quiet corner and ordered them drinks.

"Is that any better?" he asked, when Elphaba had taken a few sips of her wine at his gentle urging.

Elphaba nodded faintly.

"Fae, what happened?" he pressed.

Elphaba shook her head slightly. "Nothing. I just… I saw someone that I know."

"Someone you owe a lot of money to?" Fiyero guessed, going off her reaction.

Elphaba hesitated. "Someone… I just… oh, Oz," she moaned, burying her face in her hands.

She didn't know any other option but to tell Fiyero the truth. She wearily lifted her head and glanced around. The pub was almost entirely empty at this time of day, and the few patrons were well out of their earshot.

"I haven't exactly told you the whole truth about myself," she began.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "My full name is Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. And I'm not from Gilikin, although that was were both my parents' families are from. I'm from Munchkinland. My father is the Governor."

Fiyero's face cleared somewhat, but he still looked rather bewildered.

"Ok. I'd heard he had a daughter, but I thought she was younger…"

"That's my sister. Nessarose," Elphaba explained. "She's seventeen."

"Right. Where did the 'Fae' come from?" Fiyero asked.

"Form of a childhood nickname," Elphaba explained.

"I still don't really understand…"

Elphaba sighed and took another sip of her drink. "For as long as I can remember, I've only had one purpose in life- to care for my sister. She can't walk, you see."

Fiyero nodded in understanding.

"I ran away from home," Elphaba said, getting to the point. "I want to go to Shiz, and my father wouldn't let me. We've been arguing about it… literally for years. And I just… I couldn't do it anymore," she said miserably, and her throat clogged up.

"I _love_ Nessa, but I want my life to be more than that. So, I ran away. I didn't leave a note or say anything, I just left in the middle of the night. I'm working at the _Pinnacle_ to save tuition money for Shiz. I don't know if my father's looking for me…"

Fiyero said nothing.

"Just now, in the street, I saw someone from Munchkinland. Someone who knows my father. I don't _think_ he saw me… I don't know if anyone in Munchkinland knows I'm gone. But I can't go back there. I won't," she insisted stubbornly.

"You ran away," Fiyero finally said, and Elphaba looked up at him strangely. Was that a note of… _admiration_ she detected in his tone?

"Yes," she answered.

She told him of her plan, and he listened intently.

"What if you don't get into Shiz? Or if you don't have the tuition money?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba had an answer to only one of those questions. "There's scholarships I can apply for to help with tuition, and I can get a job in town at Shiz. If I don't get in… I don't know," she admitted.

"Keep working at the _Pinnacle_ and apply again next year, I suppose."

Fiyero made her finish her glass of wine, and then when she still made to leave, insisted on taking her back to her hotel. Elphaba couldn't persuade him to merely walk her to the park as usual, although she certainly tried.

They didn't speak of anything Elphaba had mentioned, but Fiyero did ask her about Munchkinland, and more about where her non de plume had stemmed from.

As Elphaba reluctantly led him to _The Omega Inn,_ she could see he wasn't exactly impressed by the look of it. The expression of distaste on his face grew even more distinct as they went inside and up to her room.

"It's… tiny," he finally said.

Elphaba shrugged slightly. She couldn't argue with that. "It's cheap, safe and clean. It's all I can ask for."

Fiyero clearly disagreed with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why won't your father let you go to Shiz?" he asked, leaning against the desk as Elphaba sat on the bed.

"He hates me," Elphaba replied simply.

Fiyero blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm green," Elphaba explained as though the two were mutually exclusive- which granted, in her experience, they tended to be.

Fiyero frowned. "I've noticed."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "OK, _here_ I blend in a little. In Munchkinland? I stick out. And not in a good way."

"And he _hates_ you because of that? Because you're green?"

Elphaba faltered slightly.

"When my mother fell pregnant with Nessa, they didn't want to risk her being born like me," she said quietly, not looking at Fiyero.

"The midwife told them that if my mother chewed milkflowers, the baby would be ok. They made her really sick and eventually she went into labour too early. Nessa was born with her legs all tangled, and my mother… her heart gave out. It just stopped beating and she never woke up. I don't know if she ever saw Nessa."

Elphaba looked up and looked at Fiyero.

"I've never told anyone that before," she said, a little surprised at herself.

"Fae," Fiyero began, his voice full of pity that made Elphaba wince.

"My father blames me for what happened to my mother and Nessa," she interrupted, standing up. "Which… I guess he has a point. If I'd never been born, none of it would have happened. So this is my life," she shrugged. "I take care of Nessa. Which is a job that doesn't require a university education."

Fiyero said nothing, but the look on his face spoke volumes.

"Please don't look at me like that," she begged him. "I don't need pity or sympathy, Fiyero. I don't want it. Just… say something. Anything except 'I'm sorry'. Ok?"

"Ok," Fiyero agreed.

He straightened up, crossed over to where she was standing, and then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Elphaba's eyes closed of her own accord even as she froze, and it was a few moments before she could form enough coherent thought to break the kiss.

"Wh- Why did you do _that?"_ she asked, gaping at him.

Fiyero slowly dropped his hands from her face, but ended up placing them on her hips.

"Mostly because I wanted to," he said honestly.

"Mostly?"

"About 5% was because I couldn't think of anything to say," he admitted. "But the other 95% was the 'wanting to' thing."

"You can't!" Elphaba protested.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I can't want to kiss you?"

"No! Yes… that's a whole other issue," Elphaba said dismissively. "But you can't kiss me. You're a guest at the hotel."

"Not _this_ hotel."

"No, but the hotel where I work. We're not allowed to…"

"Kiss?" Fiyero supplied when she seemed to struggle to find words.

"Romantically fraternise was the words management used," Elphaba replied. "I _need_ this job, Fiyero."

Fiyero regarded her closely and then nodded.

"Ok. I get it," he reassured her gently.

"Really?" Elphaba asked anxiously.

"I get it, Fae. Sorry, _Elphaba_ ," he corrected himself.

She chuckled. "I don't mind 'Fae'. I'm used to it now," she told him.

"Good," he grinned. "It suits you."

Elphaba flushed slightly. "Are you sure that… we're ok?" she asked him, feeling a little silly asking. "Because you're my only friend in the city… or at all," she amended.

"We're _fine,"_ he comforted her. Then hesitated slightly. "But could I just…?"

Elphaba looked at him quizzically. "Just what?"

"Kiss you?"

"Why?"

"100% because I want to," he answered immediately. "Well, maybe like 2% because it seems like I won't get to do it again."

Elphaba blushed. "Oh. Ok," she agreed nervously.

Fiyero lowered his head and kissed her once more. And although she suspected she probably should have, Elphaba didn't break it this time.

The next morning, when she arrived at _The Pinnacle,_ Elphaba wasn't terribly motivated to work. After a night's sleep, she felt more confident that Frex's friend hadn't seen her on the street and she couldn't deny she felt better that Fiyero now knew the truth about her.

But her head was still swimming. Somehow, it had only occurred to Elphaba _after_ Fiyero had left her hotel room that she had just had her first kiss. It had taken her brain that long to catch up with what had just happened.

And now she had to see Fiyero again, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She _wanted_ to see him, she felt as though she could still feel his lips on hers and it was the last thing she remembered thinking of before falling asleep, and the first thing she'd thought of when she woke up that morning.

But she knew it couldn't happen again. She couldn't risk her job if someone found out what had happened. And Elphaba couldn't deny that thought hurt a little, which felt strange to her, considering a romantic relationship with Fiyero (or anyone) had never been something she'd ever thought of until the day before.

When Elphaba had signed in for her shift and changed into her uniform, she moved to her usual spot for that morning's staff meeting. It didn't escape her notice that a lot of the other maids seemed to be whispering intently to one another.

"What's happened?" she asked Chika.

"You haven't heard? Fiyero Tiggular checked out last night," she replied.

Elphaba swore her heart stopped for a moment. "What? He checked _out?"_ she repeated.

"Yeah. Keon, the night manager told me. He left at like ten o'clock and didn't say why."

Elphaba's stomach dropped like a stone. He hadn't mentioned anything about leaving to her the night before, and she knew it couldn't be a coincidence that he'd left mere hours after they'd kissed.

Elphaba heard nothing of that morning's staff meeting. Fiyero had reassured her repeatedly last night that he understood why there could be nothing romantic between them, and that their friendship was secure. What if he'd changed his mind? What if he'd been lying? Or- as occurred to her as she cleaned his empty suite- what if something had happened in the Vinkus and he'd had to return home?

Mr Lowen found her around noon and offered her a shift in the restaurant that night, which Elphaba accepted gratefully, both for the money and the distraction. Serving in the restaurant required a different uniform, a sleeveless shift dress that had a black skirt and cream bodice.

The restaurant shift was from five to ten that night, and when Elphaba at long last left the hotel, she was exhausted. She walked through the streets to the _Omega Inn,_ and headed up to her room, and stopped dead in her tracks to find Fiyero sitting in the hallway outside her door.

"Hi," he greeted her as he got to his feet.

"Hi," she replied, caught by surprise. "You're here."

"I'm here," Fiyero agreed.

"But… you left _The Pinnacle,"_ she said in confusion.

"Yeah."

"I just… I thought you might have left. The City, I mean."

"You think I'd leave without telling you?" Fiyero asked, looking a little hurt.

"No," Elphaba said hastily. "I mean, I hoped not," she added quietly.

Fiyero gestured towards the door. "Why don't I explain inside?"

Elphaba opened the door and let him step inside as she turned on the light.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Fiyero shrugged. "A few hours. Many hours," he amended. "I didn't think you'd be this late."

"I worked in the restaurant tonight," Elphaba explained, shutting the door behind them. "So, I don't understand. Why did you leave _The Pinnacle?_ And where did you go?"

Fiyero plopped himself down on her bed and then grimaced.

"Seriously, Fae? You've been sleeping on this thing for a month?" he demanded.

Elphaba shrugged. "You get used to it. Kind of. Answer the question, Fiyero."

She took a seat on the bed next to him and Fiyero turned to face her solemnly.

"I checked out of _The Pinnacle,_ so that I can do this," he answered soberly, and then leaned over to kiss her, cupping her cheek with one hand.

Elphaba pulled away from the kiss, gaping at him in shock.

"You left the hotel to kiss me?"

"Well, to _date_ you technically, but I expect kissing to be a big part of that, so yes," he replied with a grin.

"You want to _date_ me?" Elphaba asked in disbelief. "So… you changed hotels?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes. See, I got back to my room last night, and I was thinking about what you'd said. And then I realised that I still really want to kiss you. Changing hotels seemed to be the logical explanation. So, I went and got a room at _The Emerald Star_ and then checked out of _The Pinnacle._ "

Elphaba didn't know what to say.

"It gets better too," Fiyero continued. "I want you to come and stay with me."

Elphaba regarded him warily, which he picked up on.

"I have a two bedroom suite," he explained quickly. "And I have a feeling you're going to say something about the money issue, but think about it. Think how much more money you'd save by not staying here."

Elphaba had thought about the money thing, but that wasn't her only protest against his offer.

"Fiyero, what about when you leave? You're not going to be here forever, what am I supposed to do then?"

Fiyero faltered. "I haven't thought that far ahead," he confessed. "Look, Fae, I'm sure you're going to get into Shiz. And yes, I don't know how long I'll be here for. But while I'm staying in the City, I can _not_ in good conscience let you stay here," he said firmly.

Elphaba bit her lip. "And the… dating thing?" she asked quietly.

Fiyero's face softened and he took her hands in his. "I like you, Fae. A lot. Think about it, you can come spend your vacations from Shiz in the Vinkus, or the city, or wherever I am. If you're working, I'll come to you. During the semesters, we can write and I can come visit you at Shiz."

Elphaba laughed slightly. "Fiyero, Shiz is eleven months away, and that's _if_ I get in."

"You don't think we'll last eleven months?" Fiyero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You do?" Elphaba retorted, raising her own.

Fiyero shrugged. "I think we've got as good a shot as anyone else. I'm game to try if you are."

Elphaba snorted. "Well, _that's_ romantic."

He laughed and then kissed her again. "How's that?" he murmured when they broke apart.

Elphaba let out a breath slowly. "Convincing."

He grinned slowly. "Is that a yes?"

Elphaba sighed thoughtfully. She had no idea what she was doing and every instinct was screaming at her that it was too soon, too impulsive.

 _But_ , reasoned a small voice in her head, maybe she needed a bit of impulsiveness in her life. Running away- despite the planning that had gone into it- had been an impulse, and look how well that had turned out for her.

Then there was the fact that she really did like Fiyero, and although hesitant, a part of her was curious as to how this would work.

"Ok," she agreed, before she could change her mind.

She decided to take Fiyero's beaming grin as a sign that she was making a good decision.


	5. Six Weeks

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Geez, everyone is so paranoid something horrendible is about to happen!**

 **Chapter 5: Six Weeks**

Elphaba had read a lot of books, poetry and plays. She'd listened to a lot of songs and she had observed a lot about people.

And only now could she say she knew why they called it "falling in love". It was both everything and nothing like what was described in everything she'd read and heard.

Fiyero insisted that he'd read somewhere that it only took six weeks to fall in love. Elphaba was doubtful, not just of the theory in general, but that it applied to them.

"We've only been dating for four weeks," she argued.

"Yes, but we've _known_ each other for longer than six weeks," Fiyero retorted. "How do you know it doesn't count from when we first met?"

Elphaba regarded him silently for a moment. "Fiyero, you _do_ remember how we met, yes?"

"Well, maybe it counts from the next day," Fiyero amended and she rolled her eyes.

Maybe it sounded dumb, but Elphaba had never known she could be this happy. It scared her a little, if she was honest. Although granted, it probably should have scared her more that they were already talking about love.

And she had to admit that she was very glad to be out of _The Omega Inn._ The suite she and Fiyero now shared at _The Emerald Star_ was twice the size of the one at _The Pinnacle,_ and he'd insisted she take the larger of the two bedrooms. Elphaba was just thankful she didn't have to clean this suite.

There was an almost domestic feel to their relationship as they cohabitated in the suite, and Fiyero was rather overwhelming with his support of her goals. Elphaba was working hard at her Shiz application, any moment she got, now that they were due just over a month away.

Fiyero read countless drafts, plied her with tea and snacks, and reassured her more times than she could count that she was bound to get accepted when she got too stressed and anxious about her future.

One Sunday morning in November, Elphaba threw down her pen and tossed aside draft number 13 of her admission essay.

"I can't think anymore," she moaned, running her hands through her hair, taking off her glasses and putting them down atop the papers.

She was sitting at the small table in the dining room area, which was littered with piles of paper.

"I need to get out of here before my head explodes."

Fiyero looked up from the newspaper he was reading and glanced out the window. The sky was ominously grey and thunderstorms were forecast to hit in a few hours.

"How far outside the hotel exactly do you need to go to prevent this imminent explosion?" he asked her.

Elphaba snorted.

"I just need to get some air and walk somewhere."

Fiyero sighed and folded the paper. "Alright. Let's go."

Elphaba blinked. "You don't need to go."

"I know. I want to," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba doubted that, but didn't argue.

They got their coats and headed out to the street. There was a chilly wind blowing through the air, a promise of the storm to come. Elphaba slightly regretted her choice to go for a walk, even as she was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs and clear her head.

"Is it the essay again that you're stuck on?" Fiyero asked her as they walked.

"I can't answer the question," Elphaba complained. "Not in five hundred words."

"Fae, every version you've shown me has been fine-"

"I don't need fine. _Fine_ won't get me into Shiz," Elphaba said heavily. "I've risked _so_ much for this Yero, it has to be _perfect."_

"It will be," Fiyero reassured her. "You just need to relax about it all. You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

Elphaba made a face, but knew he might have a point.

They weren't walking towards any particular destination, but the wind seemed to be getting colder, and when they passed _The Tea Emporium,_ Fiyero pulled Elphaba inside for the warmth.

"They claim to have over three thousand kinds of tea," Fiyero read off the menu with a frown. "How is that possible?"

"Tea is just a plant," Elphaba shrugged. "You can cross-breed plants to create more plants, and eventually, you end up with three thousand."

Fiyero stared at her.

"I'm from Munchkinland," she reminded him. "It's like ninety per cent farmland. I know more about agriculture than I particularly care to."

"Golden Monkey Black Tea," Fiyero read from the list. "What does that mean, do you reckon? Do I _want_ to know how Monkeys are involved?"

"Fiyero, do you even _drink_ tea?" Elphaba asked. She was pretty sure she'd only ever seen him drink coffee.

They were interrupted as a waitress came over, smiling far too brightly for such a dismal day. Elphaba suspected it was due to Fiyero's presence. She'd seen it so many time already.

"Can I take your orders?" she beamed.

"Can I get a pot of the chocolate chai black tea, please?" Elphaba asked, and the waitress smiled politely as she wrote the order down.

"And you, your Highness?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Elphaba suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, but Fiyero grinned.

"Well, I like my tea like I like my women. Green," he answered and was met with stares from both Elphaba and the waitress.

He cleared his throat. "I'll just have some of the mint green tea, please."

As the waitress left, Elphaba continued to stare at him.

"What?"

"Really?" she asked. "You don't like green tea."

"How do you know? We've only known each other two months and five minutes ago, you weren't sure I liked _any_ tea," Fiyero challenged her.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to just be glad that I'm like… defending my woman?"

"You need to stop referring to me as 'your woman'," Elphaba retorted.

He grinned at her. "But you are."

"Yours?" Elphaba said, raising her eyebrow just daring him to claim her as property.

Fiyero wasn't that stupid, and his tone softened. "No, not _mine._ Just the woman I love."

Elphaba blushed.

"It's been four weeks-"

"I _told_ you, it only takes six weeks-"

"It's been _four!"_

"That doesn't matter."

Elphaba was pretty sure she agreed with him, but although she could admit it to herself, she wasn't game enough to say it to Fiyero. He, clearly, had no such problem.

She changed the subject as their tea arrived, which they drank whilst talking about lighter subjects; and then they hastened back to their suite as the first drops of rain began to fall.

They still got drenched in the few blocks it took them to get back to _The Emerald Star,_ so Elphaba dashed for the bathroom to get them towels as soon as they entered the room.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Fiyero said as she handed him a towel.

Elphaba glanced up as she dried her hair with her own towel. "What?"

"When I tell you I love you."

Elphaba stilled. "You want to have this conversation now? When we're both cold and wet?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It adds drama and helps get the conversation over with quicker."

Elphaba frowned at him, puzzled.

"Don't avoid the question," he prodded.

Elphaba sighed and lowered the towel. "It's only been four weeks, Fiyero."

"I know. But I really don't think that matters. I know I love you."

"Yes, and how many other girls have you said that to?"

Fiyero paused thoughtfully for a moment. "One. But it was my mother, so I meant it a little differently."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile, and she went into her room to change.

"What about you?" Fiyero called through the door.

"How about me, what?" Elphaba returned.

"How many people have you said 'I love you' to?"

Elphaba said nothing. She finished changing in silence, brushed out her hair and braided it loosely. She jumped a little as she opened her bedroom door and found Fiyero casually lounging outside, also in dry clothes.

"No one," she said, knowing what he was waiting for.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow slightly. "No one?"

"No one."

Elphaba avoided his eyes.

"What about your sister?" Fiyero asked, his eyes darkening.

Elphaba hesitated, moving past him to the dining room table and her Shiz essay.

"I don't know. No. I don't think so."

Fiyero followed her across the suite, taking the seat next to her.

"Fae," he said gently.

When Elphaba met his gaze, he took her hand lightly.

"I love you," he said earnestly. "You don't have to say it back. I'd like you to believe it, but right now, I'll settle for you just not fighting me on it. Deal?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Deal," she agreed quietly.

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her softly.

Another eleven days, and six drafts later, Elphaba finally finished her Shiz application to the degree that she was happy with.

Fiyero was lying on the couch in the living area reading an architecture magazine when Elphaba literally jumped on his legs, bouncing with triumph.

"Ow," Fiyero protested.

"What? Like I weigh that much?" Elphaba demanded.

Fiyero scoffed. "A) We both know that's not possible; B) How dumb do you think I am I'd actually answer that question?"

"You kind of did," Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero tossed his magazine aside. "You need me to read another draft?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No draft. This is it."

Fiyero sat up as best he could with her sitting on his legs. "Really? You sure?"

Elphaba nodded, beaming happily. "Yes. This is the absolute best I can do," she declared.

She handed him the essay, leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't lose it, mark it, or spill anything on it," she ordered. "I've got to get ready for work."

She more excited about going to work that day than Fiyero thought she should be. Today she was going to start training to work the reception desk.

"Should I wear white gloves as I hold it?" Fiyero asked teasingly, but she ignored him.

Only when she'd left ten minutes later did Fiyero read her admission essay.

 _Using a favourite quotation from an essay or book you have read in the last three years as a starting point, tell us about an event or experience that helped you define one of your values or changed how you approach the world. Please write the quotation, title and author at the beginning of your essay._

The question never changed across the nineteen drafts Fiyero had read (and he was fairly certain there were a few he hadn't seen), but the quote Elphaba used for the essay had varied somewhat, as she had trouble picking one.

This was one Fiyero hadn't seen before.

"" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves."_

 _I've never believed in destiny. On principle, I reject a construct that implies people are "meant" to live in horrendible circumstances- abusive homes, loveless relationships, living in poverty. Whilst I can appreciate that even the worst of life's hardships give us lessons to learn, I cannot place my faith in the idea we have no control over our own lives._

 _I've lived my whole life with the labels and roles that others have bestowed upon me, and I never fought against any of it. I never thought I_ _could_ _fight against it, I never felt I had any power to do so- at least not in the way that mattered. Even worse, I felt that I deserved the life that people were carving out for me._

 _I can't say that I don't still feel that way. In some ways, I do still feel I am undeserving of the life that I want. That I should merely be grateful for what I have. But I decided to fight against the life I had no control over, to take back my life into my own hands._

 _For the first time in my life, I feel empowered. I feel like my life is_ _my_ _life- mine to control and design and to do with as I want. It hasn't been easy though. It's meant that I have barely dared to breathe for fear that I will be dragged back to the prison of the life that was laid out for me. I've had to make sacrifices and leave everything behind, and if I fail, I don't know if I can go back._

 _For the first time, I feel free to be myself, and I find myself in a place and with people who accept me as I am. I don't need to censor myself or hide any part of my personality. It's a freedom I've never felt before._

 _You want an experience that has changed how I approach the world? The simplest answer is: Going into the world. There is not a singular moment I can pinpoint to answer this question. I'm finding that I am still living this experience, it continues to grow and change in ways I never expected; and it continues to grow and shape me as I live it. I am still figuring out how it will change the way I approach the world or my values. I don't think you can know how a moment has impacted you until you reflect on it after it's over._

 _I don't believe in destiny, but I do believe that life contains teachable moments, and I'm still learning from this moment._

 _This quote gave me the courage to take control of my own life. I'm still figuring out exactly what I want my life to be. But it is in_ _my_ _hands and no one else's. That is enough for now."_

Fiyero knew without a doubt that if the admissions office at Shiz had any sense, they'd admit Elphaba. Even without the essay, they'd be crazy not to. But this essay cemented it in his mind. And she deserved it.

He was so proud of her, and so thrillified. He spent the next few hours whilst she was at work thinking of ways they could celebrate, although he was sure Elphaba would say they shouldn't celebrate until she got in- _if_ she got in.

That all went out the window when she came home and instantly collapsed onto the couch, burying her face in a pillow.

Fiyero had been in his bedroom when he heard the door open, and he leaned against the doorframe casually.

"Good day?"

She made a muffled sound in response.

"Yeah, I got none of that," Fiyero said.

Elphaba slowly removed the pillow from her face as though it was a great effort.

"People are stupid," she repeated.

Fiyero chuckled. "Is this something that's news to you?"

Elphaba sighed heavily. "No," she admitted. "But… when I'm doing Housekeeping, I don't really _see_ the guests. Well, except you, who hung around like a bad smell-"

"Excuse me for trying to get to know you," Fiyero interjected lightly.

Elphaba continued without acknowledging his comment. "When I work in the restaurant, I only have to deal with dumb questions like 'does the chicken pot pie have chicken in it?'."

Fiyero snorted.

"But working in reception is liking having a giant sign on your head saying 'please ask me stupid questions'," Elphaba complained.

"So, it sucked, huh?" Fiyero asked sympathetically.

"It was actually really great," Elphaba had to admit. "I've just reached the limit of stupidity I can cope with."

Fiyero leaned over and rested his arms on the back of the couch, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed wearily.

"So, I read your essay."

Large brown eyes flew open and she met his gaze almost apprehensively.

"And?"

" _And…_ it's perfect," Fiyero told her gently. "You're a shoo-in, Fae."

Elphaba made a face. "Ugh, don't say that. Besides, I had a few thoughts about it at work, and-"

"Oh no you don't," Fiyero cut her off. He'd been expecting this. "You're not changing a word. In fact, we're going to go post it right now so you can't do anything about it."

Elphaba sat up, beginning to protest immediately.

"Fae, you've done everything you can to get in, I promise," he said.

Elphaba didn't look convinced.

"I _promise,"_ he repeated. "Come on. We'll go mail it, and then get you blind drunk to distract you from it."

Elphaba snorted. "That _would_ be your solution."

Nevertheless, she allowed him to lead her out of the suite, with her Shiz application in hand ready to post.

There was a mailbox (bright green, naturally) barely a block down from the hotel, and that was where Fiyero led her.

"Ready?" he urged her.

Elphaba hesitated, turning the envelope over in her hands slowly.

"I don't know… are you _sure-"_

"I'm sure," he said firmly.

Elphaba took a breath, slid the envelope into the mailbox.

Fiyero watched her carefully. He could practically see her desire to lunge into the mailbox after the envelope to check it all one last time (and probably change it again).

"Alcohol?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

Fiyero took her hand and led her away towardsthe closest pub.

 **AN. I can't take credit for the amazing "I like my tea how I like my women" line from Fiyero.** _ **That**_ **I found on Tumblr, and when Elphaba and Fiyero suddenly wandered into a tea shop, it was too good an opportunity not to use it. So credit for that goes to officialeponinethenardier on Tumblr.**

 **Also, with Elphaba's admission essay (I don't know if I actually wrote 19 drafts, but I certainly wrote a few!)… Australia doesn't require an essay to get into university, so I don't know if it's actually a good essay or not.**


	6. Once Upon a Time

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Actually, this may be my favourite chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Once Upon A Time**

A few days later, Fiyero met Elphaba at _The Pinnacle_ after she finished a shift and they had a late lunch at a restaurant, _Haven,_ which was one of their favourites. Fiyero loved it for the architecture (and the 24 foot long mahogany bar), Elphaba because one of the many features of the restaurant was a library.

Fiyero had had a few meetings that day, and was as relieved to be done for the day as Elphaba was.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Fiyero asked her as they ate.

"Tomorrow night, in the restaurant. Why?"

He shook his head. "Just couldn't remember, that's all. Do you want to do something tonight?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero, Shiz applications don't even close for another month, and I'm not likely to hear anything until next April. You can't distract me every moment until then."

"I can try," he grinned.

After lunch Elphaba wanted to go to the library and get some books, and Fiyero obliged her. When they returned to _The Emerald Star,_ Fiyero stopped at the reception desk to check for mail.

The receptionist handed him a few envelopes and before they'd even gotten into the elevator, Fiyero had already rejected a pale yellow envelope that Elphaba knew was the official Vinkun royal stationery. She'd seem him throw away unopened similar envelopes before, but had restrained herself from commenting on it. Not this time.

"Aren't they from your parents?" she asked him.

Fiyero shook his head. "Nope. _This_ is from my parents," he told her, holding up another envelope. "They know better than to write to me on the official stationery."

Elphaba frowned as they exited the lift and got out her key to let them into the suite. "Why?"

"Because I don't open them," Fiyero admitted and Elphaba laughed.

"So, who _is_ writing to you, then?"

"Avaric."

"Your parents' private secretary, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. He only writes to me to try and set up all these meetings and stuff, but it's more _his_ ideas than my parents. If my parents ask me to do something, I'll do it. But they ask me as their son, not as the prince."

Elphaba dumped her bag and books on the coffee table and sat down on the couch tiredly, flicking off her shoes with a sigh.

"You never really talk about your parents," she noted.

"Neither do you," Fiyero argued.

"I barely remember my mother and my father and I have a relationship where I ran away two months ago, and have heard nothing about him looking for me since," Elphaba countered.

Fiyero couldn't argue with that.

"I don't have those problems," he admitted, sitting down next to her.

"So? What are they like?"

Fiyero paused thoughtfully before answering, and he almost absent-mindedly swung her feet on to his lap and lightly began to massage her feet.

"Honestly, they're pretty great," he admitted. "They were more patient with me growing up than they probably should have been."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you're talking about-"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

They'd never really talked about their pasts before. Elphaba, even after telling him the truth about her, was rather tight-lipped about just how awful her childhood was; and Fiyero was never sure when to bring his past up. Apparently now was the time.

"Being royalty has its perks, but it's also full of rules and people constantly telling you what to do… I rebelled, as teenagers do. It just took me longer to grow out of it than most people."

"Your father's heart attack?" Elphaba guessed softly and he nodded solemnly.

"There's nothing like being twenty-one and really realising you could lose your father," he said and then winced. "Sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's ok," Elphaba interrupted him gently.

He squeezed her ankle lightly. "How old were you? When Nessa was born?"

Elphaba shifted slightly and closed her eyes. "Three and a half."

She couldn't see Fiyero's face, but she felt his hands tighten slightly around her feet. "And your father blames you."

Elphaba opened her eyes again at his tone. "We've been over this, Yero. Please don't. Tell me more about your father."

Fiyero hesitated, but continued.

"There's not much more to say, really. His health isn't great, but he's hanging in there. Once I pulled my head in and graduated college, he and my mom agreed I could stay here as long as I handle any business stuff for them."

Elphaba slowly pulled her feet back from his grip and sat up on the couch.

"Where exactly does _this_ fit into everything?"

"This?" Fiyero asked with a faint smile.

Elphaba blushed faintly. "Us," she elaborated. It was still a strange thought to her.

"Ah, _us,"_ Fiyero nodded gently.

He urged her closer to him, drawing her until she was practically sitting on his lap.

"I love you," he said simply. "That's where 'this' fits in."

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Fae. Look, you're going to get into Shiz, and be amazing. And we will make this work."

Elphaba had to marvel at his confidence. But she wanted to believe him.

Eventually, Fiyero got around to opening the rest of the mail, which was just a letter from his parents. They didn't have much to report- they were both healthy and keeping busy. His mother wanted to know about his Lurlinemas plans, his father wanted him to pay a visit to a friend of his who was visiting the City. And then his parents threw a surprise twist in at the last moment.

" _We've agreed to loan the manuscripts of The Brothers Grimm to the Literature and Manuscripts Museum in the Emerald City for an exhibit on Fairytales. They want to officially open the exhibit with a black tie gala on December 8- hopefully this letter will reach you in time._

 _Obviously your father and I can't attend, but we were invited. I am enclosing the tickets so you can go in our place. There's two tickets, so you might take a friend. I know fairytales aren't particularly to your taste, Yero, and I know it's not the way you'd prefer to spend the day; but we'd appreciate if you went. Let us know how it goes- and if you're coming home for Lurlinemas._

 _Love, Mom and Dad."_

Fiyero groaned, even as he pulled out two tickets from the envelope. Elphaba glanced up from the library book she was skimming.

"What?"

"My parents want me to go to some exhibit at the museum next week," he complained. "It's on my birthday and everything," he said disgruntledly.

He realised too late that Elphaba would not find that idea such a bore as he did.

"An exhibit? On what? What museum?" she asked, her face lighting up.

Fiyero's only thought was that there was no way he was getting out of this thing now. "The Literature and Manuscripts Museum? Something on fairytales."

"Fairytales?"

"Yeah. You know, the Brothers Grimm are Vinkun. We have some of their original manuscripts and my parents have lent them to the museum as part of the exhibit."

"That sounds amazing," Elphaba exclaimed, sitting up straight on the couch in interest.

Fiyero grinned. "Good. You can be my date to the opening," he said, flourishing the two tickets at her.

Elphaba's facial expression changed in an instant. "Oh, no," she protested.

"What? You just said it sounded amazing."

"Yes, the _exhibit._ Not a party!"

"It's not a party, it's a-"

"It's a black tie gala," Elphaba cut him off, reading from the tickets in his hand. "Yero, I can't go."

"Why not?" Fiyero challenged her.

"There's likely to be press there. If news got back to Munchkinland-"

"Fae, we've been over this," Fiyero interrupted gently.

They had, in the beginning of their relationship. Especially once Fiyero knew the truth, Elphaba had been paranoid about any paparazzi taking photos of them. Fiyero had reassured her that since he'd shed his "scandalacious" reputation, "I'm just not that interesting anymore to the press," he'd grinned.

That had proven to be true, but this was different.

"This is an official function. It's not paparazzi shots," Elphaba argued. "It's different."

"I'll take care of that," Fiyero promised her. "So will you come? Please?"

She faltered. "I have nothing to wear!"

Fiyero laughed. "We can take care of that too."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't spend money on a dress and- and shoes. They're _expensive_ and a completely unnecessary purchase that I can't afford."

Elphaba was loathe to spent a cent more than she had to as she furiously saved for her Shiz tuition, which was an interesting complication to her and Fiyero's relationship, as she also vehemently protested against Fiyero paying for things for her.

"Tell you what," Fiyero compromised. "Why don't you let me get you a dress as your Lurlinemas present?"

"Lurlinemas is _weeks_ away."

"So? Come on, Fae. It's for my birthday," he beseeched her.

Finally, Elphaba gave in and agreed.

Of course, once she agreed, there was the problem of actually getting a dress, shoes and all that stuff Elphaba knew nothing about. Fiyero had told her to find what she liked, and have the stores send the bill under his name to the hotel. That helped with payment, but less with the actual shopping.

At a loss of what else to do, but not wanting to mess this up or embarrass Fiyero or his parents, Elphaba gathered all her nerve and asked Chika and Wren for help. They were the girls at work she knew the best, and her only other option would be to trust the salespeople. Elphaba at least knew better to trust the opinion of people whose only agenda was to make a sale.

She didn't tell the girls the whole story- she was trying to keep her and Fiyero's relationship as quiet as possible. She simply said she had a black tie function to go to and needed something to wear. The girls agreed to help her enthusiastically, and Monday after work, they went shopping.

"When's the function?"

"Saturday night," Elphaba answered.

"Are you working that day?" Wren asked her.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, in Housekeeping. But I've got the next day off."

It took them two hours to find a dress that Elphaba liked, was suitable for the occasion and Elphaba didn't deem it too expensive- even if Fiyero _was_ paying. Then there was shoes and bag to match, before the girls asked Elphaba about makeup.

Elphaba winced. "I don't know…"

She'd never worn makeup in her life.

"Have you thought about how you're going to do your hair?" Chika asked.

"Not really…"

Elphaba was overwhelmed at the very thought.

"We could help!" Wren offered. "We're both working on Saturday too. We can help with your hair and makeup after we finish work, then all you have to do is get dressed. I mean, you _might_ need to freshen your makeup right before you go, but that's easy."

Elphaba smiled faintly, she wasn't in any real position to refuse their help. "Thanks."

Elphaba was more nervous about this than she'd ever been- more so than the night she'd left Munchkinland, or her and Fiyero's first official date. She rarely dressed up, and never to the degree of black tie; and she'd never worn heels higher than an inch.

On Saturday afternoon when she finished her shift, Wren and Chika came with her back to _The Emerald Star._ Elphaba had warned Fiyero ahead of time to clear out of the suite.

"I have to clear out? That doesn't seem fair. It's my birthday, and my suite. Why do I have to leave?"

"Or you have to hide in your bedroom and make no noise for however long they're here; and as far as I'm aware, these things can take hours."

"To get ready for a formal event? _Hours?"_ Fiyero had asked doubtfully.

"Are you sure you've dated women before?" Elphaba questioned rather amusedly and Fiyero relented.

"You know what, maybe a walk would be good."

It ended up being an hour and a half before the girls left, and it was another hour before Fiyero cautiously opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Is it safe to come in?" he called out.

Elphaba laughed from her bedroom. "Yes. Although I don't know how'd you fix this if it wasn't."

Fiyero entered the suite and shut the door behind him. "Me neither," he admitted. "Can I see?"

"No!" she replied swiftly. "It's just hair and makeup. You can't see it until it's all ready with the whole outfit."

Fiyero frowned and checked the time. It was half past five, and the gala didn't start until seven.

"So… you're not going to come out for the next hour and a half?"

"I'm told that's how things are done," came the reply.

" _Really?"_

"Are you _sure_ you've dated women before?"

"I'll see you in an hour and a half," Fiyero replied and went into his own bedroom.

It was actually less than that, as they made to leave at a quarter to seven.

"Fae, are you ready?" Fiyero called out to her closed bedroom door as he straightened his tie.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah? That sounds convincing."

Her door opened slightly, but she didn't emerge.

"Fae?"

"You can't laugh, ok?"

Fiyero turned to the door. "You think I'd laugh?"

"Well, _I_ don't know. I've never done this before. I probably look ridiculous."

"Elphaba, just come out here and lets go. I'm sure you don't look ridiculous," Fiyero urged her.

There was a pause and then the door slowly opened and Elphaba stepped out.

The dress the girls had helped her pick out was black, floor length and sleeveless with a v-neckline both at the front and the back, and it was fitted but flared out slightly around her knees with a small train.

She wore very little makeup, just some lipstick, mascara and blush; and her hair was curled and pulled back into a low ponytail that hung down her back, with tendrils around her face.

"Well?" she asked shyly.

"Wow," Fiyero breathed out.

Elphaba blushed. "Wow?"

"Wow. Definishly not laughing," he said softly. "You look beautiful, Fae."

She smiled faintly. "You don't look so bad yourself. I know I don't have any jewellery or anything-"

"Ah," Fiyero interrupted, pulling a box from inside his jacket pocket. "I think I can help with that."

Elphaba immediately protested, as he had known she would. "Fiyero, you didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Besides, I had to do _something_ wandering around the City for two and a half hours, didn't I?"

He presented the box to her with a flourish and Elphaba reluctantly took it. She opened it to find a pair of diamond teardrop earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet.

" _Fiyero,"_ she whispered, gaping. "They're beautiful. It's too much."

"It's not too much," Fiyero argued. "I saw them and I thought of you. I didn't think you'd have anything like this and… I wanted you to have the perfect night. Here."

He took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck, where the thin, delicate chain nestled just below her collarbone, the diamond pendant shining in the light. He then helped her fasten the bracelet around her wrist and she put the earrings on.

"See? Perfect," he smiled, kissing her softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Fiyero agreed.

When they entered the museum, Elphaba was thrillified to see the exhibit, and Fiyero felt like the proudest man in Oz to have Elphaba on his arm.

"So, who's here?" Elphaba whispered to him, looking nervous again.

Fiyero scanned the room. "Um, let's see… no one interesting."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And media?"

"I said I'd take care of that, didn't I? Here," he stopped a passing waiter and grabbed two champagne flutes and handed one to her.

"You go look at the exhibit and do your nerd thing. I'll do the rounds and take care of stuff and then come find you."

"My _'nerd thing'?"_ Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just _go,"_ Fiyero urged her. "Oh, wait. How do you want to be introduced if need be?"

Elphaba blinked at him in bewilderment. "What, like Her Esteemed Greenness?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," Fiyero deadpanned and she rolled her eyes. "I _mean,_ are you Elphaba or Fae tonight?"

"Oh," Elphaba said in surprise. "Right. Um… I think Fae is probably safer. Someone might recognise the name Thropp."

Fiyero nodded. "OK. Now, go. Hundred year old manuscripts that way," he pointed her gently.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and headed off.

Fiyero did a quick round of the room, saying to those he needed to and fulfilling his promise to Elphaba of making sure the media wouldn't be a problem.

Scanning the room, he found Elphaba intently poring over a manuscript. He came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you reading?"

"Fairytales," she answered, leaning into him.

Fiyero looked at the manuscript too. " _The Woodcutter's Child._ I don't remember that one."

Elphaba took a sip of her champagne. "A poor woodcutter gives his child to an angel who raises her in the Land of Happiness happiness under the instructions she can open all but one door. She disobeys and when she doesn't confess, the angel sends her back to earth struck dumb. A king finds her and marries her, and they have a son. The night he's born, the angel appears and loosens her tongue to give the queen a chance to confess. She refuses and the angel takes the baby. They have another son, and the same thing happens. When the angel takes the daughter that's born after that, the King commands the queen to be burned at the stake for murdering their children. As she's about to be burned alive, the queen repents and her tongue loosens so she can confess, and the angel brings back her children to her. And I'm assuming they all lived happily ever after."

Fiyero let out a low whistle. "Well. I don't know why I don't remember a story as cheery as _that."_

Elphaba chuckled.

"These are beautiful," she said admiringly, moving over to the next case.

"Sure, if you're into that kind of thing," Fiyero shrugged.

"This from the guy who spent fifteen minutes talking to me about _columns,"_ Elphaba said teasingly.

"Hey those were columns with Ionic capitals and… you're hilarious, you know that?"

She grinned up at him. "Nerd."

He nudged her. "Don't blow my cover," he said and kissed her temple softly.

They made their way around the exhibit looking at all the manuscripts. Fiyero was often stopped by someone to say hello, and he made sure to introduce Elphaba to them very carefully by her non de plume.

Fiyero had been to many a function, and he had to admit that this was a pretty good one. The museum was a beautiful building, the food was good and there was dancing- not that he had convinced Elphaba to dance as of yet.

"How long exactly do we have to stay?" Elphaba asked him at nine o'clock.

He grinned at her. "Tell you what, Fae. We can leave once you dance with me."

"I told you, I can't dance," Elphaba protested.

"How do you know if you've never danced before?" Fiyero argued.

When Elphaba faltered, he offered her a hand beseechingly. "Come on, Fae. One dance?"

Elphaba sighed deeply and reluctantly took it. "You're not allowed to complain when I step on your toes," she warned him.

He chuckled. "Deal."

Fiyero guided her onto the floor and pulled her closely gently, leading her in a simple step.

"Good birthday?" she asked him.

Fiyero shrugged. "Well, it's hard to say. I mean, on one hand, I'm at a _museum_ and there's no cake; but on the other hand, I'm with girl I love. So all in all, it's one of my better birthdays," he grinned and Elphaba chuckled.

"So, can I ask _you_ something?" he asked her a few moments later.

"Sure."

"Why do you like fairytales?" he asked her. "I mean, you're a very practical and logical person. I never would have expected it of you."

Elphaba hesitated. "I think my mother used to read them to me," she said slowly. "I mean, I don't really remember anything, but… I _think_ I remember it. Does that sound dumb?"

Fiyero shook his head. "It doesn't sound dumb, Fae," he said gently. "Do you have a favourite?"

Elphaba accepted he was trying to lighten the conversation, and went with the flow.

"Well, I was rather fond of _Rumpelstilskin._ Although I think tonight I feel more like Cinderella," she laughed.

Fiyero grinned. "I see it- it suits you. Does that make me Prince Charming?"

"Well, you're a prince. And I guess you're not totally without charm," she smiled and he kissed her softly.

"I'm a little afraid this is all going to disappear at midnight," she whispered.

Fiyero kissed her again. "It's not," he promised her. "And if you disappeared with no trace except a golden slipper, I'd find you."

"The slipper was made of glass in the original version," Elphaba said.

Fiyero made a face. "Yeah, but that doesn't sound like it would be comfortable."

"But slippers made of gold sound like they'd be fine?" Elphaba asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"What about you? Did you have a favourite fairytale?" she asked, changing the subject.

Fiyero shrugged. "Not really. Fairytales weren't really my thing."

Elphaba eyed him for a moment and then grinned. "You totally did. Which was it?"

Fiyero sighed. "You can't laugh," he warned her.

"I won't," she swore. "Now, spill."

Fiyero grimaced and then reluctantly admitted, "I liked ' _Sleeping Beauty'_."

Elphaba laughed, she couldn't help it.

"You promised!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I just… _why_ that one?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't know, I just did."

Elphaba nodded slowly as they revolved in a small circle. "OK. I'll accept that. Briar Rose, wasn't it? Isn't that her name?"

"I think in one version, yeah. In the original manuscripts, she doesn't have a name at all. But in the version my mom used to tell me, her name was Arora."

Fiyero was rather keen to escape now he'd divulged this secret. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded immediately. "Yes, please," she said gratefully.

When they returned to their suite, Elphaba first stop was her room to take off her jewellery and shoes, before going to scrub the makeup off her face.

"Hey, Fae? I had a thought," Fiyero called to her from the other side of the door.

"Oh, _this_ should be good," Elphaba muttered. "What?" she called back.

"Do you remember when you were telling me about why you like history?"

Elphaba frowned and moved to the bedroom door to open it. "I remember. _You_ remember?"

"Sure," Fiyero said, leaning against her doorframe. He had already changed out of his suit into the pyjama pants and undershirt he slept in. "You know how you were wondering about how you'll be remembered?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Well, what if you were remembered as a fairytale?" he suggested.

Elphaba laughed. " _What?"_

"I'm serious. Like, instead of _Snow White,_ it's like… _Emerald Green_ or something."

She smirked slightly. "Right. And how would that go exactly?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't know… 'Once upon a time in a faraway land', because that's how they _always_ start," he reassured her and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"'There was a woman who wished for a child with hair as black as ink, eyes like goldstone and skin as green as emeralds,'" he continued.

Elphaba nodded slowly and moved over to her vanity, fiddling with her hairbrush and moving to take out her hair.

"Right. Except no one _wishes_ for a child with green skin," she said quietly. "It's no blessing, it's a curse."

Fiyero walked over to her and gently pulled her to him. "So, no _Snow White._ You write your own fairytale," he said softly.

She looked up at him and cocked her head slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. 'Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was once a girl who was cursed with skin the colour of emeralds. But even _with_ this curse, she grew up to be beautiful, brilliant, kind-hearted, passionate and brave,'" he said, kissing her gently with each adjective.

Elphaba blushed, even as she smiled. "Brave?"

Fiyero's heart swelled that _that_ would be the adjective she questioned. "You left everything you know to follow your dreams. That seems pretty brave to me," he told her. "You're the bravest person I know, Fae. It's one reason why I love you."

Elphaba stretched up and kissed him deeply.

"Tell me what happens next?" she murmured, breaking away.

Fiyero kissed her again, and obliged. In between soft kisses and gentle caresses, he wove for her in a whisper the story of a beautiful maiden cursed with green skin, trapped in a kingdom with her evil father who kept her locked away. And then one day, the maiden managed to escape the kingdom, and flee to a land where everything was as green as her. This was where she met the prince (who was charming, gallant and handsome, naturally), and they fell in love. The prince promised to protect the maiden from her evil father, so she would never be locked away again.

"And they all lived happily ever after," he whispered, holding her close as they drifted off to sleep, their bodies still entwined. "I love you, Fae."

"It's not supposed to be that easy," she murmured faintly.

Fiyero kissed her neck sleepily. "What, Fae?"

She said nothing, and he thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Falling in love," she breathed.

Fiyero realised that was the closest thing to a declaration of her love she'd ever come to thus far.

"I know," he murmured in her ear, kissing the shell of it lightly. "I know, Fae. But somehow, it is."

"Happy birthday," she mumbled barely coherently as sleep claimed her.

Fiyero was pretty sure it was his best birthday ever.

 **AN. There'll be a picture of Elphaba's dress on my blog.**

 **Also with the Brothers Grimm, there's always a lot of room to debate what might cross over from "our" world to Oz, not to mention whatever the Wizard might have brought to Oz with him and how that might have influenced Ozian culture. But I don't care.**

 _ **Haven**_ **was inspired by the NoMad Hotel in New York- it does have the bar and the library.**


	7. The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. I am so excited because A) I'm officially on holidays now! and B) I have tickets to a concert at the Sydney Opera House to see Jemma Rix, Lucy Durack, Amanda Harrison (original Aussie Elphaba) and Helen Dallimore (original West End Glinda) with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra in July.**

 **Chapter 7: The Morning After**

Fiyero was awoken from what was perhaps the best night sleep he'd ever had, when he felt the warm body he had wrapped himself around begin to move away. He frowned and tightened his grip, but when it persisted, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Where in Oz's name do you think you're going?"

Elphaba froze for a moment, looking over her shoulder at him. "Getting up."

" _Why?_ You're not working today," he yawned.

" _I'm_ not, but other people are. And I'd rather you not make a tradition of meeting your maids in your underwear… so to speak," she blushed deeply.

Fiyero supressed a grin as he grumbled and flung the covers off himself and reached for his pyjama pants on the floor. The grin threatened to break through as he saw Elphaba politely averting her gaze which seemed rather unnecessary to him.

"Do _not_ move a muscle," he ordered her and left the bedroom.

Elphaba stayed on the bed, although she did reach for her nightgown that was on the floor and pull it over her head. She grimaced slightly, unfamiliar but not completely unpleasant aches greeting her movements. She was met with an exasperated sigh as Fiyero returned.

"See, when I say not to move, putting clothes on is included in that," he told her, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Where did you go?"

"To make excellent use of our 'Do Not Disturb' sign," he grinned, clambering onto the bed next to her and pulling her to him.

He studied her face carefully, smiling softly. "Well, it's official."

"What's official?" Elphaba asked.

"That you have never looked as beautiful as you do right now," he said and she blushed.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she answered.

Fiyero hesitated and took her hand, entwining their fingers. "Are- are you ok?"

Elphaba nodded and kissed him. "I'm fine. I'm happy."

Fiyero grinned. "Good."

"Are _you_ happy?" she asked uncertainly.

"I've never been happier," he promised her.

Elphaba let out a breath and self-consciously tucked a sleep tangled curl behind her ear.

"What do you want to do today? We should order breakfast at least-"

"I do believe that would contradict the 'Do Not Disturb' sign," Fiyero informed her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ok, but you don't seem keen on the idea of getting up either, and at some stage today we'll need to eat," she pointed out.

"Later," he said dismissively and kissed her again.

Aside from the fact Elphaba had to actually leave the suite and go to work, Fiyero almost felt as though they were in their own little bubble the next few days. And then in the blink of an eye, the bubble popped.

It wasn't even a week later when Elphaba left work and found Fiyero waiting for her. Whilst this wasn't uncommon, they hadn't arranged anything and the look on his face startled her.

"Yero? Are you ok?" she asked him in concern.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" he asked in return, his face sombre.

Elphaba blinked. "Of course," she agreed and allowed him to lead her away.

It was a cold December day, and Elphaba rather hoped he was taking her somewhere warm. Instead, he took her to the top of the Ozma Tower and out onto the observation deck.

"Fiyero, what's going on?" she asked him, wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

Fiyero turned to her. "I got a telegram from my mom today. My dad had another heart attack."

Elphaba's insides froze and she immediately forgot all about being cold.

"Oh, Oz. How is he?" she asked urgently.

Fiyero let out an odd chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. "He's alive," he said and Elphaba let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"But… it doesn't sound good, Fae."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry, Yero," she whispered, moving closer to him.

Fiyero embraced her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Listen, Fae… my mom wants me to go home for Lurlinemas," he murmured in her ear.

Elphaba nodded. "Of course. No, you _should_ go home."

He drew away slowly to look into her eyes.

"I don't think I'm coming back," he said gently.

Elphaba stilled. "Oh. Right. No, that makes sense," she said faintly.

Even as her mind swirled with thoughts about whether the _Omega Inn_ would still have rooms available, her heart felt as though it was being torn in two at the idea of not seeing Fiyero every day. But this wasn't about her.

"Fae-"

"Don't worry about me," Elphaba interrupted. "I'll be fine, you know that. You just need to go be with your parents."

"Elphaba, I want you to come with me," Fiyero said, taking her hands.

Elphaba's heart melted. "Yero, I'd love to," she said sincerely. "But I can't. I can't take time off, we're so busy and you know I need the money. I'm going to miss you, though. So much," she admitted, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"What if I told you there was a way that you can come to the Vinkus with me and not have to worry about tuition money?" Fiyero asked urgently. "Would you come?"

"Y-yes," Elphaba replied. "But I don't see how that is. I mean… I _guess_ I could try and find a job in the Vinkus, but…"

Fiyero managed a tiny smile. "That's not exactly what I was thinking."

Elphaba frowned inquisitively at him and Fiyero took a deep breath and pulled a small box from his coat pocket. It wasn't until he knelt down on one knee before her that Elphaba understood what he was about to do.

"Oh, Oz. Yero, get up. _Please_ get up," she begged him desperately in a hoarse voice, the blood draining from her face.

They weren't alone on the observation deck, despite the fact it was utterly freezing, and people were already starting to turn to look at them.

Fiyero ignored her and instead opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Elphaba had ever seen in her life. It was white gold with a single princess cut diamond in the centre and a single smaller diamond on each side of the diamond.

" _Yero,"_ she breathed, her throat constricting.

"It only takes six weeks to fall in love, remember?" he asked her. "Elphaba, I love you. I don't want to be apart from you, and the thought of leaving you here kills me. But I'm not selfish enough to keep you from your dreams, because you have no idea how much I admire you for _having_ dreams, and working towards them, and everything you've sacrificed."

He took a deep breath, ignoring Elphaba's silent pleas for him to get off his knee.

"I feel I am being a little selfish," he admitted. "Because I really need you with me, Fae. I love you, and I need you and I want you with me. Forever. And I want you to have everything. I want us to make our own happy ending, just like the fairytale. Elphaba, will you marry me?"

Elphaba's knees felt weak, and she wondered if she might throw up or faint. She was very conscious of the people watching them, waiting for her answer. She had no idea what to say, and as she met his earnest gaze, she couldn't bring herself to voice any of her doubts.

Instead, she only nodded wordlessly and practically fell into his arms as he finally rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms. The people on the observation deck applauded, and Elphaba buried her face in his coat.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked in a trembling voice, looking up at him

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sure that I love you."

He smiled faintly. "You're going to love the Vinkus, Fae."

Elphaba chuckled breathily, her mind spinning.

They pulled away from one another and had to spent a few minutes accepting the congratulotions of their witnesses before they could escape the observation deck.

It was only when they were in the elevator to the lobby that Fiyero seemed to remember the box he was clutching in his hand. "Oh. Here."

Elphaba took a deep breath as he took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"It fits," he murmured and kissed her gently.

Elphaba managed a smile, still feeling rather bizarre.

"I'll have to give notice to the hotel," she said apprehensively. "Maybe you should go ahead, I don't want to keep you from your dad-"

Fiyero cut her off with a shake of his head. "I'm not leaving you. My dad's… he's not going anywhere before Lurlinemas. I know that much."

Then he squeezed her hand. "So," he said brightly. "How do you want to festivate the engagement?"

Elphaba let out a breath sharply. Their engagement.

"I don't know. I can't even get my head around that idea right now," she laughed.

They settled on room service in their suite, deciding it felt strange to festivate given all the news of the day.

"Do you think your parents will be ok with this?" Elphaba asked him quietly later that night.

They were sharing the giant tub that took up half the bathroom, Elphaba nestled against Fiyero's chest and his arms around her waist tightly.

"It'll be fine," Fiyero said confidently.

"How? They haven't even met me," Elphaba argued.

Fiyero kissed her cheek. "Fae, you're smart, beautiful, from a good family and you make me happy. It'll be fine, I promise."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I'm also green," she reminded him.

He laughed a little. "Elphaba, do you really think I've forgotten that? It will be ok, I promise," he repeated.

The next morning when she arrived at work, Elphaba gave her weeks' notice to Mr Lowen.

"I'm moving to the Vinkus," she explained when the visibly surprised manager asked for a reason, and found herself reaching for her left ring finger, which was empty.

She hadn't wanted to wear her ring to work, mostly because she didn't want to deal with all the questions; or worse, risk losing it while she was cleaning a room or something. Yet as strange as it felt to have the ring _on_ her finger, it already felt weird to not have it on.

"It's a rather sudden move, due to some personal circumstances I can't divulge," she said.

"Well," Mr Lowen said, rising from his desk. "We'll be very sorry to see you go, Miss Fae. Of course, we're happy to give a reference."

"Thank you, sir. I'd appreciate that. Would you mind if we kept the news quiet? I'd rather not make a big fuss of this."

"If you wish," the man nodded and Elphaba thanked him.

So, she ended her employment at _The Pinnacle_ with no fanfare, a glowing reference handed to her by Mr Lowen and dinner with Fiyero at _The Duke's Footman._

They would leave for the Vinkus the following morning, and Elphaba couldn't deny that she was nervous. All the preparations had been made, not that Elphaba had much to arrange besides leaving her job and notifying Shiz of her change of address for her application. As they ate, she and Fiyero were having a conversation they'd had many times now since getting engaged- whether Elphaba should write to her father.

"Our marriage is going to be news, Fae," Fiyero reminded her gently. "There's no way he won't hear about it, and I'm not going to hide it from him. Is that how you want him to find out?"

"Yes?" Elphaba answered tentatively.

He looked at her in exasperation and she groaned.

"Is it how you want _Nessa_ to find out?"

Elphaba cursed silently that he already knew Nessa was her weakness without ever meeting her sister.

"No," she conceded reluctantly. "But… if we let them find out in the media, he can't do anything about it."

Fiyero leaned forward to her over the table. "Fae, I'm _not_ going to let him do anything about it, no matter _when_ or how he finds out about us."

Elphaba still couldn't make up her mind.

"Look, can we just… get through Lurlinemas and see how your dad is before we make any decisions on that? Or the wedding at all?" Elphaba asked him.

Ultimately, Fiyero agreed.

As they walked back to the hotel, they passed a newsstand, and Fiyero stopped to get a paper and the new issue of his favourite architecture magazine. As she waited for him, Elphaba browsed the piles of magazines. She hesitated before the current issue of _Modern Ozian Weddings,_ and slowly reached out to grab a copy, flicking through it and trying to look nonchalant about it.

She jumped as someone cleared their throat next to her, and she turned her head to see Fiyero standing there, grinning broadly.

"Shut up," she blushed.

He laughed and took the magazine from her, adding it to his pile.

"Yero-" Elphaba protested, but he waved her away as he paid for it.

"You're allowed to be interested in your wedding Elphaba," he murmured to her as they walked away with their purchases.

"I just… I've never thought about it before," she admitted. "My wedding, I mean. Have you thought about the fact your parents won't just be getting a daughter-in-law, they'll be getting a daughter-in-law and all her college tuition bills?"

"My parents will be thrillified you _want_ to go to college," Fiyero reassured her. "Besides, we're royalty. It's not like we can't afford it."

Elphaba settled onto the couch in the suite with the bridal magazine later that night, almost tentative as she flicked through the pages.

There was so much to think about, and she felt rather overwhelmed at having to make all these decisions.

She barely slept that night, and she was quiet the next morning as she and Fiyero gathered the last of their things from the suite, had breakfast, and checked out of _The Emerald Star._

They were leaving so early for the Vinkus that the sun was still rising, and the rays were lighting up the green buildings almost ethereally. Elphaba looked around, trying to commit it all to memory.

"Fae? You ready?" Fiyero asked gently, his hand outstretched to her.

Elphaba extended her left hand to his, and watched as the morning sun hit her engagement ring the same way it hit the buildings around them. She settled her hand into his and his fingers wrapped around hers securely.

She took one last look around and then nodded to him.

"I'm ready," she said. "Let's go."


	8. The Vinkus

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 8: The Vinkus**

As the carriage turned in the gate to Werillah Ev and trundled up the long driveway towards the castle, Elphaba looked out the window in awe, feeling increasingly nauseous.

That may have been from being in the carriage for so long, travelling through snow covered mountains and roads, but she was pretty sure it was mostly nerves.

"What exactly do you parents know about me?" she asked Fiyero.

Fiyero furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Um…"

"Oh, Oz, Fiyero. _Please_ tell me you have mentioned _something_ about me to them? That you and not going to introduce me as your fiancée to people who have heard nothing about me?"

"Fae, of _course_ I've mentioned you," Fiyero reassured her.

"Do they know I'm green?"

"Um… _well…"_

" _Fiyero."_

"Ok, I know I should have told them," Fiyero consoled her. "But when we first met, I didn't know how. And after we started dating, I wasn't sure if they'd connect it to your family and I didn't know if it was my place to explain that whole situation- especially through a letter."

Elphaba could understand that, and she had to grudgingly respect that he had considered her privacy like that.

"I get that," she sighed. "But once you know when we were coming you really could have mentioned it to them. Just a heads up."

Fiyero grimaced sheepishly. "Well, the other thing is…"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Your parents don't even know I'm _coming_ with you, do they?"

"No."

"Yero, your father just had a heart attack. Do you _want_ to give him another?" Elphaba demanded.

"It won't be an issue, Fae," he reassured her.

Elphaba highly doubted that was true. Her nerves increased and she was still muttering furiously under her breath as the carriage came to a stop.

Fiyero took her hand as they exited the carriage and were let inside by a servant. As he led her into the Entrance Hall, Elphaba looked around in awe.

"Where are my parents?" Fiyero asked the servant who had let them in.

"Your parents are in their bedroom, Your Highness," he replied.

Fiyero nodded in acknowledgment, suddenly feeling more anxious to see his parents and rather overwhelmed.

"I'm going to wait here," Elphaba said suddenly, and he turned to her in surprise.

"What? Fae-"

"You haven't seen them in months and after everything… you don't need me standing there awkwardly," Elphaba said. "Really. You go see them, I'll wait here and you can introduce me in a little bit."

Fiyero hesitated, torn between wanting to see his parents and not wanting to abandon Elphaba.

"It's _fine,"_ Elphaba reassured him. "Really, Yero."

"You can't wait in the Entrance Hall," Fiyero argued lightly. "Can you show her to the living room and bring her some tea?" he asked the servant, who bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Fiyero turned back to Elphaba. "I'll be as quick as I can," he promised her, kissing her cheek.

"Take your time," she answered, and followed the servant out of the room.

Fiyero hurried away towards his parents' bedroom, trying to remember exactly how his father had looked after his first heart attack to try and prepare himself. It was difficult, because Fiyero had tried very hard in the past two and a half years to forget exactly how his father had looked. It had rather terrified him if he was honest with himself.

At the door, he took a breath, knocked and let himself in at his mother's call.

"Hi."

"Fiyero!"

The queen, Kasmira, rose quickly from where she was sitting in a chair by the bed and hurried across the room to hug her son tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said softly.

Fiyero returned her hug just as tightly. "Me too, Mom. How is he?"

" _He_ is awake and within earshot," his father's voice came from the bed.

Despite himself, Fiyero grinned and moved over to the bed. "Hey, Dad."

Ibrahim looked tired, but relatively okay as he smiled at his son. "Yero. How was the journey?"

"Fine," Fiyero shrugged, leaning against the bed post. "How do you feel?"

"Like I had a heart attack."

"You used that joke last time," Fiyero replied.

Kasmira sighed as she resumed her seat. "And you both made light of the situation last time too. Can we move past this?"

Fiyero and his father shared a quick smile.

"Sorry, Mom," he apologised, watching as his father silently reached for his wife's hand in comfort.

"When did you get in? Have you eaten?" his mother asked him.

"I just got here a minute ago," Fiyero reassured her, and cleared his throat. "I haven't eaten yet, but… I _do_ need to tell you guys something."

His parents exchanged a glance and then his father sat up straighter against his pillows. "Fiyero, remember that I just had a heart attack and don't beat around the bush."

Fiyero immediately got to the point. "I'm engaged."

Dead silence met him as his parents stared at him.

"You might have beat around the bush a little," Ibrahim said faintly.

"Fiyero, please tell me you're joking," Kasmira added.

"No. I'm serious."

Fiyero sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. "Do you remember that girl I mentioned in my letters?"

His mother frowned slightly. "Yes… Fae?"

"Yeah," Fiyero said, rather pleased she had remembered.

"But you never really said anything about her. Just that you were friends. And now you're _engaged_?"

Ibrahim closed his eyes briefly. "Fiyero- and again, keep in mind as you answer that I have a heart condition- does this engagement mean a wedding needs to occur in the next nine months?"

"She's not pregnant, Dad," Fiyero rolled his eyes and his parents relaxed- slightly.

"Ok. Who exactly is she?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

Both his parents frowned at him.

"I thought you said her name was Fae?" was his mother's first question.

"Nickname," Fiyero explained. "I didn't mention that?" he added lightly.

"Thropp… the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter?" Ibrahim asked, and Fiyero nodded. "Isn't she a teenager?"

" _Other_ daughter," Fiyero said hastily. "That's Nessarose. Elphaba's twenty. She'll be twenty-one in March."

"I didn't know there were two daughters," Kasmira said in surprise.

"Elphaba keeps a low profile… as much as she can. Did I mention she's green?"

Again, his parents met him with blank stares.

"I never understand the kids these days and their slang," Ibrahim commented to his wife, and Fiyero was just pleased to see his father in such good spirits. "What does that mean, Yero?"

"It means her skin is green," Fiyero replied. Before they could ask any more questions, he continued. "So, I kind of brought her back with me. She's in the living room."

"You abandoned her in the living room?" his mother exclaimed in horror.

"She wanted to give us a few minutes," Fiyero explained.

"If she's really not pregnant, why the sudden engagement? How long have you known this girl?"

"We met in September, started dating in October. I love her, Dad," Fiyero replied earnestly.

His parents exchanged another glance, and it hurt Fiyero somewhat. He'd always marvelled at his parents' ability to hold a silent conversation with just a glance; and despite the fact that more often than not, those conversations were not pleasant for him, he couldn't imagine not seeing them take place. It was part of what made his parents' such a great team.

"Well," Ibrahim said finally. "I'd rather not meet my future daughter-in-law in my pyjamas. Or in our bedroom."

"Fiyero, help your father to the anteroom," Kasmira ordered, getting to her feet. "I'll go down and bring up- Elphaba, is it?"

"Shouldn't we switch?" Fiyero asked immediately. He loved his parents, but he'd rather be in the room when Elphaba met them.

His mother merely raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. "Right. Ok."

Kasmira left her husband in their son's care, and swept down the halls towards the living room to meet her son's apparently green fiancée.

When she came to the living room doors, she couldn't resist sneaking a careful peek into the room- she may be queen, but she was a mother first and foremost. Her eyes landed on the young woman sitting on the couch and staring at the painting on the wall opposite her. She was green yes, but she also looked very young and very nervous.

"Elphaba?"

The girl jumped a mile and whipped around as Kasmira entered the room, springing to her feet and sinking into a curtsey.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, Kasmira is fine. We're to be family, after all," the queen smiled slightly. "Welcome to Werillah Ev."

"I'm sorry to spring myself on you like this," Elphaba immediately apologised. "I didn't know until we arrived that Fiyero hadn't told you… anything. I don't want to intrude, especially given the circumstances."

Kasmira smiled more warmly. "Not at all. Ibrahim's very eager to meet his future daughter-in-law."

She reached for Elphaba's left hand to admire the diamond ring that adorned it.

"It's a lovely ring. Did Fiyero choose it himself?"

"So he claims," Elphaba chuckled faintly.

Kasmira nodded knowingly. "Well, why don't we join the men and get to know each other?" she suggested. "Ibrahim and I want to know all about you."

Elphaba supressed a grimace, and agreed.

"The castle is beautiful," she said sincerely as they left the living room.

"Oh, thank you. I can give you a full tour later once you're settled. Of course, Fiyero might prefer to do that, although I should warn you that his tours might be more in depth than necessary."

"Oh, I have a fair idea what to expect. He already gave me the full architectural tour of the Emerald City," Elphaba replied.

Kasmira brightened. She knew if Fiyero had shared his love of architecture with this girl, it wasn't the careless fling she and Ibrahim had been slightly worried it was.

"Then you _do_ know what to expect," she smiled.

She ushered Elphaba down endless halls and up to the anteroom down the hall from the master bedroom. When they entered, Fiyero jumped to his feet from the chair next to his father.

"Hey!"

He stepped over to Elphaba and took her hand firmly, which she gripped tightly, grateful for the silent support he was offering in that simple gesture.

"So, you met my mom. Elphaba, this is my father, Ibrahim. Dad, Elphaba."

Elphaba curtseyed, and she, Kasmira and Fiyero all made to object as Ibrahim moved to stand.

"I am capable of standing to greet the girl who's going to marry my son," he cut them all off firmly, even as he slowly and shakily rose to his feet and extended a hand to Elphaba.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elphaba," he greeted her.

Elphaba moved forward so he didn't have to, and took the offered hand. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Fiyero speaks so highly of you- of _both_ of you."

"Ibrahim," he corrected her gently and Elphaba smiled faintly.

The king offered her the seat next to him that Fiyero had just vacated, before sitting down again. Kasmira sat opposite her husband, and Fiyero sat next to his mother.

Kasmira insisted on ordering fresh coffee and food for them all, despite both Elphaba and Fiyero reassuring her that they weren't particularly hungry and had eaten on the journey.

Once they were all settled, she turned to Elphaba.

"Now, Elphaba. I do hope you'll forgive a mother's prying, but as Fiyero lacked to give us any details, I'm hoping you can fill in some blanks. How exactly did you and Yero meet?"

Elphaba faltered only briefly, knowing that her answer would raise more questions. She avoided looking at Fiyero as she answered, she still couldn't help but blush at the memory of how they had met.

"Um, we met at _The Pinnacle_ in the Emerald City," she answered. "I was working there as a maid, and I was cleaning his suite."

"A maid?" Kasmira repeated, hiding her surprise.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah."

"It was love at first sight?" the queen guessed.

Elphaba scoffed before she could stop herself. "Not at all."

"Kind of," Fiyero said at the same time.

Elphaba looked to him in exasperation. "It was _not_ love at first sight. Are you kidding me?" she demanded.

"It might have been," Fiyero argued.

"We've been over this," she reminded him.

Fiyero made a face at her, but said nothing.

Elphaba continued the story. "And we started talking and then Fiyero offered to give me a tour of the city and we became friends."

"Did he show you _The Duke's Footman?"_ Ibrahim asked and Elphaba chuckled.

"Yes, he did."

"Elphaba doesn't believe in ghosts," Fiyero told his father as though it were a crime and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"And when exactly did you get engaged?" Kasmira asked her.

"About a week ago."

Fiyero's parents exchanged a brief glance, but Elphaba couldn't make out what it signified.

"Well, I hope you put some effort into the matter, Yero," Ibrahim said to his son.

"He did," Elphaba reassured him. "It was at the top of the Ozma Tower and he got down on one knee and everything."

Kasmira gave her son an appraising look. "A little cliché, but rather sweet," she said.

Fiyero spluttered. "Cliché?! What, are you _grading_ my proposal?" he demanded.

"I'm just pointing out that it's not terribly original, sweetheart," his mother replied. "But I will, however, give you due credit on picking out Elphaba's engagement ring. It's just lovely."

Elphaba stretched out her left hand on her lap as all eyes went to her ring.

"The good taste in jewellery he got from his mother," Ibrahim told Elphaba solemnly. "The good taste in women he got from me," he added with a small wink and making Elphaba blush.

"Dad!"

"Have you two given any thought to the wedding?" Kasmira asked them. "Elphaba, what of your family? I'm sure they must be thrillified."

Elphaba grimaced, meeting Fiyero's gaze briefly.

"I haven't told them yet. My family situation is… complicated," she said slowly. "My family don't exactly know where I am."

"They think you're still in the Emerald City?" Ibrahim frowned.

"Actually, they don't know I was there either. Um, you see… I ran away from home."

Stunned silence met her, and Elphaba couldn't help but glance to Ibrahim in worry.

"You ran away? When?" Kasmira asked in dismay.

"Oh, back in September," Elphaba replied, rather casually.

"It's a very complicated situation, Mom," Fiyero jumped in hastily.

"Elphaba, were you in danger?" Ibrahim asked slowly, his eyes darkening with concern the same way Fiyero's did. "Were you mistreated?"

Elphaba faltered. "They treated me… as well as they were able," she said carefully.

She could definishly see worry in the king and queen's glance they shared that time.

"Fae, tell them," Fiyero said gently. "It's ok."

Elphaba hesitated, but he nodded encouragingly. "I ran away because I wanted to go to Shiz university," she began. "My father refused, because I was needed at home. I'm my sister's primary caregiver," she explained. "Or I _was._ I have been, since I was a teenager. I've been wanting to apply for Shiz the past few years, and he always said no. So, I ran away to the Emerald City. He hasn't come looking for me."

"That's why she was working at _The Pinnacle,"_ Fiyero explained. "She's been working to save for her tuition. We sent her application off a few weeks ago, but she's definishly going to get in. Fae's brilliant."

The king and queen still seemed to be digesting the news.

"You ran away to _go_ to university?" Ibrahim asked Elphaba, who nodded.

He shook his head faintly in surprise. "I'm sorry, Elphaba," he apologised. "I think that's an admirable motive. We're just not used to such an idea. I'm sure Fiyero would have run away to _avoid_ going to university."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that.

Instead, he changed the subject "We'd like to try and keep the engagement quiet until Elphaba tells her family so they don't find out through the press."

"Of course," Ibrahim nodded.

"Fiyero, why don't let Elphaba freshen up after the journey and give her a tour of the castle- a _brief_ tour," she amended. "Nothing more strenuous than how to avoid getting lost for meals. Anything you want to tell her about cuboids and semicircular arches can wait until tomorrow, understood?"

Fiyero grinned and nodded. "Yes, Mom."

He offered Elphaba his hand, who took it as she got to her feet.

"It's really nice to meet you both," Elphaba said sincerely.

"You as well, Elphaba," Ibrahim returned.

The young couple left, leaving the monarchs alone in the anteroom.

"See, even your mom thinks you're an architecture nerd," was the first thing they heard Elphaba say from outside the room.

"Yeah, well… you're the one who said you'd marry me," Fiyero retorted before they passed out of earshot and they couldn't hear what Elphaba said in return, although Kasmira thought she heard faint laughter.

"He got his snappy comebacks from you," Ibrahim said to his wife.

Kasmira sighed and ignored him. "What do you think?"

"She seems like a very nice young woman," Ibrahim said. "But I have to admit that the timing of the engagement-"

"Is suspicious," Kasmira agreed. "I don't want them to rush into this. I'm worried Fiyero's just reacting to the news."

"She seems intelligent and well- mannered. She's from a respectable family-"

"That she ran away from," Kasmira sighed. "I don't doubt that he truly loves her."

"Neither do I," Ibrahim agreed.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's avoid a shotgun wedding," Ibrahim decided. "We can deter them from that. If Elphaba is that keen for university, we'll advise them to let her do that before they get married. Let's just get to know her better and have Lurlinemas before we go from there."

"The situation with her family will be a complication," Kasmira fretted. "If her father didn't want her to go to university, I can't imagine what he'd think of her engagement."

"We'll sort it all out," Ibrahim reassured her. "Her skin-"

"Is unusual, but not a problem," Kasmira said firmly.

"Agreed."

Kasmira shook her head faintly. "I wondered when he'd settle down and find a girl to marry. I never quite expected it under these circumstances."

Ibrahim took his wife's hand comfortingly. "I have faith in Yero," he said confidently. "Like I said, he's inherited my good taste in women and I couldn't have picked better."

Kasmira gripped his hand tightly as they shared a private smile.


	9. Sanctuary

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 9: Sanctuary**

Despite the circumstances, Fiyero was happy to be home in the Vinkus and he had a whole list of places he wanted to show Elphaba. After all, this was going to be her new home, and the land she would reign over by his side as queen. But his father's health loomed over him like a bomb waiting to explode, and Fiyero was frustrated by the lack of information he was getting on his father's condition.

"Why can't they give us an idea of how long he's got?" he demanded of Elphaba, the day after they arrived.

"They did-"

"'Up to five years' is _not_ a timeframe, Elphaba. It's a guess," he shot back.

"I don't even understand what it is he has. How hard is it to use simple words? Instead of… what did the doctor say it's called?"

Elphaba was reading the information that Kasmira had passed onto Fiyero from the doctor when he had asked about exactly what his father's condition was.

"Dilated cardiomyopathy," she answered. "I think I get it… basically, the ventricle of the heart stretches and enlarges and can't pump enough blood to the body. The doctor seems to think it happened after your dad's first heart attack, and caused the second."

"And now we're just waiting for his heart to give out," Fiyero said miserably.

"Yero, it _could_ be-"

"Five years, I know," Fiyero sighed. "Or it could only be months. Why didn't they pick this up two years ago?"

Elphaba was sitting cross-legged on the bed in Fiyero's bedroom, watching as he paced the room impatiently.

"You know what I don't get? How my parents have just accepted it. All my Dad seems to care about is that the doctor and my mom won't let him have salt!"

Elphaba hesitated. "I think… Yero…"

"What? What's that face?" Fiyero demanded, seeing her expression and stopping in his tracks.

"I _kind_ of think that maybe… your parents have accepted it so well because… because it _was_ picked up earlier."

Fiyero stared at her and then as realisation dawned on his face, he sank onto the bed next to her.

"Oh. You think they've kept this from me for two years? That means… that means he's already cut into his five years."

"I'm sorry, Yero," Elphaba said softly.

"What do I do?"

Elphaba took his hand. "You make the most of the time you have with your dad," she said simply.

He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yeah. You're right."

Lurlinemas was a quiet affair with the royal family that year, and although they made her welcome, Elphaba couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. But it was still the nicest Lurlinemas Elphaba could remember having, even if the holiday made her miss Nessa more than ever.

"Write to her," Fiyero urged her gently on Lurlinemas night when Elphaba confessed this to him.

"I've been trying since we got here," Elphaba exclaimed. "I just… I don't know what to say to her. It's been three months, Yero. I just abandoned her in the middle of the night. How do I apologise for that?"

"She's your sister. I'm sure she'll forgive you- she probably misses you. She'll be so happy to hear from you, she won't be able to be upset."

Elphaba sighed. "I'm not sure if it's just really obvious that you haven't met my sister before; or if you're just _such_ an only child," she replied.

Fiyero wasn't the only one who was urging Elphaba to contact her family, but Kasmira approached the matter differently.

She was having tea with Elphaba and Fiyero one afternoon shortly into the new year when she broached the subject.

"Have you written to your family yet?"

"No," Elphaba admitted. "I've tried to write to Nessa, but I just can't get the words right."

"What about your father?"

Elphaba cringed in response, which was answer enough.

"I'm not exactly sure I understand your relationship with your father," Kasmira said. "Fiyero said he _hates_ you?"

"That's pretty accurate," Elphaba nodded.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you," the queen tried to reassure her.

Elphaba paused thoughtfully trying to choose her words carefully. "Well… before my sister was born, he tried to make sure she wasn't green by giving my mother milkflowers. Which, you know, makes sense in a way, they're used to treat skin ailments. But in Munchkinland, the sap is traditionally used to remove warts. I think that says it all."

Fiyero choked on his tea " _Excuse me?!_ It's a _wart_ remover?! Why didn't you mention that?" he demanded of Elphaba.

"Because I knew you'd make that face," Elphaba replied tiredly.

"What face?"

" _That_ face," she pointed at him.

Fiyero tried to wipe his face blank of any emotion.

"Look, I'm not saying my father sees me as a wart. I'm saying it's a possibility."

She sighed. "Look, the facts are that I ran away from home nearly four months ago, and he hasn't tried to find me. Doesn't that say enough?"

Kasmira and Fiyero couldn't argue with that.

Elphaba liked Fiyero's parents very much, and she tried to be as open as possible as they made an effort to get to know her. She was sure that they were still making up their minds about her and how they felt about her marrying their son, as polite as they were being.

She was also trying to give them their space where she could. Thankfully, Werillah Ev had a fabulous library where Elphaba was more than happy to spend her time whenever she got the chance.

"I see I'm not the only one who's sought sanctuary in here."

Elphaba jumped slightly and looked up from her book to see Ibrahim taking the armchair next to hers.

"Sanctuary?" she repeated, frowning inquisitively.

"Sometimes it's nice to have ten minutes without someone hovering over you," the king explained.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba guessed and he nodded. "He means well."

"I know he does," Ibrahim smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh," Elphaba said. "No, I'm not hiding. I just… I've been trying to give you some space. As a family."

"A family which now includes you," Ibrahim reminded her gently.

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "I've been here for five minutes. It's not exactly the same."

Ibrahim looked at her silently for a moment.

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

Elphaba held it up for him to see. "A book on the history of the royal family," she said a little sheepishly.

"Fiyero says you like history. Are you planning to major in it at Shiz?"

"I don't know. I have to get in before I can major in anything."

"I'm sure you'll be accepted," Ibrahim said confidently. "So, what do you want to study?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "Everything?" she replied tentatively. "I can't decide," she admitted with a faint sigh.

The king chuckled. "I was the same," he reassured her.

"How did you decide?"

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about university and the courses available, Ibrahim telling her stories of his college days.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," a voice interrupted.

Both Elphaba and Ibrahim looked up. A tall, thin man with greying hair and a goatee was standing there, looking to Ibrahim.

"Ah, Avaric," Ibrahim greeted the man. "Elphaba, this is my Private Secretary, Avaric Tenmeadows. Avaric, may I present Elphaba, Yero's fiancée."

Avaric couldn't hide his surprise.

"Fiancée? Forgive me, sire, I was unaware congratulotions were in order."

"Well, we're keeping it quiet for now," Elphaba said hastily, getting to her feet quickly.

Avaric turned an appraising eye on her slowly. "I see. Well, rest assured, Miss Elphaba, my lips are sealed," he promised her, offering her his hand.

Elphaba forced a smile and gave him her left hand. Something about the man made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't figure out why.

Avaric raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. Elphaba had to suppress the urge to pull her hand away.

"Congratulotions, Miss Elphaba. I wish you and Prince Fiyero much happiness."

"Thank you."

"Did you need something, Avaric?" Ibrahim asked his advisor. "You're still on holidays, you know."

"Yes, sire, but I'm afraid there's a small matter that cannot wait," Avaric said apologetically.

Ibrahim nodded with a weary sigh. "Of course. Let's go to my study, shall we?"

"Oh no," Elphaba said hastily as the king made to get up. "I'll leave, it's fine. I'm supposed to go meet Yero anyway. He said something about wanting to show me somewhere in town," she excused herself and hurried away.

She found Fiyero and Kasmira in the queen's parlour, and she knocked hesitantly.

"Hey," Fiyero greeted her.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt-"

"You're not interrupting, Fae," Fiyero reassured her gently. "You in the library again?"

"Yeah, I was talking to your dad. I just left him with Avaric."

"Avaric's here?" Kasmira asked her in surprise.

Elphaba nodded. "He said there was some matter that couldn't wait."

"Oh, I hope he's not going to get him riled up. He's supposed to be taking it easy," the queen fretted and hurried out of the room.

Fiyero reached for Elphaba's hand and gently drew her onto his knee to sit. "So, you met Avaric?"

"Yeah. How long has he worked with your parents?"

Fiyero frowned thoughtfully. "I think about fifteen years, or something like that."

"Your father introduced me as Elphaba and told him we're engaged. He didn't mention my last name. You don't think Avaric would put it together would you? I just don't want someone to mention something to my father before I find a way to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Fae. I'll check with my parents anyway to make sure no one mentions anything," Fiyero reassured her. "So, you were talking to my dad?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Just about Shiz. He was trying to help me pick a major."

"How'd that go?"

"Well… we never quite landed on a decision. Somehow we got side-tracked and he was telling me the story of how he broke his leg on a fishing trip."

Fiyero groaned. "Oh, Oz. I'm sorry. I swear, I can recite that story better than he can- I've heard it that many times," he complained.

Elphaba laughed slightly. "It's ok, it was a good story."

"It's only a good story the first ten or so times you hear it," Fiyero made a face.

Elphaba didn't have any similar family stories. Of course, she could probably recite Frex's often-repeated lecture on how she was an embarrassment to the family name, but that wasn't quite the same thing.

"What were you and your mom doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

Fiyero shrugged. "I was just filling her in on some of the stuff I'd done in the Emerald City. Business stuff. Nothing too important. Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed.

Over the next few days, Fiyero took Elphaba out to see some of the different royal residences throughout the Vinkus, including Chorimall Irr, the castle which had ignited Fiyero's passion for architecture.

They hadn't left the castle grounds too often since their arrival, due to Fiyero simply wanting to spend time with his parents and Elphaba wanting to keep a low profile. Plus, it was cold and snowing a lot. When they did go out, she was careful to take off her engagement ring, so as not to alert any press to the news of the engagement.

The press _had_ discovered the king's second heart attack however, so were primarily focused on that. They mentioned that Fiyero had returned home and brought a girl home with him, but the only one to really speculate on their relationship was a Vinkun-based tabloid, and they had no more information than Elphaba's first name, so Elphaba wasn't too worried about the news getting back to Munchkinland.

Although Chorimall Irr was absolutely beautiful, Elphaba's favourite had to be Kiamo Ko. The royal family had never lived there, Fiyero informed her, it had been built as a fortress in case of times of war.

"It's got tunnels and secret passageways and everything," he enthused. "It's also the only haunted royal residence."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You know, for a guy who's afraid of ghosts, you know a lot about them."

"I'm not _afraid_ of ghosts, I am _wary_ of ghosts," Fiyero corrected her. "It's always good to know where they are."

Elphaba sighed. "Alright. I know I'm going to regret this, but tell me about the ghost."

"It's not as good as _The Duke's Footman_ story," Fiyero admitted, again sounding rather regretful for someone afraid- sorry, _wary,_ of ghosts.

"There's just supposed to be some servant girl who died here, I think."

"You've never lived here, but you had servants living here? Or at least dying here?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm a little vague on the story," Fiyero confessed. "Like I said, it's not that interesting. My dad would probably know. I'll ask him when we get back."

"How do you think he's going?" Elphaba asked him as they left Kiamo Ko.

Fiyero sighed thoughtfully. "I don't know, it's hard to tell. I think he's trying to act like he's ok in front of me, you know? I swear he thinks I'm still three and not twenty-three, you know?"

"You're his only child," Elphaba said soothingly. "I think it's understandable he wants to protect you. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you doing?" Elphaba clarified.

"Oh… I don't know that either," he said with a weak smile. "I think not knowing exactly how much time there is makes it harder. How did you cope? With your mom?"

Elphaba hadn't expected that question. "Fiyero, I was three," she reminded him. "I barely remember her, let alone how I felt when she died. All I know is she was there one day and gone the next."

"What do you remember of your mom?" Fiyero asked her gently.

Elphaba paused thoughtfully. "I remember… I remember her helping me feel the baby move in her stomach. At least, I think I do. I can't be sure if it's a real memory or not," she shrugged.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly in comfort.

When they returned to Werillah Ev, they were informed by the butler that the king and queen were in the parlour and waiting for them.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Fiyero murmured.

"That sounds like a guilty conscience to me," Elphaba replied with a smirk and he made a face at her.

When they entered the parlour, they found Ibrahim and Kasmira waiting for them with a candle-lit cake and champagne.

"What's this?" Fiyero asked his parents warily.

"Well, it's for your birthday," Kasmira answered with a smile. "You weren't here for us to festivate with you; and then with Lurlinemas and your father…"

Fiyero sighed. "I know. December birthdays are the worst," he grumbled.

Kasmira and Ibrahim shared a look, they'd heard this complaint many times before.

"So, it's a little late-"

"It's a _month_ late," Fiyero interjected.

"Fiyero," his mother said exasperatedly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Thanks, guys. Really."

Once cake and champagne had been served to all except Ibrahim, who had water instead, the king raised his glass.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast. To Fiyero, for his twenty-third birthday. Happy birthday, son."

It suddenly occurred to Fiyero that because he _hadn't_ spent his birthday with his parents; there was a chance this would be the closest thing he got to a final birthday with his father. And he wondered if the same thought had occurred to his parents.

"Thanks, Dad," he said quietly.

"So, Yero," Kasmira turned to him, sounding too bright to be sincere. "Tell us more about how you actually spent your birthday. The museum gala, you didn't say much about it."

Fiyero shrugged lightly. "It was fine. Fae had her own Cinderella moment," he grinned at his fiancée.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you said it, not me," he reminded her.

"What was your favourite fairytale, Elphaba?" Kasmira asked her.

"She likes the really disturbing ones," Fiyero told her and his fiancée rolled her eyes at him again.

That led to a conversation about fairytales until Ibrahim announced his intention to turn in.

"Are you ok, Dad?" Fiyero frowned. His father looked rather pale.

"I'm fine," Ibrahim answered.

"I'll walk you up, dear," Kasmira said, starting to rise.

"I'll do it, Mom," Fiyero hastily jumped up.

"I don't need an escort," Ibrahim protested tiredly, but Fiyero remained standing nonetheless.

As they made their way up towards the master bedroom, Fiyero was still watching his father carefully.

"Dad, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Fiyero," Ibrahim sighed.

"Ok, ok. I was just checking."

Fiyero hesitated and sighed. "Dad, you know I'm not a kid anymore. You just said it downstairs like half an hour ago, I'm twenty three. You don't have to protect me from stuff."

Ibrahim looked to him and smiled. "Yero, when you have children of your own one day, you'll realise that no matter how old they are, you will always want to protect them."

"That sounds like something mom would say," Fiyero replied.

"Where do you think I got it from? Your mother is a wise woman, Yero. It's why I married her."

Fiyero smiled faintly.

"And," Ibrahim continued solemnly. "I know that I can count on you to look after your mother after I'm gone."

Fiyero's smile turned to a wince in an instant. "Dad-"

"You didn't want me to protect you, I'm not protecting you," Ibrahim interrupted.

They reached the doorway to the master suite, and Ibrahim turned to Fiyero.

"I'm very proud of you, Yero. Your mother and I both are. You've come a long way in the past few years. I only wish I could be here to see you as king."

A lump appeared in Fiyero's throat. "Well, I learned from the best," he said, trying to sound light and failing.

Ibrahim smiled and reached out to hug Fiyero tightly. Fiyero returned it without hesitation.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Yero," his father replied.

That was all that had to be said, really.

 **AN. The stuff about how the milkflowers are used came from actual facts on the milkweed plant. Including the use of the sap as a wart removal.**


	10. Long Live the King

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. For those people who have asked, yes, Galinda will turn up at one point or another.**

 **Chapter 10: Long Live the King**

Fiyero jolted awake abruptly, unaware of what had woken him up. The mattress beside him shifted as Elphaba sat up.

"What happened?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"There's someone at the door," she answered, and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

Blinking against the harsh light, Fiyero squinted at the clock.

"It's four am," he managed to make out. "Who would be-?"

He was cut off by another urgent knock on the door, and it hit Fiyero like lightning. He barely registered Elphaba's likewise stricken expression before he'd thrown the covers off himself and hurried to the door as Elphaba reached for her robe.

Fiyero flung the door open and found himself facing a servant.

"Yes?"

"Your Highness, your mother sent for you," the servant said soberly.

There was only one reason why his mother would be sending for him in the middle of the night. Fiyero's stomach dropped to the floor.

He slowly turned to Elphaba, who was standing behind him with wide eyes. She too, knew what this meant.

"Go," she urged him in a whisper.

Fiyero kissed her fiercely and then ran off out of the room.

Elphaba wasn't sure if she should follow or not. She felt more than ever like she was intruding on a family's private moments.

She sank onto the bed, anxiously biting her nails. The castle was completely silent and it made her even more nervous. Tentatively, she wrapped her robe tighter around her and slowly made her way through the halls towards Fiyero's parents' room.

When she got there, the door was shut and the seemed to be no sound coming from inside. Elphaba let out a breath and sank to the floor against the opposite wall to wait. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, it could have been ten minutes or an hour. She was entirely focused on the closed bedroom door.

Eventually, the door opened and Elphaba's head whipped up from where it had been resting on her knees. Fiyero stepped into the hall, his face ashen. His eyes found Elphaba sitting on the floor and he stilled. Elphaba barely had time to get up from the floor before he pulled her into his arms and held her to him tightly.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She didn't say anything; even if she had been so young when she lost her mother, she knew there was nothing she could say that would make him feel better.

The sun was rising as they wearily returned to Fiyero's bedroom. Fiyero seemed rather reluctant to let Elphaba go, and he still held her close as they lay back on the bed in silence.

"He woke my mom up with chest pains," Fiyero said suddenly, his voice hollow. "He said he couldn't breathe. Mom sent for me and the doctor at the same time. We were both too late."

Elphaba tightened her grip on him.

"How's your mom?" she whispered.

Fiyero let out a breath slowly. "She's… yeah. She's already talking about… funeral plans and contacting parliament. I said I'd help, but she insisted I get some more sleep."

"Where is she now?"

"Still with my dad. I tried to get her to leave the room, but…"

Elphaba tried to sit up, but Fiyero's grip on her was too secure. "Should we do something?"

"I don't know what to do," Fiyero said helplessly.

"Well, we can… I don't know. Get her some tea? Sit with her? I just… I feel like we should do _something._ We can't just _sleep."_

Fiyero said nothing.

"I don't know what to say to her," he said quietly. "What do I say to her?"

Elphaba didn't have any answers for him.

They lay there on the bed as the sun slowly rose and filled the room. Neither slept.

When they could no longer bear it, they went in search of Kasmira. The queen was sitting in the anteroom next to her bedroom, writing on a notepad.

"Mom?"

The queen looked up distractedly. "Oh, Yero. I thought you were sleeping."

"Mom," Fiyero said gently. "What are you doing?"

"Starting funeral arrangements. There's a lot to do," Kasmira replied. "I'm sending for Lamont and the parliament to come to the throne room at nine to make the announcement."

Elphaba knew from Fiyero that Lamont was the Prime Minister, and really the next in charge after the royal family, but she didn't focus on that right now.

It hadn't escaped Elphaba's notice how the queen couldn't look at them as she spoke, and she was reminded suddenly of her father. Besides Elphaba's verdigris and the unfortunate circumstances of Nessa's birth, there was only one thing about the Thropp family that Munchkins loved to talk about more- how utterly destroyed Frex had been by his wife's death.

Of course, as she got older, Elphaba knew there was a great deal of guilt mixed in with her father's grief; as much as he tried to deflect that guilt onto her. But she always remembered people saying how hard it was for Frex when Nessa looked so much like Melena; and how in the beginning, Frex had almost worked himself to death to escape the pain.

For as long as Elphaba could remember, Frex had always been largely absent in a way. He seemed to spend all his time in his study working or at meetings, only sweeping into the room to reprimand or lecture Elphaba for something or other, and giving any free time to Nessarose.

And it had been clear from the moment Elphaba had arrived in the Vinkus that Fiyero very much resembled his father, and she knew letting Kasmira and Fiyero bury themselves in work was not a good thing.

Elphaba sat down next to Kasmira and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"What can I do?" she asked firmly. "I'm good with details, _please_ let me help."

Kasmira smiled faintly and put her other hand on Elphaba's. "Thank you, sweetheart. Have the two of you eaten?"

"Have you?" Elphaba countered.

"Touché," the queen admitted.

"I'll get some food," Fiyero said and hurried out of the room.

"How is he?" Kasmira asked Elphaba. She sounded too calm.

Elphaba faltered. "I think he's still coming to terms with it. How are you?"

"I'm not rather sure just yet," Kasmira answered slowly.

"Please let me help however I can," Elphaba practically begged. "I'd really love to be useful."

"I'd appreciate the help," Kasmira accepted graciously.

The next few days were busy with arranging the funeral. Once news broke of the king's death, the entirety of the Vinkus was plunged into mourning.

And then Kasmira gave them another shock. She, Elphaba and Fiyero had been going over the last few funeral plans and confirming the last few details over tea.

"I'm going to step down from the throne," she said quietly, as casually as one might announce they were going to the market for bread.

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise and Fiyero almost dropped his tea. "You're going to _what?"_ he exclaimed. "Why?"

Kasmira looked at her son calmly. "Yero, really. There's no reason for me not to step down. You're of age, and next in line for the throne. I only married into royalty, you were born into it. This is how it works- birth trumps marriage."

"Yes, but… that doesn't mean you have to step down, does it? Not right away?" Fiyero asked a little anxiously.

"Fiyero, I was married to your father for twenty-eight years, and reigned by his side for twenty-five. And I have absolutely zero desire to rule without him," Kasmira said bluntly, her voice shaking slightly.

Then she forced a smile. "Besides. You're going to do just fine as king. And you'll have Elphaba."

Fiyero looked to Elphaba, who looked rather anxious herself. She'd barely begun to get her head around the idea of being a princess and a wife, let alone being queen.

Fiyero wondered if his father had felt this way before taking the throne, but the two situations weren't exactly the same- his grandparents had stepped down for Ibrahim to take the throne, and he'd had his parents there to mentor him through the initial years of his reign. Fiyero's paternal grandmother had died when he was three, and his grandfather when he was twelve.

"I have you too," Fiyero reminded his mother gently.

Kasmira smiled softly.

"Of course you do," she agreed.

Two days after Ibrahim's death, the Accession Council met with Fiyero, and after he took the customary oath, he was officially and publically proclaimed to be the new King of the Vinkus. People were already addressing him as "Your Majesty" and with his ascension to the throne, Kasmira took the title of "Her Majesty Queen Mother", as dowager queen and the mother of the current monarch.

The funeral was set for five days after Ibrahim's death. Whilst many of the arrangements were easy to make, as they were part of centuries old royal tradition; there were some decisions that had to be made, and Fiyero wasn't always happy with what the result was.

"What do you mean, you're not going to sit with us at the service?" he demanded of Elphaba.

Elphaba tried to calm him. "Yero, the front row is for family-"

"And being my fiancée, that makes you family," Fiyero retorted.

" _Secret_ fiancée," Elphaba reminded him. "Fiyero, as far as anyone else is concerned, we're just friends. Or at least dating. If I sit with you at the service, people will know it's more than that."

"So what?" Fiyero asked. "Is this about your father? Are you really going to make my father's _funeral_ about hiding from your family?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Actually, I'm trying to make your father's funeral about _your father,"_ she snapped. "I don't want people- you or your mother- have to read about any gossip about our relationship in the next day's paper."

Fiyero's shoulders slumped as he considered her words. "Oh."

Elphaba sighed and softened her tone. "I stand out anyway," she reminded him. "I liked your dad a lot, and I don't want to take away from his memory. Ok?"

"That makes sense," Fiyero admitted reluctantly. "Dad liked you too, you know?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded, reaching across the table in the study they were sitting around and taking her hand. "He said you were smart."

Elphaba's throat tightened slightly.

When they awoke on Friday morning, the day of Ibrahim's funeral, there seemed to be a boulder sitting on Fiyero's chest. And he felt oddly nervous, he hadn't been to a funeral since his grandfather's over a decade ago.

"I keep thinking no matter how horrendible I feel, it must be a thousand times worse for my mom," Fiyero said quietly to Elphaba, who was sitting on the bed and brushing her hair. He was standing before the mirror and putting on his tie.

"I was thinking that I can't even imagine what she's feeling right now. And then I realised I kind of can- because the idea of losing you kills me."

Elphaba lowered her hairbrush slowly, looking pained. "Yero."

"I mean it," Fiyero insisted. "I love you, Fae. I really wish you were going to be with mom and I at the service. Are you going to be ok?" he asked suddenly. "Like, is today going to be hard for you? Because of your mom?"

Elphaba was surprised. "Fiyero, I-" she began, and then cut herself off with a sigh as she watched him struggling with his tie.

"Come here," she said gently, getting to her feet.

Fiyero turned to her dejectedly and she moved over to him to fix his tie. "I am going to be _fine,"_ she reassured him gently. "You just worry about you and your mom, ok?"

She finished his tie and Fiyero slipped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck for a moment.

"Ok," he said finally, drawing back. "Let's go."

Elphaba slipped on her shoes and then glanced down at her left hand. "I wish I didn't have to take it off today," she said with a mournful smile.

Fiyero took her hand gently, slipped the ring off as gently as he had first slipped it onto her finger and kissed the empty finger before handing her the ring.

"Me too, Fae."

Elphaba carefully placed the ring securely in its box and left it on the nightstand regretfully, before slipping her left hand securely into Fiyero's grasp.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Fiyero nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The funeral, as per royal custom, was being held in the Wodinn Cathedral, named after Wodinn, one of Lurline's fairies who was charged with looking after death and the afterlife. The Vinkus was still majorly followers of Lurlinism and the cathedral was over four hundred years old.

It was a beautiful building and despite her personal religious views, normally Elphaba would have relished the opportunity to see it. But not like this.

From where she was sitting in the cathedral, Elphaba couldn't even see Fiyero. She was sitting in between a boy who had gone to school with Fiyero, and the half-sister of Fiyero's third cousin's ex-wife (apparently). Elphaba was careful to introduce herself only as a friend of Fiyero's.

It was a moving service, and the service was followed with the Tiggular family accompanying the casket to the cemetery for the private burial. There was a wake for family, invited friends and state officials at Werillah Ev afterwards.

And that was how Elphaba found herself sitting in a corner of the living room, making polite conversation with the wife of the Gilikinese ambassador. It was nice to see how many people thought fondly of Ibrahim- whatever bit of the castle that wasn't filled with people or food seemed to be filled with flowers sent by citizens from throughout the Vinkus, and officials and dignitaries from all over Oz. Even Frex had sent flowers and a note offering his condolences.

It had caused Elphaba a moment of panic when they had arrived the day before, but there was no indication Frex had any idea she was there; and really, there were more important things in this moment.

After a few hours of making small talk, Elphaba was weary and there was no sign of Fiyero or Kasmira. Excusing herself from the conversation she was trapped in, Elphaba slipped through the crowd until she met Avaric.

"Miss Elphaba," he nodded civilly to her.

"Hello," Elphaba said. "Have you seen Kasmira? Are they back from the cemetery?"

Avaric cleared his throat. " _The Queen Mother,_ has retired to her private parlour with Lady Sutcliffe and Baroness Davengard."

They were Kasmira's sisters, Elphaba knew from Fiyero.

"And Fiyero?"

"Last I saw, he was with his cousins. If you'll excuse me."

Elphaba looked after Avaric as he walked away. She still could not warm up to Avaric, but she knew he was a trusted advisor of the royal family. Elphaba wondered if the problem was that Avaric reminded her of her father in some ways.

"Excuse me, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba turned at the light tap on her shoulder to face a servant.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty has requested I send for you. He's in his bedroom."

"Thank you," Elphaba said gratefully and hurried out of the room.

When she entered Fiyero's bedroom, he was sitting slumped in an armchair, still in his suit, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Yero?"

He lifted his eyes and managed a weary smile. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "Are you ok?"

Fiyero gave an odd half-nod, half-shrug gesture. "I guess. I just couldn't stand the idea of being downstairs, having to make small talk… deal with the whole ' _Majesty'_ thing."

"Yeah," Elphaba said sympathetically, her tone soft.

"Have you seen my mom?"

"Avaric said she's with your aunts. I guess she's not up to small talk either. How was the cemetery?"

"Pretty horrendible," Fiyero replied miserably. "The family mausoleum is as awful as I remember it."

He stretched out a hand and drew Elphaba forward to sit on his lap.

"I spoke to my mom earlier. She said the coronation will be in a couple of months," he said softly. "You know… to make it official and everything."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, apparently two months is enough time to mourn my dad's death," Fiyero said bitterly.

Elphaba soothingly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I _know_ your mom didn't say that," she said gently.

Fiyero leaned his head back into her touch. "No," he admitted. "But… Oz, I hate this Fae."

Elphaba sighed and moved closer into his embrace. "I know."

Fiyero lifted his head slightly and handed her what was in his hands. Elphaba realised it was the box with her engagement ring. Without saying anything, he took it out and slid it back onto her finger.

"That's better," he said, looking up at her softly.

Elphaba kissed him gently.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something," Elphaba protested.

Fiyero's grip tightened around her hips and he kissed her softly. "I'm fine, Fae. Honestly."

"What can I do? Do you need anything?" Elphaba asked.

He kissed her again in response. "I just need you right now," he murmured. "Is that ok?"

Elphaba nodded faintly as she returned the kiss.

Fiyero deepened the kiss easily, and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he made love to her almost desperately as the sun slowly set, fading the room into darkness.

"I want to marry you," he said softly afterwards as they lay in bed facing one another.

"You will," Elphaba reassured him in a murmur. "But not like this, Yero."

Fiyero hated it, but he knew she was right.

"Do you know what I was thinking about at the cemetery?" he asked her. "My dad's story about how he broke his leg on the fishing trip. And all I could think about was how I'm never going to hear it again."

Elphaba shifted her position on the bed slightly and gently stroked his arm soothingly. "Tell it to me," she suggested.

Fiyero blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Tell me the story."

Fiyero frowned slightly. "Elphaba, you've heard it."

"I know. But I seem to remember you saying you could tell it better," Elphaba said. "Tell me."

The most genuine smile she'd seen on his face in days appeared on his face, and he drew her closer to him, and began to recite the story his father had told him a million times before since his childhood.

That led to him telling her other memories of Ibrahim that he remembered, until they were about to fall asleep.

"Did I thank you for coming here with me?" Fiyero said sleepily, his voice a little hoarse.

"Yes," Elphaba replied softly.

"Ok. Good," he answered, stifling a yawn. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you, Fae."

Elphaba's heart ached so strongly that she was rendered speechless. The words that had been building up in her for months but kept getting stuck in her throat finally pushed themselves out onto her tongue.

"I love you, Yero," she said quietly into the darkness.

Her whole body seemed to tense as she waited for a response, but he said nothing.

"Fiyero?"

Even breathing was her only answer. He was asleep.

 **AN. Not going to lie, it hurt to kill Ibrahim. But it also made me giggle a lot every time I got a review saying someone hoped he'd be ok. Sorry.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! (Again, so sorry. This chapter isn't very Christmas-like, is it?)**


	11. Midnight Calling

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 11: Midnight Calling**

The coronation of King Fiyero was planned for the fifteenth of March, exactly a week before Elphaba's twenty-first birthday. Elphaba felt like she barely saw Kasmira or Fiyero these days.

He was being briefed on all the royal customs and traditions involved in the coronation, as well as beginning his reign. He was inundated with meetings with what felt like every government official and dignitary in the Vinkus, and his mother was by his side to guide him through the processes. Fiyero was up before Elphaba woke and more often than not, fell into bed when she was already asleep.

Fiyero and Kasmira being so busy meant that Elphaba was left to her own devices around the castle, dwelling in her own company. Well, she wasn't completely alone.

Elphaba was pregnant.

About nine weeks, as close as she could figure it out and she'd realised it a week ago. The bombshell had stunned her. After their first time, they had been so careful. Although Elphaba knew no contraception was a hundred per cent guaranteed, she had to ruefully admit it figured she _would_ be one of that final three per cent to fall pregnant _with_ contraception.

A week after putting the signs together, and Elphaba still didn't know how she felt about it. Panicked, mostly. And guilt. Guilty that besides panic, her strongest emotion and thought seemed to be that a baby was the absolute last thing they- _she-_ needed right now. Fiyero was still mourning his father, they weren't married, and then there was Shiz. Once again, Elphaba saw her hopes of a university education and experience vanish from where they had been hung just beyond her reach.

She hadn't told Fiyero yet either, not just because she couldn't seem to find him and be in the same room alone together long enough to exchange two words, let alone tell him he was going to be a father.

In the meantime, she was running to the bathroom twenty times a day, either to pee or throw up; was tired to her bones; she was already gaining weight- mostly in her breasts; and she was seemed to burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

Elphaba knew she had to tell Fiyero, and soon- before she was showing to the point someone might notice.

So the Monday before the coronation, when Fiyero was in the study meeting with his mother, Elphaba stationed herself outside the room to wait. She thought this way, she couldn't chicken out and she wouldn't miss Fiyero when he left the room. She paced the hall nervously, wondering how to tell him. They'd never even discussed children- Elphaba supposed that was something you talked about when the relationship was getting serious, but they had skipped that and gone straight to the engagement and been so caught up with Ibrahim's health, that the conversation had never happened.

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned to see Avaric standing there, looking surprised.

"I'm just waiting for Fiyero," she explained hastily.

"Ah," he nodded faintly. "I wasn't aware you were still here."

Elphaba frowned, puzzled. "Still here? Where else would I be?"

Avaric shook his head faintly and smiled. "Nowhere. Please, forgive me."

Elphaba started to ask what he had meant, but stopped mid-sentence as she was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"Oh," she said faintly, her eyes clenched shut against the spinning room, and groping through the blackness for the wall to support her.

She found Avaric's arm instead as he stepped forward to steady her.

"Are you alright, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded, and cautiously opened her eyes. "I'm- I'm fine, thank you. I just- I need to eat something, I think. Excuse me," she apologised and hurried off.

She got something to eat, had some juice (she'd found that seemed to help with her dizzy spells, which weren't infrequent) and returned to the hall outside the study door… which was open, revealing the empty room.

Elphaba exhaled in frustration. "Dammit," she swore under her breath, and went off in search of her fiancé.

She was informed by a maid that Fiyero had gone to the Throne room for several meetings, and would be unavailable until the afternoon.

Elphaba wondered if being the wife of a ruling monarch was always this hectic; if she was doomed to never see Fiyero for more than a few minutes a day.

Her back up plan was to find Fiyero that afternoon and tell him then, but somehow she managed to miss him yet again. And then dinner (eaten alone in her room) made her violently ill and she fell asleep before Fiyero came to bed.

The next day however, Elphaba was determined not tell him. She set her alarm and woke up at seven, and once she could manage to leave the bathroom, she went to find Fiyero. The first place she checked was the study, figuring that was the best bet.

"I don't know what to do."

Elphaba stopped as she heard Fiyero's voice coming from within the study. The door was ajar, and Elphaba faltered briefly, wondering if he was in a meeting so early in the morning.

"Fiyero, you _have_ to talk to her."

That was Kasmira's voice.

"I don't know how."

"Yero, you made a mistake," Kasmira was saying gently. "Elphaba will understand."

Out in the hall, Elphaba stilled. They were talking about her?

"How, Mom? Would _you_ understand in her position? After everything… I don't want to hurt her."

"Fiyero, it's better in the long run that you tell her. Before Friday," Kasmira said firmly.

"I _know,_ Mom. But I don't know how to make her understand. I can't just tell her that I've changed my mind, can I?"

Kasmira said something else to her son, but Elphaba was no longer listening. Her ears were ringing, and her vision was swimming again, but this dizzy spell had nothing to do pregnancy.

She retreated hastily from the study without really seeing where she was going, one hand pressed to her mouth against the nausea that bubbled up from her stomach into her chest and throat. She was only a corridor away when she knew she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time, so she made a hasty detour to the nearest empty room and vomited into the wastepaper basket.

When she'd emptied her stomach, she sat there hunched over, breathing raggedly. Hands helped her off the ground and to stand on her trembling legs. For a moment, Elphaba thought it was Fiyero, but as she turned and saw Avaric, her heart sank.

"Are you ill, Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes," Elphaba said hoarsely. "Food poisoning, I think. Thank you. I'm just going to go lie down."

"Of course," he said smoothly. "I hope you feel better."

Elphaba managed a weak, polite smile and headed for the door. Then she turned back to him.

"Yesterday, you said that I was still here. You were surprised. Why?"

Avaric cleared his throat. "Well, I just assumed that Fiyero had told you."

"Told me what?" Elphaba demanded.

He gave her a polite smile, uttering an empty chuckle. "Miss Elphaba, I hardly think it's my place-"

" _Tell me._ Please," Elphaba insisted.

Avaric sighed slightly. "Fiyero is _king_ now, Miss Elphaba. The expectations for him are much higher for him now than when he was merely a prince. There is much pressure on him to associate with the _right_ kind of people."

Elphaba stared at him. "And I'm the wrong kind?" she guessed.

Avaric cleared his throat slightly in wordless confirmation.

"You're wrong," Elphaba insisted, her voice shaking. "Fiyero _loves_ me."

Avaric bowed his head politely. "I'm sure he does. I hope you feel better soon."

He brushed past her and left the room, leaving Elphaba standing there with her head whirling.

He was wrong. Fiyero loved her, and he wouldn't break their engagement due to the disapproval of some people… would he? Elphaba knew that Fiyero did feel the pressure to fill his father's shoes- Ibrahim had been a beloved king, husband and father; and it weighed on him greatly. Elphaba suspected it was one reason why she'd barely seen him in recent weeks.

Elphaba was having trouble dismissing Avaric's words, but she wasn't going to believe them. She needed to have a honest conversation with Fiyero, ask him about what he and Kasmira had talked about, and tell him about the baby. That was the only way.

Steeling herself, she approached the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Fiyero's answering call.

"Oh, Elphaba," Kasmira greeted her with a small smile as Elphaba entered the study. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Elphaba replied, although she really wasn't. Her gaze found Fiyero. "Have you got five minutes to talk? It's important."

Fiyero frowned slightly but hesitated. "Um-"

"I'm going to go get some coffee, I think," Kasmira announced, getting to her feet. "I'll let you two talk for a few minutes."

Elphaba wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or not that Kasmira gave her son a significant glance before leaving the room.

"I've been meaning to talk to you too, actually," Fiyero said, gesturing for her to sit in the empty seat opposite his. "I've just been so busy I haven't had a spare minute."

"I've noticed," Elphaba smiled faintly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What's so important?" Fiyero asked at the same time.

Elphaba chuckled. "Sorry. You go first. What did you want to talk about?"

Fiyero hesitated and then sighed. "Ok," he agreed slowly. "Look, Elphaba, I've been thinking."

That didn't sound good. Elphaba's stomach clenched, and she silently begged every fibre of her body, and the entire less of an inch being that was the baby in her womb (according to the pregnancy book Elphaba had smuggled out of the castle library a few days ago) not to let her throw up right now.

"This all happened so fast," he continued.

"This?" Elphaba asked faintly.

"Us," he elaborated.

"Right."

"Everything's different now," Fiyero said. "And I know I made all sorts of promises about our future, but the thing is-"

A knock on the door interrupted him and Fiyero heaved a sigh before reluctantly bidding the person knocking to come in.

It was Avaric.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, forgive the interruption. Lord Crommarte is here and is requesting to meet with you immediately. He says its urgent."

Fiyero groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Everything's urgent with him," he muttered, and then turned to Elphaba apologetically.

"I'm sorry, would you mind?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. It's fine. We'll talk later," she told him, smiling weakly.

She left the study and returned to the bedroom. As she shut the door behind her, her legs seemed to give out from beneath her and she sank to the floor weakly.

Fiyero was trying to break their engagement. It was the only thing that made sense. And if Elphaba told him about the baby, he was stuck with her. Stuck with an inappropriate green fiancée who would surely be as much of an embarrassment to the royal family as she was to her own.

Because other than the engagement, Elphaba couldn't think of any other "promise about their future" that Fiyero had made to her. And if Fiyero did have regrets about their relationship, Elphaba didn't know how to tell him that an un-promised, un-discussed part of their future was resting in her womb.

Elphaba didn't know what to do from here. She felt torn- surely even if he didn't want to be with her, he deserved to know about his child. But she was sure that if she _did_ tell Fiyero about the baby, he wouldn't walk away. And where did that leave them?

Feeling claustrophobic staying in the bedroom, Elphaba took to aimlessly wandering the castle, trying to sort out her thoughts. She ended up gravitating towards the library, and wandering the shelves.

When someone cleared their throat behind her, she jumped a mile and grabbed the closest book.

"I was just looking for- oh, Avaric," Elphaba's heart sank. "Did you need something?" she asked politely.

She found it unnerving how he seemed to have developed a habit of appearing around her all the time in the last few days.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, Miss Elphaba. After your conversation with Fiyero earlier."

Elphaba held her head high. "I'm fine, thank you. Just looking for something to read."

Avaric smiled slightly and nodded. "I see. Well, I'll leave you be then."

As he left, Elphaba looked down at the book she'd blindly grabbed. It was a collection of fairytales.

Elphaba exhaled slowly. It felt like another lifetime ago that she and Fiyero had attended the fairytale exhibit in the Emerald City. She sank into a chair, slowly flicking through the pages. She stilled as she came across _Cinderella._ Fiyero had called the night of the gala her "Cinderella moment" and Elphaba vividly recalled what she'd said to him- that she was afraid it was all going to disappear at midnight.

And now it felt like her time was up. It was midnight, and the magic was fading. And Elphaba couldn't believe she'd been that stupid to think she might actually get to live happily ever after.

Elphaba had been reading all the stories in the media, papers claiming that Fiyero had an arranged marriage set up by his parents before Ibrahim's death; or that the castle was being inundated from nobility all over Oz trying to offer their eligible female relatives to be Fiyero's queen. Elphaba had dismissed them all as rubbish, but now she couldn't help but wonder slightly.

She wondered if maybe, Fiyero's schedule wasn't the only reason she'd barely seen him. Maybe he was avoiding her. It would make sense, judging by the few facts she had.

"What are we going to do, kid?" she murmured softly, one hand on her stomach.

Despite her fatigue, it took Elphaba a long time to fall asleep that night. Fiyero came to bed after midnight, and although she was awake, she was careful to give no indication of that to him. With his even breathing beside her however, Elphaba soon fell asleep despite her turbulent thoughts.

When she woke up, there was a note on her pillow:

" _Gone to the cathedral for final rehearsals. Should be back for dinner. We_ _really_ _need to talk. Fiyero."_

Elphaba's stomach dropped and she threw herself out of bed and to the bathroom to retch over the toilet miserably. She couldn't face that conversation, she knew. It would destroy her to have to sit there and listen to him say he had changed his mind about her, all the while knowing she was carrying their child.

And the decision of what to do came to her mind clearly and quietly. She would leave.

She'd be lying if she said it was a decision that came easy, or that she didn't have her doubts about it. She felt as though she was taking the coward's way out, running away again. The difference was, she had run away from Munchkinland to take control of her life. This time, she was running to protect her heart from being broken.

It didn't take her long to pack her things, but it did take her longer than she expected to write a letter to Fiyero. There was so much she wanted to say, and she wasn't quite sure how to say it.

" _Dear Fiyero,_

 _Forgive me for leaving like this, I don't have an excuse except that I don't think I could bear you asking me to leave. I overheard your conversation with your mother the other day, and it told me all I needed to know._

 _It takes six weeks to fall in love. I wonder how long it takes to fall out of it._

 _I know I'm not the girl you need as queen, and whilst I can't deny that it hurts, I understand your reasons. Your father was a great man, and a great king. I know you will make him proud._

 _I love you, and I wish I'd told you that more, told you sooner. But I don't know if it would change anything now._

 _There's too much to say, and not enough time or words. I love you, and I'm sorry that this is how it's ended._

 _Elphaba."_

She left the sealed envelope on the nightstand, and rang the bell to call a servant.

"Yes, Miss?"

"The King is still at the cathedral, isn't he?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Miss," the maid nodded. "The Queen Mother is there too. But Master Avaric is here."

Avaric was the last person Elphaba wanted to see. "Can you arrange a carriage for me and have my suitcases brought down when it arrives, please?"

The maid nodded again. "Yes, Miss. Right away."

Left alone in the room, Elphaba looked down at her hands and let out a breath. Then she slowly slid the beautiful engagement ring off her finger and placed it in its box safely on the nightstand next to the envelope. Her heart in her throat, Elphaba fled the room without looking back.

As she waited, Elphaba went down to the dining room and made herself eat something, if only for the baby's sake. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she could find something to eat on the journey.

"The carriage is ready, Miss," the same maid informed her twenty minutes later, entering the dining room.

Elphaba felt sick. "Thank you," she replied politely and got to her feet.

Her luggage was already loaded by the time she got outside, and Elphaba felt a sense of déjà vu as she turned to look up at Werillah Ev one last time.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked her.

"Just into town, please. I'll catch the public caravan from there."

To her surprise, the driver shook his head. "No need, Miss. I'm under instructions from His Majesty to take you anywhere in Oz you want to go."

Elphaba blinked as though she'd been slapped. Fiyero had known she was going to leave? And he hadn't tried to stop her. If Elphaba had been looking for a sign that she was making the right decision, this was it.

"Oh," she murmured.

"So, where will it be?" he asked her, offering his hand to help her into the carriage.

Elphaba faltered briefly, clenching her jaw before responding. She'd known from the moment she decided to leave there was only one realistic place to go. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Colwen Grounds, Munchkinland," she whispered.

And just like that, she was going back to the place she had first fled from. And aside from the child within her, it was going to be like none of the past few months had ever happened. The fairytale was over.

 **AN. I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas (or alternatively, a lovely Friday if you don't celebrate). Anyone get anything Wicked for Christmas? I got the 2016 calendar, myself.**

 **Also a quick reminder voting for this year's Wicked awards (hosted by Fae's Flower) closes Dec 30.**


	12. Ten Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 12: Ten Years Later**

 **May, 1945**

Elphaba stood outside in the sunshine, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her shoulders. It was a beautiful day, one of those days where the sky seemed impossibly blue and it was a reminder just how close summer was. It was too nice a day to be cooped up inside, so even if this- picking her daughter up from school- wasn't the highlight of Elphaba's day, she would have been happy to be outside.

At exactly two o'clock, the bell atop the schoolhouse began to chime; and then the doors flung open and children began to stream out into the sunshine, eager to begin their weekends. Elphaba stood patiently, her eyes searching the faces for one very familiar face- she didn't have to worry about not being easily spotted.

When her eyes met a pair of matching brown ones, Elphaba's face instinctively broke into a smile.

"Hi, kid," she greeted her when her daughter was in earshot.

Arora hugged her mother tightly around the waist and then slipped her hand into Elphaba's as she pulled away.

"How was school today?" Elphaba asked her, cherishing the little sign of affection.

She was sure Arora was about to reach the stage when she decided she was too old to be publicly affectionate with her mother, and Elphaba was dreading it.

Arora only shrugged. "Ok, I guess."

That stopped Elphaba in her tracks immediately. She knew her daughter.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Elphaba raised a sceptical eyebrow as she looked down at her.

" _Nothing_ happened. Really. We just got a project today, that's all."

"So? You like projects," Elphaba reminded her. "Although I don't see what the point there is to giving you a project with three weeks left of the school year," she frowned.

Arora stared at her feet, kicking at a rock on the ground. "It's a family tree project."

Elphaba winced before she could stop herself. "Oh."

"I'm going to be the only one with only half a tree," Arora complained.

"Well, we'll just have to make our half really big, right?" Elphaba responded, making her tone as bright as she could muster, starting to walk again.

Arora sighed glumly. " _Mom."_

"What?"

"Mom, I'm nine and a half-"

"You're nine years and seven months, actually," Elphaba corrected her. "I'm aware. What's your point?"

"You said you'd tell me more about Dad when I was older."

"Seven months is not enough 'older'. Come on, get moving, kid. I want to go home. Have you got homework?"

"No. Only my _project,"_ Arora said pointedly, and Elphaba sighed tiredly.

"Rora, just… wait until we get home, ok?"

Home was a hundred year old, semi- run down, two bedroom cottage that had formerly been set aside for a farmhand and his family on the attached property. The farmer had sold it off six years ago, and Elphaba and Arora had called it home for five.

When they walked in the door, Elphaba went to her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes, then got her and Arora some juice and fruit for afternoon tea before she sat down opposite her at the kitchen table.

"I want to know about my dad," Arora said immediately.

"I know," Elphaba replied patiently. "Rora, I promise you that one day, I will tell you everything about him. But you're too young to understand right now."

"I don't know why I can't meet him," Arora pouted. "He might want _me._ I'm not green."

Elphaba paled, feeling as though she'd been punched in the stomach. "Arora, where did you hear that?" she demanded.

Arora avoided her gaze, arms crossed atop the table.

"Labyn at school. He says _his_ mom says that I don't have a father because everyone thought I was going to be green like you, and he didn't want a green baby. Just like Opa didn't want you when you were born."

Elphaba gaped at her daughter, too stunned to speak. Silently, she got to her feet and left the small kitchen, going into her bedroom and pacing the room restlessly, running her hands through her shoulder blade- length hair.

There had been plenty of talk in Munchkinland when Elphaba's pregnancy had been revealed, but she'd thought that had mostly died down after Arora had been born; and she'd had no idea that her own birth was still being discussed a generation later. Arora knew that Elphaba and Frex's relationship wasn't the closest or the easiest, but Elphaba had hoped to hide the specifics from her at least for a few more years.

"Momma?"

Elphaba turned and saw Arora peering around the door, looking worried and more than slightly guilty. Elphaba silently opened her arms and Arora hurried into her embrace, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Arora said quietly.

Elphaba gently stroked her daughter's silky brown hair, and kissed the top of her head before pulling away and sitting her on the bed.

"Listen to me, Rora," she said gently, sitting next to her. "That is not why you don't know your father. I _promise_ that as soon as you are old enough to understand what happened, I will tell you everything. But it has nothing to do with any possibility that you might have been green like me, ok?"

Arora nodded.

Elphaba exhaled deeply, thinking carefully about what to say. Nine years (and seven months) was much too young to explain the situation between her and Fiyero, but Elphaba didn't want Arora to listen to any rumours that were evidently still floating around- or worse, believe them.

"Your dad… had to make some difficult choices," she explained finally. "There was a lot of pressure on him, and it wasn't easy. I didn't fit into his life anymore."

Arora thought about that carefully. "I don't get it," she said finally.

Elphaba smiled faintly. "And _that,_ kid, is why you have to trust me that you're too young for the full story right now, ok?"

Arora nodded glumly. "What was the promise he made you?"

It was the line Elphaba had given her since she was small and started asking about her father- that her existence had been a secret because her father had to break a promise he'd made Elphaba and she hadn't wanted him to be sad about it.

Elphaba wrung her hands together, her right hand covering her left. "The kind you shouldn't make unless you're really sure and know someone really well," she said quietly.

Arora frowned. "Am I too young for that too? When will I be old enough?"

Elphaba sighed. "Far too soon at this rate," she answered. Arora was growing much too quickly for her liking.

Arora's frown deepened, clearly not happy with that response and Elphaba smiled despite herself.

Elphaba cupped Arora's face in her hands gently.

"Hey," she said gently. "Don't listen to what any kid at school tells you, ok? And we're going to fill that family tree with so many Thropps and Skarrs that there won't be _room_ on the tree for anyone else. Got it?"

Arora smiled, the smile that made Elphaba's heart break a little every time she saw it, because it so resembled her father's.

"Ok," she agreed and then her brow creased faintly.

"Mom? Did Opa really not want you when you were born?"

Elphaba grimaced faintly, Arora loved her grandfather and Elphaba didn't want to tarnish their relationship.

"It just took him a while to get used to my skin," she finally answered, thinking that was the politest way to put it.

Arora didn't look convinced, but accepted her mother's answer.

Elphaba gently nudged her daughter off the bed. "Go finish your snack, and then we'll go up to Opa's early and dig all the family history stuff up."

"We have family history stuff?"

"Some, I think. If not, Opa will know more than I will, anyway."

Having dinner at Colwen Grounds on Friday nights had been a tradition ever since Elphaba and Arora had moved to the cottage after Nessa's marriage.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Elphaba called out when they let themselves into the Governor's Mansion.

"Opa? Auntie Nessa?" Arora announced her presence loudly, her voice echoing slightly in the foyer. She'd always had a confidence and fearlessness in this house that Elphaba had never had. Elphaba rather envied her daughter for that.

"In here," came Nessa's light response from the direction of the living room.

"Hi," Elphaba greeted her sister as they entered the room.

"Hi. You're rather early," Nessa pointed out.

Elphaba gestured to Arora as she seated herself on the couch near her sister's wheelchair. "Arora has a school project to work on- family tree," she explained.

Nessa's eyes widened only a fraction. "Oh. Well, that will be interesting, won't it, Rora?"

"I guess. Mom said we have information somewhere. Do we?"

"I think it'll be either in Opa's study or the attic, but Opa will know for sure," Nessarose reassured her niece.

"Where _is_ Opa?"

"He's in his study, working. Uncle Boq is out in the back garden with Anson and Kinley, though, if you want to go see them."

"Can I, Mom?"

Elphaba nodded and Arora immediately bounded outside to see her uncle and cousins.

Elphaba looked after her daughter wistfully. "I get 'Mom' more than 'Momma' now," she said a little sadly.

Nessa smiled sympathetically. "She's growing up so fast. I can't believe she's going to be ten in a few months."

Elphaba blanched. "I know. Don't remind me. How are you guys?"

The two sisters chatted for a few minutes, until Boq entered the room with the children behind him.

Nessa sighed deeply as she saw her youngest son. "Kinley Bfee Underhill, you are absolutely _covered_ in dirt, young man. What _have_ you been doing?"

"We were helping Daddy with his worm farm, Momma," four year old Anson chirped happily.

"I see," Nessa said, throwing an exasperated look to her husband. "Have you said hello to your aunt?"

"Hi, Aunty Faba!" cried two year old Kinley beamed at Elphaba, scrambling onto her lap and planting a sticky and dirty kiss on her cheek.

Elphaba chuckled and hugged him tightly, despite the mess than made her sister cringe more than it should, in Elphaba's opinion. "Hello, Kinley."

Boq whisked the boys away to clean them up, and Arora told Nessa and her mother about her day at school.

"Is that my Rora Rose?" a voice interrupted, as someone entered the room.

Arora turned with a smile. "Hi, Opa! Are you done working now?"

"All done," Frex reassured his eldest grandchild, hugging her tightly. "Hello, Elphaba."

"Hi," Elphaba replied.

"Opa, do we have information on our family tree? I have a project for school," Arora asked him.

Frex paused thoughtfully. "I think I might have some in my study somewhere. Why don't we have a look?"

Arora nodded and they headed off, her hand happily encased in her grandfather's.

Nessa and Elphaba were left alone for a few minutes before Nessa broached the subject.

"What is she going to do for the other half of the tree?" she asked carefully.

"We're going to make our half really big," Elphaba replied, ignoring the real meaning of her sister's question.

"Fabala-"

"I know," Elphaba interrupted. "What can I do, Nessa? She's too young to understand the truth."

Nessa bit her lip hesitantly.

"A boy at school told her that her father didn't want her in case she turned out green like me," Elphaba said quietly.

"What?!" Nessa demanded in horror. "Who? Why would he say that?"

"Because he's heard his mother say it," Elphaba sighed.

Nessa looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Fabala."

Elphaba shook her head. " _I'm_ used to it. But I don't want Rora hearing things like that. Or believing them."

"What did you tell her?" Nessa asked.

"That he had to make some choices and was under a lot of pressure and I didn't fit into his life," Elphaba said simply.

"Elphaba, that's not-"

"She's too young for the truth," Elphaba cut her off. "She didn't even really understand what I told her."

The sisters looked up as Arora skipped into the living room with a box in her hand. "Mom, look what we found!"

Nessa, Elphaba, Arora and Frex went through the papers on their family tree that Frex had until dinner was ready. When they left for home that night, Frex entrusted the box to his eldest daughter for safekeeping.

Arora was seeming much happier as she and Elphaba walked home and fell into their nightly routine.

"Alright, nightgown, brush your teeth and into bed, Miss Rora Rose," Elphaba instructed her daughter, tapping lightly on the bedroom door.

"Ok, Mom," Arora replied absently, staring at a piece of paper in her hands.

Elphaba entered the room to see what she was looking at. It was the bottom most part of their family tree, Arora gently tracing the single line that linked Elphaba's name to her own, and then Nessa's name, with Boq's name tied to hers before listing the boys beneath them.

"Come on, kid," Elphaba urged her gently, taking it from her. She replaced it in the box and picked it up. "I'll put it on the coffee table for now, ok?"

Arora nodded. "Ok."

Arora got herself ready for bed and as per their custom reading for half an hour before going to sleep. When Elphaba went into tuck her in and say goodnight, Arora reached up and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Momma," she said.

Elphaba hugged her tightly. "I love you, too. Sweet dreams, honey."

By the time Elphaba had changed into her own nightgown, made herself a cup of tea and checked on Arora again, the little girl was asleep.

Elphaba stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. In moments like this, Elphaba was always struck by how much Arora resembled her father. Arora had her eyes, cheekbones and love of learning; and Nessa's hair colour; but her ears, nose, smile and endless optimism were all Fiyero.

Elphaba softly closed the bedroom door and retreated to the living room, weary after a long day at work. Elphaba had worked at the Munchkin City branch of _The Pinnacle_ for eight and a half years, and had been the General Manager for two.

May and June were their busiest months for events, and at the moment Elphaba was spending most of her time organising a wedding for three hundred people they were having the next weekend. The bride was incredibly demanderating, although it was no real challenge for Elphaba after helping Nessarose plan her wedding- her little sister had surprised her with just how particular she had been about her wedding to Boq.

Although the only thing Elphaba really remembered now about that time was how surprisingly painful it had been to help her sister plan a wedding that wasn't her own. After all, she and Fiyero had never gotten around to making any plans for their wedding, and Elphaba had insisted she'd never given her own wedding any thought. But the decade old issue of _Modern Ozian Weddings_ stashed in a box in the back of her closet suggested otherwise.

Elphaba tried to relax and drink her tea, but she couldn't settle her mind. She kept churning over the conversation she and Arora had had that afternoon. Not that Arora wanted to know more about her father, that was only to be expected as she grew older and Elphaba sometimes forgot just how grown up her daughter was getting. But the rumours that her daughter was hearing at school troubled her.

" _He might want me. I'm not green."_

Her words echoed around in her head, and Elphaba still felt sick about them.

Elphaba went into her room and turned on the light. She opened the closet and pulled out a small wooden chest that was hidden at the back. Settling herself on the floor, she opened the lid and began to sift through the contents slowly. It had been at least a few months since she'd last looked in here- and the chest was never packed the same way twice.

On top was Arora's birth certificate, and a folder of newspaper clippings- any that mentioned King Fiyero of the Vinkus, dating back to the article about his coronation. Elphaba gently ran a finger over the image of his face in the accompanying photo. He looked so serious and handsome. A few faint lines on his face, but other than that, he looked exactly the same as he had when they'd first met.

In the chest were a lock of hair from Arora's first haircut, some photos, a tiny pair of pink booties, and other mementos from the course of her daughter's life. Beneath all that however, was the few reminders Elphaba had of her time in the Emerald City.

There wasn't much- her ticket stub from the museum gala, a coaster from _The Duke's Footman,_ and a small green crystal cat from the markets. And the issue of _Modern Ozian Weddings_ Fiyero had bought her the night they'd gotten engaged. Elphaba hadn't looked at that since Nessa had been married.

Elphaba picked it up and flicked through the pages, not really seeing any of it. A piece of paper fell out of it, and Elphaba grabbed it with a puzzled frown. She didn't remember what that was.

Her chest tightened as she recognised Fiyero's handwriting, and then it all came back to her. It was the fairytale he'd made up for her- Elphaba had gotten him to write it down for her the following day.

" _Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was once a girl who was cursed with skin the colour of emeralds. But even with this curse, she grew up to be beautiful, brilliant, kind-hearted, passionate and brave,"_ she read in a whisper.

Tears stung her eyes.

Throughout her second trimester, Elphaba had clung to a shred of hope that she might hear from Fiyero. She remembered what he had said to her the night of the museum gala- _"If you disappeared with no trace except a golden slipper, I'd find you."_ Elphaba hadn't left a shoe behind, but she was sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find her if he'd wanted to. Yet there'd been no word from him, which appeared to completely confirm to Elphaba that she had been right and either he didn't love her, or that he didn't love her enough to marry her in the end. That was really when her heart had broken, and Elphaba had never really gotten over that pain.

Re-reading the fairytale now just reminded Elphaba how happy she'd been, and how stupid she still felt towards herself. Most of all, it reminded her how much she still missed him. And with her daughter sleeping soundly in the next room, Elphaba quietly allowed herself to cry.

 **AN. Before anyone freaks out about the time jump, let me reassure you that there will be a few flashback chapters.**


	13. A Trick of Fate

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Kudos to FireflyInSummer who recognised where the title of this fic comes from- it's a song in the movie _What a Girl Wants,_ which inspired this. **

**Chapter 13: A Trick of Fate**

 **March, 1935**

Elphaba had been back in Munchkinland for three days, and in that time, her father hadn't said a single word to her. Literally.

From the moment he'd opened the front door and found her standing on the porch, there'd been nothing. Elphaba, barely daring to breathe, hadn't even been sure if he was going to let her in the house. But after they'd stood there for a few moments, Frex had ever so slightly stepped aside and she'd fled past him into the house and up the stairs.

She'd taken her suitcases up to her old bedroom, which looked smaller than she remembered, and then crept back downstairs in trepidation to search for her sister.

Elphaba didn't know what kind of reunion she'd been expecting with Nessarose, but it wasn't the one she got. Nessa had been surprised and happy to see her, but didn't seem quite to know how to act around her.

In the six months Elphaba had been gone, there'd been few changes in Colwen Grounds. Frex had hired a new housekeeper, and a woman to help take care of Nessarose; but that was it. It was as though she'd never left.

Elphaba faced the stony silence from Frex uncertainly, she was waiting for him to ream her out for running away and she wasn't sure exactly what he was waiting for. She definishly wasn't used to this silent treatment from Frex. And then there was the matter that she had to tell him that she was pregnant. Elphaba hadn't even really unpacked her belongings, she was sure once Frex found out about the baby, she'd be leaving again. Although leaving for where, Elphaba didn't know.

On the third day, Elphaba was upstairs in her room when she heard Frex's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

It wasn't a yell, but it was loud enough to carry up the stairs, down the hall and into her room through the closed bedroom door. And there was still ice in his tone like Elphaba had never heard before.

"Elphaba."

Elphaba flinched, slowly getting up and taking a deep breath before exiting the room. Frex was standing at the foot of the stares, looking at her coldly.

"Yes, Father?"

"My study. Now."

Elphaba had expected that, it was the routine location for all Frex's lectures. What she hadn't expected, was that Nessarose was sitting in the study too.

Elphaba weakly sat in the chair opposite Frex's desk, next to Nessa's wheelchair, while Frex sat at his desk and regarded her sternly.

"Elphaba, your behaviour in the fall was utterly despicable," Frex began icily. "You acted like a selfish, spoiled _brat._ Running away because you didn't get your own way is one thing; but failing to make contact and let us know you were somewhere safe was utterly deplorable. For all we knew, you were dead on the side of the road somewhere. Nessarose has been beside herself for _months._ Did you not think about your sister at all?"

Elphaba flinched and swallowed hard, she felt as though there was something stuck in her throat. She lowered her eyes as Frex glared at her.

"Whilst I refuse to condone your immaturity, and I don't believe that your selfishness should be rewarded, your sister has spoken up in your defence."

Elphaba looked up at him in bewilderment, looking between her father and sister. Nessa offered a small smile.

Frex cleared his throat, and then continued rather reluctantly.

"As you know, Nessarose will be attending Shiz next fall. _If_ in the next year, you can conduct yourself _appropriately,_ you may accompany her as her guardian and be in charge of her care along with your studies. Are we clear?"

Elphaba stared at her father with wide, disbelieving eyes. It felt like a trick. She was being offered the chance to go to Shiz, finally. To have what she had always wanted. In a year, when she would have a toddler to care for.

And with Frex and Nessarose looking at her expectantly, Elphaba burst into tears.

"Elphaba?" Nessa asked in alarm.

Elphaba was crying so hard she couldn't speak.

"Elphaba, what is it?" Nessa said gently, leaning across to take her sister's hand comfortingly.

"I- I can't," Elphaba gasped through sobs. "I c-can't go to Sh-Shiz."

Frex sighed impatiently. "Why ever not? What's this nonsense?"

Elphaba choked on a sob, and shakily met her father's gaze through tear-filled eyes, looking to him beseechingly.

"I'm pregnant," she choked out.

Frex whitened and his whole body tightened with outrage, as Nessarose uttered a horrified gasp and her grasp on Elphaba's hand slackened. The fury in Frex's gaze was more than enough of a response and she all she could sense in Nessa's eyes and the silence that filled the study was complete horror.

Elphaba couldn't bear it for another moment, and she got up from her chair and fled the study before Frex dismissed her. She hurried through the ground floor of house and out the kitchen door, where she sank onto the back stoop to sob weakly.

"Elphaba?" a small voice asked from behind her a few minutes later.

Elphaba lifted her head from her knees slowly and turned to see Nessa on the other side of the doorway.

"Are- are you really pregnant?"

Elphaba nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yes."

Nessa hesitated. "How long?"

Elphaba shrugged somewhat. "I think around eight or nine weeks. I haven't seen a doctor to know for sure," she said hoarsely.

"Are you going to keep it? You could give it up for adoption?" Nessa suggested.

"No," Elphaba answered firmly, one hand on her stomach. "I'm keeping it, Nessa. That's not a question."

Nessa bit her lip contritely. "Who's the father?"

Elphaba winced faintly and looked away. "It doesn't matter," she muttered quietly.

"It certainly _does_ matter," a cold voice said.

Elphaba swallowed back more tears and looked up at Frex defiantly as he appeared behind Nessa's chair.

"Why?" she challenged him. "You're going to throw me out anyway, aren't you? Can't have an illegitimate grandchild disgracing the Governor's reputation even more, right? It might reflect badly on Nessarose."

Nessa looked to her father imploringly. "Father, you're not going to throw her out, are you? Where will she go?"

"That's not his problem, Nessa," Elphaba muttered turning away.

" _Father,_ she's _pregnant,"_ Nessa begged Frex.

"Nessarose, I am not discussing this with you," Frex replied and strode away.

Nessa, to Elphaba's surprise, turned her wheelchair and followed Frex from the kitchen.

Elphaba didn't follow, she couldn't move. Her whole body felt as though it were filled with lead, keeping her nailed to the spot where she sat.

Where _would_ she go from here?

She had the money she had saved working at _The Pinnacle_ in the Emerald City. It might get her some kind of accommodation, but she'd have to find a job to provide for the baby. Who would hire a pregnant woman? And when it came out that it was an illegitimate child- and it would, especially if she stayed in Munchkinland- probably no one would hire her.

Elphaba sat on the stoop as the sun slowly set, until the housekeeper began to make dinner and the smell was too much for Elphaba. She spent fifteen minutes in the ground floor bathroom throwing up, and then shakily picked herself up off the floor and to the door.

Nessa was there, holding a glass of water. She looked surprised at the sight of her sister.

"Oh, _Elphaba._ You look horrendible!"

Elphaba blinked, steadying herself on the doorframe. "Thanks, Nessa," she replied hoarsely.

Nessa winced. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I just… here. I got you some water."

Elphaba took the glass eagerly. "Thank you."

"Does- does that happen a lot?"

Elphaba chuckled weakly. "Me vomiting? Yes. You get used to it… kind of," she reassured her, looking at Nessa's horrified expression.

Elphaba motioned to the stairs. "I'm going to go up and lie down. The smell… I can't," she said apologetically. "Thank you for the water."

Elphaba ended up falling asleep, and when she awoke, the clock in her darkened room informed her that it was nine o'clock, and her unborn child informed her that it was hungry. When she crept out of her room, there was neither sound or light in the hall.

In the darkness she made her way to the kitchen and only then did she turn on a light to make herself something to eat. Thankfully, whatever had been for dinner was long gone, and Elphaba was relieved to actually feel hungry as she made herself some toast. She hated forcing herself to eat for the baby's sake when she felt sick to her stomach.

She ate her toast and then went back to bed, and although she slept soundly, when she awoke the next morning, she felt as though she'd barely slept at all. Elphaba spent the first part of her morning as she always did these days, hunched over the toilet bowl and praying that her morning sickness would end soon.

When she finally made her way downstairs, she found Nessa in the living room.

"Where's Father?"

"In his study," Nessa responded. "Someone came to the door a few minutes ago, so I assume it was business related."

Elphaba nodded faintly. "Right. What are you doing?"

"Re-reading a chapter for my lesson today before Miss Pyke arrives," Nessa explained.

"Oh. Right."

Elphaba leaned against the couch cushions and stared at the ceiling.

"Nessa?"

"Hmm?"

Elphaba didn't lift her head, but rolled it to the side and looked to her sister. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was safe."

Nessa smiled faintly. "Thank you. I really missed you, Fabala. I was so worried. And it wasn't just me- Father was too."

Elphaba scoffed. "Yeah, sure he was."

"Elphaba, he really was," Nessa said earnestly. "He just… we didn't know where to look for you. Where were you anyway?"

"The Emerald City."

Nessa's eyes widened slightly. " _Oh._ Well… that would explain why we never heard anything about a strange green girl," she said finally and Elphaba couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"What was it like?"

Elphaba sighed heavily. "The Emerald City? It was… completely thrillifying."

She told her sister a little about what the city was like and what she had seen and done there. Then they heard Frex's study door open and voices approaching. Elphaba was surprised to see their family doctor follow Frex into the living room.

"Nessarose, is your sister-? Oh. Elphaba. You are up."

"Hello, Dr Jardine," Elphaba greeted the doctor politely, looking past her father to him.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba. I understand congratulotions are in order?"

Elphaba faltered, looking to her father in bewilderment.

"Dr Jardine is going to examine you," Frex said shortly.

"Shall we?" Dr Jardine smiled at her.

Puzzled, Elphaba followed the doctor upstairs, answered every question he asked her and was silent as he examined her.

Frex and Nessa were still in the living room when they returned.

"Well?"

Dr Jardine smiled at the Governor, repeating the same information he'd just told Elphaba upstairs.

"Mother and child are perfectly healthy, Governor Thropp. I'd say she's ten weeks along, which means you can expect to be a grandfather in October."

Dr Jardine turned to Elphaba. "Now, remember what I told you. Get plenty of rest, keep your fluids up and try ginger tea to help with the morning sickness. Hopefully it'll only last a few more weeks, but you can always keep some crackers by your bed. Sometimes it does help to eat a little something before you get up."

Elphaba nodded numbly, still unsure what was going on.

"Thank you, doctor."

"We'll do another check up in a few weeks," he promised her and then left.

Frex took a seat in an armchair and looked over to Elphaba.

"Sit down, Elphaba."

Elphaba sat silently, not sure where to start.

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked finally, figuring that was the best place to start.

Frex paused, looking between his daughters.

"No."

Elphaba was surprised by that, until she saw Nessa beaming gratefully at their father, and realised that her sister must have had something to do with it.

"However," Frex continued. "I want some information from you. _Honest_ answers, Elphaba. Where were you?"

Elphaba let out a faint sigh of relief. She could cope with that question.

"The Emerald City," she said. "And then the Vinkus for a little bit."

Frex nodded, his face blank.

"And who is the father of the child?"

"It doesn't matter-"

" _Elphaba."_

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew this wouldn't go down well.

"His name is Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular," she said carefully, watching his face.

Sure enough, Frex turned white and then to purple in the blink of an eye.

"The Vinkun _prince?"_ he demanded.

"Actually, he's king now," Elphaba mumbled, lowering her eyes.

When she looked up again, Frex was pacing the room furiously.

"Fine," he said finally. "You'll write to him and we'll deal with the matter quickly before anyone else finds out."

Elphaba leapt to her feet. "Father, I can't."

Frex rounded on her. "You most certainly _can_ and _will,"_ he declared. "The boy got you into this mess, he'll do the right thing and-"

" _No!"_

Elphaba hesitated as her father stared at her.

"He- he can't marry me," she said shakily. "Father… he's just become king. The Vinkus can't have a green queen, much less the scandal of an illegitimate pregnancy."

Frex's jaw was clenched, a muscle working furiously. Elphaba knew he'd understand that argument- it was the same reason Nessa was future Governor and not her.

"Does he know about the child?" he asked her finally.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

Frex began to pace the room again and Elphaba slowly sat back down. She and Nessa sat in silence, watching him pace and think.

"Alright," he said finally.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do hope you realise how utterly foolish you've been," he snapped at her.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

That much she was fully aware of.

"People are going to talk," Nessa reminded them apprehensively.

Elphaba smiled slightly at her sister. "Nessie, people are always talking about me."

"What do we tell people? I assume you don't want anyone knowing who the father is," Nessa pointed out.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, darling," Frex told her brusquely. "For now, let's not say anything. Understood?"

He eyed Elphaba sternly, who nodded.

With that, Frex left the living room and retreated to his study.

Elphaba turned to her sister. "Did you say something to make him let me stay?"

Nessa shrugged. "The baby is my niece or nephew," she reminded her. "I don't want them living on the streets."

Elphaba felt a rush of love and gratitude for her sister.

"I'd ask how long you think until Father stops being mad about this," she said glumly. "But it's been twenty-one years and he's still mad about me being green, so I'm not holding my breath."

Nessa smiled sympathetically at her.

Elphaba did relax somewhat though. No matter how furious he was at her, her father was allowing her to keep a roof over her head throughout her pregnancy. Elphaba had to appreciate that.


	14. The Last Bit of Magic

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Considering the Christmas chapters were not very Christmas-sy, I think the New Year's chapter is much better!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who voted for me in this years Wicked Awards. The winner's are out, and I was very pleasantly surprised! Whoever would have thought any pairing with _Frex_ in it would win Best Other Pairing? **

**Chapter 14: The Last Bit of Magic**

 **October, 1935**

Elphaba's due date was October twenty-second.

By October tenth, she was more than ready for this pregnancy to be over. By the eighteenth, she was already resorting to all the tricks the pregnancy books claimed would bring on labour. By the twenty-third, she was making deals with the baby, promising all sorts of bribes and negotiations if the child would just _get out of her already_.

She felt enormous; she hadn't seen her feet since July; she constantly ached from head to toe; and the baby apparently already had the life goal of being an acrobat and would take any opportunity to practice- at least it did until it ran out of room, and then it took it's frustrations out on her kidneys. And having to use the bathroom every ten minutes lost any humour _very_ quickly.

Other than that, she'd read a thousand books on birth and parenting, there was a cradle and everything else the baby would need crammed into what little free space there was in her bedroom, and Nessa was so excited about being an aunt it made Elphaba want to cry.

There _were_ parts of being pregnant Elphaba had enjoyed. The first time Elphaba had felt the baby move she'd cried; and even when her kidneys were being bruised, it was something that never quite lost its magic.

Three days past her due date, Elphaba was sitting in the living room with Nessa as afternoon faded to evening. She was thoroughly annoying her younger sister by her insistence of having every window in the room open. The fact summer was now over was something Elphaba was very grateful for, but she was still feeling the heat.

"It _has_ to come soon, doesn't it?" Nessa asked her.

"Oz, I hope so," Elphaba sighed. "I really miss my feet. They're still there, right?"

Nessa laughed. "None of its helping? The walks, the spicy food?"

Elphaba shook her head glumly. "No. Although the spicy food gives me extreme heartburn, if that counts?"

Nessa made a face. "You're not making me look forward to doing this someday, Fabala."

"Sorry," Elphaba apologised.

Nessa leaned over and tentatively laid a hand on Elphaba's stomach, who looked at her in amusement.

"We've been over this, Nessa, it's not going to bite. What are you going to do when it's actually out?"

Nessa flushed slightly. "Do you have names picked out?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, no."

"Any ideas?"

"No."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Nessa asked anxiously.

"Well, clearly it worries _you,"_ Elphaba teased, smirking slightly. "No, I'm not worried. I'll find a name."

Elphaba made her way up the stairs to her room at ten o'clock, she was beyond exhausted and her lower back was aching. But when she lay down to try and sleep, the baby was restless and wouldn't allow her to rest comfortably.

After an hour of fidgeting, Elphaba gave up and heaved herself into a sitting position.

"Alright, kid," she addressed her bump, turning on the lamp and reaching for a book on the nightstand. "Let's try this, shall we?"

The book of fairytales always seemed to help the baby relax, which Elphaba wasn't sure if it was a sense of irony, or if it just proved that this baby really was the child of her and Fiyero.

She started reading aloud, hoping the baby would settle quickly and allow her to get some sleep. However, tonight the baby continued to move restlessly, and apparently nothing would soothe it.

Elphaba resorted to pacing around her room whilst reading, and between the movement and the stories, it did seem to be working finally. The baby had stopped kicking her intestines at any rate, as she read story after story. She was reading _Cinderella,_ the original version- the one that didn't involve the stepsisters cutting off parts of their own feet to fit into a shoe.

Even though Elphaba knew the baby could do no more than recognise the sound of her voice and could not understand anything she was saying, she still didn't particularly want to read that to her child.

" _The next day the two sisters were at the ball, and so was Cinderella, but dressed even more magnificently than before. The king's son was always by her, and never ceased his compliments and kind speeches to her. All this was so far from being tiresome to her, and, indeed, she quite forgot what her godmother had told her. She thought that it was no later than eleven when she counted the clock striking twelve. She jumped up and fled, as nimble as a deer. The prince followed, but could not overtake her. She left behind one of her glass slippers, which the prince picked up most carefully. She reached home, but quite out of breath, and in her nasty old clothes, having nothing left of all her finery but one of the little slippers, the mate to the one that-"_

Elphaba cut herself off mid-sentence as she felt something trickle down her leg.

" _Ohh,"_ she breathed quietly. "Really, kid? Now?"

Elphaba closed the book and eased herself back onto the bed, thinking hard. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just after midnight.

"You have a warped sense of humour," she muttered to her stomach. "I'm sure you get that from your father."

She wondered if her father was still up. Considering the fact that he tried to pretend her pregnancy didn't exist as much as possible and seemed to already resent the baby as much as he did Elphaba, she didn't particularly want to wake him up to send for the doctor. She slowly made her way down the hall to his bedroom and listened intently. There was no light under the door and she couldn't hear any sound (her father snored), so there was a good chance he was still in his study.

When she got downstairs, there was a light in the study, and Elphaba hesitantly knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."

Frex was sitting in the armchair reading, he looked up at Elphaba as she stood in the doorway.

"What is it?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. "My water broke," she replied.

Frex stiffened and closed his book. "When?"

"Just a minute ago."

Frex got to his feet and offered her the chair. "Sit down," he said curtly. "I'll go for Dr Jardine."

The first contraction came a minute later as Frex was pulling on his coat, and the strength of it took Elphaba's breath away. Frex looked up sharply at her gasp.

"Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded faintly. "I'm ok," she said, a little breathless still. "It just surprised me."

Frex hesitated and then nodded. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Sure enough, he was back in less than ten minutes, accompanied by Dr Jardine.

"Have you had any contractions yet?" was the first thing he asked her.

"Three," she answered.

"Alright," the doctor nodded. "Let's get you upstairs and we'll see what's happening, ok? The midwife will be along shortly."

Elphaba nodded and Frex followed them out of the study and to the stairs. Another contraction hit her halfway up the staircase, and Elphaba stifled a gasp, her grip on the banister tightening so her knuckles turned white.

"It's ok to make noise, Elphaba," the doctor reassured her, seeing her clench her jaw tightly.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't want to wake up Nessa," she said hoarsely.

"I'm going to wake her now. She'll want to know," Frex told her and walked away before Elphaba could protest.

"Did you have any contractions before your water broke?" the doctor asked Elphaba once he'd examined her upstairs.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. My back hurt, but no contractions. Why?"

"No reason. You're just progressing much faster than I would have expected. You're five centimetres dilated and your contractions are three minutes apart. I'd say it'll only be another few hours at most."

Elphaba exhaled nervously. A few hours and she'd be somebody's mother.

"Great," she managed weakly.

She'd missed Fiyero dreadfully in the past few months, but she'd never wanted him with her more than she did in this moment. Instead, it was just her, Dr Jardine and the midwife. Elphaba didn't think she had ever felt more alone in a roomful of people.

By three am, Elphaba was glad Frex had woken Nessa up, because there was no way she could stop herself from making noise. At five am, the midwife said she could push.

"Wait," Dr Jardine said sharply, in a tone that stopped Elphaba mid-push.

"What? What is it?" she gasped, her heart pounding in her chest.

Dr Jardine met her gaze calmly. "Elphaba, it looks as though the baby's in a breech position. Now, everything is going to be fine, but I'm going to need your help on this, alright?"

Elphaba nodded numbly.

"Good girl. Now, on the next contraction, you're going to push _really_ hard until I say stop, got it?"

Elphaba nodded again.

When the next contraction came, she pushed as hard as she could.

"Elphaba, nothing's happening, you have to push harder," Dr Jardine called to her.

Utterly spent, Elphaba dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"I can't," she choked out.

"You absolutely can," the doctor said firmly. "Big push, ok?"

Elphaba swallowed back a sob, braced herself with a deep breath, and pushed until she thought she might pass out from the effort.

" _Excellent,_ Elphaba. Ok, now stop pushing."

Elphaba obeyed, collapsing back onto the pillow and taking desperate breaths, trying to fill her lungs.

Dr Jardine looked up at her and smiled. "You're almost there, Elphaba. The baby's coming. Now, I need you to give me little pushes- nice and slow."

Elphaba groaned softly as she did as instructed, her groan turning into a weak sob.

"It hurts," she wept.

"I know it does," the midwife said sympathetically. "You're doing really well, dear."

"Alright, the buttocks are out," Dr Jardine announced. "Keep doing those little pushes, Elphaba. Breathe through the pain."

Elphaba heaved a dry sob, as the next contraction seized her and her hand twisted in the sheets against the pain. She had never felt this much pain in her entire life and she just wanted it to be over.

"Elphaba?"

Dr Jardine's voice seemed to be coming from a long way off and Elphaba reluctantly turned her head towards him.

He smiled at her kindly. "Elphaba, it's a girl."

It took a moment for his words to register with her and then her eyes widened slightly.

"What?" she asked hoarsely.

"It's a girl," he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Give me a few more of those little pushes, and you can meet your daughter, ok?"

Elphaba nodded, her throat tight.

'Breathe through the pain' may have been the least helpful advice she'd ever received, and Elphaba vowed then and there that she was _never_ going to do this again- not that getting pregnant again seemed likely to happen.

As the sun rose and its light filled the room, Dr Jardine and the midwife coached Elphaba and guided her daughter into the world.

When that first cry broke and filled the room, stronger than Elphaba would have expected, it simultaneously broke and filled her heart in a way she never knew was possible. And then the midwife laid the baby girl in her arms.

She was the most beautiful thing Elphaba had ever seen, it took her breath away. As the baby lay on her chest, she stopped crying. Her eyes opened, and although Elphaba knew from her books she couldn't really see anything, Elphaba would have sworn the little girl was looking right at her.

"Alright," Dr Jardine said gently. "Let's get you both cleaned up."

The midwife cut the umbilical cord and took the baby off a reluctant Elphaba to clean her up, while Dr Jardine cleaned up Elphaba.

When Elphaba was back in bed with clean sheets and a clean nightgown, she eagerly accepted the baby back from the midwife, also cleaned up and swaddled securely in a blanket.

"Is she ok?" she asked immediately.

"She's perfect," the midwife reassured her. "Nine pounds, three ounces."

Elphaba held her daughter almost gingerly, drinking in every aspect of her. The soft pink skin, the rosebud lips, the long almost translucent eyelashes.

"She _is_ perfect," she murmured softly.

"We're going to hang around for a few hours, just to make sure everything's ok," Dr Jardine told her. "What we're going to do now, is see if she'll feed. I'll go down and tell your father and sister that everything's ok while the midwife shows you what to do; and then you can both get some sleep."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Late that afternoon, after Elphaba had slept, eaten something and successfully fed and burped the baby, Dr Jardine and Frex helped Nessa upstairs to meet her niece. Neither she nor Frex had seen the baby yet.

" _Oh._ She's so beautiful," Nessa exclaimed softly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elphaba offered.

Nessa hesitated. "Is that ok?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Of course it is, silly. She's your niece. Here."

She helped her sister hold the baby.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"No," Elphaba admitted. "I'm still deciding."

Nessa looked up at Frex. "Do you want to hold her, Father?"

Frex looked at his granddaughter and then to his daughters, and reluctantly lifted the baby into his arms. He held her for just a moment and then returned her to Elphaba.

"Congratulotions, Elphaba. You did well."

"Thank you," Elphaba said quietly.

Nessa swiftly moved past the awkwardness by suggesting several names to her sister, and Elphaba promised that she'd consider them all.

She had a list of names that she'd written in the past few months, but as she looked at them again, none of them seemed to suit the baby girl in her arms.

"I don't know how people do it," she mused to the sleeping baby once they were alone again. "How do people choose one name that you'll use for the rest of your life?"

Although, Elphaba supposed, most parents had someone with them to help make that decision.

"I'm sorry that your dad isn't here," she continued sadly. "And I don't know how to explain to you why he isn't. But I'll tell you what I can about him, ok?"

Elphaba didn't think she'd ever get tired of looking at her daughter. The more she looked at her, the more she could see traces of Fiyero in her- the nose, the ears. And whilst it made her heart ache, it also made her miss Fiyero less in a way. It helped somewhat to know she still had a part him here with her.

"You know what you are?" she asked the baby, smiling softly as the analogy came to her. "You're the glass slipper Cinderella gets to keep when the spell is over."

The baby fidgeted in her sleep, heaving a little sound that may have been the most adorable sound Elphaba had ever heard.

"You really did seem to like the fairytales, didn't you? You know, your dad's favourite is _Sleeping Beauty._ I used to think _Rumpelstilskin_ was my favourite, but lately…"

Suddenly, Elphaba had an idea. "I can't make up for not telling your dad about you, baby girl. To you, or to him. But there might be a way to show how important he was to me. What do you think?"

The next day, after having gingerly made her way downstairs as the baby slept, Elphaba sat down at the dining room table to fill out the birth certificate.

"What name did you decide on?" Nessa asked curiously.

"Arora," Elphaba answered.

"Like in _Sleeping Beauty?"_ Nessa asked in interest. "That's pretty. Arora Thropp… it is Thropp, isn't it?"

"I don't really have another choice, do I?" Elphaba replied, a note of regret in her voice. "No, it's Thropp. Arora Nessarose Ibra Thropp."

Nessa's face lit up. " _Really,_ Fabala? Why? I mean, _thank you,_ but why?"

"Because you fought for me to be allowed to stay," Elphaba said simply. "If you hadn't… I don't know where I'd be living right now."

Nessa beamed at her with tears in her eyes.

"What about 'Ibra'? Where did that come from?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "It's the female form of 'Ibrahim'. It's for Fiyero's father," she explained quietly. "He and Fiyero were very close."

Nessa didn't know what to say to that.

Elphaba had told her that she and Fiyero had been in a relationship in the Emerald City, mostly because Nessa had been worried that Elphaba had been taken advantage of. She hadn't told them that they'd been engaged, however. And although Elphaba hadn't specifically told her sister that she'd loved Fiyero, Elphaba thought Nessa at least suspected that was the case.

"Does- does Arora look like him?"

Elphaba instinctively looked up at the roof towards her bedroom where her daughter slept even now.

"A little," she said softly. "She has his nose… maybe his eyes, if they stay blue."

Elphaba returned to the birth certificate, filling in her own details. When it came to the information on the father, however, Elphaba hesitated.

"It'll kill me to write 'Father Unknown'," she said quietly. "But I can't write his name, can I? If someone sees it…"

She didn't know exactly who or how someone would see it, but she didn't want to risk it. Arora would have enough to deal with without people knowing the identity of her father.

Nessa bit her lip. "Well… I don't know. Maybe Father will have an idea?"

"I'm sure Father would prefer to pretend none of this ever happened," Elphaba sighed.

Frex hadn't even held the baby since that first day she was born.

Nessa ignored her sister and went to ask Frex what to do, and to Elphaba's surprise, he was rather helpful regarding the situation.

"We can have the birth certificate sealed, and have a copy for the public records that conceals the identity of the child's father."

"Arora," Nessa corrected, and Frex startled.

"Excuse me?"

"Arora," Elphaba said quietly. "That's her name."

"Like the fairytale," Nessa chirped. " _Sleeping Beauty,_ remember?"

"I thought the maiden's name was Briar Rose in the story?" Frex frowned.

"Depends on what version you read," Elphaba said.

She finished filling in the papers and then handed them to her father. She swore he smiled slightly when he saw the baby's first middle name.

"I'll have these filed for you," he said to Elphaba.

"Thank you."

Just then, a cry sounded from up the stairs.

"That's my cue," Elphaba said, and excused herself from the room.

 **AN. Happy New Year everyone!**

 **It may please you to know my NY resolution is to try and write more, so hopefully that sticks!**

 **I've also got a oneshot on the way, that I was hoping to finish writing and post today, but my Dad just bought a new bought so I'm heading out for a family day on the lake before I go home.**


	15. Investigating

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 15: Investigating**

 **May 1945**

The school year finished in Munchkinland at the end of May, to the delight of all children- even those who enjoyed school, such as Arora did.

As per their custom during school vacation times or weekends when Elphaba had to work; while Elphaba was at _The Pinnacle_ , Arora would spend her days at Colwen Grounds under the care of her grandfather, aunt and uncle- really whoever was home and available at the time. Her mother would pick her up when she finished, and they'd go home.

Although she hadn't asked Elphaba about it, that didn't mean Arora had dropped her curiosity about her father. If anything, she was more curious than ever. So, she took advantage of the extra time she was spending with her aunt and grandfather to try and find out more information.

"Aunt Nessa, did you ever meet my dad?" she asked innocently.

Frex and Boq were working, Anson and Kinley were napping and Nessa was teaching her niece to cross-stitch.

Nessa looked over at her quickly. "No, I didn't, sweetheart."

Arora believed her, Aunt Nessa was a horrendible liar.

"But you know who he is?" Arora pressed.

Nessa sighed in a way that was very reminiscent of her sister. "Arora, your mother has her reasons for telling you or not telling you about her father. And you may not like it, but I _know_ it's because she's trying to protect you."

"I know," Arora said quickly. "I just… I want to know _something_ about him. Mom's only told me a little."

"What has she told you?" Nessa asked her gently.

Arora mused thoughtfully. "Well, his favourite fairytale is _Sleeping Beauty,_ and that's why she named me after it. He's afraid of ghosts, and he likes old buildings. But that doesn't really tell me anything," she complained. "I want to know about him and Mom."

Nessa hesitated, laying down her cross-stitch on her lap. "Rora… what happened between your parents is your mother's business," she said and Arora's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"But," her aunt continued. "I can tell you that your father hurt your Mom a lot. And I'm not sure she's ever recovered from letting someone in that close and then getting hurt. _And_ I know that _you_ are the best thing to come from their meeting, and your mom doesn't regret it for a second."

Arora smiled slightly. "Thanks Aunty Nessa."

Arora knew her mother didn't like to talk about her father a lot, she was nine, she wasn't stupid. Her mom tried not to let Arora see, and Arora would never tell her, but Arora could sometimes hear her mother crying at night when Arora was supposed to be asleep.

Arora really hated when her mother cried.

She knew that it would be much more difficult to get information from her grandfather, Opa was a much better liar than Aunty Nessa. But Arora had knew how to work the situation in her favour, knowing that as eldest grandchild and only granddaughter, Frex had a soft spot for her.

"Hi, Opa!" she greeted him brightly, entering his study. "What are you doing?"

Frex smiled at her. "I'm just doing some paperwork, darling. What are you doing?"

Arora shrugged. "Nothing much. May I please sit with you for a little bit?"

"Of course you may."

Arora smiled sweetly and settled into his armchair as he returned to his paperwork.

"Opa?" she asked thoughtfully after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"You love Momma, don't you?"

Frex looked up. "Yes, darling."

"As much as Momma loves me?"

Frex looked up again and smiled at her warmly. "Rora Rose, I don't think anyone loves anyone as much as your mother loves you," he reassured her.

Arora beamed at him.

"Why do you ask?"

Arora hesitated, but she'd been thinking about it for the past few weeks now. "Someone at school told me that you didn't love Mom because she was green."

Frex slowly put down his pen and turned to her.

"Arora, come here," he requested, and Arora obeyed, coming to sit on his knee.

"Did you tell your mother this?"

Arora nodded. "She said it just took you awhile to get used to it. Her skin, I mean."

Frex considered that for a moment. "That's true," he mused slowly. "Your mother is a very strong, independent woman, Arora and she always has been. While I admit we weren't that close when she was growing up, it's different now. I don't want you to listen to anything that people tell you about our family, and I know your mother wouldn't either, alright?"

Arora nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. "Opa?"

Frex looked at her slightly warily now. "Yes, Rora?"

"Do you know anything about what my father's like?"

Her grandfather frowned.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Arora just shrugged. "Just _something._ I wish I knew why he and Mom broke up."

Frex's face darkened slightly. "Your father decided that your mother wasn't good enough for him. He decided that she wasn't right for the kind of life he led."

It was only slightly more information than what Elphaba had given her. _"_ Do you think I'm like him?" she asked him.

"No," Frex said immediately. " _You_ have a good head on your shoulders. And the ability to conduct yourself with maturity and common sense."

Arora had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Rora, darling, why don't you go play with your cousins?"

"Ok," Arora agreed quietly.

She didn't bring her father up for the rest of the day.

When her mother came by to pick her up, Arora was upstairs in what had been her bedroom when they'd lived here, reading. She tossed her book aside and skipped down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw her mother's back disappearing into the study and the door close behind her.

Arora stilled, and then slowly continued down the stairs towards the study door.

"- Ever since the family tree project," her mother was saying as Arora crept to the door to listen.

"What exactly was she asking?"

"She only asked me if I knew him," Aunty Nessa's voice answered.

"She wanted to know if she was like him," Opa added.

There was silence for a long moment, and Arora strained her ear closer to the door.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell her, and I _hate_ keeping things from her."

"Fabala, it's to protect her, you know this. To give her a normal life."

There was an odd noise, and Arora winced, being pretty sure that her mother was crying again.

"What if she finds out and she hates me?"

Yep, it definishly sounded like her mother was crying, or at least trying not to.

"Elphaba, she would never _hate_ you," Aunty Nessa said immediately. "How would she ever find out? We do so little with the Vinkus."

Arora's heart leapt. What did the Vinkus have to do with her father?

"I just… I understand why it's important to her to know, I really do. But she's too young to understand. And I don't want her to hate Yero, either. And if I don't explain it to her correctly, that's what will happen. Despite everything that happened, he doesn't deserve that."

"I think you're entirely too forgiving of the situation," Opa said.

"Father-"

"You know my views on this, Elphaba," he said patiently. "I won't go into it again now. But I agree with you that she's too young to understand the truth."

Arora crept away and back upstairs, frowning thoughtfully as she reflected on what she'd overheard.

She couldn't think of any reason why she would ever hate her mother. Her mother was her favourite person in the world. And then there was the mention of the Vinkus- what did that mean? Was that where her father was from? Arora didn't know much about the Vinkus, except a little about the geography that they'd studied in school.

"Rora?"

Arora leapt up from the bed as her mother knocked lightly on the ajar door and hugged her mother tightly. Her mother's eyes were slightly red and swollen, but Arora pretended she didn't notice as she tightened her grip.

"Hi, Momma."

Elphaba chuckled faintly as she returned the hug. "Hi, honey. Are you ok?"

Arora nodded, not releasing her. "I'm fine. I just missed you today."

Her mother's face softened slightly and she smiled. "I missed you too, kid. Are you ready to go home?"

Arora nodded.

When it was time for Arora to go to bed, she brushed her teeth and then went in search of her mother. Elphaba was lying on her bed, surrounded by books and papers.

"Mom, are you busy?"

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Not really. Just doing some work. What's up, honey?"

"Could you read to me before I go to sleep, please?"

Elphaba moved some of her books over to clear a space next to her, and Arora immediately hurried over.

"Alright. What are we reading? Ah, I should have known," Elphaba said with a smile as her daughter handed her a well-worn book of fairytales.

Arora smiled and tucked herself into her mother's side comfortably as she had a million times before.

"Which one should we start with tonight?"

" _Sleeping Beauty?"_ Arora suggested tentatively. She liked it because it was what she was named after, but she also knew it was her father's favourite and didn't want to upset her mother further.

But Elphaba simply opened the book to the right page and began to read. When she finished, Arora was almost asleep.

"'Night, Momma. I love you," she mumbled sleepily, scrambling off the bed.

"Goodnight, honey. Love you too."

Left alone, Elphaba ran her fingers gently over the cover of the book of fairytales. Then with a sigh, she laid it aside and turned back to the other books and papers covering the bed.

This past fall, Elphaba had finally achieved her dream of going to university… in a way. She was doing a double degree of Business and Hospitality from Shiz University via correspondence. It wasn't the course she'd imagined studying a decade ago, and it wasn't the way she'd dreamed of, but she was still loving it.

Working her way up to manager at _The Pinnacle_ over the years _,_ Elphaba had found she had a good head for business. She loved her job, and she was good at it. When she'd first been promoted to manager, two years ago, the owner of the whole _Pinnacle_ franchise had been the one to suggest she get her degree whilst visiting the Munchkinland hotel.

Elphaba had mulled it over thoughtfully, and it had actually been her father who agreed with the idea.

"It can only help you with your career," he told her.

"I can't afford it," Elphaba shook her head. "And I've got Rora."

"I'll pay for it," Frex volunteered. "Elphaba, the better your career opportunities, the more you're able to provide for Arora."

Elphaba was hesitant, she'd always tried to support her daughter without any help from her father. Her savings that she'd earned in the Emerald City had helped until she'd gone back to work.

"Elphaba," Frex said, evidently knowing what she was thinking. "This isn't for Arora. This is for you. I think it's time you do something for yourself, and I want to help."

Elphaba had eventually agreed and nine months later, she was glad she had.

Although it was summer, Elphaba was still studying. She was taking extra courses so she could graduate sooner.

The next few days passed without incident and it was Friday night and Elphaba and Arora had just gotten home from dinner at Colwen Grounds when there was a knock on the door.

Arora was in her room while her mother answered the door, and five minutes, she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Kid, are you changed?"

"Yes, Mom," Arora called back, answering the door.

Elphaba looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, hon. Can you put your robe on and I'll take you back up to Opa's?"

" _Back_ to Opa's?" Arora repeated. "Why?"

"I've got to go back to work, there's a small crisis for the wedding tomorrow. I'm sorry, kid, hopefully it won't take long."

Arora was hit by an idea. "If it won't take long, do I _have_ to go to Opa's?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You want to come with me to convince a bride she can't change her entire menu the night before her wedding, just because she had a dream that the chicken gave everyone food poisoning?"

"No," Arora made a face. "Can't I just stay here?"

Her mother hesitated.

"I'm almost _ten,_ Mom," Arora reminded her. "And it's _Munchkinland._ Nothing ever happens here."

Elphaba had to concede her point there, but she was still reluctant.

"Fine," she relented ultimately. "But if I'm gone longer than fifteen minutes, I'm sending Knox down to stay with you, understood?"

Arora nodded. She liked Knox- he was the night desk manager, and he was pretty funny.

When Elphaba left for _The Pinnacle,_ Arora waited for a few minutes and then she slipped into her mother's bedroom. Surely there were clues in here about who her father was.

The room didn't have much- a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a small bookshelf that contained Elphaba's absolute favourite books and her school books. Arora figured the only real possible hiding places would be the nightstand or closet.

Feeling a little guilty, she went to the nightstand and carefully opened the top drawer, and then the other two. There was nothing interesting there at all, at least nothing that looked as though it would tell Arora anything about her father.

At first, it didn't look as though the closet would be any help either. All Arora could see at first were her mother's clothes and shoes, all neatly in their place. And then, behind her mother's large quantity of boots, Arora spotted a small wooden chest. Unknowingly, she sat herself in the same position her mother had the last time the chest had emerged from the depths of the closet weeks ago, and lifted the lid.

Most of the items either confusified her or were of no help. Down the bottom however, underneath an old bridal magazine (Arora had no clue why her mother would have such a thing), Arora found her birth certificate.

With wide eyes, she stared at it and the names listed beneath her own-

 _Mother: Elphaba Melena Thropp_

 _Father: Fiyero Ibrahim Tiggular_

Fiyero. Hadn't her mother mentioned 'Yero' that day in Opa's study? Could "Yero" be short for "Fiyero"?

Thoughtfully, Arora's gaze flickered between her father's name and her own. Her father's middle name was "Ibrahim", just as hers was "Ibra." Knowing her mother, Arora knew there had to be a significance; her mother did nothing without a reason behind it.

The last thing in the chest was a folder of papers. All newspaper articles, all on the same subject. Fiyero Tiggular.

Arora drew in her breath sharply as she realised exactly who her father was- the king of the Vinkus. That made _her_ , she realised, a princess.

As she sat there, staring at the articles and observing the photos of her father, Arora began to worry. If her father was a king… and her mother had said he'd "had to make some difficult choices"… what did that mean?

Arora had so many questions about her father and everything that happened with her mother. Most of all, she had more questions than ever about who her father was. She studied the photo in one of the articles intently, it was hard to tell, but she thought that she might have the same nose and eyes as him. If she had his nose, who knows what else she had inherited from him? Arora had asked her grandfather, and gotten no answer. Really, the only one who knew for sure if she was like her father in any way was her mother. And Arora already knew she wouldn't say much about it if she was asked.

He looked like a kind man, Arora decided. He didn't look particularly happy, but maybe that was just the photo. All the photos in the articles were similar- either he looked sombre, or he had that same fake smile that her mother had at times. The one when Arora knew she was upset but was pretending not to be when Arora was around.

By the time Elphaba came home ten minutes, Arora had carefully repacked and put away the chest in her mother's closet. She was sitting on the couch and re-reading _Sleeping Beauty,_ trying to associate it with the picture of the man she knew was her father.

"Kid, what are you still doing up?" Elphaba asked gently. "It's late."

Arora looked up. "I didn't want to go to sleep until you were home," she explained simply and her mother smiled. "Did you fix the menu?"

Elphaba nodded tiredly, coming to sit beside her on the couch. "Crisis averted."

Arora leaned into her mother's side, hugging her tightly. She'd come to one decision- if she wanted the truth about her father, there was only one person who could really give her the truth- her father, himself.

Now, it was just a matter of working out how to do that. And as much as she wanted to meet her father and get to know him, she knew anything she did would hurt her mother. Arora wasn't sure how to avoid that.

 **AN. So, the site is being weird and not showing reviews for the past few chapters, but I promise I am still getting them via email! I just can't reply to any.**

 **And for all those asking for Fiyero, just be patient a little longer, and I promise you will be rewarded!**


	16. The Past Knocks

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 16: The Past Knocks**

It was a beautiful summer morning in the Vinkus, only eight o'clock in the morning. Fiyero sat in the dining room of Werillah Ev reading the newspaper, his mother at the other end looking over the society pages as they ate breakfast.

"Yero, did you hear about the Aggons?"

Fiyero barely looked up. "No. What about them?"

"They just had a baby boy. This is their third, isn't it?"

"Something like that," Fiyero replied absently.

Fiyero had gone to school with them, and Fiyero was sure his mother wasn't simply passing on the news of an old school chum.

As his mother loved to remind him, he'd been given the nickname "The Hermit King" by the press during the first decade of his reign. And Fiyero rather suspected his mother was tired of all her friends becoming grandparents while she didn't. She certainly wasn't subtle with her hints on the subject.

"Have you got much to do today?" he asked her, changing the subject.

Kasmira looked at him knowingly before answering. "No, not really. It's June, Yero. Most people are going away for the summer. Have _you_ got much on today?"

Fiyero made a face. "No," he admitted.

It was exactly like she had said- the minute summer hit, parliament disbanded and people went away for the summer. Fiyero hated summer.

"I'm thinking of going down to Beria Fa for a few weeks next month," his mother said. "I want to renovate the garden, and I'd rather be there myself while it's done. Did you want to come?"

Fiyero hesitated. "Oh, I don't know, Mom. I guess it depends on what… wait, renovating the garden at Beria Fa? Why? What's wrong with it?"

Kasmira laughed. "Nothing's _wrong_ with it, Fiyero. I just decided it was time for a change."

She began to tell him what she was thinking for the garden, and Fiyero tried to listen attentively.

He did like Beria Fa, it was their country estate out in the Outer Vinkus with its own mill on the property. But at least if he stayed here, he'd be more likely to find something to do and keep busy.

Plus he hadn't been lying, he couldn't make plans on a whim.

He was just finishing his coffee when a maid entered the dining room.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but you have a visitor."

Fiyero blinked in surprise, he didn't think he was expecting anyone. "Do they have an appointment?" he frowned.

"No, sir. She doesn't."

Fiyero shook his head dismissively. "Just make them an appointment for some time this week, alright? And take their name."

"Oh, I did that, sir. It's a Miss Thropp."

Fiyero knocked his coffee cup over as he jerked his head up in shock. He heard his mother's own gasp as though it came from a great distance away as the blood rushed through his ears.

"Did- did you say ' _Thropp'?"_ he asked hoarsely.

The maid nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Where- where is she?"

"In the living room, sir."

Fiyero pushed back his chair and swiftly left the room, his heart pounding in his chest. Could it really be her, after all this time? He was mentally preparing himself to enter the living room, have his eyes meet the familiar shade of green that haunted his dreams most nights. Wondering which of the many long rehearsed speeches he'd been mentally writing for years would be the one that he finally said aloud.

And all of that disappeared in an instant when he entered the living room and found a child sitting in an armchair.

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks, confusion replacing all of the thoughts and feelings he'd had only moments ago.

"Um…" was the only sound he could utter.

The girl looked around at the noise and Fiyero froze. He knew those eyes. It had been ten years since he last saw them, but he'd never forget them.

Footsteps came from behind Fiyero and then a sharp gasp, and Fiyero tore away from the gaze of the dark eyes to turn to his mother.

"Hello," the girl said nervously, getting to her feet and looking between them. "Am… am I supposed to curtsey?"

Kasmira pushed past Fiyero hastily into the room towards the girl. "No, not at all, dear," she said firmly. "Please, sit down."

The girl obeyed, dropping back into her chair and nervously fidgeting with her hands on her lap. Kasmira sat slowly down on the couch opposite her, looking at her closely.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked gently.

"Arora Thropp," the girl replied.

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat. " _Arora?"_ he repeated, moving into the room.

She looked to him and nodded, biting her lip. "Yes. Like in _Sleeping Beauty._ You can call me Rora, though. That's what my friends call me. _"_

Fiyero sank onto the closest chair, unable to form any coherent thoughts.

Kasmira looked at Fiyero carefully, before turning back to Arora.

"Arora," she started and then faltered, either unsure what question to ask or how to word it.

Arora seemed to know already what they wanted to know, though.

"My mom is Elphaba Thropp."

That wasn't a surprise, but it still sent a jolt through Fiyero all the same to hear Elphaba's name, especially in the same sentence as the word "mom".

Kasmira didn't look fazed. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to be ten in October," Arora replied.

Fiyero did the maths in his head frantically, although he already knew the answer. This was his daughter. His and Elphaba's daughter.

"Is- is she ok?" he asked, a horrendible thought striking him in an instant.

Arora looked at him with a slightly confused look. "She's ok."

"Where is she?"

"Munchkinland, I guess," she said with a faint wince that was so much like Elphaba that Fiyero immediately had a suspicion.

"Arora," he said slowly, and she moved her gaze to him. "Does your mother know where you are?"

Kasmira's eyes widened and Arora shifted guiltily.

"I left a note…"

Fiyero groaned, and buried his face in his hands. "You ran away," he moaned. "Oz, you _are_ your mother's child."

"Arora, why would you run away from home?" Kasmira demanded in horror. "Don't you know your mother must be worried sick?"

Arora blinked and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know," she said, her voice quivering. "I just- I wanted to meet you. I wanted to know about you. And I couldn't ask Momma. I didn't want to make her cry anymore."

As she sniffled, Kasmira jumped up and hurried across to her.

"Oh, sweetheart."

Fiyero didn't know what to say, or do. He wondered if he was dreaming. Thankfully, his mother didn't seem to have that problem.

"Arora, how did you get here?" she asked gently, handing her a handkerchief.

"I slept over a friend's house. And then the next morning I said I was going to Opa's house, but I got on the caravan instead. I had some money Aunt Nessa and Uncle Boq gave me for Lurlinemas left over."

"Didn't anyone on the caravan question why you were travelling alone?" Fiyero asked, aghast at the idea a nine year old could travel across Oz on her own and no one would notice.

"I told them my mom was sick, so I was coming to visit my father," Arora explained as she wiped her eyes.

Kasmira let out a breath softly. "Alright, we'll deal with _that_ later," she said decidedly. "Arora, I'm sure you're hungry and tired?"

"A little," Arora admitted. "It was a long trip."

Kasmira nodded knowingly and got up to ring the bell.

"We'll get you something to eat and then let you have a rest. Does that sound alright?"

Arora nodded faintly. "Are you my grandmother?" she asked tentatively.

Kasmira smiled at her, and Fiyero thought she was about to cry.

"Yes, I am, sweetheart. It's very nice to meet you," she said gently.

Arora beamed, and the abruptly frowned. "What do I call you?"

Kasmira looked surprised, and Fiyero had to marvel that of all of this, _that_ would throw her. "Oh," she said, rather flustered. "Well… why don't we figure that one out over breakfast?" she suggested.

The maid appeared in the doorway, and the queen instructed her to take Arora to the dining room and then make up two guest rooms close to one another.

"I'll be along in a moment," she promised Arora. "I just need a quick talk with your- your father. You help yourself to anything you like, understood?"

Arora nodded and got to her feet. "Ok. Oh, here."

She withdrew a piece of paper from the bag on the ground and handed it to Fiyero. "It's my birth certificate," she explained, as he took the paper from her silently. "In case you wanted to make sure or something."

Fiyero's throat clenched as the girl left with the maid and he said nothing.

"Well," Kasmira said eventually, breaking the silence. "I don't know about you, Yero, but I certainly don't need any more proof. She has your nose, did you notice?"

Fiyero hadn't noticed, but if he'd had any doubts, they were silenced the moment Arora said her name. Only Elphaba knew that fairytale was his favourite. Nevertheless, he unfolded the paper in his hands and stared at the details on the page, at his own name under 'Father'.

"Fiyero?" his mother asked gently, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How could she not tell me?" he demanded. "How could she not tell me I have a daughter?!"

Kasmira hesitated. "We don't know the full story, Fiyero. She may not have known until she left…"

"So, she just didn't bother to tell me? I have a right to know-"

"Of _course_ you do," his mother interrupted. "Fiyero, I know this is a shock, right now, you have to put your feelings aside for a moment and focus on Arora," she said firmly. "You can ask Elphaba all those questions when she gets here."

Fiyero startled. " _Gets here?"_ he repeated in dismay. "You think she's coming here?"

Kasmira sighed impatiently. "Yero, her nine year old daughter ran away to the other side of Oz. Of _course_ she's coming."

Fiyero wanted to point out that Elphaba's father hadn't come for her when she'd run away from home, but was distracted as Arora's full name caught his attention.

"Mom," he said softly. "Look."

Kasmira took the birth certificate from him with a small frown, which softened as she read it.

"Ibra," she murmured.

Then she shook her head as though to clear it and handed it back to Fiyero. "I'm going to go eat breakfast with my granddaughter. Are you coming?"

Fiyero swallowed hard. "Just- just give me a minute ok? Let me get my head on straight first."

Kasmira nodded knowingly and left the room, leaving Fiyero slumped in a chair.

His mother was right, Elphaba would come as soon as she possibly could. And Fiyero had no idea what he would say to her when she got here.

He couldn't fathom the reality that just a few rooms away was his daughter. In the shock and panic, Fiyero hadn't really studied her beyond those dark brown eyes that were the image of her mother's. She had his nose, his mother had said…

Fiyero swiftly got to his feet and headed into the dining room. Kasmira was sitting next to Arora and they were talking quietly about something.

"What did I miss?" he asked, his voice sounding too bright and making him wince inwardly.

Kasmira smiled up at him. "We've decided on 'Grams', haven't we Rora?"

Arora smiled and nodded as Fiyero sat down in the seat he'd been sitting in what suddenly felt like a lifetime ago.

Fiyero tried to smile at the little girl, but he had no idea what to say to her. And his mother kept glancing at him, silently urging him to say something.

"So, um… what grade are you in?"

Kasmira looked as though she was trying not to roll her eyes, and Arora just stared at him.

"I just finished fourth grade," she answered.

"And… do you like school?"

Arora nodded through a bite of bacon. "Yep."

Fiyero looked helplessly at his mother, who took up the conversation smoothly. Arora managed to eat some bacon and toast before her energy faded, and then Kasmira gently took her upstairs to a guest room and she was asleep within minutes.

"I don't think she would have slept much on the caravan," Kasmira said. "I can't believe that little girl travelled all this way on her own, can you?"

"Yes," Fiyero replied honestly. "She's Elphaba's child. Elphaba's the bravest person I've ever known," he added wistfully.

It had been ten years, but that was still true.

"How long do you think until she gets here?"

Kasmira pondered that thoughtfully. "I don't know. I suppose it depends on when she realised Arora was gone and when the next caravan was. I'd say in the next day, at least. And might I suggest Yero, that you take care of matters before she arrives?"

"The press?" Fiyero frowned.

"Galinda," Kasmira corrected.

Fiyero exhaled slowly. "Oh. Right."

Galinda Upland had been his girlfriend for a year and a half now, ever since they'd met a party in Gilikin when Fiyero had visited the province. She'd moved to the Vinkus six months ago, and was living with Avaric and his wife, who were her godparents.

As she did most days, Galinda arrived at Werillah Ev about mid-morning to see Fiyero.

"Hello, dearest," she said brightly, letting herself into his study as Fiyero sat at his desk and staring at a paper in his hand.

She paused in the doorway and frowned at the look on his face.

"Fiyero, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Fiyero looked up, his face solemn. "I need to tell you something."

Galinda sat down opposite his desk, her face wary.

"Ok."

There was really no easy way to say this, so Fiyero decided to just spit it out. "Galinda, I have a daughter."

Galinda stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "Oh, Fiyero, darling. That's an awful joke. It's not even funny!"

"I'm not joking. I have a nine year old daughter."

Galinda gaped at him inelegantly. " _Nine?!_ And you're just telling me this _now?_ Where have you been hiding her- the attic?!"

Fiyero was quick to correct her as her voice got more shrill with shock. "No, nothing like that. I only found out about her this morning."

"Who's the mother?" Galinda demanded.

Fiyero sighed slightly. "Do you remember I told you I was with someone when my father died? That it was the last relationship I'd had?"

Galinda's blue eyes narrowed. "The _green_ girl people still talk about?"

Fiyero winced and nodded. "Yes. Elphaba Thropp."

Galinda started to say something and then stopped herself, tilting her head thoughtfully.

" _Thropp?_ I think I went to Shiz with a Thropp… goodness, what was her name? Some kind of flower… Tullipe?"

"Nessarose," Fiyero corrected.

Galinda nodded in recognition. "Right. Of course."

"Elphaba's her older sister," Fiyero said and Galinda pursed her lips slowly.

"How do you know she's your child?" she asked suddenly. "Just because you dated this girl a decade ago means nothing."

"She's mine," Fiyero shut any further argument down immediately, his tone firm.

Galinda didn't look terribly pleased, not that Fiyero had expected anything less.

"How did you find out? Is she asking for money?" she asked.

Fiyero got the feeling that she was trying to think of any reason to claim that Elphaba was lying or had an agenda.

"No, she's not asking for money," he sighed. "Arora wanted to meet me. She ran away from Munchkinland and arrived this morning."

Galinda raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "She ran away from home? And she brought proof of her parentage with her? My, how considerate."

Fiyero sighed, impatience colouring his tone. "Galinda, she has my nose, ok? _My_ nose, _my_ ears and… you have to trust me when I tell you that this is my daughter. And yes, she brought her birth certificate, but I don't need it for proof."

Galinda nodded slowly, meeting his gaze. "Alright," she agreed quietly. "If you believe her, that's all I need to know. Why did she run away from home? Is she mistreated?"

"No," Fiyero said immediately. "There's no way. Look, she just wanted to meet me. That's all." He paused and then dropped the next bombshell.

"Elphaba will be on her way here by now."

Galinda spluttered. " _Excuse me?"_

She chuckled airlessly and rubbed a hand over her brow. "Great. Just great. You have this mysterious long-lost child appear out of nowhere; and now your ex-girlfriend and the mother of your bastard child is on her way here. This is _just_ the summer I was planning."

Fiyero cleared his throat. "There's one more thing you should know, Galinda."

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me there's more children I don't know about."

"Elphaba and I were engaged."

Her eyes flew open, widening in shock. "Engaged? To be married?"

Fiyero nodded. "For three months, around the time my father died. No one knew except for my parents and Avaric. But… Elphaba broke it off right before the coronation."

Galinda noticed the shadow that passed across his face, and wisely swallowed her observation that it sounded like that was the smartest decision Elphaba had ever made- clearly using contraception hadn't been one.

"Ok," she said finally, forcing herself to be calm. "Well, she'll come, she'll pick up the kid and go back to Munchkinland. I can deal with her for that long."

"I think they're going to stay for the summer. Well, I'm going to invite them to," Fiyero said.

" _Why?"_

"Because she's my daughter," Fiyero said as though it were obvious. "I've missed her entire life so far, Galinda. I want to get to know her. And I don't expect Elphaba to come all this way and go right back again. And we'll have to talk this out and figure something out so I can be a part of Arora's life."

Galinda reluctantly had to agree with him.

"That makes sense," she said quietly. "Well… can I meet her? Arora, is it?"

Fiyero smiled faintly. "I'd love that, darling. But…" he hesitated briefly, not wanting to offend her.

"I haven't had much time with her yet, and I'm still getting to know her. Would you mind terribly, being patient for a few days before you meet her?"

Galinda's lips thinned slightly, but she nodded slowly. "Alright," she agreed unhappily.

"Galinda, please try and understand-"

"I understand," she cut him off. "But I love you. If something is important to you, it's important to me. I'd just hope that you feel the same way."

"I do," Fiyero hastily reassured her. "I'm only asking for a few days. And then you can come to dinner and meet her, I promise."

Galinda was mollified with that, and soon took her leave. She said she had lunch plans with her godmother, but Fiyero wasn't sure he believed that.

Alone once again, Fiyero was left to ponder how he was supposed to tell his daughter about Galinda. What if Arora didn't like Galinda? What if Galinda didn't like Arora?

He hadn't mentioned that thought to Galinda, he knew how his girlfriend would respond. She would have tossed her perfectly curled golden hair, uttered that tinkling laugh she had that rang out like bells, and said something like-

"Don't be silly, dearest- _everyone_ likes me!"

Which granted, seemed to be true, but Fiyero was still worried. He'd never expected to have to deal with dating as a parent.

Arora slept for a few hours, and then Kasmira showed her around the castle. Sitting down the dinner table from his daughter, Fiyero didn't feel as if he had any more idea what to say to her as he had at breakfast.

His mother seemed to have no problem getting conversation from her, but every question Fiyero came up with seemed to result in one word answers and awkward silence.

It wasn't until dessert that Fiyero realised that there was one topic Arora seemed to be avoiding.

"Tell us about your mom," he said to her.

"What do you want to know?" Arora replied and Fiyero's heart lifted hopefully. That was the longest answer he'd gotten all meal.

' _Anything'_ Fiyero wanted to reply, but faltered. He wasn't sure if he should be prying into Elphaba's life through her daughter.

"What does she do now?" Kasmira asked.

"She's the manager at _The Pinnacle_ in Munchkin City."

Fiyero startled. " _Really?!"_

Arora gave him a strange look, but nodded. "Yeah. She runs it all, and she gets to plan all the parties and events that they have there. Sometimes I hang out there while she's working."

"Is it just you and her?" Fiyero asked cautiously.

He somehow couldn't bring himself to ask the question he really wanted to know- was Elphaba married?

Arora frowned. "I guess so. I mean, there's Opa and Aunty Nessa, but they don't live with us."

"You said your aunt was married?" Kasmira questioned.

"Yep. She met Uncle Boq at Shiz. I got to be the flower girl when they got married," Arora added, a note of pride in her tone.

"And then they had Anson and Kinley. They're four and two," she informed them.

Fiyero said little for the rest of the night, feeling rather conflicted and unsure as to why. After Arora had gone to bed for the night and Kasmira had likewise retired for the night; Fiyero was able to shut himself in his study without fear of disruption.

He couldn't deny that his heart had lifted when Arora had given no indication that Elphaba was married or even dating someone. But why? What did it matter if she was with someone or not? Fiyero had Galinda, right?

After the way that he and Elphaba had parted ways, there was no way Fiyero cared about her love life. He'd moved on, and now the only thing that mattered was that they could figure out a way to move forward and co-parent their daughter.

She was the mother of his child, and that was all there was to it. Wasn't it?


	17. Coronation Day

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. So now you know how Galinda fits in this!**

 **Chapter 17: Coronation Day**

 **March 1935**

The sun was setting over the Vinkus as the royal carriage headed back to Werillah Ev from the cathedral. Fiyero leaned his head tiredly against the back of the seat, not listening to whatever his mother was talking about. He was tired, hungry, and wanted nothing more than to have dinner, take a long and hot shower, and then crawl into bed.

But before he did anything, he had to talk to Elphaba. He'd been putting it off for too long now, and he owed her to sit down and have the conversation.

Like his mother kept telling him, Elphaba had to know. Fiyero was just dreading her reaction.

When the carriage came to a stop, Fiyero leapt out and immediately went to his bedroom, figuring that was the best place to look for Elphaba as any.

"Fae?" he called out as he entered. "Are you here?"

The room was empty. Undeterred, Fiyero left the room and headed down to the library, which was also empty.

"Have you seen Miss Elphaba?" he asked a passing maid as he left the library.

She curtseyed. "Not since this morning, Your Majesty."

Fiyero thanked her and continued on. He checked the dining room, the parlour, and even his study- any place where it might be likely Elphaba would be. She didn't appear to be anywhere.

It was the third servant he asked that finally gave him any information.

"She called a carriage this morning, sire."

Fiyero blinked in bewilderment. "A carriage? To where?"

"I don't know, sir. I just rang for the carriage and-"

Fiyero didn't wait for her to finish, turning on his heel and hurrying back up to his bedroom. He looked around carefully, noting for the first time the absence of Elphaba's few personal items that had previously resided on his dresser.

He threw open the closet and saw only his own clothes hanging there, and his shoulders slumped.

Where had she gone? Better yet, _why_ had she left?

He turned and scanned the room again more carefully, hoping there was a note or some kind of explanation. There was nothing, but Fiyero's heart stopped as he spotted a small box on the nightstand.

His heart thudding in his chest, he picked it up and opened it. Seeing the diamond ring sparkling up at him, Fiyero's chest tightened. He swallowed hard and sank onto the bed, staring at it.

"Fiyero? Are you and Elphaba coming down for dinner?" his mother's voice preceded her entry into the room, and Fiyero looked up at her slowly.

"Elphaba's gone," he said dully.

Kasmira frowned. "Gone? Gone where?"

Fiyero held up the box in his hand as an answer. "Gone."

Kasmira drew in her breath softly. "Oh, Fiyero. I'm so sorry. Did she say why?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. There's no note or anything."

"Maybe she left it with Avaric," Kasmira suggested. "He's been here all day."

Fiyero's heart lifted, he hadn't thought of that. But he needed _some_ explanation as to why his fiancée had abruptly left without warning.

"Where is Avaric?" he asked quickly.

"I just saw him, I think he's getting ready to head home for the night."

Fiyero hurried out of the room, and found Avaric in the foyer heading towards the door.

"Avaric!"

The older man turned as Fiyero approached.

"Good evening, Sire."

"Where did Elphaba go?" Fiyero demanded, not bothering with pleasantries.

Avaric raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know, Fiyero. All I know is that she called for a carriage this morning and left with her belongings."

"Surely you know where the driver took her?"

Avaric's face was smooth. "I understand that the driver took her into town, and saw her board a public caravan."

Fiyero's heart sank. Caravans for every province of Oz left from the Greater Kells, she could have been on any of them.

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair, feeling overwhelmed. "Did she leave a note or a message with you?" he asked hopefully.

Avaric shook his head. "There was no note, I'm sorry."

Fiyero nodded, his jaw clenched. She had just left with no goodbye or explanation.

Avaric hesitated. "I should tell you…"

A glimmer of hope reached Fiyero. "Yes?"

"I've spoken to Miss Elphaba over the past few days," Avaric said quietly. "I got the impression from her that she was struggling with the… reality of the life that awaited her. The pressures of the royal life, that is. The sacrifices one must make."

It hit Fiyero like a ton of bricks. "Oh."

He murmured something to Avaric that might have been a 'thank you' and retreated upstairs to his room. Moving on autopilot, he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, his mind a swirling mess of thoughts. It seemed so obvious now that Avaric had said it.

He'd known Elphaba was nervous about becoming royalty, but he'd thought that they could overcome it together. He'd thought she'd loved him… not that she had ever said it.

Suddenly, Fiyero was no longer hungry. When he got out of the shower and put on his pyjamas, he simply crawled into bed and lay there staring at the feelings. Maybe Elphaba had known what he was going to talk to her about, but that didn't explain why she'd left without saying goodbye.

Fiyero had spent days trying to think of the best way to break the news to her. He felt awful, breaking his promise to her, but it had to be done.

Fiyero had promised Elphaba that she could go to Shiz, and he was genuinely so proud of her for applying and wanting to go to university and make something of herself. But that had been before Ibrahim's death, when they were waiting to get married. Everything had changed now, and it had taken many conversations with Kasmira before Fiyero had realised that plan wouldn't work.

He was going to be King in two days, and he wanted to marry Elphaba as soon as possible. Which meant that she wouldn't be able to go to Shiz, they just couldn't practically have their queen away at college for 3 years.

The only consolation Fiyero could offer Elphaba was to get her degree through correspondence study, but it was all moot now.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Kasmira asked him when she came to check on her son and discoverated the news.

Fiyero shrugged, still staring at the ceiling. "Back to the Emerald City, I guess."

"You should go after her," his mother urged gently.

"Why?"

"Because you love her, Fiyero," she sighed.

"Well, obviously she didn't love me."

"Fiyero, she agreed to marry you, I _know_ she loved you," Kasmira chided him, her tone sharp.

"Obviously not enough," Fiyero muttered.

His mother said nothing to that.

Fiyero eventually fell asleep, but when he awoke the next morning he felt as though he hadn't slept at all. He didn't know what weighed more heavily on him- Elphaba's departure, or the realisation that tomorrow, he would become king.

There were yet more rehearsals at the cathedral for the coronation ceremony, which Fiyero was more than tired of.

"I think we've rehearsed enough that I could have been coronated ten times by now," Fiyero grumbled.

"Fiyero, remember the story of your great- great grandfather's coronation," Kasmira replied warningly.

Fiyero grimaced faintly. "Yeah, right. I know. I'm just… over this."

He collapsed into the throne that had been used in royal coronations for over a century. His mother placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero, we can find Elphaba for you. Let her explain herself, I'm sure-"

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "If she wanted to explain herself, she would have left a note. Or she would have waited and _talked_ to me before leaving."

The coronation on Friday was timed so that Fiyero would enter the cathedral at exactly eleven o'clock, and it lasted for an hour and a half. In the years to come, most of it would be a blur for Fiyero. His most distinct memory would be standing before the crowd of nobility and dignitaries that filled the cathedral, holding the Sovereign Orb and Sceptre with the coronation crown resting on his head; his eyes scanning the blur of faces and noting the absence of green amongst the crowd.

After the ceremony there was a ball, although Fiyero had never felt less like festivating. He was sick of being dragged into conversation with people he'd never met, hadn't seen in years, or simply didn't care about. There were plenty of people already trying to talk to him about favours they wanted, laws they wanted passed, or things they wanted him to change.

"Look," Fiyero said to the Minister of Housing, who was trying to convince Fiyero why there needed to be a law limiting the size of chimneys people could build in their homes.

"Other than my plan to outlaw Mondays, I don't have any plans to change any laws. But if I find out there's something bad about people building giant chimneys, I'll come to you first, I promise."

The Minister stared at him in bewilderment. "Outlaw Mondays?"

Fiyero sighed heavily. "That was a joke," he reassured him. "Excuse me, I need to talk to my mother."

It was after midnight before Fiyero got up to his bedroom. His mother kept talking about how he should take over the master suite, but Fiyero was refusing steadfastly. The master suite was still his parents' room, as far as he was concerned, and he was quite fine in his own room. It was the room he'd had his entire life, and it was the room he'd shared with Elphaba- however briefly. Even if Elphaba hadn't loved him, he had loved her. He did love her.

Fiyero took off his tie and threw it down on the bed, quickly shedding his jacket and shoes too. He slipped his hand into his pant pocket and drew out the little velvet box that contained the diamond ring.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to put the ring in his pocket when getting dressed that morning; or why he'd kept touching it throughout the long day.

"What do I do with this now?" he murmured to himself.

He turned it over in his hands for a moment, deep in thought. And then he shook his head firmly, and placed it at the back of his nightstand drawer. Elphaba had left, and she wasn't coming back. That was all there was to it.

 **AN. Don't you all feel a bit silly for hating on Fiyero a few chapters ago now?**

 **And I'm sure everyone will be a little put out there's no Fiyeraba reunion this chapter. Sorry, guys. Couldn't resist dragging it out a bit!**


	18. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 18: Reunited**

 **June 1945**

By the time Elphaba arrived at Werillah Ev, she was admittedly a wreck.

It turned out that's what happened when you came home from work one day to find out your nine year old daughter had run away to the other side of Oz.

Elphaba had finished work and then gone up to Colwen Grounds, fully expecting her daughter to be there. Boq had met her at the door, and when his greeting was,

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Elphaba had frozen. "I'm here to pick up my daughter," she said in confusion.

Boq frowned. "Um… Arora's not here."

"She was supposed to come here after her sleepover," Elphaba frowned.

Her brother-in-law shook his head. "She hasn't been here."

Elphaba tried to ignore the way her heart was suddenly beating twice as fast. "OK. She probably just got caught up playing with her friend and I didn't get the message. Thanks, Boq."

"See you later."

When she got to Arora's friend's house, however, and her mother said that Arora had left for her grandfather's house at nine o'clock that morning, Elphaba had tried not to panic.

She tried to stay calm as she thanked the woman and hurried back home, hoping beyond hope that Arora would be waiting for her there.

"Rora?" she called out the minute she opened the front door. "Arora?"

Silence greeted her.

" _Arora Nessarose Ibra Thropp, this is not funny!"_ she yelled.

Arora's bedroom was empty, as was the kitchen, bathroom and her own room. Elphaba was just taking a moment to decide whether to panic, or throw up and then panic, when there was a knock on the door.

Elphaba dashed to the door, hoping it was Arora, but instead found Frex.

"Boq said you were looking for Arora," he said swiftly, stepping through the door.

"She's not here," Elphaba said, tears stinging her eyes. "She was supposed to come to you after she left her friend's house this morning. I _told_ her…"

"When I spoke to her yesterday, she said she was going to be at her friend's all day," Frex frowned.

"Well, she's not there either, and she's not here, and… Oz. You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" she asked anxiously.

Frex put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's not overreact just yet, Elphaba. Did she leave a note?"

Elphaba hadn't even thought of that in her panic.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and tore away to check the house again.

She heard another knock on the door as she was searching, but it was followed moments later by Nessa and Boq's voices, so Elphaba resumed her search. A search of Arora's bedroom and her own revealed no note, and Elphaba was on the verge of tears when she at last found a note taped to the fridge and addressed to "Mom" in Arora's handwriting.

Elphaba tore it open, and as she read Arora's short message, felt the blood drain from her face.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked in concern, as Elphaba slowly entered the living room. "Did you find a note? Do you know where she is?"

Elphaba nodded, handing the note to her sister as she eased herself into the closest chair.

Nessarose read the note and then gasped softly.

"She's gone to the Vinkus?!"

Boq startled. "The Vinkus? What is she doing there?"

"She's gone to meet her father," Elphaba whispered.

Silence fell in the room.

"How does she know who he is?" Frex demanded sharply.

"I don't know," Elphaba answered, still dazed. "I didn't say anything to her…"

Nessa turned to Frex. "Is this going to be bad? If Arora turns up and announces herself as the illegitimate daughter of the Vinkun King?"

Frex looked grim. "It won't be good."

Boq grimaced. "If a kid turned up on _my_ doorstep and said she was the daughter of someone I'd slept with ten years ago-"

He stopped abruptly as Frex and Nessa both glared at him.

"We were engaged."

The three of them turned to Elphaba in shock.

" _Excuse me?"_ Frex demanded.

Elphaba wasn't looking at them, instead she was staring at her knees, rubbing a thumb over her left ring finger as though she was missing something. "We were engaged. For three months."

Frex could only gape at her.

"You were going to marry the king of the Vinkus?" Boq asked faintly.

"He wasn't the king then," Elphaba pointed out. "Well, at least when he proposed he wasn't," she corrected herself. "I have to go to the Vinkus," she added, getting to her feet and pacing around the room as she began to think.

"I'll have to get Knox to cover me at work… if I go see him tonight, I can get the first caravan out in the morning. Oz, how much are tickets now? I haven't taken one in a decade. I don't even know where Arora got the money-"

"Elphaba," Frex said firmly, cutting her off. "Explain."

"What's to explain? We were engaged and then we weren't," Elphaba said, still not looking at them as she grabbed a notepad from the coffee table and began to scribble a list of what she had to do.

"Elphaba, why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Nessa asked her sister softly.

"Because it didn't matter," Elphaba said bluntly, finally meeting her gaze. "We were engaged, it was an impulsive thing, and it didn't work out. It was a mistake, I know that, ok? I have to go pack," she excused herself and left the room.

Frex came to her bedroom door as Elphaba was tossing things haphazardly into her suitcase.

"Father, I really don't have time to get into this, ok?" Elphaba said once she'd registered his presence. "I don't want to waste time, I have to go after Arora. Anything could have happened to her."

"It's an awful feeling not knowing where your child is, isn't it?"

Elphaba stopped and looked up at him, taken by surprise. "This- this isn't the same thing," she said. "She's _nine._ I was twenty."

"I assure you, Elphaba, it's the same," Frex responded quietly.

Elphaba just stared at him speechlessly.

"I'll take care of your ticket for the caravan," her father continued and left without another word.

Elphaba finished packing and then hurried over to _The Pinnacle_ to talk to Knox about covering for her. As soon as she explained that Arora had taken it upon herself to go "visit distant family" in the Vinkus (Elphaba decided that was better than 'ran away to meet her father'), Knox was more than happy to step in for her.

Elphaba quickly went over a few things that he had to know, and promised to let him know where he could contact her if needed.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but hopefully not more than a few days," she said apologetically.

Knox grinned at her. "I don't think you have taken vacation time since you started working here, so I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

Elphaba trusted Knox, and it eased her somewhat to know she could rely on him to take over her duties.

When she returned to the cottage, Frex was waiting for her with a ticket for the eleven o'clock caravan to the Vinkus that night.

"Thank you," Elphaba said gratefully, accepting it.

"Send us word when you get there and see her," Frex ordered.

Elphaba nodded. "I will," she promised.

The entire journey to the Vinkus, Elphaba was left with nothing to do than to dwell on her fears that something could have happened to her daughter. Something could have happened on the trip, she might have gotten lost in the Vinkus, or she could have gotten to Werillah Ev and been turned away.

She couldn't sleep, she could barely eat anything, and she felt absolutely stick to her stomach the whole trip.

And that wasn't even thinking about the fact she was going to see Fiyero again.

When she finally reached the Vinkus, Elphaba wasted no time in making her way to Werillah Ev. It looked just as she remembered it from ten years ago, and just like last time, she felt increasingly nauseous the closer she got. Somehow it was even more foreboding _walking_ up the long drive of the castle than being in a carriage.

As she reached the door, Elphaba steeled herself and summoned all her courage, and rang the bell. All her nerve promptly vanished when the door opened and she found herself not facing a servant, but Fiyero himself.

"Is she here?" Elphaba blurted desperately. It was the only thing she could think of to say, the only thought that had consumed her entire being since she'd known where Arora was heading.

Fiyero stilled for just a second, staring at her, before he shook himself out of his stupor. "She's here," he confirmed, noting the sheer panic and terror in her eyes that she wasn't even trying to conceal.

Fiyero had never seen that much fear in her eyes before, not even when they had been in the Emerald City and she had feared that her cover was blown.

At his confirmation, Elphaba's entire body relaxed, all the tension she'd been carrying around the whole journey easing out of her. Before Fiyero's eyes, in a mere instant she seemed to collapse into herself, and her suitcase fell from her limp hand as her hands came up to cover her face in relief. Her knees buckled slightly, and Fiyero leapt forward in alarm, supporting her as he ushered her inside.

"Hey, hey. She's here and she's _fine,"_ he reassured her hastily, grabbing her suitcase and closing the door behind them.

Fiyero silently took the opportunity to study her. Her hair was shorter than it had been the last time he'd seen her, and she wasn't quite as thin, but other than that she looked the same. He wasn't sure whether to comfort her or not, but before he could decide, Elphaba composed herself and lifted her head from her hands.

"Where is she?" she croaked, her eyes filled with tears.

"Upstairs with my mom," Fiyero replied.

"I need to see her," Elphaba said immediately.

"Can we talk first?"

"No," Elphaba refused. "I need to see my daughter."

Fiyero couldn't help himself. "I think you mean _our_ daughter," he corrected her, as she pushed past him.

"Just don't be too hard on her, ok? I mean, it'd be a little hypocritical-"

Elphaba whirled around, her dark eyes flashing and her lips thinning. "No," she shot him down firmly. " _You_ don't get to do that. Not now. Not when I've just travelled across Oz not knowing if my _nine year old_ daughter was going to be here or not or if anything had happened to her. Don't you _dare_ call me a hypocrite."

Fiyero met her eyes, noting the tears and shadows under her eyes and the anxiety that lingered in her face, and relented.

"You're right," he agreed quietly. "Come on."

He took her suitcase and led her upstairs.

"My mom's letting her redecorate the room she's staying in," Fiyero said awkwardly, feeling the need to make conversation. "She's pretty excited about it. Well, they both are, but my mom will use any excuse to renovate or decorate. But everything she's picking seems to be some shade of-"

"Turquoise?" Elphaba guessed, as they neared the top of the stairs.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah."

Elphaba wasn't surprised. "It's her favourite colour."

"I gathered," Fiyero said, unsure what else to say.

He started to say something else, but was cut off by a loud cry.

" _Momma!"_

Arora had stepped out into the hall, and her entire face lit up as she spotted her mother. Elphaba was gone from Fiyero's side in the blink of an eye and dashing forward.

Fiyero's heart wrenched in a way he hadn't known was possible as he watched Arora launch herself into her mother's arms. Elphaba lifted her up, and Arora hooked her legs around her mother's waist and buried her face in her mother's neck as she sobbed.

A lump formed in Fiyero's throat as he watched the reunion between mother and daughter. Elphaba held her tightly, and although Fiyero couldn't see her face, he suspected that she was trying to hold herself together for Arora. Despite the raw emotion she had displayed downstairs to him, she had abruptly pushed her own feelings aside to comfort her daughter.

Elphaba eventually gently put Arora back on her feet, and crouched down to her level, keeping a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, do you understand?" she demanded, her voice trembling slightly.

Arora nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know where you were, do you get that? What if something had happened to you?"

"I left a note," Arora defended herself.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "On the fridge. I come home and you're not there, but you think my first stop is the _kitchen_?!"

Arora's face fell and she hugged Elphaba again tightly. "I'm really sorry," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled.

Elphaba let out a long breath, gently smoothing her daughter's hair. "I know, honey. I know."

She pulled away and dug a handkerchief out of her bag, handing it to Arora to wipe her eyes.

Fiyero felt like he was intruding as he stood there. For the first time since he'd learned of Arora's existence, it felt like it really hit him that she was their child. Seeing them together really brought it home that Elphaba was no longer simply Fiyero's ex-fiancée, but the mother of his child. He'd had the thought, but it was another thing to see it reality, right before his eyes. It was a powerful image and realisation in a way that he hadn't expected to experience.

When Elphaba suddenly got to her feet, looking over Arora's head, Fiyero shifted his gaze to see his mother coming down the hall.

"Elphaba," she said warmly when she was close. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you," Elphaba replied, feeling slightly awkward. "It's nice to see you too."

"I've had the maid set up the guest bedroom across the hall from Arora's room for you," Kasmira continued. "And you're just in time for lunch."

"I- thank you," Elphaba said again, flustered by the warm and casual reception from the dowager queen.

"Um, if you don't mind, actually, could I just have a few minutes with Arora?"

"Of course. We'll meet you downstairs," Kasmira agreed, and turned to her son. "Fiyero?"

Feeling slightly blindsided, Fiyero handed Elphaba her suitcase silently and he and his mother began to head for the stairs.

"Alright, Rora Rose, let's go," Elphaba said to her daughter, when they had only taken a few steps.

"Is this the part where I'm in trouble?" Arora asked meekly.

"What do you think?"

Fiyero glanced over his shoulder and saw Arora grimace apprehensively. "Am I grounded?"

"Hell yes."

"For like, a week?" she asked hopefully.

Elphaba scoffed. "Try for like, a month, kid. For starters," she corrected, steering her daughter down the hall.

When Arora had led her mother into her room and the door shut behind them, Fiyero turned back to his mother.

"Should I be involved in this?"

"No," Kasmira said immediately. "Start with managing a conversation with your daughter, _then_ work your way up to disciplining her. You have to be a father first."

"I _am-"_

"Biologically, yes. Not in practice. Come on, let's go down to lunch."

Elphaba and Arora entered the dining room fifteen minutes later. Arora's eyes were rather red, but they both looked calmer.

"Arora tells us that you're a hotel manager now," Kasmira said to Elphaba as they ate. "I hope it wasn't too difficult for you to leave work?"

"I have a good staff," Elphaba answered. "They can cover for me."

Fiyero was finding he had no more idea what to say to Elphaba than he did to Arora. What did you say to someone you hadn't seen for a decade? When everyone had mostly finished eating and there was a lull in the stilted conversation, he turned to Elphaba.

"Could we talk?"

She nodded slowly and got to her feet.

"May I be excused, please, Grams?" Arora asked Kasmira.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Elphaba turned to her daughter. "You're excused to go right upstairs and write a letter to your grandfather to let him know we're both here and safe. I wasn't the only one worried."

Arora nodded contritely. "OK, Mom."

Fiyero cleared his throat. "Shall we?" he asked Elphaba.

He led the way to his study, and offered Elphaba a seat in one of the two armchairs in the room.

They sat there in silence for a long moment. Elphaba didn't want to start this conversation, and Fiyero didn't know where to start.

"Why did you leave?"

Despite the bombshell that had been dropped on him only the day before, the first question Fiyero asked was the one that had plagued him for ten years.

Elphaba looked slightly confused by the question, but she answered nonetheless.

"Look, there was a lot expected of you," she said. "I knew that. You weren't obligated-"

" _Obligated?"_ Fiyero interrupted incredulously.

"Yes, obligated," Elphaba retorted, as though it were obvious. "You didn't-"

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left?" Fiyero cut her off.

Elphaba hesitated for just a moment. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need the scandal-"

"Well, we've avoided that," Fiyero said sarcastically.

"Will you stop interrupting me?"Elphaba snapped.

"You don't think it's more of a scandal her turning up on my doorstep a decade later, than if you'd been pregnant when we got married?" Fiyero asked her. "We were engaged," he reminded her.

"A _secret_ engagement," Elphaba countered.

"That was your idea-"

"Look, Arora and I will get the next caravan back to Munchkinland, ok? There'll be no scandal."

Fiyero leaned forward in his chair, staring at her in disbelief. "You think that's what I'm concerned about here? Elphaba, we have a _daughter_. You didn't think I had a right to know about her?"

Elphaba winced at his tone. "Of course you did," she agreed. "I just… I couldn't do it, ok? I thought a clean break would be best."

She wasn't looking at him, but a point somewhere past his left shoulder as she subconsciously rubbed her left ring finger. It had become a nervous habit in the past ten years, she didn't even realise she did it anymore.

Fiyero didn't notice it either.

"I don't need anything from you," she said abruptly. "Money or anything. It's not like that."

"I want to get to know her," Fiyero said. "I'm not going to walk away, Elphaba. I'm her _father,_ and I want to be involved in her life."

"How? She can't exactly traipse between Munchkinland and the Vinkus every other weekend," Elphaba pointed out.

Fiyero rubbed his brow tiredly. "I don't know," he admitted. "We'll have to work that out. In the meantime, I was hoping she could stay for the summer. At least part of it," he amended hastily as a look of panic flickered over Elphaba's face.

Elphaba hadn't been expected that invitation, and she was surprised by just how shaken that suggestion made her and Fiyero's face was shadowed in concern.

"El-"

"I'm fine," she brushed him off as he started to rise from his chair. "I just- this was the longest I've ever been apart from her since she was born," she admitted.

Fiyero somehow wasn't surprised by that.

"You're welcome to stay too," he said. "Like I said, we'll have to make arrangements anyway, it's probably easier doing it in person."

Elphaba hesitated. She wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but he had a point. And now that she was here, she couldn't really deny Arora her father, could she?

"I guess… we could stay for a week or two," she said slowly.

Fiyero took what he could get.

"Fine. Two weeks and we'll play it by ear after that?" he suggested, and Elphaba nodded half-heartedly.

"Why Arora?" Fiyero changed the subject. "Her name I mean."

Elphaba shifted in her seat. "She was born at sunrise. It seemed appropriate."

They both knew there was more to it than that.

"Fae-"

The old nickname slipped out before Fiyero even thought about it and they both flinched slightly. It was too familiar, too intimate.

Fiyero cleared his throat softly, trying to move past the awkward moment. "Thank you. For my dad."

Elphaba met his gaze, and her face softened slightly. "I liked your dad. He was a good man."

Fiyero smiled faintly.

"What was the thing you called Arora before… 'Rora Rose'?"

Elphaba appeared to blush faintly. "Um, yeah. My father started it when she was a baby actually."

"It sounds like she and your father are close… I was kind of surprised when Arora mentioned it."

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "Yeah, I'll bet. What can I say?" she shrugged. "She's the first grandchild. I didn't expect it either, but I'm glad she has it."

"Are things ok with you and him?" Fiyero asked carefully.

Elphaba shrugged again. "They're better. I'll never be the favourite, but I gave him the first grandchild and only granddaughter, so despite the 'born out of wedlock' thing, it earned me a few points."

Fiyero cracked a grin despite himself.

"Is there anything else?" Elphaba asked him.

Fiyero sobered. "Um, yeah, there was just one or two more things we need to go over. The press," he added at Elphaba's inquisitive glance.

Elphaba looked at him warily. "What _about_ the press?"

"I don't want you guys to have to go through all the rumours. Mom and I decided the best thing to do is to release a statement and put a stop to any rumours that may pop up."

"What kind of statement?" Elphaba questioned, still wary.

"Nothing too far from the truth," he reassured her. "You and I had a relationship and split up, and Arora was the product. You raised her in Munchkinland to give her a normal life, and I saw her secretly whenever I could. Now that she's older, you've come to visit to ease her into Vinkun society."

Elphaba's brow furrowed with trepidation.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"What does this involve?" Elphaba asked. "Arora being here. Do you want her to stay for damage control for your image or something?"

"I want to get to know my daughter!" Fiyero exclaimed, affronted. "Do you _really_ think I have some political agenda? For Oz's sake, Elphaba!"

"Well, I don't know!" Elphaba retorted. "I knew you for six months a decade ago. It wouldn't be the first time."

Fiyero stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Elphaba ignored him. "I don't want the press to bother Arora-"

"Which is exactly why I proposed this statement," Fiyero interrupted. "To stop her from reading in a tabloid that you're only claiming she's mine for money; or that the reason I wasn't in her life was because I was ashamed of her or something."

"She knows that," Elphaba said. "I don't lie to her."

"Except for the part about who her father was, right?" Fiyero retorted coolly.

Elphaba stiffened and Fiyero sighed deeply, his tone softening.

"I'm sorry."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest and avoided his gaze.

"No, you're right," she said quietly.

"I just want to get to know her, I promise. I want to keep her safe, just like you do."

"No you don't," Elphaba shot him down, meeting his gaze. "Not like I do, I can promise you that."

Then she got up and left the study before Fiyero could say anything else.


	19. An Unexpected Change

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. I do like this chapter... also, for those who have asked, there's 31 chapters total.**

 **Chapter 19: An Unexpected Change**

 **November, 1935**

At four am, a baby's cries seemed even more piercing than usual.

As Arora, four weeks old, tested out her lung capacity and seemed intent on letting no one within a five mile radius sleep; Elphaba paced her dark bedroom, nestling the baby against her shoulder and trying not to cry herself.

Arora had woken up three hours ago and refused to go back to sleep. She'd been fed, burped and changed, and it wasn't making any difference. Elphaba didn't know what else to do, and had resorted to pacing the room. She'd had the brief thought that if had helped soothe Arora before she was born, it might help now. It wasn't working.

"Come on, kid, please. Just go to sleep," she begged the baby quietly. " _Please."_

Arora just continued to wail.

Just as Elphaba turned on the spot to begin another course in the small space of her room between her bed and Arora's bassinet, the bedroom door opened.

Elphaba stopped in her tracks, a lump in her throat as she took in Frex standing in the doorway in his pyjamas and robe. It was too dark to see his face, but Elphaba knew he couldn't be happy.

He hadn't held Arora since she was born, and barely looked at her. He was tolerating being woken up during the night, but Elphaba guessed three hours straight of crying was beyond his patience.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said immediately, over Arora's wailing. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Frex switched on the light and Elphaba winced, both from the sudden light and as Arora's screams seemed to get even louder.

"Give her here," Frex ordered.

Elphaba instinctively clutched her daughter tighter to her, without really meaning to.

"What?"

"Give her here," Frex repeated, his tone irritated.

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, but then slowly handed Arora to Frex.

She watched nervously as Frex held Arora in the crook of his arm and then turned to the door.

"Get some sleep," he said brusquely and then left the room with Arora.

Elphaba stood in the middle of the room, and she swore her heart stopped. Was she supposed to be this uneasy that her father was alone with the baby?

He hadn't spent five minutes with her since she was born, and although on some level Elphaba knew she was being ridiculous- Frex had obviously taken care of Nessa as a baby, at least- she couldn't help but tense.

She could still hear Arora crying, although they were more distant now, as though Frex had taken her downstairs. And then suddenly, they went from screams to whimpers.

Elphaba felt rather sick, and her whole body shook as she eased herself onto her bed. What could Frex do to calm Arora that she couldn't?

Weakly, Elphaba caved in and began to sob. She was utterly exhausted and completely over her head. She couldn't even comfort her own daughter, and she missed Fiyero so much it hurt. It killed her to look at Arora every day and see traces of him in her face.

Assumedly, Elphaba ended up crying herself to sleep, as she later had no memory of falling asleep. She was startled when the next thing she knew, the room was filled with sunlight and the clock read eight o'clock.

Sitting bolt upright on the bed, Elphaba's first glance was towards the bassinet, which was empty. What's more, she couldn't hear any noise outside the room.

Mildly panicked, Elphaba left her bedroom and flew down the stairs, searching for her father. She came to a sudden halt in the entryway to the living room at the sight of Nessa sitting in her chair, holding Arora in her arms.

"Good morning," Nessa smiled brightly when she spotted her sister. "You missed breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

Elphaba couldn't speak. She slowly edged forward until she could see Arora properly, seeing her sleeping soundly.

"Is- is she ok?" she asked hoarsely.

Nessa looked a little surprised. "She's fine. She's been asleep since I got up, Father was taking care of her. Do you want her back?" she offered, beginning to adjust the sleeping baby.

Elphaba shook her head, slowly sitting down into a nearby armchair.

"No. She looks pretty settled there."

Nessa smiled softly down at her niece. "She's so beautiful, Fabala."

Elphaba managed a weak smile.

Arora stirred twenty minutes later, looking for her breakfast. Elphaba fed her, and then surrendered her back to Nessa, who offered to burp her.

For the rest of the morning, she couldn't help but distance herself from Arora as much as possible. She fed and changed her when needed, but otherwise Elphaba left her with Nessa. Every time Arora cried, it was like a knife in Elphaba's heart and she was tempted to cry herself.

"Elphaba."

Elphaba glanced over to the doorway.

"A word, please," Frex said.

Elphaba nodded, turning to Nessa. "Will you be alright with her?"

Nessa smiled. "Of course."

Elphaba felt anxious as she followed Frex into his study, and sat in the chair he gestured to.

"What is it?" she asked.

Frex sat in the armchair opposite her and leaned forward slightly.

"You're doing fine."

Elphaba blinked at him in disbelief. "W-What?" she said.

Frex's face was oddly gentle. "You're doing fine," he repeated.

Elphaba stared at him for a long moment and promptly burst into tears, which only intensified as Frex, to her surprise, leaned over and took her hand in comfort.

"I- I can't do this," she wept, choking out her words between sobs.

"Yes you can," her father said quietly.

Elphaba shook her head. "I c-couldn't even stop her crying. I can't comfort my own daughter," she croaked out.

"Elphaba, she has a touch of colic," Frex said calmly. "It's nothing to do with you."

Elphaba sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Colic?"

Frex nodded. "You and Nessa both had it too. It's not a big deal."

He continued to speak as Elphaba took that in.

"The midwife is coming by after lunch. I want you to talk to her."

"About what?" Elphaba asked warily.

"Just talk to her," Frex said. "Go wash your face and we'll have lunch."

When the midwife came by after lunch, she brought with her some evaporated milk and a mechanical breast pump, which she showed Elphaba how to use.

"The evaporated milk is quite safe for Arora, and if you express milk it will mean that other people besides you can feed her," she explained.

"Other people?"

"Your father and sister for example. That's why your father sent for me, he said you were in desperate need of some sleep."

Elphaba was stunned.

"He did?"

"It sounds as though he dotes on his granddaughter," the midwife continued and Elphaba smiled weakly.

"You're sure the evaporated milk is ok to give her?"

"Your sister had it," the midwife pointed out and Elphaba realised that must have been true.

She went on to give Elphaba some information about colic and some tips on how to ease Arora's discomfort and help calm her. Elphaba was grateful for it all, although she still felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Fabala?" Nessa called out to her after the midwife had left.

Elphaba came downstairs and met her sister in the living room, who was wrinkling her nose.

"I think Arora needs her diaper changed."

Elphaba laughed slightly at her sister's face. "Thanks, Nessa."

She took Arora back upstairs and had just finished changing the diaper when Frex appeared in the doorway.

"How is Rora Rose?"

Elphaba whirled around, startled. "Rora Rose?"

Frex looked at her casually.

"Rora Rose," Elphaba repeated in a whisper as she picked her daughter up.

Rora for Arora, and Rose for Nessarose… it could almost be a nod to the _Sleeping Beauty_ fairytale too. It was kind of perfect.

"She's fine," Elphaba answered.

"Put her bassinet in my room tonight and I'll get up with her so you can sleep."

"You don't have to, I'm her mother-"

"And I'm her grandfather," Frex replied shortly. He looked around the room. "We'll have to set up one of the guest rooms as her nursery so you have more room. Or this can be the nursery and you can have one the guest room as a bedroom. Whichever you prefer," he said and walked away.

Elphaba looked down at her daughter.

"What in Oz's name did you do to him this morning?" Elphaba asked the baby in amazement.

Arora simply gurgled in reply. Elphaba could only assume that she had inherited Fiyero's charm- she couldn't imagine any other way that a screaming, colicky baby could have had any influence over Frex. Elphaba entertained the thought that perhaps, like her, Frex was simply sleep deprived and this had caused his apparent personality change.

However, over the next few days, Frex continued to help Elphaba with Arora, especially giving her some relief during the night so that she could get a few hours' sleep. The guest room near Elphaba's room was quickly yet completely transformed into a beautiful nursery for Arora- fit for a princess. Frex and Nessa were also beginning to talk about Lurlinemas, and how to make it special for Arora's first- despite Elphaba's logical responses that Arora had no idea it was Lurlinemas or what that meant.

It was three weeks later, Elphaba was awoken at two am by Arora's cries. Shivering and half asleep, she stumbled out of bed and out of the room towards the nursery. She came to a halt just outside the room as she heard her father's voice.

"You're alright," he was saying quietly. "Opa's here."

It took Elphaba's breath away to hear the Munchkin term for "grandfather" fall easily from his lips. She and Frex had never discussed what his title for Arora would be, but she never would have expected it to be something so affectionate.

"Is she ok?" she found her voice, stepping into the doorway. "Colic?"

Frex glanced up at her and shook his head. "Hungry, I think."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll take her."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again, reaching her arms out for her daughter. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you," she added softly.

Frex handed Arora to her and then hesitated slightly.

"You know where I am if you need me," he said shortly and then left the nursery.

Elphaba settled down in the rocking chair in the nursery and adjusted Arora to feed her.

"We're going to be ok, Rora Rose," she said softly, watching her daughter feed. "You think so?"

Arora merely snuffled as she continued to suck frantically and Elphaba sighed, leaning her head back.

"I think so," she murmured.

She may not have Fiyero with her, but maybe she wasn't quite as alone as she'd first thought.

 **AN. The mechanical breast pump has existed since 1921-23, although it was first patented in 1854. Just FYI.**


	20. Heartache is Timeless

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 20: Heartache is Timeless**

 **June, 1945**

Two days after Elphaba's arrival, Fiyero finally told her about Galinda. He hadn't really planned on it, but he wasn't sure how long Galinda's patience would last, and he didn't think Elphaba should find out when Galinda turned up on the doorstep and announced herself.

The adults were sitting in the parlour that evening after dinner having coffee, while Arora was having a bath. Kasmira was trying to get Elphaba and Fiyero to make plans for the summer, without much success, when Arora skipped into the room in her nightgown, her wet hair dripping down her back with her hairbrush in hand.

"Momma-"

She didn't even have to finish asking before Elphaba beckoned her forward. Arora beamed and settled herself at her mother's feet so that Elphaba could brush and braid her hair.

"Arora, is there anything you'd like to do or see while you're here?" Kasmira asked her.

Arora looked bewildered by the question. "See?"

"Any tourist sites?" Kasmira prodded.

Arora hesitated. "I don't really know anything about the Vinkus," she admitted. "We haven't studied it in school yet."

"Well, that settles it," Kasmira said in satisfaction. "Your father will just have to give you the complete grand tour then."

Arora bit her lip. "Could Mom come with us?" she asked Fiyero.

Fiyero glanced at Elphaba, who's fingers had stilled midway through braiding Arora's hair. Then he looked to Arora, who looked faintly nervous as she met his gaze, although why he had no idea.

"If she wants to," he answered, unable to say no to her.

Arora's face relaxed and she smiled at him, before trying to twist around to see her mother. "Mom, you'll come, won't you?"

"Hold still," Elphaba ordered in reply, gently twisting her forward again.

Arora waited impatiently until her mother had finished and then turned around again.

"Will you come?"

Clearly, Fiyero thought, Elphaba was no better at saying no to Arora than he was; as she sighed deeply and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, I'll come."

Arora beamed.

It was decided that the day after tomorrow would be the day for their tour, and Arora kept asking more questions about what there was to see in the Vinkus until it was time for her to go to bed.

"No reading," Elphaba reminded her as Arora bid them all goodnight, and Arora nodded with a glum sigh.

It was part of her punishment- Arora was grounded, but Elphaba had decided most of the punishment wouldn't take effect until they returned to Munchkinland so as not to hinder Arora's chance to spend time with her father and grandmother.

"I'm grounded for six weeks," Arora had informed them resignedly. "A month for running away and two weeks for snooping through mom's stuff," she explained.

"That seems fair," Kasmira had said gently, and although Arora wasn't thrillified about it, she accepted it. She knew she deserved it.

"I thought I'd be grounded for like a _year_ ," Arora replied, not entirely overdramatic. "So a month isn't _that_ bad."

"Kid, you're lucky you're not grounded until you're thirty," Elphaba had retorted and Arora knew that.

That night, when Elphaba made to turn in for the night, Fiyero stopped her.

"I'm seeing someone," he blurted out as she rose from her chair.

Kasmira had volunteered to check on Arora before retiring for the night herself, so it was just Elphaba and Fiyero in the parlour.

Elphaba stilled, turning her head to look at Fiyero in the lamplight of the room.

"Her name's Galinda. Galinda Upland. She's Avaric's goddaughter, actually. We've been dating for about a year and a half," Fiyero said nervously, feeling rather like he was a teenager again.

"It's just- you'll probably meet her soon… you and Arora, I mean. And I- I thought you should know," he finished lamely, grimacing slightly.

Elphaba's face was annoyingly blank as he watched her, but then again, she'd always been good at hiding her thoughts and feelings for the most part.

"It's been ten years," she said finally, her tone quiet. "I didn't expect anything different. Of course you moved on."

"You didn't," Fiyero pointed out.

Elphaba gave a little shrug, her face still blank. "Single mother," she said as though it excused everything. "Goodnight, Fiyero."

As luck would have it, Fiyero had broken the news to Elphaba in the nick of time. Galinda arrived at Werillah Ev just in time for lunch the next day.

"Hello, dearest!" she greeted Fiyero brightly when she saw him. "I simply couldn't wait _any_ longer to meet your daughter!"

Fiyero sighed, hiding his irritation with her, although he had rather been expecting it.

"The statement's out now," Galinda reminded him, talking of the press statement announcing Arora's existence to the whole of the Vinkus that had indeed been released that morning. "I figured I should meet her before people start asking me about her."

Fiyero held back another sigh. Instead, he smiled and placed an arm around her waist.

"Come with me."

Arora was doing a puzzle with Kasmira in the library, as Elphaba did some paperwork for the hotel that Knox had sent her via express her that morning, that was apparently urgent and could only be done by her.

As he escorted Galinda into the library, he cleared his throat slightly and all three females looked up at him.

"Hello, Galinda," Kasmira greeted the blonde.

"Good morning, Kasmira," Galinda smiled. Then her gaze found Arora, and her smile faded slightly as her eyes widened. It was as though she had really believed this was some joke on Fiyero's part until now.

"Arora, come here," Fiyero said, beckoning his daughter forward.

She obeyed, looking at Galinda with slight trepidation.

"Galinda, this is Arora. Arora, this is Galinda Upland, my… friend."

Fiyero swore he saw Elphaba roll her eyes slightly. The reason why became apparent quickly, when Arora frowned slightly.

"Friend? Mom said she was your girlfriend."

Fiyero faltered, but his eyes found Elphaba's, who shrugged innocently.

Galinda took it in her stride, however, and giggled as she extended a perfectly manicured hand to Arora.

"It's very nice to meet you, Arora."

"You too," Arora replied politely.

Fiyero cleared his throat again and gestured towards Elphaba.

"And this is Elphaba…"

"Arora's mother," Elphaba finished for him and saving Fiyero the uncertainty of exactly how to introduce her.

Galinda smiled brightly. "Of course," she said, nodding towards her politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Her tone and smile was too bright to be sincere, but Fiyero didn't seem to notice. Elphaba didn't miss it, however.

"I've heard so much about you from Yero, and Avaric, of course. He's my godfather," Galinda explained.

"Fiyero mentioned," Elphaba said tightly. Avaric hadn't been to Werillah Ev since her arrival, so Elphaba hadn't seen him. She wasn't looking forward to it- ten years hadn't changed her opinion of him.

Galinda's smile flickered for a moment.

"I think I went to Shiz with your sister… Bessa?"

"Nessarose," Elphaba corrected, her lips thin.

" _Nessarose,_ of course. Nessa! How is the dear?"

"Fine. Married. With two boys."

Galinda's eyebrow rose slightly. "Really? Lovely. Who did she marry?"

Elphaba stared at her for a moment, trying to hide her disbelief. She knew Galinda's name before Fiyero had mentioned her, because she was the one who had set up Nessa and Boq, according to the couple themselves.

"Boq Underhill. _You_ set them up together," Elphaba reminded her, liking the blonde less and less.

" _Oh!_ Of course!" Galinda laughed lightly. "I remember Bick!"

"Boq."

Galinda appeared not to have heard her. "That's lovely. Tell them I said hello, will you, Elphie?"

"It's Elphaba," the green girl corrected her.

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "Elphaba's so _formal._ We're going to be great friends, I know it. After all, our families are sort of linked now, because of Arora."

Elphaba just managed to keep her face in a civil expression. She wasn't missing the way Galinda had tucked her arm securely around Fiyero's, or the almost possessive gleam in her eyes as she looked at Elphaba. Elphaba thought it was rather ridiculous, but she was being polite.

In a way, Galinda was right though. If it _was_ serious between her and Fiyero, she might one day be Arora's stepmother. Although that idea made Elphaba's heart ache a little.

Fiyero seemed oblivious to all of this, however.

"Galinda, would you like to stay for lunch?"

She beamed at him. "I'd _love_ that, darling. It'll give me a chance to get to know Arora so much better."

Arora smiled politely again, and as they headed towards the dining room for lunch, she glanced to her mother. Elphaba was careful to keep her face blank.

Over lunch, Galinda overwhelmed Arora with questions about everything she liked and didn't like, barely giving the girl a chance to actually eat any of her lunch. She seemed to be trying to ignore Elphaba, but Arora noticed that and in return, she worked Elphaba into every answer possible.

Currently, Galinda was asking Arora about school.

"What's your favourite subject?"

Arora toyed with the crust of her sandwich and shrugged. "I like pretty much everything except gym. It depends on what we're doing in each subject to which one I like best."

"What was your favourite last year?" Galinda prodded.

"English. I won an essay competition."

"Really? What was the essay on?" Fiyero asked in interest.

Arora brightened. "We had to write about who our hero was. I chose Momma," she beamed at Elphaba, who returned the smile softly.

" _Ohh._ That's so _sweet,"_ Kasmira sighed, clearly touched.

"So sweet," Galinda echoed, although to Elphaba's mind she looked a little put off by how clearly Arora looked up to her mother.

"Why your Mom?" Fiyero asked. "Not that it doesn't make sense," he added hastily, as Elphaba's eyebrow rose as she glanced at him. "I just… what did you say?"

Arora took a sip of juice before answering.

"Because she raised me all by herself. And she's the best Mom ever."

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked teasingly. "I may have to challenge you on that," he added, gesturing towards his own mother.

Arora shook her head firmly. "Nope. Sorry, Grams, but Mom's the best."

Kasmira looked between Elphaba and Arora and smiled gently. "I'm happy to let that ruling stand," she said and Elphaba blushed faintly.

Galinda moved the conversation forward, and it suddenly struck Elphaba that what Galinda was doing was trying to find common interests with Arora- create a bond. It unnerved her, and she had a grim satisfaction in that she appeared unable to find any.

"Favourite food?"

"Potato."

"Potato?" Galinda repeated. "In what form?"

"Any form," Elphaba answered dryly.

Galinda's face fell slightly. "Oh."

Elphaba guessed that potato had too much starch and carbohydrates to make the list of the blonde's favourite foods.

Fiyero's face brightened. "I know a place that makes the _best_ potato skins," he told Arora.

"Really?" she asked. "Can they be part of the tour?"

"Sure."

"What tour?" Galinda asked in interest.

"Dad's taking me on a tour of the Vinkus tomorrow," Arora informed her.

Elphaba and Fiyero both stilled. It was the first time Arora had called Fiyero 'Dad' in his presence.

Galinda smiled, unaware of this. "That sounds lovely. I wish I could go with you, but I have plans with friends all day."

"That's ok," Arora said cheerfully. "Mom's coming with us, so it'll be kinda crowded if there were four of us going."

Galinda didn't know what to say to that.

"Dad? Can we have potato skins tomorrow?" Arora asked Fiyero.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

Elphaba groaned slightly, and drew Fiyero's attention to her.

"What?" he and Arora asked in unison.

Elphaba briefly met Fiyero's gaze, but answered her daughter.

"The first tour your father arranged for me, most of it involved food," she said.

"Hey, it wasn't _all_ food," Fiyero protested.

"No," Elphaba agreed. "There was also the former brothel."

Arora's eyes widened, and Galinda almost choked on her drink.

"You took Mom to an old brothel?" Arora demanded of Fiyero.

"How do _you_ know what a brothel is?" Fiyero demanded in return.

"I'm nine, I'm not stupid," was Arora's answer.

Fiyero looked to Elphaba in shock and she shrugged.

"She reads."

Fiyero turned back to Arora and cleared his throat. "It wasn't a former brothel," he reassured her. "I mean… it _was…_ but it was a pub. Supposedly haunted."

" _Oh,"_ Arora nodded in understanding. "Mom said you were afraid of ghosts," she added casually.

Fiyero glared lightly at Elphaba.

" _That's_ the one thing you tell her about me? I'm afraid of ghosts?"

"Well, you _are,"_ Elphaba retorted and Fiyero gave up.

"It wasn't the only thing she told me," Arora reassured him. "She also told me that _Sleeping Beauty_ is your favourite fairytale, and you like architecture."

Fiyero felt rather pleased at that, and he glanced to Elphaba again, but she avoided his gaze.

"You do?" Galinda said in surprise.

Fiyero said nothing, but resumed his lunch.

The next morning, Fiyero, Elphaba and Arora set out from Werillah Ev right after breakfast. Arora was practically bouncing with excitement. She had delighted Fiyero by asking him to show them some architecture as part of their tour, and naturally, he had agreed.

Elphaba had expected him to take them to one of the royal residences, perhaps Chorimall Irr as he had shown her a decade ago. But instead, after lunch (the promised potato skins, which Arora had loved) he directed the carriage to a church. Not the Wodinn Cathedral where Ibrahim's funeral and Fiyero's coronation had been, but one on the other side of the city.

"This is the Church of Lurline," he told them as he helped Arora from the carriage. "It's about eight hundred years old."

"Wow," Arora breathed, her eyes wide.

Elphaba followed them silently as Fiyero patiently explained to Arora all about the architecture of the building.

She couldn't help but remember as he had explained similar things to her, what felt like another lifetime ago. The passion and joy on his face as he pointed out aspects of the building to their daughter was the same look she had seen ten years ago, and she wondered if he was remembering that too.

And then suddenly he glanced over his shoulder at her, before looking back to Arora.

"Want to see something cool?"

She nodded eagerly, and he led them up a long series of steps until they reached a gallery that ran around the dome. When Fiyero instructed Arora to stand in a specific spot, Elphaba had a sudden flash of memory and knew what he was doing. And as he glanced at her for a brief second once more, Elphaba knew he did remember.

She watched with a small smile on her face as Fiyero demonstrated and shared the "magic" of the 'whispering walls' with Arora, and the genuine excitement on her daughter's face.

"That's so _cool!_ Mom, isn't that cool?" Arora exclaimed excitedly, dashing back to her mother's side.

"It is," Elphaba agreed. "But let's remember we're in a _church,_ ok? Inside voice."

Arora nodded distractedly.

They completed all the sites on Fiyero's list by four o'clock that afternoon, finishing with an hour in a bookstore.

"I think that does it," Fiyero said, looking a little tired. "And there was only one food item in the whole day," he added pointedly to Elphaba, who rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean we can get ice cream sundaes?" Arora asked quickly.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed, over Elphaba's groan.

Arora bounced excitedly and skipped back to the carriage, leaving her parents to follow, Elphaba rather reluctant. The last thing Arora needed was a sugar high right now.

"Word of advice," Elphaba said to Fiyero. "Learn to say 'no' to her, please. For all our sakes."

"Can I know her for more than a week before I do that?" Fiyero replied without thinking and Elphaba winced.

"I'm sorry-"

Elphaba stopped walking and turned to him. "I know you've missed a lot, and I know that's my fault," she said quietly. "But spoiling her isn't the way to make up for it."

Fiyero watched remorsefully as she strode towards the carriage.

As they ate their ice cream sundaes, Arora seized the moment and asked all the questions she'd been holding back for what felt like her entire life. It had just occurred to her that having both her parents together in front of her, meant that she could get all the information her mother had never wanted to tell her before.

"How did you and Mom meet?" she asked Fiyero.

Fiyero froze. His eyes flew to Elphaba, who was staring into her sundae, blushing furiously. The sight made his heart clench- after ten years, she still blushed at the memory of their meeting. And he still found it completely endearing.

"Well," he finally answered slowly. "Your mom was working at _The Pinnacle_ in the Emerald City, and I was a guest there."

"Ok, but _how_ did you meet?" Arora prodded.

"I was cleaning his room," Elphaba answered quickly, and Arora accepted that.

"And then you started dating?"

Elphaba was slightly exasperated at her daughter, but Fiyero was happy to answer her questions, although he kept glancing at Elphaba as though he wasn't sure how much to tell her.

And that was how Arora found out that her parents had been engaged.

"You were going to get _married?!"_ she exclaimed, her mouth gaping at them.

Elphaba sighed. "Oh, kid. Just finish your sundae, please."

But the ice cream was completely forgotten.

"How did you propose? Did you get down on one knee?" Arora asked Fiyero eagerly.

Fiyero cleared his throat slightly. "Yes, I did. At the top of the Ozma Tower in the Emerald City," he said, meeting her wide eyes.

He was bracing himself, figuring the logical questions to follow were the circumstances about their breakup and her own existence. But instead, Arora looked to her mother silently, who was stabbing the melted ice cream of her own sundae and not looking at anyone. And then without another word, Arora pulled her own sundae back towards her and resumed eating.

Fiyero was curious as to what had halted her flow of questions. And then he suddenly remembered what Arora had said when she'd arrived at Werillah Ev- that she couldn't ask her mother questions, because she didn't want to make her cry anymore.

Fiyero couldn't help but wonder what exactly were the questions that made Elphaba cry. And if they were questions he'd ever get answers to.


	21. Milestones

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. What's this, an update 2 days in a row? Well, the thing is that I'm currently in Perth visiting a friend. Tomorrow (Friday, our scheduled update day) I fly out at 8.30 am to go visit Kelly in Adelaide and don't land until the afternoon. Because I didn't want to get up super early to update before the airport, I'm posting this now (I'm seeing _The Lion King_ tonight). Which means you still have to wait until my Sunday for ch 22 (sorry).**

 **Chapter 21: Milestones**

 **August 1936**

Arora was ten months old at the end of her first summer. She was crawling, pulling herself up when standing next to the coffee table, and had four teeth. She made a lot of noise, but had no discernible words as of yet, although the whole family was prompting her.

Nessa was spending as much time with her niece as possible, she was due to leave for Shiz University in just a few days and was rather dreading it.

"What if when I come home for Lurlinemas, she doesn't remember me?" she asked Elphaba anxiously.

"Of _course_ she'll remember you," Elphaba reassured her. "You're her favourite aunt!"

Nessa smiled slightly despite herself. " _Fabala_."

"Don't worry about it," Elphaba continued gently. "You just go to Shiz, and have a thrillifying time, ok?"

The two sisters were sitting out in the back garden as Arora crawled around on a blanket happily.

"I'm going to miss her first birthday," Nessa continued, clearly committed to being despondiary in this moment, despite the beautiful weather.

Elphaba sighed. "Nessa, she's going to be one. She has no idea what a birthday is. We can just wait and festivate properly when you're home for Lurlinemas."

"You can't move her birthday to December."

"We're not _moving_ her birthday. We're just festivating at a later date. Nessa, you _have_ to snap out of this. I know you'll miss Arora, and home, but you're about to start _college._ People would _kill_ for that experience. _I_ would kill for that experience."

Nessa looked to her sister, frowning slightly.

"Do you mean that?"

Elphaba sighed again. "No… yes… look, I love Arora more than anything or than I ever thought was humanly possible," she said, looking affectionately at her daughter.

"But, would I love to go to Shiz? Yes," she admitted. "That's the whole reason I ran away. And that's why, it's killing me that you don't seem to be looking forward to it at all."

Nessa looked downcast. "I _am_ looking forward to it," she admitted as though she should be ashamed of it.

"But I'm also terrified. I've had you with me my whole life… except for those few months when you were away, of course," she acknowledged.

Elphaba supressed a smile. Nessa had taken to calling her running away as "going away" as though she'd been on vacation or something, and it always amused her.

"What if I can't cope alone?" Nessa asked her quietly. "What if I don't make any friends? I mean, I've never had many before, but I've always had you to talk to. My chair-"

She broke off as Elphaba swooped forward to grab Arora, who had crawled off her blanket and was about to insert a blade of grass into her mouth.

"Nessa, I've been telling you for years. If _you_ don't think about your chair, no one else will either."

"Is that what happens with your skin?" Nessa demanded pointedly, surprising Elphaba.

"Ok, three things: A- where did _that_ come from?; B- being in a wheelchair does not even come _close_ to the same thing as being the only green person in Oz; and C- in a way… it kind of did happen that way."

"What do you mean?" Nessa frowned.

Elphaba bounced Arora gently on her lap as she answered. "You don't understand what the Emerald City's like, Nessie. _Everything_ is green. I didn't stand out, I blended it. There was no one giving me odd looks or calling me names, and in a way, I was able to almost forget that I was… different. And I think that helped me feel better about myself, and I think that helped when I met Fiyero… to a point."

Nessa mused over her sister's words thoughtfully.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened with him?" she asked, making faces at Arora to try and get her to smile.

Elphaba shrugged. "There's not much to say. The Emerald City was a bubble. When we left, the bubble popped and the reality is that I don't belong in his world."

"Do you wish he knew about Arora?"

"Yes," Elphaba murmured, so quietly Nessa almost missed it. "But at the same time, I think it would have killed me to have come back here if I'd told him and he still rejected me… us."

Elphaba gently ran a hand over her daughter's head.

"Despite all that, and despite Shiz… I don't regret her. I can't," she said honestly. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Nessa smiled. "To our family," she corrected.

Elphaba lifted Arora up and kissed her velvety cheek. "Isn't that right, Miss Rora Rose?" she cooed.

Arora babbled happily at her in return, offering her mother a drooling grin.

"Rora, can you say 'Momma'?" Nessa asked her niece. " _Momma,"_ she prodded gently.

Arora returned with a bunch of squeals and babbles, and then a singular clear "Momma."

Elphaba and Nessa both stilled, gaping at the little girl beaming back at them.

"You heard that too, right?" Elphaba asked her sister in a daze. "I wasn't imagining things?"

Nessa beamed at her excitedly. "No, she said it! She said 'Momma'!"

Elphaba held her daughter close, burying her nose in the brown curls that covered her head. She was tempted to burst into tears.

"We should go tell Father," Nessa said excitedly. "Can you help me back into my chair?"

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and handed Arora to her sister to hold.

Frex was just as excited as his daughters and the three of them spent most of the afternoon trying to coax Arora to repeat that and any other word they could think of, to no real success.

But on the morning that Frex and Nessa were setting off for Shiz a week later, while Elphaba stood in the driveway with Arora on her hip, Arora was happily saying 'Momma' on repeat to anyone who would listen.

"Alright, Nessa. Time to go," Frex said gently.

He was going to help Nessa settle into her dorm and to help ease her anxieties.

Nessa nodded nervously and looked to Elphaba.

"Ok, Rora Rose," Elphaba said brightly. "Give Aunt Nessa a big cuddle and kiss."

She handed Arora to Nessa, who hugged her tightly.

"Bye Rora," she said. "I'll see you at Lurlinemas. Be good for your Momma."

"Momma!" Arora repeated and Nessa smiled tearily.

Elphaba gently moved in before Nessa could start crying, handing Arora to Frex and bending down to hug her sister.

"Have fun," she said softly. "Write to us heaps. You're going to be fine, Nessie."

"I wish you were coming with me," Nessa replied in a choked voice.

Elphaba squeezed her tightly. "You'll just have to let me live vicariously through you, ok?"

Nessa nodded.

Frex and the driver helped her into the carriage and then stored her chair away.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Frex told Elphaba before he climbed into the carriage.

Elphaba nodded, bouncing Arora on her hip. "We'll be fine. Take your time."

Colwen Grounds felt strangely empty without Nessarose there.

Her letters for the first few weeks were soaked with homesickness and nerves. She was sharing a compartment with the Headshizstress, a Madame Morrible; and although Frex was pleased the woman was doing all she could to ensure Nessa's comfort and help her, it made Elphaba furious.

"She's already worried about making friends," she said to Frex. "Sharing a room with the Headshizstress isn't going to help with that."

"She'll be fine, Elphaba," Frex said patiently.

Elphaba wasn't so sure.

By the time of Arora's first birthday at the end of October, Nessa seemed to be settling in. As a surprise, Frex wrote to Madame Morrible and arranged to have Nessa brought home for that weekend.

Between the travelling, it didn't give her much time at home, but they were able to have a small festivation on the Saturday afternoon, although Arora's actual birthday was the Monday. It was simple, but it was what Elphaba wanted.

"She has no idea what's going anyway," she'd reasoned.

That hadn't stopped Frex and Nessa from spoiling Arora rotten, however; but Elphaba didn't have it in her to complain.

When Elphaba had put Arora down for a nap and returned downstairs, she was surprised when Nessa handed her a small box.

"What's this?" she asked in confusion.

Nessa just smiled. "Open it," she urged gently.

Bewildered, Elphaba obeyed. She unwrapped the small box and opened the lid. Inside, there was a dainty silver ring. The band looked like leaves and in the centre was a small rose, with small chips of deep blue opal embedded in the petals.

Elphaba stared at the ring, and then looked to her sister and father in shock.

"Wh- what is this?" she asked them.

"Well," Nessa began to explain. "We thought you deserved something for the occasion."

"Isn't that what Mother's Day is for?" Elphaba asked, still a little unsure about what was going on.

Nessa looked at her sympathetically. "Fabala, you're a single mother and your daughter just turned one. This is just to say…"

She trailed off and looked up at Frex.

"Your sister and I are very proud of you," Frex finished quietly. "That's what this is for."

Elphaba felt a little overwhelmed. It felt as though she'd been waiting her whole life to hear her father say those words; and she'd never expected _this_ would be the context they were delivered in.

"We picked a rose because of the _Sleeping Beauty_ reference- you know, Briar Rose," Nessa explained. "Plus, there's 'Rora Rose' so it seemed to fit. The stones in the petals are chips of opal. It's the birthstone for October."

Elphaba studied the ring again carefully, and then met Nessa's gaze with a smile.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, bending down to hug her sister tightly.

She met her father's gaze as she straightened up and smiled faintly, and he nodded slightly in return.

Frex went to summon the housekeeper to get them all some tea, and Nessa and Elphaba seated themselves in the living room. Elphaba slowly took the ring out of its box and slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand.

She'd never been much of a jewellery person, and she'd only ever worn one other ring before- on a different finger on her other hand. She loved her gift and what it represented, but there was a knot in her stomach as she studied her hand.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked softly. "Are you ok?"

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just… thinking."

"This day last year?"

"Something like that," Elphaba murmured.

That night before she got into bed, hoping that Arora would also give her a gift and sleep past five am the next morning, Elphaba pulled a book from her nightstand- Arora's baby book.

She'd been diligent- although Nessa said "fanatical"- about filling in every possible detail over the past year. Every milestone, every word, any memory no matter how small or seemingly insignificant.

Elphaba tried to ignore the voice in her head that told her she was doing this for Fiyero's sake. She couldn't imagine any circumstances under which he'd ever know about his daughter; but she couldn't help herself from documenting every minute detail- anything that happened that made her conscience whisper _"Fiyero should know about this."_

Now, she jotted down all the details from Arora's first birthday carefully. All the gifts she had been given, the cake they'd had, and the word _"ack"_ with a question mark that Frex had insisted was Arora saying "cake" but Elphaba wasn't entirely convinced.

Setting the book down on the bed, Elphaba studied her right hand again. Tentatively, she slid it off her finger and onto the empty ring finger of her left hand. It didn't really fit on that finger, but Elphaba held out her left hand and studied it nonetheless.

It had been a year and seven months and she still felt as though she was missing a part of herself. Elphaba wanted to know when she'd stop missing her engagement ring… missing Fiyero.

With a sigh, she put the baby book away, switched the rose ring back to her right hand and got into bed, turning off the light.

In a few hours, Arora would be awake and everything would start all over again. Life went on, and Elphaba would continue to record her daughter's life for the father who would never know her.


	22. Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. So, last night I saw Ghost the musical. I really loved it, not least because it stars Jemma Rix and Rob Mills, who were my first Fiyeraba pair! I haven't actually seen Ghost the movie (it came out the year I was born, so...), but the musical was great. Amazing special effects- it felt less like watching a musical, and more like watching a movie play out on stage.**

 **Chapter 22: Conversations**

 **June, 1945**

Elphaba finally saw Avaric again the day after Fiyero had given her and Arora their tour of the Vinkus. She and Arora had come down to breakfast together, and there he was, sitting next to Fiyero at the table.

Elphaba stilled in the doorway for a moment, her arm slipping protectively around Arora's shoulders without her even realising it.

"Good morning," Fiyero said, when he noticed them. "Um, Elphaba, you remember Avaric?"

"Yes," Elphaba answered coolly. "Hello."

Avaric bowed his head. "Miss Elphaba. Such a… _surprise_ to see you again after all this time," he said politely.

"And _this_ must be Arora," he added, smiling at the little girl.

Arora smiled faintly, taking her cue from her mother's body language. "Hello."

"Arora, this is Avaric. He's my private secretary," Fiyero introduced them. "He's been on holidays for the past week. Is _still_ on holidays, technically."

"Yes," Avaric allowed. "However, given the circumstances, I felt I could be needed here."

It was in all the papers, naturally, and everyone so far seemed to be buying the story in the statement Fiyero had issued. Elphaba couldn't imagine why Avaric would be needed.

He stayed for breakfast and it was a quieter meal than usual.

"Do you have plans for today?" Kasmira asked Fiyero and Elphaba eventually, breaking the silence.

"We hadn't really discussed anything," Fiyero replied. "Why?"

"Well I was hoping Elphaba would join me for tea in the garden this morning?" the dowager queen said, glancing to Elphaba.

Elphaba was surprised. The queen had never invited her to tea, not even when she and Fiyero were engaged.

"Oh. Um, sure," she agreed quickly, wondering what this was about.

"Wonderful," Kasmira smiled. "Shall we say eleven o'clock? I'm sure Fiyero and Arora can find something to do this morning, can't you?"

Fiyero agreed, looking as though didn't have any more idea what was going on than Elphaba did.

Elphaba briefly wondered if the dowager queen was going to reprimand her, either for getting pregnant out of wedlock, or for not telling Fiyero; but she quickly dismissed that as nonsense. Even if she didn't know Kasmira that well, she knew that wasn't her nature.

But she was still surprised when they met in the garden, were seated and tea was made; the first question was,

"So, how have you been, sweetheart?"

Elphaba's eyes whipped to hers, startled. Elphaba had been admiring the garden, in all its beauty and colour. The last time she'd been in the Vinkus it had been late winter, early spring and she and Fiyero hadn't spent a whole lot of time in the gardens.

"How- how have I been?" Elphaba repeated.

"Yes. Arora's told us some things, naturally, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Oh."

Elphaba wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"You know, Arora has pretty much been my whole focus… there's not much else-"

Kasmira smiled gently. "Elphaba, I have no doubt that you've devoted all your time and energy to Arora. But I highly doubt that there's absolutely nothing else that has happened in the past ten years. What about your work?"

Elphaba shrugged slightly. "There's not much to say, really."

"Do you enjoy it?" Kasmira prodded.

The green woman nodded. "Yeah, I do."

They spoke about that for a short while, and then Kasmira changed the subject.

"I meant to speak to you sooner. I know Fiyero's already said something to you, but it truly means a lot that you named Arora in part of Ibrahim."

Elphaba smiled softly. "I really liked Ibrahim, and I know he and Fiyero were close."

"He would have _loved_ Arora," Kasmira said with a wistful smile. "He just would have adored her."

"She's pretty easy to adore," Elphaba chuckled.

Kasmira nodded in agreement. "What about your father? It seems as though he and Arora have a good relationship."

Elphaba nodded. "They do."

She began to tell the queen more about Arora's childhood, as the queen eagerly soaked up every story and detail.

Elphaba was just halfway through the story of Arora's first steps, when someone else entered the garden and she broke off. Kasmira turned in her seat to see what Elphaba was looking at.

"Oh, hello, Galinda," Kasmira greeted the blonde woman as she approached.

"Hello," the blonde said brightly. "I just dropped by and Fiyero was spending some quality time with Arora. And I couldn't help but think it would be such a great opportunity to get to know Elphie better!"

"I think that's a lovely idea," Kasmira said warmly. "I'll leave you two alone, shall I? Thank you very much for the tea, Elphaba."

Elphaba wanted to beg her not to leave her alone with Fiyero's girlfriend.

"Thank you for the invitation," she said instead, forcing a smile.

Kasmira offered her seat to Galinda, and left the two young women alone. Elphaba looked at Galinda expectantly, she was under no false impressions that the blonde actually wanted to be friends with her.

Galinda smiled tightly at her.

"Alright, let's get one thing clear, shall we _Elphie?_ No matter how many illegitimate children you bring out of the woodwork, you are not getting back together with Fiyero. He's mine."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly. "You think that's my secret plot? Using my daughter to force Fiyero into marrying me? You don't think that would have been a better plan to implement a decade ago?"

Galinda faltered slightly, but didn't lose the fake smile on her face.

"Can I remind you, that the only reason I'm here at all, is because Arora took it upon herself to find him. Now that she did, I can't very well tear them apart and pretend this never happened. Believe me, I was quite alright on my own. I'm not looking for Fiyero's money or anything else."

Galinda sneered ever so slightly. "You expect me to believe that?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We don't all spend our time manipulating people and cooking up secret agendas, Miss Galinda."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Elphaba leaned forward across the table. "It means that I know about you, from my sister and her husband. You set them up at Shiz, and while Nessa prefers to think it was a noble act on your part, I know otherwise. Boq's told me that he had a big crush on you, and your response was to palm him off on my sister."

Elphaba's eyes and tone were icy. "You're lucky that Boq actually developed feelings for Nessa, and something genuine came of it. So let me warn you now- if I _ever_ catch you pulling any crap like that around my daughter, I will slap you so hard that your blissful, blonde brain will spin. Understood?"

Galinda stared at her in silence, she clearly hadn't expected Elphaba to know that about Boq and Nessarose.

"Well," she said finally, holding her head high. "Let me remind _you_ that green girls do not become queen."

Elphaba blinked at her. "No shit," she replied, rather enjoying the flinch that crossed the other woman's face.

That much had been obvious to her for a decade.

Without another word, she got up and left the garden, going in search of Arora.

She found her with Fiyero in the library, working on the puzzle that she and Kasmira had started a few days ago.

"How's it coming?"

Arora looked up at her mother with a smile. "We've done about half of it. The sky's the hard part. Are you here to help?"

"Not exactly, but I can," Elphaba replied sitting next to her.

"How was tea?" Fiyero asked her carefully.

"It was nice," she said sincerely. "Galinda's here. I just left her in the garden."

"Yeah, we saw her earlier," Arora said, fitting another piece into the puzzle.

Fiyero looked awkward and cleared his throat. "I should- I should probably go find her," he muttered, looking towards Elphaba apologetically.

She avoided his gaze and said nothing, and after a moment he got up and left the library.

Elphaba and Arora worked on the puzzle in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Arora looked up.

"Dad was telling me about Grandpa Ibrahim earlier," she said.

"Yeah?" Elphaba asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. The story about how he broke his leg on a fishing trip."

Elphaba dropped the piece she was holding, a wave of memory washing over her.

"Yeah. I know that one," she said weakly.

Arora didn't notice her tone. "Dad said he'd take me to the cemetery to see the family mausoleum and put flowers on the grave later this afternoon. Do you want to come?"

Elphaba hesitated for just a moment. She wasn't sure she should, but she decided she'd like to pay her respects to Ibrahim.

"I'll come," she agreed.

"We had a letter from Opa too," Arora informed her. "Want to see?"

At Elphaba's nod, she handed her the letter and returned to her puzzle quietly. Elphaba skimmed the letter briefly, wondering what news there was from Munchkinland.

Not much, it turned out. Most of her father's letter was questions about what they were doing in the Vinkus. All he really said was that they were all well at Colwen Grounds and were waiting to hear from them. Elphaba could read between the lines and knew that her father really wanted to know how Arora and Fiyero were getting along. Nessa had enclosed a small note in the envelope too- Anson would start kindergarten in the fall and typically of her sister, Nessa was already panicking about it.

Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly as she folded the note back up and reminded herself to write back tonight, once she'd done some schoolwork.

Later that afternoon, the four of them- Kasmira, Fiyero, Elphaba and Arora- headed out to the cemetery where the Tiggular family mausoleum was.

Elphaba had taken Arora to the cemetery in Munchkinland before to visit Melena's grave, so she had an idea what to expect, although the mausoleum was a little intimidating and Arora found herself quietly reaching for her mother's hand as they walked.

"Grams, how old is the mausoleum?" she whispered to Kasmira as they reached the door.

"Well, there's eleven generations of Tiggulars in here," Kasmira replied quietly.

Arora thought about that. "So, I'm the thirteenth generation, right?"

"Exactly."

"Wow," she murmured.

Kasmira and Arora had picked flowers from the garden to bring with them before they left, and they laid them carefully down once they were inside.

"What was Grandpa Ibrahim like?"

"Well," Kasmira replied. "He was a lot like your dad."

She began to tell Arora about Ibrahim softly. Elphaba hung back, glancing over at Fiyero was listening to his mother's words.

Elphaba wondered if he remembered Ibrahim's funeral every time he came here.

The rest of the night was low-key. Fiyero seemed rather quiet, but Elphaba didn't think that much of it. They had dinner, and after Arora went to bed, Elphaba excused herself and retired to her own room for the night.

She spent about a while working on some stuff for her course and then wrote a short note back to Colwen Grounds to answer her father's letter before she went to sleep.

The next thing she knew, Elphaba jolted awake, blinking sleepily into the blackness of the room. She squinted through stinging eyes, trying to work out what had awoken her. And then she heard it again, a loud cry followed by a gut-wrenching sob.

Without hesitation, Elphaba flew out of bed, out of the room and across the hall to her daughter.

"Rora?"

Arora's bedroom was dark, but just with the moonlight streaming through the window, Elphaba could make out her daughter sitting up in bed, sobbing.

"Momma," Arora choked out hoarsely and Elphaba immediately clambered onto the bed beside her and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Ssh. You're ok," she murmured comfortingly, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.

Arora clung to her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder, as a light lit up the hall and a moment later, Fiyero appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" he demanded sleepily.

Elphaba shook her head, continuing to try and soothe Arora.

"Bad dream, honey?" she whispered, and Arora nodded.

Elphaba kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "It's ok. It was just a dream. You're ok, honey."

Arora gave a shuddering breath in reply. It appeared she had no intention of letting go of her mother any time soon.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Elphaba asked quietly and Arora nodded.

"Ok."

Elphaba got off the bed, lifting Arora into her arms as she did. Arora was still reasonably small and light for her age, so it wasn't impossible, but it certainly wasn't as easy as it had been a few years ago. Arora wrapped her legs around her waist, still sniffling.

"Do you want me to-?"

"I've got her," Elphaba cut Fiyero off.

Elphaba walked out of the room, right past Fiyero who was standing there looking rather lost, and into her own room. She put down Arora on the bed, tucked her in and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of warm milk, ok?" she said gently. "I'll be _five_ minutes, and the light in the hall will be on," she promised.

Arora nodded, and her large eyes followed her mother out of the room.

Elphaba didn't realise until she was heading down the stairs that Fiyero was right behind her.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She had a nightmare," Elphaba answered, not looking over her shoulder at him.

"Does that happen a lot?" Fiyero demanded. "With the tears? What caused it?"

"She's nine," Elphaba reminded him. "Sometimes it's a storm, or a scary story she read or something. Sometimes it's nothing- they just happen."

They reached the kitchen and Elphaba began to bustle around to warm the milk for Arora. Fiyero stood at the counter, staring at her.

"What?" Elphaba challenged as she got out the milk

"How did you know what to do? How did you hear her so quickly? I wouldn't have known what to do."

Elphaba frowned at him. "What to do? It's not complicated Fiyero, she had a bad dream. What did you do for bad dreams at her age? And as for hearing her, she's _literally_ been waking me up since before she born, when she decided in my third trimester that two am was an excellent time for her to bruise my kidneys. She could _sneeze_ and I'd wake up."

Fiyero just stared at her.

"I should've been there," he said abruptly.

"You were standing in the doorway-"

"Not now. Her whole life. The past ten years," Fiyero interrupted.

Elphaba closed her eyes and rubbed them tiredly, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Fiyero, it's half past three in the morning. You want to have this discussion _now?"_

"You should have told me that you were pregnant," Fiyero said firmly.

Elphaba took that as a yes, they were going to have this conversation now.

"When?" she demanded. "When _exactly_ was I supposed to tell you? I couldn't get in the same room as you for _two minutes_ to say hello, let alone mention that I was pregnant!"

"So you decided the best thing to do was _not_ tell me, and leave without so much of a goodbye or a note?" Fiyero asked coldly.

Elphaba frowned. "What are you talking about? I left a note."

"Where, on the fridge?" Fiyero retorted sarcastically, recalling what she'd said to Arora when she'd arrived.

Elphaba was still frowning, but her eyes narrowed. "No," she said icily. "In your room."

"There was no note," Fiyero argued.

"Well, I left one!"

"Where?"

Elphaba chuckled humourlessly, irritation and exasperation colouring her face. "I don't remember exactly! It was ten years ago, for Oz's sake. But I left one," she insisted.

She looked so confident about that, Fiyero's anger faltered and a wave of confusion swept over him.

"I never found a note," he said quietly.

"I left one."

"You still should have told me."

Her eyes flashed. "Do you think I did it _lightly?_ Do you think it was easy for me to walk away and know that I was carrying your child? There were days after she was born where I could barely _look_ at her, because it hurt too much. Or she'd do or say something that was just like you, and it was like a knife in my gut. But I did what was best for her. For all of us. I know it may not seem that way to you, and yes, you got screwed and I feel horrendible about that. But it was the best thing for my child."

"The fact you feel bad about it isn't a reason," Fiyero argued. "You can't make vague statements about doing the right thing without giving me an actual reason."

Elphaba turned away from him, focusing on her task of warming the milk for Arora.

"If I'd told you, you would've been stuck with me. I wasn't going to do that to you," she said quietly.

Fiyero frowned and moved closer to her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked her. " _Stuck_ with you? Elphaba, we were _engaged._ That kinda implies I intended to be 'stuck' with you."

Elphaba's lips tightened slightly.

"That's not what I heard," she muttered.

"Meaning what?"

Elphaba turned from the stove to meet his gaze. "It means that I heard you talking to your mother. About how you changed your mind."

Fiyero was deeply confused.

"I don't-"

Elphaba turned the stove off. "It doesn't matter. Everything's clearly worked out for the best."

"Worked out for the best?" Fiyero repeated. "How is my missing Arora's entire life to this point 'for the best'?!"

"You've got Galinda now, and she fits much better into this world than I ever did."

She took the glass of warm milk and headed for the doorway.

"I have to get back to Rora. Goodnight," she said and left Fiyero standing in the kitchen, staring after her.


	23. Public Relations

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 23: Public Relations**

Galinda was having breakfast with her godmother the morning after she'd spoken with Elphaba when Avaric entered the room.

After he'd kissed his wife in greeting, and settled himself at the table with a coffee and the paper, he looked to Galinda.

"How is Fiyero?"

"He's fine. He's trying to spend as much time with Arora as he can," she answered, taking a bite of her toast.

"Have you spent any time with her?" Avaric asked and Galinda frowned.

"Not really," she admitted. "I don't really know if Fiyero _wants_ me to spend time with her."

"Of course he does," Avaric reassured her. "He loves you, and if things go according to plan, he'll marry you."

"If?" the blonde pouted unhappily.

Her godfather's expression was dark as he drank his coffee. " _Her_ being here concerns me."

"Arora?"

"Elphaba."

Galinda's face cleared and she sniffed dismissively. "I wouldn't worry about _her._ I made it very clear that she has no chance of getting back together with Fiyero."

"That is not what concerns me, my dear," Avaric replied dryly.

She frowned. "Then what _does_ concern you about her? She's a hotel manager from _Munchkinland._ How could she possibly be a threat in any way?"

"She's Arora's mother," Avaric reminded her.

Avaric frowned. "Still. Galinda, I think it would be best if you got to know Arora- form a bond with her."

"I'm _trying_ ," Galinda protested. "I just… I don't know how to talk to her. If I got anything out of her, she just made every answer about her _mother."_

"Try harder," her godfather returned. "Organise an outing with her for you and Fiyero. Let the press see the three of you together. We want them to see you as a family, that she's comfortable with you."

"I'll talk to Fiyero," Galinda agreed. "Excuse me, I'll see you both later."

Once she left the room, Avaric turned to his wife.

"I don't like this."

"Do you really think this woman is a threat? Surely she can't be compared to Galinda."

"They have a child, it's a strong bond. It took me a considerable amount of effort and skill to get her out of the way a decade ago. And that was when Fiyero had no knowledge of the child's existence."

"Just because they have a child together doesn't mean she's suddenly suitable to be queen," Avaric's wife argued. "Even if Fiyero has no sense of that, it appears _she_ does."

Avaric shook his head. "In time, we want Galinda and Fiyero to be married with full custody of the child. She's the heir to the throne, she'll need to be spending the majority of her time in the Vinkus."

Avaric's wife looked up at her husband doubtfully. "You think you can get full custody away from the Artichoke? How?"

Avaric smiled thinly. "You leave that to me, my dear," he assured her.

An hour later, Galinda arrived at Werillah Ev with a plan and a beaming, compelling smile.

"What do you say to us going to dinner tonight?" she suggested to Fiyero. "I feel like I barely get to see you anymore," she added with the hint of a pout and just the right amount of whine in her voice.

Fiyero cringed slightly, looking apologetic. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just trying-"

"I know, you're devoting all your time to Arora, and I think it's so sweet," she smiled. "But did you ever think I'd like to get to know her too? Dearest, I love you. I want your daughter to be comfortable around me," she wheedled. "I thought dinner could be the three of us."

Fiyero hesitated, and as he met her gaze, Galinda slightly deepened the pout and lowered her lashes, staring at him imploringly.

"I'd like you to get to know Arora better," he agreed and Galinda's shoulders lifted in relief. "Should we invite Elphaba too?"

Galinda's shoulders slumped again for a moment. "No," she said hastily, and Fiyero looked at her in surprise.

"Dearest, how can Arora ever be comfortable around me if her mother is always there?" she reasoned.

"Well, I should at least check with her-"

"She's your daughter too," Galinda reminded him. "Surely you don't need permission to have dinner with your own child. And I'm sure Elphie would enjoy a night to herself."

Fiyero pondered that for a moment as Galinda tried not to hold her breath in anticipation.

"Alright," he agreed at last. "We'll do dinner. I'm assuming you have a place in mind?"

Galinda beamed at him happily and gave him the necessary details.

When she'd left, Fiyero went in search of Elphaba and Arora. He found Elphaba first, and he faltered briefly. Things were still slightly strained between them after Arora's nightmare and their subsequent conversation the other night- or morning, as it technically had been.

"I'm going to take Arora out for dinner tonight… if that's alright with you?" he couldn't stop himself from adding a question onto the end of it, despite his agreement with Galinda that he didn't need Elphaba's approval to spend time with Arora.

Elphaba looked a little surprised. "That's fine," she agreed quietly. "She's your kid too. I'm sure Rora will enjoy that."

"And it gives you a night to yourself," Fiyero pointed out, as though that was his motive.

"Right," Elphaba agreed and then began to walk away.

"Galinda's going to come too," Fiyero blurted out.

Instantly, Elphaba's gaze turned wary. "She is? Why?"

Fiyero didn't know how to answer for a moment, something he was reasonably sure shouldn't be the case.

"Well, I lo-" Fiyero cut himself off, thinking he saw Elphaba hide a pained flinch. "Galinda's very important to me," he amended. "And so is Arora. I want them to get to know each other."

Elphaba bit her lip, torn between not wanting Galinda anywhere near her daughter, and not wanting to interfere with Arora and Fiyero's relationship.

"Alright," she agreed slowly. "Just… have her back by bedtime, please?"

Fiyero nodded. "Sure. Have you seen Arora?"

"She's with your mom," Elphaba said quietly, and walked off without another word.

Fiyero felt the impulse to go after her, but he didn't know what he'd say to her, so he said nothing. Instead, he made himself turn away from her and go find Arora.

As he put the suggestion of dinner to her, he felt faintly apprehensive. Would she have the same reaction as her mother? But Arora only nodded.

"Ok. Where are we going?" she asked.

Fiyero faltered in surprise. "You mean- it's ok with you? If Galinda comes, I mean?"

Arora gave a little shrug. "Sure. She seems nice. And if you're dating her, she must be nice, right?"

Fiyero smiled at her, relieved. "She _is_ nice," he agreed. "I just thought it would be a good idea if the three of us spent some time together."

Arora frowned slightly. "What's Mom going to do?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Grams will be here," he reminded her.

Arora considered that for a moment. "Can we bring them back dessert?"

"Of course," Fiyero agreed. "So, we'll leave here at half past five, ok?"

Arora nodded. "Ok. Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs, why?"

"I need her help," Arora replied. "It's a girl thing," she explained to him and skipped off.

Elphaba had to muster up all her enthusiasm when her daughter informed her she needed a dress for dinner that night, not that shopping was anywhere on her list of fun activities. And she knew that she could have palmed the task off to Kasmira, who would no doubt love to take her granddaughter shopping for a dress to wear to dinner with Fiyero and Galinda; but she had an uneasy feeling in her gut, which made her suck it up and agree to take Arora shopping for a dress.

Thankfully, Arora liked shopping only slightly more than she did, and it only took them half an hour to find a dress and shoes.

"What are you going to do tonight, Mom?" Arora asked her as they headed back to the castle.

"I'll probably have dinner with your grandmother, and then do some work. I've got an assignment due next week- not _all_ of us are on summer vacation," she added, nudging her daughter lightly.

Arora smiled faintly. "When are we going home?"

Elphaba stopped in her tracks. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," Arora replied hastily. "I just… we have to go home at some point, don't we? And I miss Opa and Aunty Nessa," she admitted.

Elphaba let out a breath quietly and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Your father and I need to sit down and have a talk before we go home."

"What kind of talk?"

"A grown up talk," Elphaba replied pointedly, raising an eyebrow slightly to let her know that she wasn't going to discuss it with Arora.

Arora made a slight face and grumbled, but didn't argue with her. Instead, she slipped her hand into her mothers.

"I'll bring you back dessert," she promised and Elphaba squeezed her hand, smiling slightly.

At half-past five, Arora and Fiyero climbed into the carriage and left, making a small detour to pick up Galinda before heading to the restaurant.

"Arora, you look _darling!"_ Galinda exclaimed brightly when she climbed into the carriage and saw her. "I _love_ that dress!"

Arora smiled, playing with the skirt of the turquoise dress she and Elphaba had found. "Thank you, Miss Galinda. Turquoise is my favourite colour."

"Mine's pink," Galinda confided with a giggle, as though it were a great secret.

It wasn't really, as she'd been wearing pink every time Arora had seen her, but Arora smiled nonetheless.

"Did you pick the dress yourself?"

"Kind of," Arora answered. "My mom helped."

Galinda looked slightly surprised, but she recovered herself quickly and smiled gently.

"Well, it's lovely. Maybe you and I could go shopping some time?" she suggested. "I _love_ to shop."

Arora glanced to Fiyero briefly, before looking back to Galinda and nodding. "Ok."

Galinda beamed at Fiyero, who looked rather pleased himself.

When the carriage came to a stop outside the restaurant, Fiyero climbed out first to help the girls out.

He supressed a grimace as he saw several reporters with cameras outside. He was under no doubt that they were there to get photos of him, this wasn't a high scale enough restaurant to be frequented by the Vinkun nobility, especially in summer with so many people away on vacation.

Galinda took it in her stride as she saw them, simply turning on the polite smile she always wore for the cameras. Arora however, appeared daunted by the cameras, and as soon as she stepped onto the ground, she shrunk close to Fiyero's side.

Fiyero placed his hand protectively on her shoulder and led her past the reporters and inside the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently once they were inside.

Arora nodded. "What were they doing?"

"Taking photos of us," Fiyero answered with a small frown as they took their seats at a table. He didn't know if he liked the idea of the press following his daughter around for photo opportunities.

"But why?"

Galinda leaned across the table with a smile. "Because you're royalty, silly."

Arora blinked in surprise and her eyes widened, as though it had only just occurred to her.

" _Ohh."_

Fiyero chuckled. "You didn't realise that you're a princess?"

"Sort of, but I didn't think it was real," she admitted. "Am I really? Even if you and Mom aren't together?"

"You've been a princess since the day you were born, and you will be until you take the throne," Fiyero reassured her.

Arora considered that. "Wow."

"A word of advice," Fiyero counselled her softly, as though sharing a big secret with her. "Being royalty will not get you out of cleaning your room or doing your homework."

His heart lifted as Arora giggled.

"Did you try that?" she asked eagerly.

"All the time," Fiyero admitted.

They had a very pleasant meal, and Fiyero was happy to see Galinda and Arora getting along. The two didn't have much in common, it was true- Fiyero supposed Arora was too much like her mother to have things in common with Galinda, who was the opposite to Elphaba in every way he could think of. But nevertheless, Arora seemed to be warming up to Galinda and she no longer was answering her questions with only a few word answers.

When Galinda proposed the shopping trip again later in the meal, Arora responded much more readily and agreed.

Galinda looked thrillified. "I'll check my calendar tomorrow and we'll work out a day," she promised her.

As Arora ate the last few mouthfuls of her dessert, Fiyero checked the time.

"We should get back," he said. "It's almost your bedtime, Arora, and I promised your mom we'd be back in time."

Arora nodded, not arguing with him.

"Can we still get something to take back to Mom and Grams?" was her only question and Fiyero agreed.

"Of course. What shall we get them?"

Arora took her decision seriously, studying the dessert menu more studiously than she had when making her own choice.

"Mom's easy," she replied when Fiyero asked what she was thinking.

"Anything chocolate," Fiyero replied without thinking, the memory coming to him instantly and Arora beamed at him.

"Yeah," she giggled.

Galinda's cornflower blue eyes flashed to him but neither Fiyero nor Arora noticed.

"What's Grams favourite?" Arora asked her father.

"She likes berries," Fiyero replied.

Eventually, Arora chose a chocolate mint mousse for Elphaba and a strawberry tart for Kasmira, which were carefully wrapped up and handed to her by their waiter.

As they headed for the door, Fiyero craned his neck to look outside and saw a few reporters still waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" he asked Arora carefully.

"She'll be _fine,_ Fiyero," Galinda said before Arora could do more than nod.

As the door was opened for them, Galinda reached out and took Arora's hand in hers, leaving Fiyero to guide them back to the carriage.

Fiyero half expected Elphaba to be standing in the entrance hall waiting for them when they arrived back at the castle, but he and Arora found her sitting with Kasmira in the parlour and chatting over a cup of tea.

"Hi, Mom!"

Elphaba looked up and smiled softly. "Hey, kid. How was dinner?"

"Good. We brought you back dessert," Arora replied, handing her the bag.

"Thanks. Chocolate?"

"Duh."

Elphaba chuckled. "Go up and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Arora paused. "Actually… could Dad tuck me in tonight?" she asked, almost tentatively.

Elphaba blinked and her dark eyes flickered to Fiyero for a mere moment.

"If it's alright with him," she answered and Arora looked to Fiyero.

Fiyero nodded, trying to appear nonchalant. "Sure."

Arora leaned down and hugged Kasmira, before wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck and kissing her cheek.

"Night, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, honey," Elphaba murmured in return.

Arora straightened up.

"Give me five minutes," she said to Fiyero and then skipped off out of the room.

When she'd disappeared from view, Fiyero turned to the two women.

"Are either of you going to bed in the next few minutes? There's something I want to ask you both about."

Kasmira looked faintly puzzled, but Elphaba appeared wary as they both agreed to wait.

Fiyero made to head upstairs to tuck Arora in, and then paused to turn to Elphaba.

"Anything I'm supposed to do in particular?"

He swore Elphaba was stifling a smirk as she answered him. "Just make sure she's brushed her teeth. Sometimes she forgets. And don't let her read- she's still in trouble, so it's straight to sleep."

Fiyero nodded. "Right. Ok. I'll be back."

It didn't take long to tuck Arora in and say goodnight, and when he returned to the parlour, Elphaba and Kasmira were both eating their respective desserts.

"What did you want to ask us, Fiyero?" his mother asked as he sat down in an empty chair.

Fiyero looked to Elphaba first. "Does your father have anything in place to protect Arora from the press?"

Elphaba stilled, lowering her spoonful of chocolate mousse.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Fiyero reassured her quickly. "There were just a few reporters hanging around outside the restaurant. Arora didn't really seem to expect it, so I wondered if your father had done something, or whether she wasn't… really news in Munchkinland."

Elphaba stared at him with faint incredulously. "She's the granddaughter of the Governor, born to his green daughter out of wedlock," she reminded him. "She's news. My father passed a law when Nessa was born, stating that the press aren't allowed to approach any family member under the age of twelve without express approval from the Governor."

Fiyero looked to his mother. "Mom? How did you and Dad deal with it?"

"We had an arrangement with the press that we'd give them family photos to publish in exchange for them not harassing you," Kasmira said. "It worked well until you were a teenager, and then…"

Fiyero grimaced slightly, not needing her to explain.

"Ok," he sighed thoughtfully. "I'll have to do something about that tomorrow."

Elphaba didn't look thrillified and perhaps Kasmira noticed it, because she quickly and quietly excused herself from the room, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"Did you know they were going to be there?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"The press? I didn't _know,_ but it wasn't exactly unexpected or unusual to see them there," Fiyero answered.

Elphaba's lips thinned. "I don't want Arora used a tool to create some good publicity for yourself," she said.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not an idiot. Any photos in the paper tomorrow will be of you, Galinda and _my_ daughter as if you're a happy little family, and I'm not having it."

Fiyero bristled. "What's your problem with Galinda?" he demanded. "She's been nothing but friendly to you since you met. If you're jealous-"

Elphaba laughed emptily. "I am _not_ jealous. I just don't trust your girlfriend, especially with my daughter."

Fiyero huffed. "You know what, I'm really sick of this 'your' daughter stuff. She's _our_ daughter, and before you start harping on about it's because I wasn't there for all the midnight feeds, illnesses and the hard stuff, let me remind you that it was because of you that I wasn't there."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Elphaba protested.

"And how can you not trust Galinda, when you don't even know her?"

"Oh, I know her," Elphaba said darkly.

Fiyero paused. "What? How?"

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin, her eyes narrowed. "She was at Shiz with my sister and her husband. Boq's admitted to me that he had a huge crush on Galinda, and from what I heard at the wedding from some of his friends, he wasn't subtle about it. He finally got up the courage to ask her out to a dance they were having, and Galinda said it would win him points with her if he took Nessa. And he did."

She met Fiyero's gaze steadily. "It was mere _luck_ that Boq fell for Nessa, instead of just leading her on in the hopes of impressing Galinda. And your girlfriend didn't hesitate for a _second_ \- it wouldn't have mattered to her at all if Nessa had her heart broken because Boq was just using her to impress another girl. And then you ask me why I don't trust her? Why I'm not thrillified to have her around Arora?"

"That was in college!" Fiyero argued. "That was years ago, people do stupid things when they're young."

He realised a second too late how she'd take that.

"Yeah, like almost marry random girls they meet in the Emerald City," Elphaba said in a flat tone.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Fiyero got to his feet as she headed for the door. "Hey, _you_ were the one who left, remember?"

Elphaba whirled around. "I may have left, but it's not as though you came after me, did you? So, don't pin all this on me."

Fiyero stared at her. "Was I _supposed_ to come after you?" he demanded. "How, pray tell, was I supposed to know that? I kinda figured that if you left, you actually _wanted_ to leave."

Elphaba met his gaze in stony silence.

Fiyero sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"I don't want to get into this," he said quietly. "I just… give Galinda a chance, please? Whatever she did with your sister, it obviously worked out well for Nessa and Boq. And it was a long time ago. People change, Elphaba."

"I'm aware," Elphaba returned quietly and then she turned and left the room.


	24. The Inevitable Question

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 24: The Inevitable Question**

 **November, 1939**

Elphaba knew the day would come eventually. But despite the fact she'd had four years to think of how to respond to the inevitable question, she still wasn't prepared for it.

While Elphaba was at work, if Frex or Nessa couldn't watch Arora, she attended a local playgroup run by Iva Tunell, nee Underhill- Boq's older sister. Nessa and Boq had graduated Shiz that summer, and Nessa had volunteered to watch her, but Elphaba was trying to encouragise Arora to socialise with other children as much as possible. She was trying to ensure that Arora would have friends already in place when the time came for her to start kindergarten.

Elphaba picked her up that afternoon when she finished work, and couldn't avoid being drawn into a short conversation with Iva. Boq and Nessa had been dating for nearly three years by now, and Elphaba and Frex were sure that a proposal was imminent. Boq's family had accepted the Thropp's warmly, and they adored Arora as much as Boq did himself. Iva herself had two children, Ermin and Norina, who was Arora's best friend.

"Rora Rose," Elphaba called out to her daughter. "Let's go home, kid. It's cold."

Arora reluctantly said goodbye to Norina and Iva before crossing to her mother's side.

"Momma, can we have hot chocolate when we get home?" she asked, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed. "Did you have fun at playgroup today?"

"Yep," Arora replied cheerfully.

She gave Elphaba a highly detailed rundown of everything she'd done throughout the day as they made their way up the hill to the big white house.

"Momma, can I give Opa the drawing I made him?" Arora asked as soon as they were inside.

Elphaba bent down and helped her take off her coat. "Knock on the study door first to make sure he's not working," she said and Arora hurried of towards the study.

As she entered the living room, she wasn't surprised to find Boq sitting there next to Nessa's chair. It felt as though the Munchkin was there from dawn to dusk, only going home to sleep.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Fabala!" Nessa said energetically, her face alight. "Boq has the most wonderful news!"

Elphaba stilled. Had Boq proposed?

"What news?"

"I got a job," the Munchkin said happily, a note of pride in his voice.

Elphaba smiled, even as a few things fell into place. Frex had confided to her that Boq was waiting to propose until he had a job in order to provide for Nessa, even though she was in line to be Governor. Elphaba was sure that Nessa was aware of this too, and her excitement wasn't strictly for Boq's benefit.

"That's wonderful," she said sincerely. "Where at?"

Boq had majored in finance at Shiz, with a minor in agriculture. As the first Underhill (that anyone could remember) to go to university and break away from farming, Boq had felt a little torn as to what to study. But once he and Nessa had gotten serious, and Nessa obviously couldn't settle into life as a farmer's wife, the decision had been made.

Bfee, Boq's father, had agreed to pass the farm to Iva and her husband, leaving Boq free to work in finance, as he wanted.

"Munchkinland General Municipal Bank," Boq answered happily. "Just as a teller, which I know isn't thrillifying-"

Elphaba snorted. "Boq, I started at _The Pinnacle_ as a _maid_ ," she reminded him. "Trust me, I get it. You've got to start somewhere, right?"

He nodded, looking slightly more relaxed, which made Elphaba suppress a grin. She and Frex were both aware that they were rather overprotective of Nessa, especially when Nessa had first brought Boq over to meet them. It pleased her a little to know that three years later, Boq was still trying to prove himself to them.

"Where's Rora?" Nessa asked, frowning slightly.

"With Father. She drew him a picture today," Elphaba explained.

When Arora entered the room shortly after, it was in the arms of Frex, who looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked, puzzled by the odd look on his face.

Arora was frowning too, as she looked between her grandfather and her mother. "I asked Opa a question. He said I should ask you."

"What question, honey?" Elphaba asked her daughter.

Arora squirmed to be put down from Frex's grasp and went to sit on her mother's knee.

"Where do babies come from?"

The room went silent.

Then Boq coughed awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to go home," he said hastily, jumping to his feet.

Nessa looked to him in alarm. "I thought you were staying for dinner?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was, but I think I'll take a raincheck," Boq replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Elphaba rather envied the Munchkin boy as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Where do babies come from?" Elphaba repeated, trying to stall for time.

Arora nodded. "Yeah."

"Honey, why do you want to know that?"

"I want to know why I don't have a daddy like everyone else does. Norina said you need a mommy and a daddy to have a baby, but I don't have a daddy."

She looked at Elphaba innocently, and Elphaba didn't know what to say. Helplessly, she looked over to her father and sister.

Nessa quite looked as though she wanted to flee the room as Boq had, and Frex stood there blankly. Elphaba had no memory of how she'd discoverated that particular information, and she could only assume she'd learned it from school. She highly doubted Frex had explained it to her, if only by the expression on his face now.

"I have some work to get back to," Frex quickly excused himself from the room now, and Elphaba narrowed her eyes slightly at his back.

Nessa mumbled something about hot chocolate and wheeled herself towards the kitchen, leaving Elphaba and Arora alone in the living room.

"Kid, you _do_ have a daddy," Elphaba told her gently. "But…"

She wasn't quite sure how to explain this. Arora had only turned four a few weeks ago, and she was nowhere near ready to have to have this conversation. There couldn't be any way that Arora could understand the truth.

"Rora, the thing is that your dad…" Elphaba faltered. "Your dad doesn't know about you, honey," she said as gently as possible.

Arora frowned. "Like a secret?"

"Yes," Elphaba agreed, rather relieved that had been her initial reaction.

But her relief was squashed when her daughter's next question was, "Why?"

Thinking desperately, Elphaba admittedly leapt upon the chance to stall and distract Arora when she saw Nessa hovering in the doorway.

"Didn't you want some hot chocolate? I'll get it for you and then I'll explain," she promised and Arora was satisfied with that.

"What are you going to say?" asked Nessa in a low voice, following her sister to the kitchen.

"I'm working on it," Elphaba admitted, starting to make the hot chocolate. "I just don't want to make him out to be the bad guy, you know? Because he's not."

"What about the truth?" Nessa suggested.

Elphaba shook her head. "She wouldn't understand the truth. Not at four."

Nessa exhaled, her pretty brow furrowed. Truth be told, _she_ didn't understand the truth- Elphaba had said so little about it, so she understood her sister's argument there.

"I think you should be as honest as you can, and try and explain it in a way she will understand," she finally said.

Elphaba sighed. It wasn't terribly helpful advice.

"Right. Thanks, Nessa."

When Arora was happily settled with her hot chocolate and looking at her mother expectantly, Elphaba took a breath.

"OK. Kid, you know how you have to keep a promise to someone?"

Arora nodded obediently.

"Well, before you were born your dad made a promise to me. And then things changed-"

"What things?"

"Grown up things," Elphaba said and Arora screwed her face up.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And your dad couldn't keep his promise to me anymore, because people wouldn't like it. And if I told him about you, he would have tried to keep his promise. I didn't want him to be in trouble, or feel bad, so I kept you a secret. Does that make any sense to you?"

Arora didn't look too certain. "Will I _ever_ get to meet him?"

Elphaba paused thoughtfully. "I don't know, honey. It's complicated," she finally said. It was the most honest answer she could say right now.

When Frex finally emerged from his study again, he and Nessa both kept giving Elphaba subtle looks when Arora wasn't looking. Quite frankly, it was driving Elphaba crazy.

"What did you tell her?" Nessa asked, the minute Elphaba returned downstairs after putting Arora to bed that night.

Elphaba shrugged a little as she sat down. "That her father doesn't know about her, which is the truth."

"Did you say _why?"_ Frex asked sharply.

Elphaba sighed and recounted the explanation she'd given Arora. Frex snorted derisively when Elphaba mentioned the "promise".

"What ' _promise'_ was that?"

Elphaba flinched slightly at his tone.

"It was the only thing I could think of," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "Wasn't it better than saying I kept it a secret to avoid a scandal? I don't want her thinking of herself like that… it's not fun," she added ruefully. She knew that for a fact.

Frex hesitated and then sighed, and Elphaba knew he'd agree, however reluctantly. They all knew how people still talked about Elphaba. Arora got enough whispers about Elphaba being unmarried when she was born, and just who her father was. Frex wouldn't want to fuel any more rumours when it came to his beloved granddaughter.

"Well, it's your decision as her mother," he finally said.

"One day you'll have to tell her the truth you know," Nessa couldn't help but point out.

"I know," Elphaba said quietly, cringing slightly. "What if I do, and she hates me for it? I mean, I could have told him- he _would_ have married me."

That wasn't even a question. Elphaba knew he would have. She also knew they would have been plagued by scandal, and most likely be miserable in the end.

"You did the right thing for your child," Frex said quietly. "Walking away takes more courage than following propriety. When Arora is old enough, if you explain that to her, she won't resent you."

Elphaba found herself musing over her father's words over the next few weeks. Not wanting to be caught unawares again, Elphaba took to writing little notes for herself- particular memories she had of Fiyero or facts she remembered about him that she could share with Arora when asked without giving away his identity. She wasn't naïve enough to assume Arora would have no more questions about her father as she got older.

Lurlinemas came far too quickly for Elphaba's liking. The week before, she was at work and trying to deal with a troublesome couple trying to check out and complaining about their bill. She finally referred them to her manager, and heaved a weary sigh when they were out of earshot.

"Hey."

Elphaba glanced up and was surprised to see Boq standing there.

"Hi," she greeted him. "What are you doing here? Checking in?"

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you something. Do you have a break soon or something?"

Elphaba frowned, he looked rather nervous. She beckoned for him to follow her and led the way out from behind the reception desk.

"What's up?" she asked him, sitting down.

Her eyebrows rose and she stilled as Boq reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Um…"

"I'm going to ask Nessa to marry me," Boq blurted out.

Elphaba's shoulders eased. "Oh, thank Oz," she breathed in relief. "Boq, next time, say that _before_ pulling out the ring, ok?"

Boq looked confused. "That's your only reaction?"

The green girl shrugged. "You and Nessa have been together for nearly three years. I knew it would come sooner or later."

Boq was still staring at her. "Do you have any _other_ thoughts on the subject?" he asked slowly.

Elphaba thought about that and then shook her head. "Not really. Did you ask Father about this?"

The Munchkin nodded. "Yes, last week. And he gave his blessing, but… I was hoping to get your opinion on the ring."

That _did_ surprise Elphaba. "Me? You have a mother and two sisters," she reminded him. "Why me?"

"You know Nessa better than anyone," Boq explained. "And well… I'm pretty sure my mom and sisters would spill the secret to Nessa before I got a chance to propose."

He nervously handed Elphaba the box and she opened it slowly.

"It's rose gold," Boq said. "Four carats with a round stone…"

It was a thin band with a large round diamond in the centre and smaller diamonds along the band. It wasn't Elphaba's style at all, but she knew Nessa would love it, although she would protest it was too fancy for her.

"It's beautiful, Boq," she said gently, smiling at him as she carefully handed the ring back. "She'll love it," she reassured him.

Boq looked rather relieved.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Lurlinemas, during dinner. Or do you think I should wait until after dinner? Would she want people around?"

Elphaba had a sudden flashback to her own proposal and it shook her for a moment.

Boq frowned in concern. "Elphaba?"

She blinked as her eyes flicked to him, and she managed a weak smile.

"Sorry," she apologised. "Look, Nessa's a pretty private person. If it's just Father, me and Arora, she might be ok. But you can always see how it goes at dinner. If you feel the need to take her aside to ask her, you can. It's not like Father and I won't know what's happening," she pointed out reasonably.

Boq pondered that for a moment. "True," he agreed. "Alright. Thanks, Elphaba."

She smiled. "I always wanted a brother," she said lightly and Boq grinned.

Elphaba was happy for her sister, and she did genuinely like Boq. He clearly adored Nessa and treated her well. But she couldn't deny that knowing her sister was soon to be engaged (she had no doubt that Nessa would accept Boq's proposal) was a strange sensation, and she was rather withdrawn as she mulled it all over over the next few days.

It had been five years this month since Fiyero had proposed to her atop Ozma Tower. From time to time, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how things might be now if the circumstances had been different. And then it her chest begun to ache, and she stopped wondering.

Boq came to Colwen Grounds for lunch on Lurlinemas Day, looking rather pale. Arora met him at the front door, bouncing with excitement and rambling about all the presents she had received that morning. Swiftly swooping in to distract Arora and rescue Boq, Elphaba sent her off to let Nessa know Boq was here.

Left alone with Boq, she glanced at his pale and sweating face and offered a comforting smile.

"Don't forget to breathe," she whispered to him and he managed the ghost of a smile.

Boq managed to wait until they'd eaten dinner, although it couldn't be said that Boq managed to eat much himself.

"May I say something, Governor?" he blurted out, cutting off Frex's explanation to Arora as to why they couldn't have a puppy.

It was the one thing she had wanted most for Lurlinemas, and much to Arora's disappointment, she hadn't gotten it amongst the pile of presents she had opened that morning. This was due to a combination of Elphaba not wanting to be stuck taking care of it herself, and Frex's allergies.

Frex looked startled for a moment and then faint realisation crossed his face and he bowed his head in agreement.

Nessa looked completely bewildered, and Elphaba had to take a sip of wine to hide a smile.

Boq nervously cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to share the holidays with you," he began. "It really means a lot to be considered part of your family. I know that my parents and sisters feel the same way about Nessa," he smiled at Nessa and she beamed back at him happily.

Then Boq's smile faded and he fumbled in his pocket to retrieve the little box he'd shown Elphaba the week before.

"I just- I was hoping to make it official," he continued, opening the box.

Nessa gasped and Arora was staring at them with wide-eyes, completely enthralled.

Boq knelt down beside Nessa's chair, his hands and voice trembling.

"Nessa, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Nessarose Parta Thropp, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Nessa didn't even hesitate. "Yes!" she cried, half laughing and half crying as she nodded enthusiastically.

Boq looked rather teary himself as he slipped the ring onto Nessa's finger.

"Momma, what's happening?" Arora whispered loudly to Elphaba, as Frex got to his feet to congratulate the newly engaged couple and Elphaba chuckled despite herself.

"Aunty Nessa and Boq are going to get married," she explained. "So, Boq's going to be your uncle."

" _Ohh,"_ Arora exclaimed in comprehension. "Ok. Can we have dessert now?"

The adults all laughed.

"Is that all you have to say, Rora?" Frex asked her with an affectionate smile.

Arora shrugged. "I thought he was already my uncle. So, it's just official now, right?"

"Right," Boq agreed, looking much better now that it was over and done with. "I'm with Arora on this one, actually," he added, faintly sheepish. "Is it time for dessert?"

Frex, Boq and Arora began to talk about dessert, as Nessa stared at her ring with a blissful smile. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and met her sister's gaze across the table.

"I'm so happy," Nessa choked out in a whisper.

Elphaba smiled softly. "I can tell. I'm happy for you, Nessie."

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Nessa asked immediately. "And Rora can be the flower girl. Please, Fabala?"

Elphaba faltered briefly, but looking into her sister's excited and hopeful eyes, she couldn't find it in her to say no.

"I will," she agreed. "I'm sure Rora will be happy to be a flower girl, but I'll have to explain it to her and see if she wants to do it. Is that ok?"

Nessa nodded. "Ok," she agreed.

" _Momma,"_ Arora interrupted. "Are you having dessert?"

Elphaba ran a hand through Arora's hair lightly and nodded. "Yeah, kid. Let's have dessert."

Elphaba snuck another glance at Nessa and Boq's happy, beaming faces as they began to prepare for dessert. There was that old familiar ache in her chest again, even as Elphaba couldn't help but envy her sister. Not for being engaged or in love, but for being so sure that she didn't hesitate for a moment before saying yes. Elphaba wished she could have been that sure.

 **AN. Two small in jokes with this chapter about Boq being a banker-**

 **1.** **We have a bank here in Australia called Bank of Queensland, but they mostly go by their acronym, BOQ. So my friends and I mostly refer to it as "the Boq Bank" because it amuses us.**

 **2\. Also, the Munchkinland General Municipal Bank, if you noticed would be the MGM Bank. Which as you should know, MGM was the studio that produced** _ **The Wizard of Oz**_ **movie. Again, it amused me.**


	25. Tea, Lemonade and Champagne

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 25: Tea, Lemonade and Champagne**

 **June 1945**

"Mom, can you do me a favour?"

Kasmira looked up from the newspaper to see her son standing in the doorway of the parlour.

"What's the favour?" she asked warily, staring at Fiyero as though he were a teenager again and not a man in his early thirties.

He rolled his eyes slightly, knowing that look. "Don't look so worried. You're having lunch with the aunts today, aren't you?"

Kasmira chuckled quietly. "Yes, I am. Why? Do you want to come?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Arora with you."

The dowager queen quirked an eyebrow at him, and Fiyero continued with a little shrug. "Come on, Mom. You've been hinting- not too subtly I might add- for at _least_ five years, about wanting to have grandchildren to brag about. Now you finally have one, your sisters haven't seen her yet, and you have your chance. Won't the bragging be more effective if they can actually _see_ her? Exhibits A through E, you know?"

Kasmira smiled. "I'll ask Arora if she'd like to come meet her great-aunts," she agreed. " _If_ you spill on what exactly you'll be doing that you need Arora distracted for."

Fiyero looked faintly sheepish.

"I need to talk to Elphaba," he said simply. "I just… there's some stuff we need to talk about."

His mother nodded without question. "Alright."

"Thanks, Mom," Fiyero replied gratefully.

Arora had no problem with going to meet her grandmother's sisters, and as she and Kasmira headed out to the carriage, she was already asking Kasmira a thousand questions about the entire family tree.

Feeling a little relieved his mother had to deal with them, and not him, Fiyero went to see Elphaba.

"She's in the library, doing her homework," Arora had said when he had asked her about Elphaba's whereabouts before she left.

That made no sense to Fiyero, but the library was as good a place as any to start. He rang for a maid and asked her to bring a tray of tea to the library before making his way towards it.

His steps halted as Elphaba came into view, she was sitting at a table in the library with books and papers spread around her, her hair pulled up into a bun out of her face and she had her reading glasses on. For a moment, Fiyero was transported back a decade ago, watching her in their hotel suite working studiously on draft after draft of her Shiz application essay, insisting it had to be perfect.

"Fa- um, Elphaba?" he announced himself, mentally cursing himself for almost slipping up.

She looked up from her books and met his gaze.

"Can we talk?" he asked, feeling a little awkward.

They hadn't really had a conversation since after Galinda and Fiyero had taken Arora to dinner two days earlier, and things were a little strained. As Elphaba had predicted, the paper the next day had been full of photos of the three of them leaving the restaurant; accompanied by stories of how well Fiyero and Arora were getting alone, and that surely Galinda's presence and "bond" with the little girl was a sign that an engagement announcement wasn't far away. Perhaps, they had theorised, this was why Fiyero had suddenly chosen to announce his daughter's existence and bring her into the spotlight.

Fiyero hadn't actually spoken to Elphaba about it, but he was sure she wasn't happy about it.

"I guess," Elphaba answered shortly.

Fiyero slowly crossed the room and sat down opposite her at the table.

"What are you working on?" he inquired politely, trying to ease the tension.

"Homework."

Fiyero frowned slightly. "That's what Arora said, but… I don't understand."

He thought he detected Elphaba's lips curve slightly.

She sighed and restlessly tapped her pen against the table while biting her lip, clearly deciding if to answer him or not.

"I'm studying," she finally said, not looking at him. "I'm doing a Business and Hospitality degree from Shiz through correspondence. I started in the fall, and I'm taking summer classes so I can graduate sooner."

She could feel him staring at her, but she didn't look up. And then she heard his chair move back and his footsteps moved away. Elphaba looked up to see him walking away from her, and she frowned in bewilderment.

"That was weird," she muttered to herself.

She went back to the assignment she was working on, but a few minutes later he returned with an envelope in his hand, just as the maid was leaving after delivering the tea.

"What's that?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of tea and nodding towards the envelope.

He sat down opposite her again and handed her the envelope, going to make his own cup of tea. Elphaba's brow furrowed as she saw that the letter was addressed to her.

"I didn't know where to send it," Fiyero explained quietly.

The envelope had been opened, and Elphaba carefully drew the letter inside out. It was from Shiz University, dated April of 1935, confirming her acceptance to start that fall.

Elphaba drew her breath in sharply, staring at the letter in shock.

"I got in," she breathed. "I got _in?!"_

"Of course you got in," Fiyero said as though it were obvious.

She lifted her eyes to look at him, still wide-eyed with disbelief.

"You kept this?"

Fiyero shrugged. "You got in. It didn't feel right to throw it away- don't forget, I saw a thousand drafts of that application, I know how hard you worked on it. I- I was really proud of you," he said quietly.

Elphaba definitely smiled then. "Thank you," she replied softly.

She re-folded the letter and returned it to the envelope, handling it carefully.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

Fiyero had almost forgotten about that. "Oh, right. Well, I just… the other night-"

Elphaba lowered her eyes and shifted in her seat. "You don't need to say anything," she interrupted.

"Actually, I do," Fiyero returned. "I need you to know, that when I said people do dumb things when they're young, I wasn't talking about us, I was just talking generally. I wasn't thinking about meeting you."

Elphaba said nothing.

"I don't regret us," she said quietly. "I can't, because it got me Arora and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Fiyero nodded slowly. "I don't either," he agreed. "Although I still can't work out _how_ Arora happened. I swore we were so careful…"

Elphaba chuckled, even as she blushed faintly.

"What?" Fiyero asked, intrigued by her reaction.

Elphaba took off her glasses again and rubbed her eyes. "We _were_ careful," she concurred, avoiding his gaze. "But I know when it happened."

She glanced up to meet his inquisitive frown, and cleared her throat faintly. "It was the afternoon of- of your father's funeral."

Fiyero blinked at her, the memory coming back to him. " _Oh."_

Elphaba chuckled again. "If I was going to get pregnant, I'm glad it happened then," she confessed. "It just seems…"

"Ironic?" Fiyero finished and she laughed outright at that.

"I was going to say 'fitting'," she corrected.

"That too," Fiyero allowed. "Dad would have spoiled her rotten," he said wistfully.

"I think my father spoils her enough for everyone," Elphaba replied dryly.

Fiyero smiled faintly. "I've been thinking," he began hesitantly. "Now that the cat is out of the bag, so to speak…"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at him as he hesitated, and Fiyero pushed on.

"I wondered what you thought about changing Arora's last name?"

Elphaba froze, unable to help herself.

"Change her surname?" she repeated. "To- to Tiggular, you mean?"

"Thropp-Tiggular," Fiyero hastily corrected her.

Somehow the idea had never crossed Elphaba's mind since they had come to the Vinkus. The logical part of her brain was reasoning that it made sense, and that Fiyero was well within his rights to request it. But the part of her that had raised Arora alone her entire life was mildly panicked, although she wasn't sure that she could say why.

"Oh. Well… I think that would be up to Arora, ultimately," she finally answered. "It's her name, after all."

"That's fair," Fiyero agreed.

Elphaba's face must have revealed something of how she was feeling then, because Fiyero got up and moved seats to sit next to her, taking her hand much to Elphaba's surprise. Apart from when she'd arrived and almost fallen apart, she didn't think he'd touched her since… well, since before she'd left.

"Elphaba, I don't think I've told you before, and I should have. But, you're a great mother," he told her earnestly. "I see you with Arora, and honestly, a part of me thinks it's a good thing I wasn't around," he confessed. "Because she's all the best of you, and I probably would have messed her up somehow."

Elphaba met his gaze as he grinned faintly, but her expression was solemn.

"You wouldn't have messed her up," she said softly. "She has more of you in her than you know."

"Well, she does have my nose," Fiyero grinned.

"She has more than your nose," Elphaba admonished gently. "She's annoyingly optimistic, for one thing. She certainly didn't get that from me."

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "Has she always been like that?"

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. "Pretty much."

She took a deep breath. "I am glad that she has you now, but… it's not easy for me to share her. It's been just the two of us for so long…"

"I understand," Fiyero said. "We'll work it out, right?"

Elphaba smiled weakly in agreement. Yes, they would work it out. Somehow.

"Are you happy?" he asked her quietly.

Elphaba stared at him for a long moment before answering. "I'm content," she said. "I have Arora, and my work… what about you?"

"I think so," Fiyero agreed, but he didn't sound too sure.

"What happened with us, Fae?" Fiyero murmured, looking into her eyes.

Neither noticed the slip that time, or that his hand was still holding hers.

"We had the whole fairytale thing happening for us, your Cinderella moment. What happened?"

Elphaba had to fight to get her tongue to work. Words appeared to have deserted her.

"The clock struck midnight," she whispered faintly. "The spell broke. It just wasn't meant to be."

Fiyero's brow creased ever so slightly and then he opened his mouth.

"El-"

"Hello!"

Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped and whipped around to stare at the doorway at the sudden arrival.

"Galinda!" Fiyero exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hastily dropping Elphaba's hand. "I- I'm sorry, did I know you were coming by? Did we have plans?"

Galinda giggled. "Do we _need_ to have plans for me to come see you, dearest? Oh!" she stopped, her eyes widening and she looked between Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Elphaba said quietly. "We were just talking about Arora. Parent things," she added with a tight smile as she looked to the blonde.

Galinda smiled back just as tightly. "Well, you wouldn't mind if I steal my boyfriend away, do you Elphie?"

"Galinda," Fiyero began but Elphaba cut him off.

"No, not at all. I have work to do anyway."

Fiyero hesitated, looking between the two women. There was still so much more he wanted to talk to Elphaba about. But she had already put her glasses back on and was bent back over her books.

"Alright," he said finally. "We, uh, we won't disturb you then."

Fiyero gestured to Galinda and she linked her arm through his as they left the library.

"Where's Arora?"

Fiyero blinked several times before her words registered with him. "Oh, my mom took her to lunch with her sisters."

"That's nice."

Fiyero led Galinda to the parlour and they sat down on the couch.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, a little vaguely.

"Some lemonade would be lovely," Galinda answered and Fiyero nodded, ringing for a servant.

They were quiet as they sat there, drinking their lemonade. Fiyero seemed distracted and Galinda was worried. Fiyero and Elphaba had looked very cozy and close together when she'd entered the library and it made her wonder just what Fiyero felt towards his former fiancée. Any conversation they'd had since he'd told her about Arora, it was about her. Galinda was hesitant to ask how he felt about Elphaba- if he still loved her. He _had_ been known as 'The Hermit King' for most of the past decade, which coincided with Elphaba's departure.

Galinda took a breath and straightened her shoulders. She'd been waiting patiently for the last year and a half when it came to her and Fiyero's relationship, and she got the feeling the time for patience was over. This was a time for action.

"Yero, dearest?"

Fiyero didn't appear to have heard her, staring off into space.

"Fiyero," Galinda said loudly and he turned his head towards her, blinking blankly at her once again.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Galinda sighed in irritation, placing her glass of lemonade on the end table beside her. "Fiyero, am I wasting my time here?"

He frowned, confusion crossing his face. "Wasting your time? With what?"

"With us," Galinda clarified.

Fiyero was still puzzled.

"Are you _ever_ going to marry me?" she demanded impatiently.

The look of surprise on Fiyero's face would imply that he'd never even heard of marriage, let alone considered the idea of taking that leap with her.

"Oh."

Galinda arched an eyebrow at him. " _Oh?!_ Fiyero, need I remind you that I gave up my family, friends and entire life to move to the Vinkus for this relationship six months ago. We _talked_ about it beforehand, and we agreed that this was a _serious_ relationship. That it was _going_ somewhere and we had a future together. Did you mean that?"

She couldn't discern Fiyero's expression.

"I meant it," he said quietly.

"So, you do intend to marry me? When? In a month, in a year?" she demanded.

"Is there some kind of deadline I'm not aware of?" Fiyero retorted, feeling a little put on the spot.

"Fiyero, I'm going to be _twenty-nine_ next month," she informed him. "Next year I will be _thirty_. If we want children, we can't wait around forever. If you don't plan on this going anywhere-"

"Galinda, it's not like that," Fiyero said patiently, moving closer to her and taking her hands lightly.

"I take our relationship seriously, but marriage… it's not something I want to rush into."

"It's been a year and a half," she reminded him.

Fiyero sighed. "I know."

Galinda didn't look happy, and he wasn't sure how to comfort her short of proposing, which he wasn't sure he was ready to do.

"Galinda, I love you," he told her earnestly. "When I talk about our future, I mean it. You make me happy, and I wouldn't have asked or expected you to move here if I didn't intend to marry you eventually. I'm sorry that I haven't been more forthcoming on the subject, you deserve more than a vague promise of 'one day.' I promise you, our future begins now."

"Is that a proposal?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Fiyero hesitated only briefly. "Yes," he said.

Galinda's face lit up. "You _mean_ it?"

Fiyero nodded. "Of course."

She beamed at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, _Fiyero!"_

She kissed him happily. "Can we get married in the spring?" she asked eagerly.

Fiyero faltered. "If you want," he agreed dazedly.

Galinda sighed happily, her eyes shining. "I've always wanted a spring wedding," she sighed. "Oh, I can't wait to write to Momsie and Popsicle! They'll be so thrillified!"

Fiyero quickly intervened. "Do you mind if we wait a few days before we announce it?" he asked her apprehensively, sure she wouldn't approve of the idea.

"It's just, I feel I should prepare Arora for it a little."

Surprisingly, Galinda agreed with no hesitation. "Of course, dearest! Why don't we wait until after Arora and I have our shopping day?" she suggested.

Fiyero frowned slightly. "You really don't mind?"

"Not at all," she reassured him. "This gives you a chance to propose properly."

"Properly?" Fiyero echoed.

Galinda giggled. "Fiyero, you can hardly expect me to tell _this_ story to my family and friends, can you? To our children? For Oz's sake, you don't even have a ring, do you?"

The question threw Fiyero more than he'd expected. "Um. No. No ring," he stammered.

"See?" she replied pointedly. "We'll make the announcement once it's done officially."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I'm so very happy," she said softly. "I love you, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled. "I love you too."

"Ooh, we should get some champagne!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly. "Just because we're not announcing it, doesn't mean we can't festivate, right?"

She leapt to her feet and hurried to ring for some champagne. Fiyero rose to his feet slowly. He'd meant what he said to Galinda, he wanted the chance to break the news to Arora gently.

But then why was he more worried about Elphaba's reaction than Arora's?

 **AN. Before you review, keep in mind that I was at the hospital from 3am to 7.30am this morning with a massive anxiety attack. So... be kind.**


	26. A Shopping Trip

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Thank you to everyone for your messages about my health- I'm feeling much better now thank you.**

 **Chapter 26: A Shopping Trip**

 **June 1945**

Elphaba was less than impressed when Galinda arrived at the castle during breakfast a few days later and invited Arora out for a "little shopping spree."

Arora immediately looked to her mother for approval, and Fiyero and Kasmira commented on "what a lovely idea that was". Elphaba could hardly say then and there that she didn't want Arora left alone with Galinda, and she was sure Galinda knew that. So, Elphaba had no choice but to reluctantly agree.

Arora and Galinda headed out to Galinda's waiting carriage fifteen minutes later. Fiyero and Kasmira had both slipped her a little spending money for the day before she left, and Arora had a little pocket money of her own.

"What are we shopping for?" she asked Galinda when they were on their way.

"Nothing in particular," Galinda answered. "Don't you ever go shopping just for fun or to look around? Buy things for the sake of it?"

Arora wrinkled her nose. "Not really. Sometimes, I guess… Mom doesn't really have the money to buy stuff for no reason."

"Oh. Well… we'll have so much fun today, don't you think?"

"Sure," Arora agreed.

When they got into town and exited the carriage, Galinda looked around excitedly. "Alright, Arora. Where do you want to start?"

"Can we look at the bookstore?" Arora asked immediately.

Galinda's smile faltered for a moment. "Of- of course."

They went to the bookstore that Fiyero had taken Arora and Elphaba to during their tour, and Arora quickly lost herself amongst the shelves.

"So, Arora, are you liking the Vinkus?" Galinda asked, browsing through a random book.

Arora nodded. "Yes. It's really pretty… different from Munchkinland."

"Hmm, I'm sure," Galinda agreed.

After only fifteen minutes, Galinda was looking bored and Arora announced she was done. Galinda suggested they go to a dress store down the street. They spent two hours looking at clothes, and although Galinda kept getting Arora to try things on, Arora didn't buy anything.

After looking at shoes, accessories and a record store, they stopped for lunch at a little café.

"How long have you known my dad?" Arora asked Galinda as they ate.

"Well, I've known your dad for about two years, and we've been dating for a year and a half," Galinda answered.

Arora chewed thoughtfully on her sandwich. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Galinda said honestly.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes."

Galinda leaned across the table towards Arora, smiling gently. "Arora, thank you for coming out today with me. I'm really enjoying spending this time with you and getting to know you."

"That's ok," Arora replied, a little shyly. "Thank you for lunch, Miss Galinda."

"You know," Galinda said casually. "You can just call me 'Galinda.' In fact, you could call me something else if you'd like."

"Like what?" Arora asked.

"Well… I don't know. Obviously you already have a mother, but ' _stepmother'_ is so formal, don't you think?"

Arora stared at her in shock. "Stepmother?" she repeated. "Don't… don't you and my dad have to be married to be a stepmother?"

Galinda looked surprised. "Hasn't your father told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Arora, your father has asked me to marry him," Galinda said gently. "I'm so sorry darling, I thought he would have mentioned it to you by now."

Arora was speechless. Galinda and her father were going to be married? Arora liked Galinda well enough, but…

Arora had admittedly been entertaining herself with little daydreams that her mother and father might get back together. She was positive that Elphaba still loved Fiyero- she couldn't say _how_ she knew, she just did. And although she hadn't known her father very long, there were little signs Arora thought she had seen that convinced her that there was at least a chance that he still loved her mother.

Most of all, Arora had been watching her father and Galinda together. They didn't act at all like Uncle Boq and Aunt Nessa used to act before they got married. Arora may have only been four at the time, but she remembered the Lurlinemas where Boq had proposed. She didn't know much about love (she _was_ only nine after all) but she knew that her aunt and uncle adored each other; and she didn't see that at all when she looked at Fiyero and Galinda.

Arora remembered asking her mother, after her aunt and uncle's wedding, whether Elphaba had loved her father. Elphaba had paused for a long moment, and then finally answered,

"Yes. I did. But… _love_ is a complicated thing, Rora Rose. And it doesn't always mean the same thing to everyone. One day you'll understand that."

Arora wondered now if this was what she had meant.

"When did he ask you?" she asked Galinda curiously.

"Two days ago. He said he was going to tell you…"

"How did he ask you? Did he get down on one knee?" Arora asked eagerly, the rest of her lunch forgotten.

Galinda laughed lightly. "Oh, sweetheart. The thing is," she confided. "Is that he hasn't asked me _officially_ yet. He wants to make it really special."

Arora's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why would he ask you before he really _asks_ you?" she questioned.

"I suppose he was just too excited to wait until he'd finished planning," Galinda smiled.

In Arora's mind, that made sense.

"But when he _officially_ asks you, he'll get down on one knee?"

"I'm sure he will," Galinda reassured her.

There was more shopping to be done after lunch, and some more talk about the wedding. Galinda was already talking about Arora being a flower girl in the wedding, the dress she would wear and the flowers she wanted. Galinda didn't seem to notice that Arora was listening, but not commenting much at all.

It was late afternoon before Galinda returned Arora to Werillah Ev. Arora thanked her for the day and then hurried off to find her mother.

Elphaba was in her room reading, but she readily put the book aside when Arora entered the room.

"Hey, kid. How was it?"

"It was good," Arora answered, settling herself on the bed next to her. "I like Galinda."

Elphaba arched her eyebrow slightly. "'Galinda', is it now?"

Arora fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah… I just figured… with her and Dad…"

Her mother looked puzzled.

"Dad and Galinda are getting married," Arora informed her mother carefully.

Elphaba's face remained perfectly blank.

"Are they?"

Arora nodded slowly. "Galinda told me at lunch."

"I see," Elphaba answered. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago I think. But she said it's not official yet."

Elphaba looked composed, but Arora wasn't sure she was and she felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say to her mother.

"I'm going to go find Grams," she said, sliding off the bed quickly. "Bye."

She got to the bedroom door, paused, and then turned and hurried back to hug Elphaba tightly.

"Love you, Momma."

And then she was gone before Elphaba could form words.

Fiyero was getting married.

Elphaba was sure that Arora's announcement shouldn't have surprised her or shaken her this much. After all, it had been ten years since she had broken their own engagement and left. His relationship with Galinda was not news to her, and she had rather expected him to marry years ago.

But to have him and Galinda get engaged while she and Arora were staying here, and without even a word. Elphaba could admit she'd probably conceded any right she had to be in the know about Fiyero's love life; but surely she could have been given a warning that her daughter was going to be gaining a stepmother?

Not as his ex-fiancée, but as the mother of his child, surely?

When it came time to go down for dinner, Elphaba found herself pacing her room trying to psych herself up and mentally prepare herself to see Fiyero, something she hadn't had to do since they'd first arrived.

"You'll see him, you'll say congratulotions, it'll be fine," she told her reflection firmly. "It's been ten years, you're both adults, and your personal feelings about Galinda aren't important. Fiyero loves her, and the only thing that matters is that she treats Arora well."

Elphaba steeled herself and left the room, only to come face to face with Fiyero before she'd even reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi," he greeted her nonchalantly.

"Congratulotions," Elphaba blurted out, which startled and confused Fiyero.

"Congratulotions?" he repeated.

Elphaba cleared her throat and lowered her eyes. Of course, she would be forced to say the words aloud.

"On yours and Galinda's engagement," she clarified.

Fiyero froze. "How did you hear about that?" he demanded.

"From Arora," Elphaba replied with a small frown at his reaction. "She said Galinda told her over lunch. Why?"

She supressed the faint hope that perhaps it wasn't true.

Fiyero looked rather uncomfortable. "It's just… we weren't making the announcement yet," he explained. "I wanted to tell Arora first. I thought I should explain it to her."

"She seems fine with it," Elphaba said coolly. "I wish you and Galinda every happiness."

An odd shadow crossed Fiyero's face. "Elph-"

"We should go down," Elphaba cut him off. "I'm sure your mother and Arora are already waiting."

She brushed past him and headed for the stairs, leaving him to follow.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair that night. Fiyero barely spoke until Arora asked her mother if she could be excused.

"Actually, Rora, would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?"

Arora nodded. "Ok."

Fiyero put down his knife and fork and rose to his feet. "Let's go my study," he suggested and Arora happily followed him from the table.

Elphaba knew exactly the conversation Fiyero was going to have with their daughter and she felt a little ill.

"Elphaba, are you alright sweetheart?" Kasmira asked gently when they were alone.

Elphaba looked to the dowager queen and smiled weakly. "I've got a bit of a migraine coming on actually. I might go lie down."

"Of course, dear. Fiyero and I will make sure that Arora gets to bed," Kasmira reassured her.

Elphaba made a hasty escape, leaving Kasmira to settle herself in the parlour alone with a book. It was perhaps ten minutes before Arora and Fiyero returned.

"Where's Mom?" Arora asked Kasmira immediately.

"She had a bit of a headache and went to bed, sweetheart."

Arora didn't seem surprised. "Yeah, she gets them sometimes," she said knowingly.

"She does?" Fiyero asked, a little alarmed. Elphaba hadn't had migraines when he'd known her a decade ago.

Arora nodded. "Yeah. Once in a while. I'm going to check on her before I go to bed."

"Are you going to bed already? It's early," Kasmira said in surprise.

"I'm pretty tired after shopping all day," Arora shrugged. "I might write to Opa before I go to sleep. Goodnight Grams, night Dad."

"Goodnight, Arora," Kasmira replied, kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight," Fiyero echoed.

As his daughter left the room, Fiyero sat down in an armchair opposite his mother.

"What's going on, Fiyero?" Kasmira asked, not missing a beat or even looking up from her book.

Fiyero knew better than to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Galinda and I are getting married, Mom," he said quietly, glancing at her discreetly for her reaction.

It had just occurred to him this was the second time he had announced his engagement to his mother. At least this time, she knew Galinda beforehand and it probably wasn't a total surprise.

Kasmira slowly lowered her book. "Ah. I see. Well, congratulotions, Yero. When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. I hadn't said anything, because it wasn't really official yet. But Galinda mentioned something to Arora, so…"

"Well, Galinda's a lovely girl and you've been together for a long time," his mother said warmly. "But as long as you're happy, sweetheart. I wish you'd told me so I could mention something to Galinda."

"It's fine, Mom."

"Have you got Galinda a ring yet, or do you need to get one from the vault?" she asked.

Fiyero hesitated. "I haven't got her one," he admitted. "But… I think she'd like something… new."

"That's fine, it's between you and Galinda. Did Arora take the news well?"

"She seemed fine with it. She said she likes Galinda," Fiyero shrugged.

Kasmira closed her book and sat up straighter in her chair. "Well, I'll have to invite Galinda over in the morning and discuss the engagement party… I'm assuming I _can_ plan an engagement party? This isn't another secret?"

Fiyero sighed. "No, Mom. Plan the party."

"We'll have to discuss the announcement-"

"Really, Mom, I'd be no help with that. You and Galinda can just work everything out, right?"

Kasmira frowned slightly. "Alright, Yero. If that's what you want."

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm going to go to bed, ok?"

It was barely eight o'clock, but his mother didn't question it. "Goodnight, Yero."

Fiyero left his mother and went upstairs to his bedroom, getting ready for bed and briefly checking on Arora. She was sitting up in bed writing to her grandfather, but she promised she'd go to sleep soon.

"I'm almost done," she promised.

Knowing how much she was like her mother, Fiyero highly doubted that, but let it slide.

Instead, he bit her goodnight and shut her door behind him as he left the room. Standing in the hall, he turned and saw Elphaba's door was shut firmly. There was a faint light shining from beneath the door, and he hesitated. Should he knock?

He was sure, as with everything else, this was something they should talk about. But he didn't know what to say. He felt an odd desire to apologise to her, but for what? For moving on with his life? For being with Galinda? That was nothing to apologise for, right?

Suppressing a groan, Fiyero turned around and returned to his own room. He had a pile of incredibly boring briefs he was going to read until he fell asleep.


	27. A Mother's Wish

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. To the Guest reviewer from the last chapter I've spoken to on Tumblr, when you get an account please let me know! :)**

 **What's this, an early update? Yep. Tomorrow I go back to work, but it's not a usual work day, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in the morning so per usual. So enjoy, review, be patient (seriously guys, take a deep breath. The next chapter is a BIG one and a lot of your questions will be answered), and I'll see you guys on Friday.**

 **Just Me- The baby book will be mentioned eventually!**

 **Chapter 27: A Mother's Wish**

The engagement of King Fiyero to Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was announced two days later, the engagement party planned for two weeks later at the end of June.

Fiyero had proposed "officially" to Galinda, with a golden ring he had selected for her and hoped she'd like. He'd done it while out to dinner, and Galinda had happily and "officially" accepted.

In a way, the engagement had been a catalyst for Elphaba. She had no intention of sitting around the Vinkus while Fiyero and Galinda planned their wedding. She wanted to get back to her job, her life.

Fiyero hadn't been thrillified when Elphaba announced her intention that she and Arora would soon return to Munchkinland.

"You said that you would stay so I could get to know her," he'd argued.

"You _are_ getting to know her," Elphaba shot back. "I _actually_ said two weeks and by the time the engagement party comes, it'll be more than that. I have a life to get back to, Fiyero."

Actually, Elphaba would have preferred not to have stayed for the engagement party, but Fiyero wanted Arora there and Arora wanted her mother to be with her.

After much discussion, Elphaba and Fiyero reached a compromise. Elphaba would stay until the engagement party, and Arora would stay another week. They also worked out other arrangements- custody arrangements, in particular.

They would alternate Lurlinemas, and Arora would spend her spring break and three weeks of her summer vacation in the Vinkus. Fiyero wasn't quite happy with that, but he agreed that weekend trips between the Vinkus and Munchkinland were impractical and almost impossible; and Elphaba refused to take Arora out of school for the trips.

Fiyero would have argued on that point if he hadn't known firsthand how highly Elphaba valued education.

The only other issue they had to deal with was money. Elphaba argued vehemently, but Fiyero insisted on contributing money towards Arora's care.

"Elphaba, I am her father. I'm going to contribute," he vowed solemnly and Elphaba couldn't budge him on that no matter how much she tried and insisted that she was perfectly capable of caring for Arora on her own, as she had her entire life.

They also had the conversation with Arora about the possibility of changing her name to "Thropp-Tiggular", which was a much more difficult conversation that Elphaba had expected it to be. Arora seemed rather overwhelmed by the idea.

"I'd have _five_ names," she said in wonder, and Elphaba had almost laughed. Almost.

"Yes," Fiyero allowed. "Not uncommon with royalty, I'm afraid. Grams put her foot down and insisted I only have three, but Grandpa Ibrahim had six," he informed her.

"But I'd be the only one with two last names, right?" Arora checked and he nodded.

"It's completely up to you, Rora," Elphaba reassured her.

"Exactly," Fiyero agreed. "I- that is, we… it's just an idea for you to consider. We're not talking about changing it tomorrow. It can be in a month or a year… you don't have to do it at all."

Arora chewed her lip. "Can I think about it?" she finally said and her parents readily agreed.

Elphaba and Fiyero never talked about Galinda and the engagement. Elphaba still didn't like the other woman, but there was nothing she could do about that. Galinda was going to marry Fiyero, she was going to be queen and Arora's stepmother.

When Elphaba had first seen Galinda after hearing the news, she had set her jaw and offered a polite "Congratulotions" to the blonde.

Galinda had smiled smugly and simpered " _Thank you,_ Elphie. We're both so happy, aren't we, dearest?" as she clutched Fiyero's arm, who murmured in agreement and looked uncomfortable.

Galinda was now at Werillah Ev almost all day every day, working with Kasmira and Avaric's wife on the planning and details for the engagement party, and drawing Fiyero into it as much as possible. Galinda's own mother was still in Gilikin, and would travel to the Vinkus a few days before the party.

Galinda and Kasmira were both having new dresses made for the party, and Kasmira had graciously offered for Elphaba and Arora to have dresses made as well. Elphaba had politely declined, seeing no need for it. Arora had the dress she had gotten to wear out to dinner with Fiyero and Galinda, and Elphaba could just buy a dress.

"You should make an effort, Miss Elphaba," Avaric contributed to the conversation, much to Elphaba's chagrin. "We want to create the impression that you and Fiyero have a civil relationship and are working together to co-parent your daughter."

Elphaba bristled. "We _do_ have a civil relationship and we _are_ co-parenting Arora, but I don't think that's anyone else's business and it certainly won't be helped if I'm wearing a custom made dress as opposed to a store bought one," she said coolly. "I'm here as Arora's mother, that's all. No one is going to give a damn what I wear."

Avaric's wife sniffed haughtily. "My, my. And she wonders why she wasn't made queen," Elphaba heard her murmur to Avaric and Galinda under her breath.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Arora has a perfectly suitable dress already."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Elphie,"_ she said rather condescendingly. "The press already have photos of her in that dress. And Arora is a _princess,_ she has to start dressing like it."

Ultimately, Elphaba reluctantly agreed that Kasmira could have a dress made for Arora, but held out steadfastly when it came to her own wardrobe. Instead, she took Arora into town to find a gown for herself to wear.

Before they'd left, Galinda had pointedly informed Elphaba that the dress code was "casual formal" which seemed ridiculous to Elphaba- and to Arora, as a matter of fact.

"How can something be _casual_ and _formal_ at the same time?" she asked her mother, puzzled.

Elphaba sighed. "You're asking the wrong person, Rora Rose."

With Arora's approval, Elphaba selected a dark blue knee length dress that was one shouldered, and low silver heels to go with it.

"Will it do?"

Arora nodded. "You'll look really pretty, Mom," she said genuinely.

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks, kid. Alright, let's get this and go."

Arora didn't know why, but she knew her mother and Galinda didn't really get along; so when it came time for Arora to have her first dress fitting for the party, Arora insisted that Elphaba didn't need to come with her.

So she went alone to the parlour to find her grandmother, Galinda and a woman she had never seen before there waiting for her.

"Arora, this is Miss Linna, the royal dressmaker," Kasmira introduced the two. "Miss Linna, this is my granddaughter, Arora."

"Hello," Arora said politely.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," the dressmaker replied.

It was the first time anyone had referred to Arora by a title.

"Have you given any thought to what kind of dress you want, Arora?" Galinda asked her brightly. "You'd look positively _darling_ in this pink," she said, holding up a sample of fabric.

"I'm wearing pink too. What do you think?"

Arora hesitated. "I'm not really a pink person…" she said slowly.

"Of course!" Galinda said immediately. "Let me guess, turquoise?" she beamed at her. "I know that's your favourite."

"Actually, I was thinking I might get dark blue."

"Dark blue would look lovely on you," Kasmira said warmly.

"Mom's wearing blue too," Arora said happily.

Galinda's smile faltered slightly. "Oh. Well, isn't that nice?"

"Let's pick a style, shall we, Rora?" Kasmira suggested and Arora went over to her grandmother's side to look at dress patterns.

After the fittings, Arora left the room with Galinda.

"Your dress is going to be lovely, Arora," Galinda told her.

"It _is_ pretty," Arora agreed.

"Now, we'll have to talk about shoes to match and how you'll do your hair," Galinda continued enthusiastically.

Arora nodded, and they entered the parlour to see Elphaba sitting there in silence with Fiyero.

"Mom!" Arora said immediately, leaving Galinda's side without another thought. "You should see my dress for the party!"

Galinda sat by Fiyero, as Arora filled Elphaba in on what her dress was like and repeating Galinda's comment about needing shoes and how to do her hair. Galinda couldn't have got a word in edgewise if she'd tried.

So she simply sat there and smiled, holding Fiyero's hand in hers tightly. She kept glancing over at him, but he was watching Elphaba and Arora together almost fixedly. Galinda watched them too. She knew what it was like to be close to your mother, she and her own mother were very close. But there was something about watching Arora interact with her mother... Galinda didn't like Elphaba, but she could admit that it was a heartwarming scene.

She just wanted to be a part of it herself.

When Galinda's parents arrived in the Vinkus from Gilikin a few days before the party, Kasmira hosted them, Avaric and his wife at Werillah Ev for dinner.

"So they'll be my step-grandparents, right?" Arora asked Elphaba hesitantly as they headed downstairs to greet them. "What do I call them?"

"Just call them Mr and Mrs Upland for now," Elphaba advised her. "If they want to be called anything in particular, they'll let you know."

Judging from Galinda, Elphaba wasn't too sure what to expect from the elder Uplands. She and Arora entered the parlour where everyone was gathered, both girls instinctively tensing as all eyes fell upon them.

"Arora!" Galinda jumped up from her seat excitedly. "Come here, dearest."

She beckoned Arora forward, who obeyed after she exchanged a brief glance with Elphaba, who nodded encouragingly.

Galinda grasped Arora's hand and led her forward.

"Momsie, Popsicle, _this_ is Arora- Fiyero's _darling_ little daughter. Arora, these are my parents."

"Hi," Arora said, sounding a little shy.

"Hello, Arora. It's so nice to meet you," Mrs Upland greeted her warmly.

They made small talk for a few moments, before Elphaba stepped a little further into the room.

"This is Elphaba, Arora's mother," Kasmira made the introductions, smiling reassuringly at Elphaba.

"Hello, Elphaba," Mr Upland greeted her. "Kasmira and Fiyero tell us you've done a wonderful job raising Arora on your own."

Elphaba hadn't expected that and she flushed slightly. "Well… thank you. But she's pretty low maintenance," she smiled faintly at her daughter.

"I understand you work at an inn," Mrs Upland addressed her over dinner.

"I'm the General Manager of _The Pinnacle_ in Munchkin City," Elphaba replied.

"Mom worked her way up from being a maid," Arora chimed in. "She's really awesome at her job. Knox always says that-"

"Knox? Who's Knox?" Fiyero interrupted sharply, looking up from his plate.

Arora shot her father a bewildered glance. "He's the night manager. He's funny."

Elphaba snorted quietly. "He _thinks_ he's funny," she muttered and Fiyero's stare shifted to her.

The king barely said a word for the rest of the night unless he was spoken to. As soon as Arora went to bed, he muttered something about having work to do and shut himself in his study.

When there was a gentle knock on the door twenty minutes later, Fiyero knew exactly who it would be.

"Come on in, Mom," he called tiredly.

His mother entered the room and handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Fiyero frowned slightly. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Kasmira's lips twitched slightly, but she managed to suppress the smile that threatened and settled for arching an eyebrow in disbelief instead.

"Oh, really? So the fact you said nothing for most of the night has nothing to do with the fact Arora mentioned this 'Knox' person who works with Elphaba?"

Fiyero looked startled. " _W-What?!"_ he exclaimed, spluttering a little. "Mom, don't be ridiculous, ok?"

She actually rolled her eyes at him. " _Fiyero_."

Fiyero sighed. "Look, I was a little surprised," he admitted. "Elphaba or Arora have never mentioned this… _Knox_ person before and-"

"Fiyero, he's Elphaba's _colleague,"_ Kasmira sighed. "And Elphaba's certainly not a nun, you can't expect her to have no contact with the male sex besides you."

It was Fiyero's turn to roll his eyes. "Mom, that's not what I'm saying. But… if there's someone who clearly spends more time with my daughter than I do, shouldn't I know about it?"

Kasmira fell silent at that, and Fiyero thought he'd won a point there.

"You're not happy with the custody agreement you and Elphaba decided on?" she asked quietly.

Fiyero sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Happy that I've missed my daughter's entire life, and now I'll only get to see her four weeks a year at best, and every other Lurlinemas? No, I'm not happy. But it was the best we could do," he said glumly.

"I can't exactly move to Munchkinland, can I? And I don't think Elphaba would be willing to move here."

Fiyero hadn't mentioned that idea to Elphaba in their discussions about custody, but he'd tried to hint at it. He found it rather ironic how attached Elphaba was to Munchkinland now, considering she'd once run away and had been determined to never go back; let alone the reminder under different circumstances she would have been Queen of the Vinkus now.

"She has her job and her family in Munchkinland," his mother reminded him. "Arora has school and her friends… you can't ask that of her, Fiyero."

"I didn't!" Fiyero defended himself. "I just…"

Kasmira's gaze was sympathetic as she looked to her son.

"Yero, I know it won't be easy, but those visits won't be your only contact with Arora. You can write to her, she'll write to you… Galinda will want to visit her family and friends in Gilikin from time to time, I'm sure. Munchkinland isn't too far from there, and I'm sure Elphaba will be happy for you to visit Arora if you're nearby."

"It's not the same," Fiyero sighed.

"I know."

Fiyero looked at his mother and his heart sank as he took in the expression in her eyes. He hadn't seen it for a long time.

It had first appeared in his teen years, when he'd started his more scandalacious behaviour. It had been that preceded discussions his mother wanted to have when she was hesitant to say it for fear of him shutting down.

The look had often been followed by a silent conversation between his parents, and the conversation would inevitably happen. Fiyero wondered if he and Elphaba would ever get to the stage where they could have silent conversations like that when it came to parenting Arora.

"Mom, just say whatever it is you want to say," he said tiredly.

Her smile was faintly apologetic before she replied.

"Yero, I care for Galinda dearly and I know you love her. It was meeting her that put a real smile on your face for the first time since…"

Fiyero flinched slightly and Kasmira didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm quite thrillified to be having her as a daughter-in-law and I know you wouldn't have asked her to marry you if you didn't mean it."

"But?" Fiyero asked pointedly.

"But I wonder if it's what you really want," Kasmira said solemnly.

Fiyero stared at her.

"You've never really gotten over Elphaba, Fiyero. You can pretend all you want, but I know you. And that doesn't mean that you don't love Galinda, but-"

"Mom, come on," Fiyero protested.

"Can you honestly tell me you were planning to propose to Galinda when you did?" his mother challenged.

"No," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I regret it, or that I shouldn't have done it. Which may work out better for me than last time."

"Yes, because from what I understand, you put a lot of effort into planning Elphaba's proposal," Kasmira said dryly.

"I don't think parents are supposed to mock their children's proposal efforts," Fiyero complained and Kasmira laughed.

"Mom, I appreciate what you're saying, but… I'm thirty-two."

"I'm aware. Your point, Yero?"

"That I know what I'm doing. I do love Galinda."

"And Elphaba?"

Fiyero sighed heavily. "Elphaba left, Mom. It was her choice. She didn't want this life, for her or our child, apparently. That's all there is to it. I will always care about her, and yes, we have a child together, but my romantic relationship with her is in the past. Ok?"

Kasmira regarded him for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, Yero," she said quietly.

Fiyero softened. "I know, Mom," he reassured her.

Kasmira got to her feet and came around the desk to hug her son. "Don't stay up too late," she warned him.

Fiyero just smiled. "Yes, Mom," he said obediently.

 **AN. I also had a request a little while ago for a "But For A Moment" type fic for this, where Fiyero might go after Elphaba when she leaves. Which I like, except for the fact that Fiyero has no idea where Elphaba went and has no reason to doubt Avaric's word that she simply went into town and got on a public carriage.**


	28. The Engagement Party

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 28: The Engagement Party**

The engagement party was being held at six pm out in the garden. At ten to six, Elphaba was upstairs in Arora's room and doing her hair for the party.

"Kid, will you stop fidgeting?" Elphaba demanded in exasperation as the strands of hair she was attempting to braid slipped from her fingers with Arora's excited squirms.

"Sorry," Arora apologised.

Elphaba picked up the brush and sighed, starting again. "Oz, anyone would think you've never been to a party before."

"I've never been to an _engagement_ party before."

"Um, Nessa and Boq's?"

"Mom, I was like four then. I don't remember that."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well, _excuse me,"_ she said teasingly.

She finished braiding her hair and then gently nudged her off the bed. "Alright, hon. You're good to go. Put on your shoes."

"Then can I go downstairs, or do I have to wait until you're ready too?"

Elphaba shook her head as she got to her feet. "No, you go ahead. I'm sure there's plenty of important people your father wants you to meet."

"Do you think everyone is going to start calling me 'Your Highness' now?"

"Well, technically, you are a princess. It's your title. Behave, and I'll be downstairs in five minutes."

"Ok, Mom," Arora agreed.

The garden was decorated with little lights and looked incredibly beautiful. Kasmira and Fiyero were already outside, and Arora made her way over to them.

"Hi."

"Arora, you look beautiful, sweetheart!" Kasmira greeted her. "I love your braid."

"Thank you. Mom did it for me."

"Where is your mom?" Fiyero asked, looking around.

"She's getting ready. She'll be down in a minute. Where's Galinda?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Galinda likes to make an entrance. She'll be here in about ten, fifteen minutes."

Arora frowned. "But it's _her_ party. Doesn't she have to be here for when people get here?"

"She will," Fiyero reassured her.

Kasmira hurried off to check on the caterers, and Fiyero gently squeezed Arora's shoulder.

"You do look nice, Rora. New dress?"

"Yeah. So, who's coming tonight?"

Five minutes later, Arora disappeared from Fiyero's side while he was mid-sentence. He turned in bewilderment, and then froze.

Arora had skipped over to her mother's side, who had just entered the garden. Fiyero hadn't seen Elphaba in anything resembling formal wear in a decade, and he couldn't help but think about that last time and everything that had happened that night.

"Hi," he said, crossing over to them and breaking into Arora's spiel.

Elphaba met his gaze. "Hi."

"You look beautiful."

She lowered her eyes and cleared her throat slightly. "Thank you."

Arora looked between her parents, beaming.

"Fiyero, the Uplands and Tenmeadows are here," Kasmira interrupted. "And carriages are starting to arrive. Oh, Elphaba, you look lovely! Make sure you and Arora get something to eat, alright? Fiyero, Galinda's asking for you. The two of you have to be at the entrance to greet people."

Fiyero nodded. "Coming, Mom."

He looked back to Elphaba and Arora. "I should go. You guys get some food. Rora, is it ok if I introduce you to some people in a little bit?"

Arora nodded. "Ok, Dad."

Elphaba had lost count of the number of times in the past week Galinda had mentioned that many of their guests were returning to the Vinkus or travelling from Gilikin to attend the party, cutting their vacations short.

They were all arriving now, dressed to the nines. Galinda and Fiyero stood at the entrance to the garden arm in arm, greeting and making small talk with each of them. Kasmira, Galinda's parents and Avaric and his wife were mingling amongst the guests, and Arora could tell when she had come up in any conversation because they would immediately look towards her.

Uncomfortable, Arora stuck close to her mother's side for the first hour, who was mostly undeterred by the stares.

"People don't stare at me this much back home," she murmured.

"At home, you just have a green mother. Here, you have a green mother _and_ you're a princess," Elphaba informed her lightly.

Arora wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Do you _have_ to go back to Munchkinland tomorrow?"

Elphaba squeezed her arm lightly. "Sorry, kid. I have to get back to work before all the power of being in charge goes to Knox's head," she deadpanned and Arora had to giggle slightly.

"When I come home, who's going to take me?"

"Your Dad is going to personally put you in a royal carriage."

"By myself?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Who was with you when you came here, Rora Rose?"

Arora giggled sheepishly.

"Look, honey, your dad's really busy at the moment. But your Grams said if you want, she'll ride back with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wants to see the cottage, and meet Opa and Nessa. All that stuff."

"What about Dad?"

"Your Dad will come visit as soon as he can, I'm sure… with Galinda," Elphaba said. "Maybe we can work it out for your birthday?" she suggested.

Arora considered that and nodded. "Ok," she agreed slowly.

Elphaba smiled encouragingly and gently nudged her. "Go get some food, kid."

Arora went off to get some food, and then went in search of someone she knew. There were no other children here and she wondered why.

"Grams?" she asked quietly, when she found her grandmother.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kasmira smiled at her, breaking off her conversation with one of her sisters.

"Are you having fun?"

"Sure. Um, why are there no other kids here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rora. I don't think any of Galinda's friends have children, and any of your father's friends' kids are much younger than you, I'm afraid. They'd all be at home with nannies," she apologised.

"That's ok. I just wondered," Arora said.

"I'll try and set up some arrangements for you to meet some other children your age during the week," Kasmira promised. "That way when you come visit you'll have some friends here."

Arora smiled. "Have you seen Dad?"

Kasmira glanced around the garden. "I think he went inside for a moment, sweetheart. He'll be back soon," she reassured her.

Arora thanked her and made her way through the garden. She got held up a bit, every other person seemed to want to say hello and confirm her identity, that she _was_ Fiyero's daughter and her mother _really_ was the green-skinned woman. Arora was being polite, but she was rather tired of it all.

Across the garden, Galinda approached her godfather, who had just left the Prime Minister.

"Avaric, you're not discussing work at my engagement party, are you?" she scolded lightly.

He smiled affectionately at her. "All for your benefit, my dear. I think I've convinced Lamont that we need to re-examine the laws of succession."

Galinda frowned. "What's wrong with the laws of succession?"

"They're rather vague. All they currently state is that the heir to the throne is passed down by blood. It says nothing about children born out of wedlock."

"You want to cut Arora out of the line of succession?!" Galinda hissed in alarm.

Avaric's face was stern as he met her gaze. "I want to ensure that your children are protected, Galinda. The Vinkus does not need a future queen who will only live in the Vinkus no more than six weeks of the year. Unless we can manage to get full custody away from the Artichoke-"

"Full custody?"

Galinda and Avaric both turned as one.

"Arora!" Galinda gasped in shock.

Arora's eyes were wide. "You want to take me away from my mom?" she asked uncertainly. "Why?"

"Arora, sweetheart, that's not what-"

Arora took a step back as Galinda reached out a hand to comfort her.

"You can't take me away from my mom," Arora said.

"Child, you must be reasonable," Avaric replied briskly, keeping his voice low. "If you ever expect to take the throne, you must be raised in a proper home with two parents. It's for the best-"

"She's not my mother!" Arora interrupted insistently, pointing to Galinda. "She's going to be my _stepmother._ I already have a home, with my mom!"

She turned on her heel and dashed away.

"Arora!" Galinda called after, and followed hastily.

The blonde wasn't fast enough to catch Arora, and Galinda was still a few yards away when Arora made it to Elphaba's side and threw herself into her arms, much to Elphaba's alarm.

"Rora, what happened?!"

Arora was clinging to Elphaba as though her life depended on it, as though she was going to be dragged away at any moment.

"They want to take me away from you," she choked out, her voice thick with tears.

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat, and she pulled Arora away slightly, crouching down to her level.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" she demanded sharply. "No one wants to take you away."

Arora uttered a sob, breaking down in desperate tears.

"Yes, they do!" she sobbed. "They said it! Galinda and Avaric, they _said_ it!"

Elphaba drew Arora closer to her, looking up at Galinda with cold, furious eyes. "What the hell have you been saying to my daughter?!" she demanded.

"I didn't say anything," Galinda snapped back, trying not to draw attention from any of the guests.

"I highly doubt that," Elphaba said icily.

Avaric appeared behind Galinda a moment later, his face perfectly blank.

"Shall we move inside for a moment? Let's not make a scene, shall we, ladies?"

He made to steer Elphaba and Arora towards the castle and Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she moved Arora out of his reach.

"Touch my daughter, and I promise you- you won't get a scene, you'll get a spectacle bigger than _Wizomania,"_ she positively snarled.

Avaric's jaw tightened as he and Elphaba locked gazes.

"Momma, I want to go," Arora choked out, her voice muffled from where her face was still pressed against Elphaba's waist.

Elphaba's face softened marginally as she looked down. "Come on, honey," she said softly and led her out of the garden. They'd almost reached the entrance when they met Fiyero, who looked alarmed to see Arora in tears.

"What happened?" he questioned in concern.

"Ask your fiancée," was all Elphaba said icily, steering Arora past him.

They hadn't made it far before Fiyero grabbed her arm, making her turn towards him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Fiyero! Dearest!" Galinda called out, hurrying towards them with Avaric on her heels.

Elphaba shook Fiyero off and kept walking, leaving him to follow.

"What is going on? Elphaba! Will you tell me what's going on?"

Elphaba stilled, looking to Arora.

"Honey, go inside," she instructed softly, but Arora shook her head furiously.

Galinda and Avaric caught up to them, Galinda looking flustered.

"Dearest, there was a _little_ bit of a misunderstanding," she said slightly breathless, addressing Fiyero.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding!" Arora interjected, glaring up at Galinda. "You were talking about taking me away from mom!"

Fiyero startled. "What?!" he exclaimed, whipping around to Galinda and Avaric.

"The child misunderstood," Avaric said smoothly. "Galinda and I were merely discussing the possibility of Arora spending more time in the Vinkus as she got older."

" _No!"_ Arora cried, looking at her father imploringly. "He said they were going to take me away, that I couldn't be in line for the throne unless I lived here with two parents. He- he called Momma an 'Artichoke'!" she said, pointing to Avaric.

Elphaba barely blinked, but Fiyero flinched.

"That is not at all the case," Galinda answered insistently. "Arora's just upset, dearest."

Avaric nodded in agreement. "It's not easy for children to see a parent have a romantic relationship with another person. Accepting that your parents won't be together is hard for a child to accept."

Fiyero sighed and turned to Arora.

"Arora, I'm sorry. But that can't happen," he said gently.

"Rora, let's go," Elphaba said firmly, but Arora dug in her heels.

"Why not?"

Fiyero paused, looking uncomfortable. "Because I'm with Galinda now. I'm going to marry her."

"But why did you and Mom break up?" Arora questioned.

"Arora, let's go," Elphaba insisted more firmly. She didn't want to go into this.

"Is Mom not good enough?"

" _Arora,"_ Elphaba gaped at her daughter in shock.

Avaric sniffed. "Miss Elphaba, you should really teach your daughter some manners," he said coolly in a low voice and Elphaba positively snarled at him.

Fiyero crouched down to meet Arora's level.

"Arora, your mom and I didn't work out because… we just had different lives. Sometimes that just happens. People are too different and…"

"Exactly," Galinda cut in. "Not everyone can be royalty, dear."

Arora was staring at him with large, tear-filled eyes. "Is Mom not good enough?" she asked him again.

Fiyero gaped at her in shock, but Arora misinterpreted his reaction.

"It's true! Just like Opa said!"

That startled Elphaba and she bent down. "Opa said _what?"_ she demanded sharply, but Arora ignored her.

"If Mom's not good enough to be queen, why am I?" she asked Fiyero. "We have the same life."

"Arora, you're a princess by birth," Fiyero reminded her gently, reaching for her.

"What if I don't want to _be_ a princess?" Arora demanded and Fiyero flinched in shock at her tone, his grip slackening.

"Rora," Elphaba said softly.

Arora shook her head. "If I have to live here to be a princess, I'd rather stay with Mom in Munchkinland," she told Fiyero bluntly.

"Arora, that's not what Galinda and Avaric were saying," Fiyero beseeched her. "You must have misunderstood."

Elphaba bristled as she straightened up. "Are you calling my daughter a liar?" she demanded of Fiyero.

" _Our_ daughter," Fiyero retorted.

"Not if you're going to stand there and call her a liar she's not," Elphaba snapped.

Arora turned and hurried back towards the castle. Elphaba shot a withering glare at Fiyero, Galinda and Avaric before hurrying after her daughter.

Arora was crying again as Elphaba caught her in the foyer, holding her tightly.

"I want to go home," she sobbed into her mother's arms.

"To Munchkinland?" Elphaba checked and Arora nodded. "Honey, you're supposed to stay another week-"

" _No!"_ Arora insisted. "I don't want to stay, I want to go home with you. I don't want to be here anymore."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "Rora Rose, listen to me," she said gently. " _No one_ is going to take you away from me, ok? It's not going to happen, kid."

Arora sniffled. "I'm sorry I made you come here," she apologised tearily and Elphaba's heart broke.

"Rora…"

"Can we go home? Please, Momma?"

Elphaba could only nod.

Kasmira came upstairs just as Elphaba was leaving her room after changing, and she hurried towards the dowager queen before she could get in earshot of Arora's room.

"Fiyero said that Arora was upset about something," she said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Elphaba didn't know how to tell her that Arora was right now packing her things to leave.

"Arora overheard a conversation between Galinda and Avaric that upset her," she explained. "They denied it and Fiyero's taken their side. Arora's very hurt and she wants to go back home with me in the morning."

Kasmira was taken aback. "What did she overhear?" she demanded anxiously.

Elphaba was hesitant. She knew what a valued advisor Avaric had been for so long to the family, and Galinda _was_ her future daughter-in-law.

"I didn't overhear it myself, but Avaric apparently implied that Arora should be living here with Fiyero and Galinda, as opposed to in Munchkinland with me if she wanted to inherit the throne," she said quietly.

Kasmira's eyes widened.

"I know she's supposed to stay another week," Elphaba said apologetically. "But she's insisting on leaving with me, and in her current state, I'm really not comfortable leaving her without me anyway."

"No, of course not, sweetheart," Kasmira said immediately. "I understand. Do you need anything?"

"We're fine, thank you. You should get back to the party. But thank you," Elphaba said quietly.

Kasmira smiled faintly and squeezed Elphaba's hand. "I'll come say goodbye to you both in the morning," she promised and reluctantly turned back towards the stairs.

It wasn't a very restful night for Elphaba or Arora. Arora had been so upset that she'd insisted on sleeping in Elphaba's bed with her and cried herself to sleep. Elphaba had spent hours lying at the ceiling, feeling a sense of déjà vu at the prospect of leaving the Vinkus in the morning.

They were in the foyer at seven am as the carriage was loaded with their bags. Fiyero came down the stairs, looking half asleep.

Wanting to avoid the same situation as the last time she had left, Elphaba had asked a servant to go wake him up and tell him that they were leaving. She didn't want a repeat of writing a note that mysteriously went missing.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We're going home," Elphaba said, barely glancing at him.

"But… Arora's supposed to stay another week," Fiyero replied, looking flummoxed.

"I want to go now with Mom," Arora said quietly.

Fiyero frowned. "Arora, is this about what Galinda and Avaric said last night? Because they didn't mean-"

"Yes they did," Arora insisted. "Galinda doesn't like me."

"Of course she-"

"Oh, good I caught you!" Kasmira interrupted, hurrying into the room. "I had the cook put together a little something for the ride back," she explained, handing Elphaba a small basket.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile gratefully. "Thank you, Kasmira," she said gratefully.

"Of course, sweetheart. Be sure to send me a letter to let us know you're home safe, will you?"

Elphaba nodded as Arora stepped forward and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Grams, will you come to Munchkinland and visit me for my birthday?" she asked.

"I'd love to, darling," Kasmira reassured her.

Fiyero was still staring at Elphaba. "You were just going to leave again? We're not even going to talk about this?"

Elphaba met his gaze steadily. "Rora, say goodbye to your father and wait for me in the carriage, please."

Arora looked up at Fiyero.

"Bye, Dad."

She gingerly hugged him, which Fiyero slowly returned.

"I'm glad I got to meet you," she said quietly.

Fiyero didn't know what to say except, "Me too."

Kasmira went out to the carriage with Arora, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone in the foyer.

"What happens now?" he asked her. "Do I get to see my daughter ever again?"

"Of course you do," Elphaba said immediately. "Don't be stupid."

Silence fell.

"I have something for you," she said finally. "It's um, Arora's baby book."

Fiyero frowned slightly. "Baby book?"

Elphaba nodded. "A record of the few first years of her life. And there's a thousand photo albums, thanks to my father... I should have brought them with me, but I wasn't thinking very clearly when I left."

"I'd like to see them," Fiyero said quietly.

"I can mail them when I get home," Elphaba offered.

"That's a peace offering for her leaving?" Fiyero retorted, rather accurately, but his tone was slightly bitter.

Elphaba sighed. "Arora's very hurt, Fiyero. In her mind, you've chosen Galinda over her and she doesn't feel comfortable here. And I'm not comfortable having her here without me- at least not with Galinda and definishly not with Avaric."

"Look, I know Avaric and Galinda, and I really don't think whatever they said was meant the way Arora took it. Galinda's going to be my _wife,_ and _I_ trust her with Arora, even if you don't."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is part of why I never told you about her. It's just too hard. I don't fit in your world. I didn't ten years ago, and I don't fit now. We both know that."

"I don't care about _my world._ I thought you fit with me," he said quietly.

Elphaba met his gaze. "I thought I did too once. But you were the one who changed your mind, not me."

She turned and left for the carriage without another word, leaving Fiyero staring after her. She wasn't the only one feeling a faint sense of déjà vu.

 **AN. Plug for this chapter- if you follow me on Tumblr, Twitter or like my "Ozian is an official language" Facebook page, you'll have seen that I posted a link to Cinema Sins "Everything wrong with The Wizard of Oz in 6 minutes or less" video, which is hilarious.**

 **And also, I discovered you can get a Wizard of Oz audiobook narrated by Anne Hathaway, which I listened to the sample of on Audible and loved it.**


	29. Back to Normal

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **AN. Sorry for the delay- weather here has been affecting my internet!**

 **Chapter 29: Back to Normal**

When Elphaba and Arora arrived back in Munchkinland, the first thing they did after dropping their luggage at the cottage was to go up to Colwen Grounds. Frex, Nessa and Boq pounced on Arora, all torn between wanting to talk about the Vinkus and reprimand her for running away.

"Would it be alright if I leave Rora here for a bit while I run down to _The Pinnacle?"_ Elphaba asked her father.

"Of course," Frex agreed. "You can both stay for dinner."

Elphaba thanked him, called goodbye to Arora and left quickly. To be honest, checking in at _The Pinnacle_ could have waited until the next day, she could admit. But she needed a few minutes to herself.

The whole carriage ride back, Elphaba had held herself together for Arora, who was rather distraught. Oddly enough- to Elphaba at least- what seemed to be upsetting Arora the most was not Fiyero siding with Galinda and Avaric over her, but that Fiyero seemed to have confirmed what Frex had told her- that Elphaba wasn't good enough for him, and that was why they had broken up.

"He didn't say that, Rora," Elphaba had said gently as they crossed Oz.

"He didn't have to!" Arora insisted. "He didn't deny it either."

There was also the matter of Avaric and Galinda's discussion of taking custody away from Elphaba. No matter how Elphaba reassured her that it would never happened, Arora was shaken by the idea.

For Elphaba, her first instinct was to protect and comfort her daughter. But she was struggling too. In every daydream and fantasy she'd ever had about Fiyero getting to meet their daughter, he had never walked away from her. But he'd stood there, and believed Galinda's version of events over Arora's.

That had hurt Elphaba even more than Fiyero rejecting her.

"Elphaba!" Knox greeted her enthusiastically as she entered _The Pinnacle._ "You're back!"

"Hi," she replied tiredly. "Catch me up."

He stared at her. " _Catch me up?_ No, 'Hi Knox, here's your present for filling in for me while I was away?'"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow silently.

"Alright, let me catch you up," he said swiftly.

Elphaba was grateful that she could throw herself into something productive, something normal. She spent two hours with Knox going over everything she'd missed in her absence and anything important that was going on.

"How's Arora?" Knox asked quietly as they went over the latest inventory list.

"Fine," Elphaba replied shortly. "She's home, she's… she's happy to be home. What's next?"

"When are you actually back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Knox, please. Focus."

Finally, Elphaba said goodnight to Knox and the staff and returned to Colwen Grounds for dinner. She was met at the door by Nessa, who looked worried.

Immediately Elphaba's heart clenched.

"She's still here, right?" she demanded, a note of panic in her voice.

Nessa looked confused for a moment and then realisation dawned. "Of course she is," she reassured her hastily.

Elphaba exhaled in relief, and stepped through the door.

"Oz, Nessa, don't do that to me," she sighed wearily. "If she's here, what's with that face?"

Nessa hesitated. "I'm just… worried about Arora. We've been asking her questions about the Vinkus and her father, and she just… shuts down. Just like you when you came back from the Vinkus. The last time, I mean."

Elphaba sighed again. "I got that, Nessa. Thanks."

"Fabala, what happened? Arora wasn't supposed come back for another week, you said in your last letter."

Elphaba paused and looked around. "Where is Arora?"

"Upstairs with Father and the boys."

"Boq?"

"In the living room."

Elphaba led the way into the living room and greeted Boq before sitting down.

"I know I mentioned to you in my letters that Fiyero is engaged," she began.

"Yes," Nessa nodded. "You didn't mention who he was engaged to though."

"Galinda Upland."

Nessa's face perked up in interest. "Really?! Oh, she set Boq and I up! I'm so glad you got to meet her!"

"I'm not," Elphaba said flatly. "She's a bitch."

Boq choked slightly.

" _Elphaba!"_ Nessa scolded her sister. "What if any of the children were in earshot?!"

"They're not," Elphaba protested. "Don't worry, I would have censored if they were."

Nessa didn't seem comforted by that reassurance.

"Um, I'm not doubting you here, or defending Galinda, but how exactly was she a bi- a, um… unpleasant?" Boq asked, quailing under his wife's glare.

"She's fake, condescending, snobby and manipulative," Elphaba retorted. "She kept calling me ' _Elphie',"_ she said, making a face.

"And you let her keep her head?" Boq asked in amazement. " _Why?"_

Elphaba sighed. "Being the bigger person for the sake of my daughter," she said glumly. "It's the worse part of parenting," she sighed.

Boq nodded in agreement.

Elphaba briefly recapped everything she hadn't mentioned in her letters, finishing with what had happened at the engagement party.

"Fiyero called Arora a liar?" Nessa demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"Not specifically," Elphaba admitted. "He just agreed with Galinda and said that Arora must have misunderstood the conversation. But… Oz, if you had seen Arora's face…"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "She barely said two words to me the whole way back. And she hasn't been this clingy with me since she started kindergarten."

"She loves you," Nessa said softly.

"I know. But I don't know how to reassure her that Galinda and Avaric would take her away from me only over my cold, dead body," Elphaba vowed. "I don't know what's going to happen with her and Fiyero… after all this, I want them to have _some_ relationship. But I don't want her around Galinda."

"Give Arora some time," Nessa advised.

"Give Fiyero some time, too," Boq added. "Even if he doesn't believe Arora, he won't walk away from her. At least from what you've said about him in your letters, I don't think he would."

"I hope so," Elphaba murmured.

Arora was so despondiary that Elphaba didn't even have the heart to follow through with the grounding that had been promised upon her return to Munchkinland.

Arora seemed to prove that she really was her mother's daughter as the next two weeks passed. She seemed intent on pretending like the last few weeks had never happened, and they had never gone to the Vinkus. She wouldn't talk to Elphaba about Fiyero or the Vinkus and the only sign she made of acknowledging it was the correspondence with Kasmira she was keeping.

The first sign of enthusiasm Arora displayed in days was when Elphaba picked her up from Colwen Grounds after work one day.

"Guess what Uncle Boq told me when he got home today?"

"What?" Elphaba asked her, a little distracted.

She was still wondering when she'd be able to arrive to pick up her daughter without wondering if she'd actually be there or not.

"They're doing a kid's art program at the community centre. It starts next week and goes for two weeks."

"Since when are you into art?"

"Since now. Uncle Boq says Norina's doing it, and some other kids from my class. Could I go? Please, Mom?"

Elphaba looked at her thoughtfully and sighed. "How much is it?"

"Opa said he'd pay the fee if I wanted to do it."

"That's not what I asked, Rora."

In the end though, Elphaba had relented and agreed that Arora could do the art program.

Elphaba was admittedly hurt by the wall of silence Arora was putting up. She and Arora had always been close and had talked about most things. She wasn't used to the distance between her and her daughter.

"I figured it would happen once puberty set in," she sighed to Nessa. "But I thought I had another couple of years before she didn't want to talk to me."

Nessa was sympathetic to her sister's plight, but had little advice for her.

"You know the worst part?" Elphaba continued. "For ten years, I've _never_ been mad at Fiyero... except for maybe when I was in labour," she amended thoughtfully. "But I'm so _pissed_ at him for hurting Rora."

"Have you tried writing to him? Telling him this?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I think… I think I'm done," she admitted. "Obviously, if there's any matter concerning Arora, that will be something we should discuss together. But I don't want to talk any more about our relationship or the past. He's Arora's father and that's all."

"Do you still love him, Fabala?" Nessa asked softly.

Elphaba hesitated. "I loved him a decade ago," she said simply. "Now… I don't really know him. I don't think he's the same person and I _know_ I'm not."

She looked thoughtful and perhaps slightly wistful for a moment, and then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. He's with Galinda. I can't imagine how, but she must make him happy. And she'll be a very appropriate queen."

Nessa didn't know what else to say to her sister. Frex seemed to be content to go along with Arora's plan to ignore everything that had happened, he hadn't even spoken to Elphaba about the Vinkus or Fiyero. Although he had offered Kasmira the guest room at Colwen Grounds when she would come to visit in October for Arora's birthday.

"Oz knows you don't have room at the cottage, and the dowager queen of the Vinkus can hardly sleep on the couch."

"She'll be visiting as Arora's grandmother, not as the dowager queen. I'm sure she'd be fine on a couch," Elphaba had replied, mainly to see her father's face at that idea.

One Saturday, just two weeks since they'd left the Vinkus, Elphaba and Arora were having a baking day. Elphaba wasn't working, and for the first time, it almost really did feel like things were normal again. Arora was cheerful and excited to be baking chocolate chip cookies as she rambled to Elphaba about what she and her friends were doing in the art program, sneaking chocolate chips from the container when she thought her mother wasn't looking.

Elphaba hated to be the one to kill Arora's good mood, but she felt that avoiding the subject any longer wasn't a good thing. They _had_ to talk about this.

"So," she began, trying to sound nonchalant. "Since we've been home, have you had any word from your dad, kid?"

Arora's face fell. "No," she said quietly. "Just Grams."

Elphaba sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Arora shrugged.

"Yes it does," Elphaba argued. "He's your father, kid."

"But he hasn't written to me."

"Have you written to him?" Elphaba asked pointedly, and Arora made a slightly sheepish face in reply.

"Kid, your dad's only had a few weeks of being a parent. When _you_ were a few weeks old, I was terrified and had absolutely no idea what to do. And it wasn't that difficult- all you did was eat, sleep, poop and cry."

Arora giggled slightly, and Elphaba smiled.

"Cut your dad some slack," she advised. "I know he hurt your feelings, but… he's still your dad. He's new at this."

Arora dropped a handful of chocolate drops into the mixture.

"He called me a liar."

"He didn't. He just said Galinda was right."

" _You_ said he called me a liar," Arora retorted.

Elphaba made a face. "I was mad," she admitted.

"Because Galinda was being a bitch?" Arora asked wisely, and Elphaba gaped at her.

" _Arora!"_

"I heard you say it to Uncle Boq!" she defended herself.

Elphaba pointed the wooden spoon at her daughter. "Hey, you can call people a bitch- within the appropriate context and _never_ around your grandfather or your aunt- when you hit puberty, ok? Until then, watch the language. Deal?"

"Deal," Arora sighed. "When's the appropriate context?"

Elphaba paused. "You know, we'll have that conversation in about three years. I'll lump it in with the parental-obligated conversations I'm dreading."

Arora frowned. "Like what?"

Elphaba finished mixing the cookie dough together and shoved it across the counter to her daughter.

"Stop talking and start making cookies, kid."

Arora carefully made a row of little balls of dough on the first cookie sheet and then looked up at her mother.

"Mom? I miss Dad," she admitted.

Elphaba smiled softly. "I know, hon. I bet he misses you too."

They worked in silence for a few minutes, filling the cookie sheets with cookies.

"Aunty Nessa said that you don't want to tell me about why you and Dad broke up because you don't want me to be mad at him," Arora commented after a while.

Elphaba made a mental note to have a word with her sister about what she said to Arora.

"That's true," she agreed.

"But since I'm already kind of mad at Dad, does that mean you can tell me now?"

Elphaba looked at her pointedly.

"I know you always said it's complicated, and you'd tell me when I'm older," Arora continued. "But that was before I actually met him and everything. Don't you think I can understand it now?"

Elphaba snorted. "Nope."

" _Mom."_

" _Arora."_

"Just tell me _something._ Please?"

Elphaba sighed. "I suppose I should before you run away again," she muttered resignedly.

When the cookies were in the oven baking, Elphaba sat Arora down in the living room.

"When I found out that I was pregnant with you, it was a weird time," she began. "Your dad and I were engaged, but no one knew about it besides your Grams and Grandpa. Grandpa had just died, and your dad was devastrated and was getting ready for his coronation."

"So… I was an accident?" Arora questioned.

"You were a surprise," Elphaba corrected.

"Your dad was struggling with losing his dad and becoming king. He had _really_ big shoes to fill… that's how he was feeling anyway."

"And that's the choices he had to make?"

Elphaba nodded. "Once I knew how he was feeling, I couldn't tell him about you. I didn't want to make that choice harder for him. Does that make sense?"

Arora considered that carefully and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess… it's like how I didn't want to ask you about him because I knew it made you sad."

Elphaba smiled softly. "In a way," she agreed. "But, in future, running away is _never_ the answer. Understood? I don't want you to be afraid to ask me anything, Rora Rose. Even if it makes me sad."

"Ok," Arora agreed.

Over the next few days, Arora began to ask Elphaba tentative questions about Fiyero. Elphaba was careful about what she told her, but she felt better that they were communicating at least.

"Hey, Mom?"

Elphaba glanced up, in the middle of about three things at once. She was trying to get ready for work and had to drop Arora off at the community centre for the art program on the way. Typically, they were running late.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can you post these from work today?"

"What?" Elphaba asked distractedly, taking a better look at what her daughter was holding out to her.

It was two letters- one addressed to Kasmira, and one to Fiyero.

"You wrote to your dad?" she asked, a note of surprise in her tone.

Arora nodded. "Yeah."

Elphaba placed the envelopes securely in her bag. "I'll post them for you," she promised. "Now will you get your shoes on? We're late."

Arora ran off to do as asked, and Elphaba let out a breath. This was a positive sign, and she was relieved to know that despite Galinda and what had happened at the engagement party, Arora was reaching out to Fiyero.

Elphaba just hoped that Fiyero was willing to do the same. Elphaba rather suspected that Fiyero may have taken Arora's leaving the same he'd taken her departure a decade ago, and that was what had stopped him from contacting Arora so far.

She was thoughtful as she dropped Arora off at the community centre and continued onto _The Pinnacle._ And the first thing she did before getting to work, was put Arora's letters into the outgoing mail box.

She dropped Kasmira's in, but held onto the one for Fiyero, just for a moment.

"I know you're a good father. I _know_ you love her," she whispered under her breath. " _Please_ don't let her down again."

And she dropped it into the box. All they could do now was wait.


	30. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 30: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Fiyero sat in his study, elbows on the desk to support his head that was buried in his hands. Through unseeing eyes, he stared at the piece of paper on his desk that contained only two words, both written some forty minutes ago.

 _Dear Arora._

With a frustrated sigh, Fiyero lifted his head, one hand coming down heavily on the paper, single-handedly crumpling it into a ball and tossing it somewhere towards his right without turning his head, where the paper ball would join a dozen-odd of identical balls in the wastepaper basket.

He lifted his pen once more and placed the nib at the top of a fresh piece of paper.

 _Dear Arora,_ he started again, and then stalled.

The knock on the door timed perfectly with the next paper ball joining its fellows in the wastepaper basket.

"Come in," he called and Kasmira let herself into the room.

"Having a productive morning, I see," she noted, taking in the full wastepaper basket and the blank paper on Fiyero's desk.

He glared lightly at her.

"What do you want, Mom?"

Kasmira took a seat across the desk.

"I wanted to see if you'd made any progress. Fiyero, honestly. It is not that difficult to write a letter to your own child."

"It is when she hates you," Fiyero muttered.

"She doesn't _hate_ you," Kasmira said sympathetically. "She's upset. There's a difference."

"I don't know how to fix this," Fiyero admitted. "I don't really understand what even happened. Galinda insists she said nothing about taking Arora away from Elphaba. But Arora was so upset… I don't know who to believe."

Kasmira stayed quiet. She was inclined to believe Arora, but she didn't want it to appear as though she was attacking or accusing Galinda. But in the weeks since Arora and Elphaba had left the Vinkus, the dowager queen had begun to wonder about her future daughter-in-law.

Galinda seemed to be intent on "getting on with life and putting this whole mess behind us" as she'd told Kasmira, seemingly forgetting that "this whole mess" was her future stepdaughter.

Galinda was beginning to plan the wedding, although her parents had returned to Gilikin now that the engagement party was over. She was intent on having the wedding next spring, and seemed to have a thousand questions every day for Fiyero, wanting his opinion on flowers, cake, food and everything else. Kasmira was on hand to help Galinda handle the details that were required by royal tradition, and Avaric was handling the publicity- that he insisted was needed.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Elphaba mentioned something while she was here… that I didn't really understand."

Kasmira frowned. "What did she say? About what?"

"About why she left. The first time, I mean. I asked her why she left, and she kept saying that I'd changed my mind. Do you have any idea what she meant?"

Kasmira looked bewildered. "She left because you changed your mind? I don't understand."

Fiyero sighed. "Neither do I. She mentioned it a few times, and I couldn't get anything out of her about the specifics. But she said it again right before she left and… I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, Yero, the only advice I can offer you is to ask her. But if you can't manage to write to Arora, somehow I doubt you could manage to write to Elphaba; and I'd like to leave _some_ trees standing in the Vinkus before Arora takes the throne."

Fiyero's face fell. "Do you think she will, Mom?"

"Take the throne? It's her birth right, Yero," Kasmira replied matter-of-factly.

"She didn't seem too keen on that idea when she left."

His mother actually laughed. "Yero, she's nine years old and was upset. _You_ 'weren't too keen on that idea' until you were in your twenties, if I may remind you. And you had your whole life to get used to the idea, Arora's only had a few weeks."

She leaned forward, her tone gentle. "Write to her, Fiyero. Soon. Elphaba still wants you to have a relationship with her."

Fiyero started. " _I_ know that, but how do _you_ know that?"

"I'm writing to both girls," Kasmira replied patiently. "Arora is my grandchild and Elphaba is her mother. I'm going to visit them in the fall, you know. For Arora's birthday. If you write to them, you could come with me. I'm sure Arora would be thrillified."

He sighed again and nodded towards the paper. "I'll keep trying, Mom."

Left alone again, his gaze drifted to the book sitting on the corner of his desk- Arora's baby book. Elphaba had sent it back with the carriage driver who had dropped them off in Munchkinland, carefully wrapped so as not to be damaged.

Kasmira and Fiyero had pored over it for days. It was more than just a baby book, aside from all the information of Arora's birth and early years, Elphaba had included photos and little entries of information that were almost journal entries about Arora's childhood.

It gave Fiyero a whole new understanding of what she had gone through alone, from her fear at Arora's first illness (ear infection) at two months, to the story of Arora's first steps. The entries became less frequent when Arora started school, but even drawings she had done and bits of school work were included. It gave Fiyero both a lot of answers about his daughter's life, and a whole lot of new questions he wished he could ask, but didn't know how. He didn't know if he'd lost the right to know.

Fiyero had dinner plans with Galinda that night, and by the time he left Werillah Ev to pick her up, he'd progressed to,

' _Dear Arora, How are you?'_ which felt incredibly lame to him, but it was a sentence at least.

When he arrived at the Tenmeadows manor, he found Avaric in the living room as his wife and Galinda were bent over a catalogue.

"Am I early?" he announced himself.

Galinda looked up happily. "Oh, dearest! I'm ready to go, I'll just be a moment. I'm picking a dress for Thursday."

Fiyero frowned, confused. "What's on Thursday?"

Avaric turned to him. "We've set up an interview for you and Galinda with the paper. To talk about the engagement, a few brief wedding plans, that kind of thing. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

"Was I supposed to know about this?"

"I put it in your calendar this morning," Avaric reassured him, but Fiyero wasn't terribly comforted by that.

"Oh. Alright then. Galinda, shall we go?"

All throughout dinner, Galinda talked about the interview. She and Avaric had spent the afternoon creating a list of probable questions and the best answers.

Fiyero laughed slightly. "You're rehearsing answers? Galinda, you don't have to do that. Just be yourself and relax."

"This is my first official interview!" Galinda protested. "Certainly my first as the future queen. I just want it to be perfect, dearest."

"It'll be fine," Fiyero reassured her. "But let's change the subject, shall we?"

"Ok," Galinda agreed. "What did you do today?"

Fiyero paused for a moment, then took a sip of his drink before answering. "I wrote to Arora this afternoon."

"That's lovely," Galinda said lightly. "Make sure you ask her about being in the wedding. I asked her when she was here, but she never gave me a definite answer. I'll need to know soon to get measurements for her dress, although I suppose your mother will have them from the dress we had made for the party."

Fiyero just stared at her for a moment.

"Sure," he finally answered. "I will."

He didn't know what to make of her casual manner. It was as though Arora and Elphaba had simply gone home as planned and nothing at all had happened.

The next few days passed with Galinda alternating between wedding plans and preparing for the interview. Fiyero thought she and Avaric were going a little overboard for a simple interview, until he found out it wasn't exactly the case.

" _How_ many reporters are coming to this interview?" he demanded of Avaric.

"Only six," the secretary said calmly.

"Avaric, that's not an interview. That's a press conference," Fiyero said tiredly. "Avaric, I don't want this to become a media circus."

"Fiyero, I have the whole situation completely in hand," Avaric promised. "All you have to do is show up and sit there. Most of the questions will be for Galinda anyway, wanting to know about the wedding details."

Fiyero figured he had a point there, and he had other things to worry about. He was still working on his letter to Arora, which was coming along slowly but surely. He just wanted it to be perfect, and he was struggling with the decision of whether or not to mention the incident at the engagement party. Surely he couldn't just follow Galinda's lead and act as though nothing had happened?

Should he apologise for not believing her? But if he did, was he saying that her version of events was correct and Galinda and Avaric had really been talking about taking Arora away from her mother?

So, he was stuck three paragraphs in, but at least he had two paragraphs written. It was more than he'd managed so far.

The interview on Thursday was being held in the parlour at two o'clock that afternoon. Fiyero had just left his bedroom after dressing and was heading downstairs when he met Kasmira.

"You look just like your father," she smiled sadly when she saw him and Fiyero frowned slightly.

"Are you ok, Mom?" he asked in concern.

She waved him away. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Are you coming to the interview?"

Kasmira chuckled. "No, I think you and Galinda can handle it without me. It's your engagement, Yero. No one wants to hear from _me,_ trust me. I remember when your father and I had our first interview after we were engaged…"

"Mom," Fiyero said softly.

His mother smiled gently. "I'm really fine, Yero. I'm just on my way to meet Senator Grove, actually."

Fiyero's frown deepened. "Senator Grove? _Why?"_

Kasmira frowned slightly too. "Well, he wrote to me rather concerned. He seems to be under the impression that the Prime Minister wants to review the succession laws."

"Why would he think that? We'd know about it if that were true."

"Of course we would," she agreed. "Don't worry, Yero. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. I'll take care of it."

"Shouldn't I-?"

"Nonsense. It's a small matter and Oz knows I have nothing else to do," Kasmira reassured him. "You should get downstairs, it's almost two. You don't want to be late."

Fiyero hesitated, but nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. "Love you, Mom."

She smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now, go. Don't keep Galinda waiting."

Fiyero hurried downstairs to the parlour and met Galinda outside the doors once the press were seated inside.

"You look beautiful," Fiyero greeted her, kissing her lightly.

Galinda beamed and did a little twirl to show off her new lavender dress. "Thank you, dearest. I was _going_ to get it in pink, but I figured this was a special occasion and I should shake things up a bit. Are you ready for this?"

Fiyero nodded and offered her his arm. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

They walked into the parlour and were immediately met with camera flashes from the photographers present. There was a couch set across from the group of reporters, and Fiyero and Galinda sat down. As he did, Fiyero noted Avaric standing in the room behind the reporters, just watching silently.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he greeted them. "Galinda and I will be answering a few questions for you today. Who'd like to start?"

The first few questions were as Avaric had predicted. They asked about how Fiyero had proposed (Fiyero obediently gave them the story of how he'd presented Galinda with her ring as opposed to the _actual_ proposal, as instructed); their parents reaction to the happy news (including a follow up question of how Fiyero thought Ibrahim would feel, as though he needed the reminder that his father wasn't here); when the wedding was likely to be (Galinda said April, which was more specific than the answer of 'spring' Fiyero had been aware of); and had they made any plans so far?

Fiyero had little to say on all this, letting Galinda happily and excitedly gush about what they were planning. Just talking about the wedding plans carried the conversation on for over half an hour.

And then came the question Fiyero had been expecting, and rather dreading.

"Your Majesty, is Arora going to attend the wedding?" called one reporter.

"We're hoping so," he answered, keeping his tone light. "Obviously in April, she'll still be in school. Her education is important to both her mother and I, so it'll be a matter of making arrangements so she can attend without missing anything too important."

Behind the reporters, Avaric caught his eye and nodded approvingly. Fiyero averted his eyes, for some reason it made his stomach churn.

"How does she feel about gaining a stepmother? Do you and her get along, Miss Galinda?" came the follow up question.

Galinda tossed her curls over her shoulder. "Oh, Arora and I are very close," she reassured them. "She was _very_ excited when we told her about the engagement."

Fiyero fought to keep his face blank as he glanced at his fiancée. That wasn't how he would have put it.

"And how do you think you'll be as a stepmother?"

"That term ' _stepmother'_ feels so distasteful and formal," Galinda complained. "I feel my role with Arora is more of a big sister or a best friend, as well as being another mother to her."

Fiyero's gut was screaming at him that something was wrong, and he tried to dismiss his discomfort.

Another reporter raised their hand. "Do the two of you plan on having children of your own after the wedding?"

"It's definishly in the cards," Galinda said. "There has to be an heir to the throne naturally, but we can't wait to start a family of our own. I just know that Fiyero is going to be a most wonderful father when the time comes."

Fiyero couldn't take it anymore.

"We're going to take a short break," he announced abruptly.

Beside him, Galinda turned towards him and Fiyero saw Avaric's brow furrow.

"We'll resume in twenty minutes," Fiyero continued. "Avaric will have iced tea and refreshments brought into you. Excuse us."

He pulled Galinda up with him as he rose to his feet, and he gently but firmly led her from the room amidst murmurs from the press.

"What's going on?" Galinda demanded in bewilderment as the door to the parlour shut behind them and Fiyero continued to lead her down the hall.

He led her into an empty room, shut the door and turned to her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Galinda asked, confused.

" _That._ About kids. The 'heir to the throne', and 'a family of our own'. Galinda, you said I'll be a great father 'when the time comes'."

Her blue eyes were wide. "So? I don't understand."

"I'm _already_ a father!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Arora. _She's_ the heir to the throne. Why would you say _exactly_ what you did?"

Galinda faltered. "I- I just… Fiyero, dearest, I only said what I was told to say."

"Who said?" Fiyero demanded. "Who told you to say that?"

"Avaric did," she replied slowly. "Yero, I _told_ you that he was helping me practice my answers. Darling, I'm not sure what the problem is."

The door opened and Avaric hurried into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded furiously. "You can't just leave an interview halfway through! This was _not_ organised, Fiyero!"

Fiyero turned to his secretary, his stare cold.

"Why does a Senator claim that the Prime Minister is looking at the succession laws?"

Avaric looked bewildered. "I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about, Fiyero. That's sounds like a matter for you and the Prime Minister to handle."

"Why did you give Galinda that answer to say? About Arora and children? _She's_ the heir to the throne."

"Well, naturally," Avaric responded calmly.

" _Why_ would you tell Galinda to say that?"

"I don't know what exactly you're referring to."

" _He'll be a wonderful father when the time comes,"_ Fiyero repeated coldly. "I _am_ a father. Arora is my daughter, and she is my family. When Galinda and I get married, she will be her stepmother. Therefore, she is part of Galinda's family too- _our_ family."

"Fine," Avaric snapped impatiently. "Now, will the two of you please get back in there and finish the interview?! I did _not_ work this hard for you to screw everything up now!"

Fiyero stiffened. "What does _that_ mean?" he demanded.

Galinda stepped forward and grabbed hold of Fiyero's email. "Dearest, _please._ Let's just finish the interview and then we can deal with this. _Please?"_

"No," Fiyero refused. "I want to know what's going on."

The door opened and Kasmira entered the room.

"Fiyero, I can hear you from down the hall! What's going on? Don't you have an interview going on right now?"

Fiyero's jaw was tight. "Avaric told Galinda how to answer several questions. Including questions about children. Funnily enough, the answer seemed to imply that there was no heir to the throne."

"Fiyero, you're being ridiculous and reading far too much into everything," Avaric sighed.

Kasmira had an odd expression on her face.

"Actually, I don't believe he is," she said slowly. "I just had an interesting conversation with Senator Grove today. He was puzzled as to why the Prime Minister felt there was a sudden need to examine and review the succession laws. Naturally, I went straight to Lamont and asked him about it. I was surprised to hear that he said it was _your_ idea, Avaric."

Fiyero's eyes narrowed. "Alright. What's going on, Avaric? Why would you want the succession laws reviewed?"

Avaric chuckled. "Fiyero, a child born out of wedlock who hasn't spent more than five minutes in the Vinkus can hardly expect to _really_ be queen one day."

"She's my _daughter,"_ Fiyero insisted. "Whether Elphaba and I were married or not, Arora is-"

Everyone stared at him as Fiyero cut himself off.

"Fiyero?" Kasmira asked slowly, frowning in concern. "What is it?"

A horrendible thought had just occurred to Fiyero, and he stared at Avaric.

"Why did Elphaba leave?"

Avaric frowned. "I thought that was the arrangement that you had decided with her."

"Not this time. Last time. Ten years ago, right before the coronation. Why did she leave?"

Avaric blinked. "Fiyero, that was ten years ago. I hardly recall the details, but I believe it had something to do with her not being prepared for the royal lifestyle."

"That's what you told me," Fiyero agreed. "I always thought that was odd, that she would leave without saying goodbye, or talking to me, or leaving so much as a note. But I spoke to Elphaba while she was here. And she insists that she _did_ leave a note when she left."

"It was a decade ago. She must have been mistaken. Or she was lying to comfort you," Avaric said.

Fiyero took a step forward. "Why did Elphaba leave ten years ago? Why would she be under the impression that I had 'changed my mind'? About what? And how does this relate to whatever ' _work_ ' you've been doing?"

Avaric bristled and finally snapped. " _I_ have spent the past decade working to ensure that the legacy and reputation that your father spent almost a quarter of a century building up was not destroyed by your inability to think with your brain instead of with your genitals," he retorted.

Galinda gasped, scandalised and Kasmira's eyes widened.

"What does _that_ mean?" Fiyero demanded.

"It means that girl was not suitable to be the next queen of the Vinkus," Avaric snapped. " _Please,_ a _green_ girl? A mere _governor's_ daughter? Who had been working as a _maid_ no less? It was almost ridiculously easy to get rid of her and convince her that you wanted her to leave. She was so insecure and ready to believe that it wasn't going to work out, all I had to do was drop a few hints. She put the rest together all by herself."

Fiyero was almost trembling with rage, the blood rushing through his ears. Avaric looked calm, however.

"You should thank me," he said flatly. "It's certainly worked out better for you. You're marrying Galinda. Despite what you may think, I knew I was doing the right thing for you and for the kingdom. Especially once I knew she was pregnant, I had no other choice. She-"

Fiyero leapt forward in a blind rage, grabbing Avaric by his lapels and pinning him against the wall furiously.

" _Fiyero!"_ Galinda gasped in horror.

" _You knew she was pregnant?"_ he demanded. "You _knew_ about Arora?"

Avaric shook himself free from Fiyero's grip. "Of course I knew," he snapped. "It was _obvious._ The girl couldn't go more than ten minutes without throwing up. I got lucky that you were so grief-stricken that you were completely unobservant. She spent three days trying to tell you, and you were so clueless-"

He was interrupted as Fiyero's fist crashed into his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. Galinda shrieked and rushed to her godfather's side, whilst Kasmira placed a gentle hand on Fiyero's shaking shoulder.

Fiyero stared down at Avaric with blazing eyes.

"Because of you, I have missed my daughter's _entire_ life," he said, his voice trembling. "How _dare_ you? What gave _you_ the right to make the decision that the woman I love wasn't suitable to be queen? To be my wife?! I want you to get the hell out of here. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family again, do you understand?"

Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero reluctantly slowed and turned to face his mother, who was hurrying after him.

"Fiyero, I'm so sorry," she said softly when she reached him. Fiyero pretty sure that his face must looked as pained and horrified as hers did right now.

Fiyero shook his head and kept walking, his mother following in his wake. Fiyero went into the throne room, simply because it was close and he knew it would be empty.

"How could he do it, Mom?" he asked her quietly, sinking onto the stair before the throne.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," Kasmira said again. "I had _no_ idea."

Fiyero rubbed his hand tiredly over his face. "I missed Arora's entire life. I've spent the past ten years thinking that Elphaba…"

Kasmira settled beside him. "I've been thinking about it, and I think I remembered what you had changed your mind about," she said softly.

Fiyero looked over at her, startled. "What?"

"I remember talking to you because you were afraid to tell Elphaba that she couldn't go to Shiz. That you'd changed your mind, and wanted to marry her as soon as possible."

The memory came to Fiyero in an instant, as though it had occurred only days ago and not years.

"She wanted to talk to me too," he muttered in realisation. "But I was so busy… Oz, she was trying to tell me about Arora," he added, feeling rather nauseous as he realised.

Kasmira said nothing, and the silence in the room felt heavy as they sat there.

The door to the throne room opened and Galinda entered the room, her face slightly pale.

"May I talk to you?" she said quietly.

Fiyero nodded, rather numbly and Kasmira gracefully got to her feet.

"I'm going to make sure Avaric is escorted from the castle and then tell the press we'll have to reschedule the interview as something has come up. Excuse me," she said and left the room.

Galinda approached slowly, standing before Fiyero but saying nothing.

"I didn't know," she said finally. "That he'd known about Arora."

"Did you know he made Elphaba leave?"

Galinda faltered. "I did," she admitted. "But I didn't know until she and Arora showed up."

Fiyero looked up and met her gaze. Something else had just occurred to him.

"What happened at the engagement party?"

Galinda looked slightly stricken.

"Was Arora telling the truth? Was Avaric talking about taking Arora away from Elphaba?"

She hesitated and then cleared her throat. "It was a suggestion… he felt that was the only option. Either to change the succession laws to make Arora ineligible for the throne, or have her live here permanently."

Fiyero stared at her. "You said she was lying. You said it was a misunderstanding. And I _believed_ you. I essentially called her a liar!" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"Yes, well you said you loved me and wanted to marry me and I believed you," Galinda snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero demanded. "Of _course_ I love you!"

"You referred to Elphaba as 'the woman you love'. Present tense," she said.

"When?" Fiyero blinked.

"Right after you punched my godfather," she replied coolly.

Fiyero hesitated. He hadn't even realised.

Galinda sniffed and he just noticed there were tears in her eyes. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" she whispered. "I kept thinking it when she was here, but I didn't want to believe it."

Fiyero opened his mouth, but wasn't exactly sure what to say. As he tried to think of a denial, he realised he couldn't. It was true- he was still in love with Elphaba. He always had been.

Galinda nodded sadly and took a shuddering breath.

"Right," she whispered.

"Galinda-"

"No, I get it," she cut him off. "You have a child together. A history. For what it's worth, I think she still loves you, too."

"I'm still not sure if she ever loved me," Fiyero confessed in a mumble.

"She loves you," Galinda said, her tone rather confident.

She slipped her engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him. "I love you," she told him quietly. "But I can't marry you. I can't be second fiddle to another woman. I don't particularly want to be a stepmother," she confessed.

Fiyero took the ring, staring at it and feeling a sense of déjà vu. His second broken engagement.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Galinda nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm going to go check on Avaric. I guess… I guess I won't see you much anymore," she said, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Fiyero."

Fiyero said nothing as she left the throne room.

Eventually Fiyero left the throne room and went up to his study. There, Kasmira found him a few hours later.

"Did you and Galinda talk?"

"We broke up," Fiyero answered. "She said she couldn't marry me when I was still in love with Elphaba."

His mother paused. "Are you?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah," he admitted softly, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he did.

"But it doesn't change anything," he continued. "I don't know how Elphaba feels… and there's the whole thing with Arora…"

Kasmira suddenly smiled. "Funny that you should mention Arora. This arrived in the mail today- I just found it."

She handed him an envelope and Fiyero stared at it in amazement. It was addressed to him, and the return address read 'Arora Thropp, Munchkinland'.

"She wrote to me?" he asked, looking at Kasmira and a wide smile threatening to spread over his face.

Kasmira nodded. "I'm sorry about you and Galinda," she said. "I'll let you read that in peace. I'll be in my room."

Fiyero had the envelope open before she'd even closed the door behind her, but he faltered briefly when it came to unfolding the letter. Would this be good news or bad news? And would the contents of this letter change anything?

He took another breath, and unfolded the paper. Apparently, Arora didn't have the same problem he'd been having when it came to getting words down on paper.

" _Dear Dad,_

 _How are you? I miss you. I really liked spending time with you in the Vinkus, and with Grams. I don't think Galinda likes me as much as she says she does, though._

 _I'm sorry I didn't stay longer like I was supposed to. Mom says that you've only had a little practice at being a Dad, but she's had ten years and she still makes mistakes, so I should give you a break._

 _I'm doing an art program at the community centre with some friends from school at the moment. It's fun. Mom's ok, she's just working a lot and doing her homework._

 _I like being home and seeing Opa and Aunt Nessa again. Maybe you could come visit me in Munchkinland sometime? Grams is coming for my birthday- I'm going to be 10 this year and Mom is going to let me have a little party. You could come with her. You could even bring Galinda if you want, that would be ok, I guess._

 _I just wanted to write and tell you that I miss you. I really am glad that I finally got to meet you. I hope you write back to me, and that you still want to be my Dad._

 _Love from Arora."_

Fiyero read the words twice, three times and then jumped to his feet. Five minutes later, he knocked briskly and entered his mother's rooms.

"I'm going to Munchkinland," he announced.

Kasmira didn't look particularly surprised. "Alright," she said casually. "Travel safely. Should I start interviewing for a new secretary for you while you're gone?"

Fiyero hesitated. "Maybe hold off on that for a bit?" he suggested. "It's pretty light until the fall anyway. But if you could gently let slip-"

"That you and Galinda have called off the engagement? Already taken care of," she assured him. "Anything else?"

Fiyero paused, and then sat down. "Actually, yeah."

He had a plan. To at long last set things right.


	31. Long Time Coming

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of** _ **Wicked**_ **that you recognise here are the property of Stephen Schwartz and the producers and creators of the show. I'm just borrowing them for my leisure.**

 **Chapter 31: Long Time Coming**

It had been one of those days. A day when Elphaba was counting every minute until she got to leave work and go pick up Arora, who would no doubt have yet another piece of artwork completed. Maybe she could convince her to give this one to Frex or Boq and Nessa- she was running out of room on their refrigerator.

They were somehow understaffed, the linen delivery had been three hours late, and she had arrived to work that morning to discover that eight guests had ended up in hospital last night- all of whom had ordered the salmon for dinner the night before. Now, with half an hour to go until she could leave, her Head of Housekeeping knocked on her office door with an expression that told Elphaba her day was not about to improve. She was just grateful that it was Friday and she didn't have to work this weekend.

"What happened?" she asked warily.

"Room Twelve has flooded."

" _Flooded?"_ Elphaba demanded. " _How?"_

"Well, the guests _say_ that the bathtub tap just 'fell off' and they couldn't turn it off so the bathroom flooded."

"But?"

"Well… it's the Farrahs."

Elphaba groaned. The Farrahs were a married couple from Upper Applerue who came to stay at _The Pinnacle_ once a year for the weekend of their wedding anniversary. They liked to tell Elphaba and any other staff member that five of their eight children been conceived on these anniversary weekends. Elphaba had checked them in two days ago, and been readily informed that they were "going for six for nine." She really didn't want to think about how the flooded room had _really_ occurred.

"Ew," she said under her breath and then sighed. "Alright. Turn off the water, get the plumber here ASAP and any guest that complains about the lack of water, send up a bottle of champagne on the house."

"And the Farrahs?"

"Move them to room Nine and get the room cleaned up so we can assess the damage of Twelve. Apologise for the apparently inadequate sturdiness of our bathroom taps," she said wrinkling her nose. "What the hell, send them a bottle of champagne too," she sighed. "It may help with Baby Nine."

The plumber arrived promptly and Elphaba went upstairs with him to assess the damage. She was pretty sure the carpet would have to be replaced, but it didn't seem as though the ceiling of the room below had sustained any water damage, thankfully.

Elphaba left the plumber working in the room to replace the tap and headed downstairs to organise the new carpet and fill out a report on the incident.

The first thing she registered as she trotted tiredly down the staircase to the lobby was that people were whispering. It didn't sound like the whispers Elphaba was accustomed to hearing due to being green or having a child out of wedlock, so she glanced up to see what was going on.

And that was when she saw Fiyero standing at the reception desk.

She froze and as though he had heard her breath catch from across the lobby, he turned and met her gaze.

"Elphaba!" the desk clerk said in relief, spotting her. "Do you know anything about this? We don't have a room…" the poor girl seemed rather flustered and overwhelmed.

"I'm not checking in," he reassured her, but his eyes never left Elphaba's.

Elphaba slowly crossed the foyer to the reception desk.

"What _are_ you doing here?" she asked him.

"Could I talk to you? Privately?"

Elphaba hesitated, glancing around at the stares they were attracting. She sighed and nodded faintly, turning to the desk.

"I'll be in my office. Unless it's anything short of another flood or fire, don't disturb us."

The girl nodded and Elphaba beckoned for Fiyero to follow her, leading the way back to her office.

"Another flood?" Fiyero repeated.

"Don't ask," she said tiredly.

She shut the door behind them as Fiyero took in her office in interest. "Nice office. I think it's bigger than my study at home… how is that fair?"

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, collapsing into her desk chair tiredly.

Fiyero sat down opposite her slowly.

"I couldn't do this in a letter," he said.

"Do what?"

"Apologise. To Arora, and to you," Fiyero said solemnly. "To make this right, and to explain things to you."

"Arora will be glad to see you, but she would have been fine with a letter. You didn't have to come all this way, and there's no need to apologise to me," Elphaba said briskly.

Fiyero's eyes were dark as he looked at her intensely. "Yes, there is," he said quietly. "You have no idea."

Elphaba frowned.

"Is Galinda with you?" she asked him, slightly wary.

"No. Actually, we called off the engagement. She was planning on going back to her parents' in Gilikin… she's probably there, or at least on her way."

Fiyero was watching Elphaba's face carefully as he spoke, and he thought he saw a flicker of something in her eyes, but he couldn't discern the emotion exactly.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I hope- can I… what happened?"

"Galinda wasn't too keen on the idea of marrying someone who was in love with someone else," Fiyero said quietly, still watching her.

Elphaba stilled.

"Ok, you need to go," she said briskly, getting to her feet and going around the desk to head for the door. "Arora will be home in about half an hour, you can see her then."

Fiyero rose quickly and reached for her.

"Fae, wait."

She flinched slightly and closed her eyes briefly.

"Just… I really need to explain some stuff to you. Please?"

Elphaba slowly looked up at him and then moved back to lean against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Explain what, Fiyero?"

Fiyero took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we were engaged? All the plans we made?"

Elphaba nodded but said nothing.

"You were going to go to Shiz, and get your degree. I was so proud of you," he said softly. "I wanted you to have what you'd sacrificed so much for, and then we'd get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

"What's your point?"

"When my Dad died and we knew the coronation was coming, things changed-"

"I don't think I want to hear this," Elphaba cut him off.

"Yes you do," Fiyero said firmly. "Elphaba, I didn't want to wait anymore."

"Wait for what? To get rid of me?" Elphaba demanded.

"To marry you!" Fiyero exclaimed and Elphaba's eyes widened.

He sighed and tried to explain. "I was miserable, Fae. I missed my Dad, and I was trying to get my head around suddenly being king. _You_ were the best thing in my life, and all I wanted was to marry you. But I knew that would mean that you couldn't go to Shiz- like I'd promised you."

Fiyero met her gaze, hoping pieces would fall into place for her. She still looked rather confused.

"The conversation you must have heard me and my mom talking about was that. I wasn't sure how to tell you… I knew how badly you wanted to go to Shiz. I didn't want to make you give that up to marry me."

Elphaba just stared at him, her eyes large.

"But… no. You…"

"It was Avaric," Fiyero said gently, saving her from struggling to find words.

Her eyes flashed to him. "What are you talking about? What was Avaric?"

Fiyero couldn't hide his anger as he thought about it. He wished he could have gotten a few more punches in on his former private secretary.

"Avaric didn't approve of our relationship. He took it upon himself to split us up," he explained darkly. "He must have known you'd overheard enough and all he had to do was imply that I wanted you to leave."

Elphaba couldn't breathe.

"I think he took the note you left me," Fiyero continued. "It would explain why I never found one. He told me that… you didn't want this life. The royalty and the responsibility…"

He faltered briefly, but continued. He didn't want to have to tell her the worst part, but she deserved the whole truth.

"He knew you were pregnant."

Elphaba's eyes whipped to his. "What?"

"He knew. About Arora."

He watched as the blood drained from her face as that sank in and he leapt to his feet.

"Elphaba?"

She felt dizzy and sick and torn between absolute fury and the urge to cry. Most of all, she felt incredibly stupid.

"Elphaba, sit down," Fiyero instructed her gently, helping her into a chair. "Breathe."

"When did you find this out?" she demanded hoarsely.

"Right before I left," Fiyero answered. "Elphaba, please breathe," he begged her, not liking the pallor of her cheeks.

She obeyed, inhaling shakily.

Fiyero took her hand, crouching down before her and waiting silently as she regained control over her breathing.

"You didn't want me to leave?" she finally asked him, and the disbelief in her tone broke Fiyero's heart.

"Of course not. I loved you."

"Then- then why didn't you come after me? Try to find me?"

Fiyero considered his words carefully. "Because… I wasn't sure that you loved me," he said slowly, lowering his eyes as he made the admission.

"I- I just… I felt that maybe I pressured you. With the relationship and the engagement… it didn't seem too crazy that maybe you just felt sorry for me, because of my Dad. Plus, I didn't know where you'd gone."

He lifted his gaze to find her staring at him.

"You didn't think I loved you?" Elphaba asked faintly.

"You never said it," Fiyero replied awkwardly.

Elphaba was trembling and she felt rather sick.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

Fiyero frowned, confused. "What's your fault?"

"Because I couldn't say it… I ruined everything, didn't I?"

Fiyero shook his head fiercely. "No, Fae. It wasn't your fault," he reassured her, his grip on her hand tightening. "I should have talked to you sooner. I just kept procrastinating because I didn't want to take your dreams away from you like your father had. Or I should have tried to find you."

"I couldn't tell you," she said almost panicked, meeting his gaze. "I couldn't. But I did- I mean-"

His heart leaping with hope he barely allowed himself to feel, he entwined his fingers with hers and he didn't even think she was really aware of it.

"Elphaba. I still love you," he told her. "I've missed you so much, and I've thought about you every day for the past ten years. I love you, and I _love_ our daughter, and I want us to be a family. I want us to have everything we've missed out on."

"Fiyero," she whispered. "I don't think… we can't just pick up where we left off a decade ago. Too much has happened, and there's Arora-"

"Just tell me if you love me," Fiyero interrupted.

She met his eyes and swallowed hard. "I... Fiyero, I'm done."

Fiyero flinched. "What does that mean?" he asked her warily.

"I can't deal with... _us._ I'm too tired and it just hurts too much."

Despite her words and tone, something kept Fiyero feeling hopeful.

"You _do_ love me," he said, a note of triumph in his voice and Elphaba stared at him.

"I didn't say that."

Fiyero gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, making her still.

"Fae, it's not going to all fall apart if you say it," he murmured.

"It already did," she whispered.

Fiyero just held her hands and waited. Elphaba couldn't resist one last half-hearted protest.

"You were _engaged_ to another woman like five minutes ago-"

" _Fae."_

Elphaba somehow found the mental capacity to marvel at how an old nickname could still affect her after so long.

"Yes. I love you," she said simply. "But-"

Fiyero didn't let her finish, instead he reached up and cupped her face in his hand, kissing her softly.

"I never thought I'd get to do that again," he murmured when he drew away.

Elphaba knew exactly what he meant, but she couldn't dwell on that right now.

" _But,"_ she continued. "Fiyero, it's not as simple as it was ten years ago."

"Why?"

Elphaba chuckled in exasperation. "You're kidding me, right? There's Arora-"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "She's going to have an issue with her parents actually being together? Does she hate me that much?" he added as an afterthought, cringing a little

Her face softened. "She doesn't hate you," she reassured him quickly. "She never did. She wrote to you… did you get it?"

"I got it," Fiyero nodded. "But still… if she doesn't hate me, then what's the issue?"

"Fiyero, her whole life is here," Elphaba reminded him. "Her school, her friends, the family she's known her entire life."

"We'll visit!" Fiyero argued. "They'll visit, she'll make new friends."

" _My_ whole life is here," Elphaba continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Although granted, that consists of Arora and my job," she had to admit. "But I _like_ my job and I've worked so hard to get where I am."

Fiyero grabbed her hands again. "Fae, I will _build_ you a hotel to manage if that's what you want," he promised her.

Elphaba gave him a look- she was reasonably sure that the queen of the Vinkus couldn't be a hotel manager.

But she looked into his eyes as he stared at her earnestly, and her throat tightened. Aside from a few lines that signified the decade they had missed, in this moment he was the very boy that she had fallen in love with in the Emerald City.

She pulled her hands free from his grasp and stood up quickly, tears stinging her eyes.

"Elphaba? What is it?" Fiyero asked in alarm, getting to his own feet.

"The whole time we were in the Vinkus, I kept thinking about how much you've changed and that I don't really know you anymore. And then I thought maybe I never really knew you," she explained in a choked voice.

"But now, you're being completely _insane_ and it's like it was just yesterday we were in the Emerald City, and… it just… Oz, we're not in our twenties anymore, Fiyero!"

Fiyero laughed, moving over towards her. "Fae, it's _you."_

Elphaba frowned, bewildered.

"Of course I _changed,"_ Fiyero explained. "I lost my dad and then I lost you. I've spent the past ten years missing you and thinking that you didn't love me."

Elphaba sighed lightly. "I can relate," she whispered.

"I bet I missed you more."

She blinked, startled. "Is this a competition?" she demanded.

Fiyero grinned at her. "No. I just mean… you had Arora with you, at least."

Elphaba sat down again, running her hand through her hair as she thought carefully. Fiyero gently captured her hands in his again, crouching down before her. His knees protested slightly but he ignored them.

"Fae, I love you. I want to marry you and I want us to be a family. More importantly, I don't ever want to be apart from you again. What do you say?"

Elphaba felt an odd sense of déjà vu, as she was torn between her doubts and her heart. Despite all this, she laughed.

"I liked your first proposal better," she said, a note of teasing in her voice.

Fiyero laughed too and then reached for something.

"Fine. Let's try again. I believe this is yours."

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Elphaba's eyes were impossibly wide before he'd even opened it and she gasped softly.

"You- you kept this? All this time?" she whispered, gaping between him and the engagement ring he had placed on her finger a decade ago.

"Of course I did," Fiyero said simply.

He took the ring out of the box and held it up.

"Elphaba, I love you. I have always and will always love you, and I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?"

Elphaba was nodding before he'd even finished speaking and Fiyero slipped the ring back onto her finger where it belonged, kissing her deeply.

"Just once," he sighed, pulling away slightly. "It would be nice if you actually answered one of my proposals with words."

She chuckled, placing a hand on either side of his face. "Yes," she said softly, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I love you, and yes, I will marry you. _If_ Arora is ok with it. If she's not, I need to give her all the time she needs until she is. Ok?"

"I can live with that," Fiyero agreed, already planning on the best way to convince their daughter in the case that she did have some concern about it.

Elphaba relaxed slightly and Fiyero took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"What happens now?" he asked her.

Elphaba pulled away to check the time. "Now, I need to go pick Arora up from the community centre. And then it's Friday, so we always go to Colwen Grounds for dinner."

"I can come, right? Otherwise, I really _will_ need a room here."

She smiled. "Come to the community centre or dinner?"

"Both," Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba agreed and stood up to collect her things. Fiyero reluctantly reached for her left hand.

"Does this mean the ring needs to come off until we talk to Arora?"

She clenched her left hand into a fist, looking mildly panicked.

"No. This ring is _never_ leaving my finger ever again," she vowed and Fiyero's heart swelled.

"Good," he murmured and kissed her again.

Elphaba led him out of _The Pinnacle_ and towards the community centre to wait for Arora. They were attracting stares here too, but for the first time in her life, Elphaba truly didn't care.

Fiyero was holding her left hand tightly, and he kept glancing at the ring on her finger as though to make sure it was really there.

"I mean what I said," he said suddenly.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "What part?"

"About building you a hotel."

She rolled her eyes. "Fiyero-"

"I mean, we _do_ have a _Pinnacle_ but it's in the Outer Vinkus so the commute would be a bitch. But I'm sure we could use one in the Greater Kells. Or I'll just build one and name it after you or something."

" _Fiyero._ Don't be ridiculous," Elphaba sighed. "I'm not an idiot. If we get married, I can't-"

"Oh, no. It's happening," he interrupted firmly. "We're getting married. Tomorrow, if I can arrange it."

She rolled her eyes again, and when they reached the community centre, Fiyero turned to her solemnly.

"I mean it Elphaba. I want you to be my wife, and yes, that means you'll be queen. But I don't want you to give anything up for me. I want you to finish your degree, I want you to keep working if that's what you want. I just need you with me, nothing else matters."

"I'm sure the government, your mother and the public would disagree with you," Elphaba sighed dryly.

Fiyero shrugged. "My mom will be fine as long as I'm happy. I don't particularly care about anyone else and what they think. We'll be the modern monarchy," he grinned.

Elphaba didn't look convinced.

"Fae, my reign is already going to be renowned as 'the Hermit King' who had a child born out of wedlock. I think it'll cope with the queen being a hotel manager."

He spoke so assuredly that Elphaba laughed.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," Fiyero agreed.

Elphaba went quiet as they waited for Arora to emerge, wondering what her daughter's reaction would be when she saw Fiyero here, not even daring to wonder about the engagement.

When Arora finally exited into the sunshine, she was deep in conversation with Norina and another girl Elphaba recognised from her class. It was Norina who saw Elphaba and Fiyero first, and she said something to Arora with a little frown. Arora looked over and saw her parents- both of them- standing there. She quickly said something to her friends and hurried over to them.

"Hi," Elphaba greeted her when she was in earshot, trying to sound casual.

Arora crashed into her and hugged her tightly for a moment before turning to Fiyero.

Fiyero crouched down so he was closer to her level, looking rather nervous Elphaba thought. But before he could say anything, Arora was hugging him almost as tightly as she had hugged Elphaba.

"Hi, Rora," he murmured. "I missed you."

"Did you get my letter?" Arora asked immediately and Fiyero chuckled.

"Yes, I did. It was the best letter I ever got, thank you."

Fiyero pulled back and placed his arms on her small shoulders. "Listen… I'm really sorry about what happened at the party," he said gently.

Arora regarded him carefully with a stare that was so _Elphaba_ Fiyero would have grinned if this wasn't so serious.

"Does this mean that you believe me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "I promise you, sweetheart. No one is ever going to take you away from your mom. Ok?"

"What about Galinda?"

Fiyero hesitated briefly. "Galinda… we decided not to get married after all. And Avaric has left," he explained. He didn't want to go into any more detail than that.

"So, why are you here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you and your mom," Fiyero said, glancing up at Elphaba briefly. "And to ask you something."

"Why don't we go to the park and talk?" Elphaba suggested, interjecting before he could say anything else.

She didn't particularly want to have this conversation standing outside the community centre with so many people around.

"Can we get ice cream?" Arora asked her, sensing an opportunity.

"No."

"Yes," Fiyero said at the same time.

Elphaba shot him as exasperated glance he got to his feet and Arora skipped ahead of them.

"I know, I know," he said softly. "I need to start saying no to her. And I _will_ … but not when I'm about to ask her if she's ok with us getting married."

She rolled her eyes. "Bribery. Excellent. Come on," she sighed. "Go bribe your daughter with sugar."

Fiyero laughed and reached for her left hand again.

They walked to the park, which wasn't far. Fiyero bought Arora an ice cream cone, and the three of them sat down at a picnic table, Arora on one side and Elphaba and Fiyero on the other.

"What did you want to ask me, Dad?" Arora asked, licking her cone.

Fiyero exchanged a brief glance with Elphaba, who was mostly occupied with hiding her left hand from Arora's view.

"Rora, how would you feel about moving to the Vinkus? With your mom," he added quickly as a flicker of panic crossed Arora's face.

She frowned and looked to Elphaba, who nodded faintly.

"Where would we live?"

"At Werillah Ev. With me, and Grams."

Arora's eyes flicked between her parents, until what could only be described as hope entered her face.

"Are you going to get _married_?"

"Well, we wanted to know how you'd feel about the idea," Fiyero said, his heart pounding in his chest.

Her face lit up excitedly. " _Really?"_

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Does that mean you're ok with it?"

"Do you have a ring?" Arora demanded and Elphaba held out her left hand for her daughter's inspection.

" _Oh,"_ she breathed. "It's so _pretty!"_

Elphaba's smile widened. She rather agreed with that assessment herself.

"It's the same ring I gave your mom before you were born," Fiyero informed her, looking rather relieved.

Arora studied it carefully, and then frowned slightly. "You guys are going to get married for real this time?"

"For real," Fiyero agreed immediately. "I promise you. _Both_ of you," he added, glancing to Elphaba.

She smiled and Fiyero couldn't help but lean over to kiss her. Arora made a face but didn't look too unhappy at the sight.

"Are you guys going to do that all the time now?" she asked, rather resignedly.

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Yep. Get used to it kid," and Arora giggled as Elphaba blushed.

Of course after that, Arora was way too excited to eat her ice cream, at least not without making a huge mess. Elphaba suggested they head up to Colwen Grounds early for dinner. Arora wanted to be the one to tell Frex, Nessa and Boq about the engagement, so she hurried her parents along impatiently.

In the meantime, Fiyero was growing more reluctant. Something had just occurred to him.

"Does your father hate me?"

"Well, considering he only knew about the engagement about a month ago; so all he's really known for the past ten years was that you knocked me up out of wedlock and then broke up with me… _plus,_ your former reputation…"

Fiyero groaned. "Great," he muttered.

"And now we're about to tell him we're engaged again, when as far as he knows you're still engaged to Galinda. Not to mention taking his precious granddaughter to the other side of Oz to live."

Fiyero glared lightly at her. "You're being way too cheerful about this, you know?"

She grinned at him. "Consider it payback, considering when we told _your_ parents we were engaged, they had no idea I even existed," she reminded him.

Fiyero sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't complain.

As they approached the front door, Arora ran ahead. She let herself into the house without knocking, and even from a good ten yards away, Elphaba and Fiyero could hear her yell-

" _My Dad's here, and he and Mom are getting married!"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes as they followed Arora inside. Nessa wheeled herself into the foyer ten seconds later, looking shocked.

"Elphaba, what-"

She stopped as she saw Fiyero at her sister's side, and then her gaze found the ring on Elphaba's hand and her jaw dropped.

"Fiyero, Nessa. Nessa, Fiyero," Elphaba nonchalantly made introductions as she closed the door behind them.

Fiyero smiled warmly and offered a hand to Nessa. "It's nice to finally meet you. Elphaba's told me so much about you."

Nessarose was too stunned to be that coherent. She stammered something in reply, but before she could form a proper response, Frex had appeared behind her.

His face was like stone as he found Fiyero's face, and despite the fact that he was thirty-three years old, Fiyero cowered slightly under his icy stare.

Elphaba sighed slightly. "Father," she said, a hint of warning in her tone.

Frex ignored her, and Elphaba sighed again.

"Father, this is Fiyero. Yero, this is my father."

"Hello, Governor Thropp," Fiyero said politely.

"Your Majesty," Frex returned stiffly.

Elphaba gave up at that.

"Nessa, let's go into the living room," she said to her sister, and Fiyero jerked slightly in alarm beside her. "He's Arora's father, be nice," she hissed to Frex as she passed her father.

Nessa found her voice as they left the foyer.

"You're just _abandoning_ him? Leaving him _alone_ with Father?" Nessa demanded.

Even she knew that wasn't a good idea. Nessa and Boq had been dating for a year and a half before she dared leave him in the same room as Frex.

"He's a big boy, he'll cope," Elphaba said dismissively. "They'll need to work this out if we're going to have a family Lurlinemas that won't be incredibly awkward."

Nessa didn't know what to say to that, so she settled for demanding details from her sister about what had happened. Arora wanted to know too, which meant that Elphaba had to censor somewhat.

It was almost an hour before Fiyero and Frex entered the living room. In the duration, Boq had returned home from work at the bank and been met at the door by a bouncing, excited Arora with the news of her parents' engagement. Boq had been as stunned as Nessa and Frex had been.

Fiyero settled himself next to Elphaba, taking her left hand tightly in his under the watchful gaze of Frex, Nessa and Boq.

"Thanks for that," he murmured to her quietly.

Elphaba turned her head and grinned slightly. "You're welcome."

"It's a nice house," he said, slightly louder to address everyone in the room.

"Thank you," Nessa smiled. "I'm sure Elphaba or Arora will give you a tour before you leave."

"So, architecturally speaking-" Fiyero began.

"Oh, no," Elphaba interrupted. "Don't even start."

Fiyero ignored her. "Are they the original-"

Elphaba interjected before anyone could actually answer, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "You are _such_ an architecture nerd," she informed him.

Fiyero grinned and leaned over to kiss her softly. "You love me for it," he said matter-of-factly and Elphaba simply smiled brightly.

"I think they're going to do that a lot," Arora whispered to Nessa and Boq in a stage whisper.

Everyone was pretty much watching Elphaba and Fiyero, with varying degrees of subtly. When Fiyero reluctantly left Elphaba's side to use the bathroom, Nessa addressed her sister with a simple awed sentence.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. When you're not with Arora," she amended quickly.

Elphaba chuckled and lowered her eyes as she blushed faintly.

Colwen Grounds settled into their normal Friday night dinner routine, although with one notable exception. Fiyero stayed on his spot on the couch as Frex glowered unhappily from a corner and Elphaba and Nessa set the table for dinner. He was supposedly making conversation with Boq; in actuality however, Arora was bouncing on the spot excitedly, peppering him with questions about the engagement and anything else she could think of.

Elphaba could already see that Fiyero saying no to their daughter wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"When will the wedding be?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"How's tomorrow work?" Fiyero asked her and Arora giggled.

"Can I be _in_ the wedding?"

"Of course."

"When we move to the Vinkus, can we get a puppy?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"And a baby sister?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee a sister," Fiyero answered and this was where Elphaba swiftly interjected.

" _Hey!"_

They all turned to her, and she had her hands on her hips as she stared at Fiyero. "Can I talk to you please? _Alone,"_ she stressed.

They left her family and Arora in the living room as Elphaba led him upstairs to what had been her old bedroom when she'd lived here and was now a small playroom for Anson and Kinley. It was empty now, as the boys were downstairs with their parents.

"Ok," she started, shutting the door behind them. "A- Good job on saying 'no' to Arora; B- Don't be ridiculous with this 'soon' business for the wedding; and C- don't promise her siblings, especially before talking to me about it first."

Fiyero chose to ignore 'A'.

"I'm not being ridiculous," he insisted. "I mean it, Fae. I'm not waiting any longer than we have to."

She sighed. "Fiyero, it's not that simple. It's a _royal_ wedding, for Oz's sake, and we'll have to work out details. Like how to get my family to and from the Vinkus for one thing. Nessa with her chair and two small children on a round trip from here to the Vinkus…" Elphaba cringed at the thought of making that trip in Nessa's situation.

Fiyero looked calm. Too calm.

"Actually, I have my mom on standby. As soon as I telegram her to let her know you said yes, she's on her way here. We can have a tiny ceremony here when she does, and then go back to Werillah Ev."

Elphaba stared at him. "You're the _King_ ," she reminded him. "You can't-"

"I can do anything I want to do," he cut her off. "I'm the King," he added, grinning.

At the expression on her face, he drew her close to him, chuckling softly.

"Fae, I don't want to wait. I lost you once, I'm not going to let it happen again," he said simply. "I figured you and Arora would want your family at the wedding, and this seemed easier. My mom's fine with it. I told you, I don't care what anyone else thinks. This is a family matter."

Elphaba couldn't think of any argument to that.

"As for the discussion about future siblings…"

Elphaba flushed slightly.

"I think we make pretty amazing babies, Fae," he murmured.

"Arora might have been a fluke," Elphaba replied immediately, ignoring the look he gave her to that. "And I hate to tell you, but I made a pretty sincere vow when she was being born to never do that again. In this room, actually."

Fiyero was slightly startled at that. "What?"

Elphaba nodded. "This used to be my bedroom," she explained. "This is where she was born."

Fiyero looked around. He couldn't picture it, but knowing he was standing in the room where his daughter had taken her first breath… it could never make up for not being there, but it was something.

"Fae, I missed it all with Rora," he said softly. "The pregnancy, the birth, her whole childhood. I can never get that back. And I know having another child wouldn't make up for that, but I _want_ to experience that all with you. And Arora would love to be a big sister, you know she would."

Elphaba said nothing, which Fiyero took as a good sign. He drew her closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you remember our fairytale?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "What?"

"Our fairytale. From the night-"

"Yes, I remember," Elphaba cut him off, blushing. " _You_ remember it?"

"Of course I do," Fiyero said, faintly insulted. "Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was once a girl who was cursed with skin the colour of emeralds," he began to recite but stopped as Elphaba's eyes filled with tears.

"What? What is it?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just… I didn't expect you to remember that."

Fiyero cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Fae, it was our happily ever after," he murmured. "It was everything I wanted for us. And yes, it's taken us a little longer to get there and the story wasn't quite what we planned, but we can have it now. It's been so long coming, we've _earned_ it. Having children was a part of that, and as much as I love Arora, I want to have a chance to experience it all with you. Does that make sense?"

Elphaba kissed him deeply. "It makes sense," she admitted, her eyes still faintly teary.

"But I wasn't kidding about that vow," she continued, her voice stronger now. "So unless _you_ want to give birth to them…"

Fiyero laughed. "It was _that_ bad?" he asked doubtfully.

She glowered at him. "You have _no_ idea. If you'd been there, I might have killed you."

Fiyero didn't seem to take her seriously.

"Can we at least agree to discuss it once we're married?" he asked.

"Fine, we can discuss it," Elphaba agreed. "But I know how that conversation's going to go," she muttered, exiting the room.

Fiyero grinned at he followed her. He knew too, and although his thinking was different from hers, he was pretty sure _his_ was the one that would end up being right.

 **The End**

 **AN. A first for me- this story has 4 proposals, no weddings, but 1 pregnancy/birth scene.**


End file.
